A Strange New World
by Hiei Jaganshi Urameshi
Summary: PART ONE OF THE YU YU NARUTO SERIES. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama get transported to a new world. Follow these boys as they find their place in a strange new world, devoid of all they once knew to be true. Shonenai, Many Pairings
1. Enter Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara

Enter, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto; they both have their respected creators.

Note: The fanfic is set before the Chuunin exams. Therefore it is AU to most of the anime. This is the first time I have written a Naruto fic, so please leave feedback as to what I am doing wrong.

"Why did you have to try and show off, idiot?" The short swordsman asked the taller one. "You knew that he could reflect attacks." He replaced the bandaging over the strange dragon tattoo and over the line on his forehead. "What made you think that your Jigen Tou would be any different, fool?" Offering a hand to his other companions, he stared as the taller swordsman until he rose to his feet. He looked at the redhead once he was sure that the other was up. "How do we get home, Kurama?" He asked. The one named Kurama looked into the distance, his emerald eyes closed in concentration. "Don't hold any theories you have back either, fox-boy, I know what you are like when you try to cover things up."

"I do not know, Hiei." Kurama eventually said. "It is likely that this is not even the same world we left." His eyes opened, fixing on his, as yet, unmentioned allies. "Because we were caught in a reflected Jigen Tou blast I suspect that it is most likely the case. I cannot detect the presence of our families in the near area. Not to mention that this is thick forest, while Tokyo is a built up city." His eyes set on the black haired teen. "Yusuke, I suggest a vote of caution. We do not know where we are, nor if the area is safe or not. I also suggest that we keep a tight rein on our power until we know more about where we are." The teen, named Yusuke, nodded. "Kuwabara?" The large orange-haired teen nodded. "Good, at least we can rest easy for a while. Hiei, could you…" Kurama looked for the short, red-eyed demon and couldn't see him. "Where has he gone off to?"

Hiei leaped from tree to tree, the wood here felt totally different. It was more… alive than the woods in the Ningenkai he knew. It didn't take long to locate food, there was a stream full of glistening fish for him to take back to the others, and he quickly caught a dozen before heading back. Laying the fish on the ground in front of the others he built a fire, before lighting it, to allow the fish to cook. "I saw a village in the distance but nobody near by, but that isn't saying that we are totally alone." He said as he skewered the fish onto sticks. "Even a fire as small as this can catch attention of somebody passing by."

The three Genins from group 7, the pink-haired Sakura, the black haired Sasuke and the blond haired Naruto, waited on the bridge, when suddenly their teacher appeared. "Sorry for being late, but a beautiful woman needed help to put out a fire in her home." He said, prompting the usual 'Liar' response from Naruto and Sakura. "Anyway, I have got your new mission. We are to go and investigate the instance of a small fire in the forest outside. One of the night watchmen saw it being lit upstream of the village." The three trainees nodded, Naruto having to force himself not to complain. He hated the easy missions like this. "Now for all we know it could be traders, but they are close enough to the village that it warrants investigation."

Naruto wanted to scream and shout. This was surely a D-class mission, and would likely be a boring 'Follow the strangers out of the area, or find out what they were after' mission. Secretly Naruto wished that they would be hostile, wanting to fight. Then he would save the day, thereby proving to everybody who the best ninja was. He also realised that a mission such as this had to be done for him to become Hokage of Konoha. Kakashi could clearly see the cogs of recognition beginning to turn in Naruto's head. Since he had seen the dawning of recognition in the young Genin, he felt that he was ready for anything that Naruto could throw at him. "Can we go now, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Please, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke could only watch as his blond teammate made a fool of himself. He knew that Naruto would want to rush things, however he desired more information. "Kakashi-sensei, how much more can you tell us about the mission?" He asked. "Surely one of the other teams would be of better use than us. This seems to be a simple reconnaissance mission after all. A mission with a low possibility of an encounter with enemies that could do damage." Sasuke looked directly at Kakashi, as though trying to pull the answers out of the Jounin. 'I can't help but feel that the Hokage sent Kakashi to check it out, and not us as a team. I have a strong suspicion that something is being held back, and that the mission isn't as straightforward as it first seems.'

"There is one more thing. A large amount of energy was felt from the forest before the fire was seen to be burning, and there is a possibility that the fire was the result. Part of our mission is to determine what caused the energy release." Kakashi said as he led his group towards the forest. "This should take less than a day to complete, and it gives the team another mission point. Once we are in the forest, be on your guard. We do not know what we may find." Kakashi said, running into the forest, closely followed by his subordinates. Moving silently through the forest, Kakashi almost missed the fact that another was watching them, a child no older than the Genins that made up his team. The child was sitting quietly in a tree, but before Kakashi could get a better look, the boy started running through the trees as though he was on flat ground, and soon a second and a third followed. However a fourth hurried along in the undergrowth, making some noise. Obviously this ninja wasn't much good.

"What do we do, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, sliding to a halt on a moss-covered stump. "They have gone in two different directions."

"Sakura, follow the one on foot. The three of us shall take the ones that fled through the trees." Sakura nodded and disappeared, following the one that had been fool enough to disappear that way. "Sasuke, take the smaller one in their group. I believe that he could be the most troublesome of the group. Try to defeat him by any means necessary." Kakashi then turned his attention to Naruto. "Get the other dark haired one, Naruto. I think he would be more suited to your tastes than the third one. I have no doubt that he is the more experienced of the group, and I think that it was his idea that they hide in the trees and undergrowth, and to split up, decreasing the number that they would have to fight." He raised his hand to stop Naruto complaining. "We want them alive, Naruto-san, not dead. Also I want to take back my team alive. That is why I have chosen you to take on the ones that you will do best against." Naruto sighed. He wanted the small troublesome one. "Now let's catch them." The two Genins nodded and followed their Jounin into the race to get the ninjas.

"They noticed Kuwabara. That idiot should have stayed still." Hiei said as he moved from tree to tree. "He should have listened to you, Kurama, however he did us a favour by evening up the numbers." Hiei then turned his attention to what lay ahead. "Before us is a glade, a perfect arena for you, fox. Further in the distance is open grassland. It is a perfect place for Yusuke and myself. We should have no problem facing them there." When they came to the wide glade, Yusuke and Hiei leaped over, leaving Kurama in the 'arena'.

Kakashi noticed the glade, and that only two jumped over to the other side. His opponent must be awaiting his arrival in the glade. Jumping down, Kakashi came face-to-face with a feminine, red-haired, young man. He looked no older than his subordinates. However the look in the emerald eyes made Kakashi rethink the boy's age. The mind was far more mature than the body let on. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked, watching as the boy reached behind his ear, bringing out a single red rose. That act alone surprised Kakashi, however that wasn't the only surprise that the boy had in store, as a moment later, that beautiful rose became a thorny whip.

"My name is Minamino Shuichi." Kurama said quietly. "However, to my friends I am known as Kurama." His left hand twitched slightly as he allowed his youki to extend into the surrounding area, asking the plants to aid him in the match. "I would also like to warn you, that since you have followed me here, that it will be difficult for you to escape." Then, as if to prove its 'master' right, the grass twined around Kakashi's ankles, forming a light hold on his feet. The sudden sensation made Kakashi jump back. "You need more distance than that, my friend." Kurama said, however instead of looking too phased by Kurama's attack, Kakashi started forming a seal. Kurama was confused, why was the man making such movements, and in curiosity, he remained motionless, studying Kakashi's hands.

Kakashi was surprised that his opponent was allowing him to perform a seal that could remove his slight advantage. A moment later and the seal was complete. Slamming his palm against the ground, the vegetation started to wither and burn, making Kurama's eyes widen. How could a few hand movements cause such devastation? Kakashi could see the shock in Kurama's eyes and realised that the stranger knew nothing about the techniques that he could utilise. Normally Konoha's Copy Ninja would end the fight there and then, by either disappearing or killing his opponent, however he was compelled to stay. A few more ninjas for Konoha wouldn't hurt, especially a plant user such as this child. He felt as though he had to encourage him to join Konoha, along with his friends if possible. "Shuichi, was it?" He asked as Kurama prepared to attack once more. "I am most impressed by your plant based jutsu, it is something that I have never come across much in the past, and I believe that Konoha could help you improve your current abilities, and also learn new ones if you wish." Kakashi easily avoided the whiplash, before revealing his Sharingan eye. Only then did he see Kurama flicking something in his direction, which he avoided with ease.

"What is wrong with your eye?" Kurama asked, keeping his distance. He was still unaware of most of Kakashi's possible attacks, but once more curiosity struck him. "Why do you keep it covered? Why is it red?" Seeing Kurama's curiosity, Kakashi smiled under his mask. Indeed this was no ninja, nor was he from a hidden village. If he were, he wouldn't need to ask such a question. Even if he didn't know about Kakashi, he would have known about the Uchiha Clan, one of the Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limit, Clans of Konoha, the very family from whom he received his left eye.

"This eye allows me to see things that others may miss, and copy techniques that I witness only once." Kakashi said. He was now sure that he could get this fellow to join the Hidden Village of the Leaf, and also get him to encourage his companions to do so too. "I have mastered over a thousand techniques, and many that would leave you in pain, should I decide to use them." Kurama smiled slightly.

"You have quite a talent." Kurama said, changing his whip back into a rose. "I have never before seen such a sight, however it does seem similar to Hiei's Jagan Eye in some aspects." This time it was Kakashi's turn to be curious. "Hiei was the shortest of the pair that your two boys went after." The emeralds glittered. "I am the second weakest in our small group, after the one you sent your girl after. However I am by far the most intelligent." Kakashi looked shocked; his Genins were chasing two powerful fighters. "However, it doesn't mean that they cannot be defeated. I am sure that your boys shall find a way, Kakashi-san." The intake of breath was the only sign of surprise that Kurama received. "Do not be so surprised. I have very good hearing. You are Kakashi, your girl is Sakura, and your two boys are Sasuke and Naruto." Kurama placed his palm against the ground, making the flora grow once more. "As I said I am the most intelligent of my group, and I know a… favourable situation when I see one. Joining this village of yours could be the best thing that we could do as a group. We would have a place of safety, and a place where we could learn. Now, shall we catch up with the others?" All Kakashi did was give a single nod, and they disappeared in the same direction as Yusuke, Hiei, Sasuke and Naruto had.

Arriving at the 'battle field', Yusuke looked at Hiei before their chasers arrived. "Watch yourself, Hiei, they could be dangerous." Yusuke said as Naruto and Sasuke arrived on the scene, watching as the blond faced him. "It looks like they have already picked whom they shall face." He then leaped away from Hiei, Naruto following closely behind. Facing off against Naruto, Yusuke could get a good look at his opponent. It was obvious that he was younger than Yusuke was, yet there was something in Yusuke's mind, telling him not to get over confident about an easy win. Overall the thought of fighting the youth excited him, and Hiei, who snickered, didn't miss the sight laid out before him.

"What is so funny?" Sasuke asked, drawing Hiei's attention to him, garnering a lofty look from the half Koorime, making his smirk widen. The view angered Sasuke more. "Tell me!"

"Yusuke is looking forward to fighting your friend. I have seen this look in his eye a few times in the past, most often when he is anticipating a good fight." Hiei fully faced Sasuke, his crimson eyes, and meeting Sasuke's onyx gaze. The Uchiha could only stare at Hiei, who seemed to possess Sharingan eyes of his own. "What are you staring at?" Hiei asked, and when he got no answer, he took up a fighting stance. Sasuke's gaze felt threatening to him. In response to Hiei, Sasuke activated his own Sharingan eyes. "You want to fight too, that is good." Hiei said, hand on his katana, however his attention was drawn to Yusuke, hearing him fire his Shotgun, leaving Hiei partially open to attack. He could see many identical blonds flying backwards, and one-by-one they disappeared.

Seeing his opponent was distracted, Sasuke started forming a seal, the one for his fireball technique. Once complete, Sasuke blew through the created seal, forming his attack, that of a searing hot flame, that could possibly cause a lot of damage, however it seemed to just wash over Hiei's form. There was a bright flash and suddenly the flames disappeared, leaving Hiei unharmed, unharmed, and angry. "So you like using fire." Hiei said quietly, as his left hand moved to his right arm, tugging at the seal. Slowly the bandage unwrapped to reveal his dragon tattoo. "Lets see how you handle a _real_ flame." He then started summoning the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

Both Yusuke and Kurama could feel the familiar feeling of dread as they felt the dragon being summoned by their Jaganshi ally. "Shit!" Yusuke shouted, as he ran towards Sasuke, only to be blocked by Naruto. "Get out of my way!" Yusuke shouted as he pushed Naruto roughly to the side. "Stay out of it unless you really want to see your friend die." Yusuke then continued unhindered, and stood between Sasuke and Hiei, trusting that the ninja behind him wouldn't stab him in the back with a kunai. "Hiei, stop this now!" Yusuke shouted. He had a good idea that he could handle the Dragon, having seen Bui do so in the Dark Tournament, but could he really take a pumped-up Hiei? Personally he didn't want to find out.

Kurama's eyes widened, surely Hiei wasn't prepared to use his favoured attack, and on a human no less. He glanced at Kakashi, who seemed almost oblivious to what was happening. "We need to hurry, I only hope that we aren't too late!" Kurama said as he quickened the pace through the forest. "If Hiei uses the dragon, your student will be devoured for sure!"

With the quickened pace, the pair soon reached the edge of the woods, and to Kurama's relief, Hiei hadn't used his dragon after all. Instead he supported a circular burn on his arm, where Yusuke's Spirit Gun had connected with the apparition's flesh. "Yusuke, I am glad that you managed to stop Hiei from using his dragon. Who knows what would have happened if he had been allowed to do so." He looked at Hiei and smiled. "Now, now Hiei, we cannot go around killing people." Kurama told the seething apparition. "Especially since it would be favourable for us to work with them rather than fight against a village of skilled fighters." He looked at Kakashi. "This man is the leader of the group that was sent to investigate us. Not only that but we could have a place to stay and learn about out surroundings, and abilities that we wouldn't normally learn otherwise."

After some persuasion, Hiei agreed not to try to kill Sasuke, and that allowed the others to set off to find out where Kuwabara was. Eventually, after some tracking, they found him pinned to the stump of a tree with Sakura standing over him. "Good work, Sakura-san." Kakashi said, releasing Kuwabara from the Shurikens pinning him where he was. "We are taking them back to Konoha. Before we do more, I have something to discus with the Third Hokage." Sakura sidled over to Sasuke.

"Did you do well in your fight, Sasuke-kun?" She asked him. "I bet you did better than Naruto." Sasuke pulled away from her. He wondered why she was so clingy to him, and the problem wasn't only her, but the other girls too. He hated it when they were all over him, especially as he showed no interest in them either. The spectacle made Kurama laugh, as it was so obvious that Sasuke did not welcome Sakura's advances at all.

"Now, children, lets get back to Konoha." Kakashi said, trying to lighten the situation. "We need to speak to the Hokage, after all, he is the one that we have to convince if you are to join the Village." The group nodded as the followed Kakashi back to Konoha. He led them to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door, when one of the Hokage's attendants, Kakashi asked if he could speak to the Hokage in person, and when invited in, he brought his group along with the visitors in too.

"Hokage-sama." He said bowing low, the others following in the same manner. "May I present those that were in the forest when we arrived there. These are four strong individuals, which do not seem to have any Ninja training, and yet have very strong Bloodline Limits. Or at least those three do." He pointed to Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama. "The fourth I do not know enough about. However I challenged the redhead to a battle and found something that surprised me. His Bloodline capability is to control plant life." There seemed to be a glimmer in the old man's eyes. "This is something that we haven't experienced in the village since the First Hokage, if I am not mistaken. Not to mention that we seem to have another that has abilities akin to the Sharingan-using Uchiha Clan." Again interest was shown. "Hokage-sama, I humbly request that these youths be adopted into Konoha, and possibly into families that so wish to take them in. I will accept full responsibility for their actions."

The Hokage took his time to consider what lay before him. He knew that the boys could be spies, yet he also thought that it was possible for them to be genuine. Eventually he raised his head, looking at Kakashi. "Very well, Kakashi-san, you shall have your wish. Also they will be placed under your care once they graduate the academy, even if you have another team with you at the time, you will have to find some way for the two groups to get along." Kakashi nodded. "You accept that challenge then. Very well, have them join Umino Iruka's Academy class. Have him run through everything that they missed out on before that. I want to see how quickly they learn."

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, having a nagging suspicion that the boys, at least one of them anyway, would be graduating quickly under Iruka's tutelage. "I shall introduce them to Iruka-san just now, and then see about getting them beds, even for a night." With that Kakashi led the group from the room and into the street. "Iruka is a very good teacher, even if he is still a Chuunin and not a Jounin as I am. Of course we do need to find beds for you, at least for tonight."

"Kakashi-sensei, I could take two of them." Sasuke said looking at Hiei and Yusuke. "Probably Hiei-san and Yusuke-san would be better than Shuichi-san and Kazuma-san." He looked directly at Hiei. "Hiei could pass for an Uchiha clan member by the colour of his eyes, and as long as his ability to copy matches up to an Uchida child's then there would be very little to complain about."

"I want Yusuke with me." Naruto said, objecting to Sasuke's proposal. "After all, there is certain techniques that I would like to try and learn if he would show me." He smiled at Yusuke. 'I want to defeat Sasuke. He could help me do so.' Naruto thought as he saw Yusuke nod. 'Yes, one point to me!'

"I am sure that I could get my mother to take in Shuichi-san." Sakura said, not wanting to be left out. She hoped that her taking in Kurama would make Sasuke jealous, however it didn't seem to work. 'Maybe I could sell you to Ino if you are so great with plants.' She thought, making 'Inner Sakura' laugh and jump. "I shall ask mother if we have room to take you in once you are enrolled as Kakashi-sensei has said." That just left Kuwabara without a roof over his head.

"I shall ask one of the other families if they will take in Kazuma." Kakashi said as he led them to the Academy. "Although I am glad that you have all decided to take on one of them each, what was more than what I expected of you. Come along." Entering the Academy he took them to Iruka's class. Knocking on the door, he got the quick response that he expected from Iruka.

"Kakashi-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Iruka said blushing slightly. It wasn't often that he saw the slightly older Jounin, but when he did, it always seemed to have the same effect.

"Ahh, Iruka-san, it seems that you shall have four more students in your class starting tomorrow." Kakashi said as he invited Iruka out into the corridor. "Iruka-san, this is Urameshi Yusuke, Minamino Shuichi, Kuwabara Kazuma and …"

"Uchiha Hiei." Sasuke said finishing, ignoring the glares he was getting. "He is from one of the more distant branches of the family; however the family's Bloodline Limit is as strong as the Konoha, or is said to be. The family is born with Sharingan eyes, and don't have to earn them out of a life-and-death situation. In fact we are both the last of our respective branches." Sasuke only hoped that he could keep the secret just that, a secret. Iruka seemed to take to the lie, nodding when Sasuke explained the situation.

"I see, very well they can join the class tomorrow." Iruka said as he took out his class roster, adding their names to the bottom of the roster. "I guess that they do not have experience in using anything but their own Bloodline Limits, so I shall have to bring them up to scratch before taking the class I have any further." He looked the boys over. "I just hope that they can keep up with the training that they have to go through."

"I am sure that we can, Iruka-sensei." Yusuke said as he looked his new teacher up and down, already trying to figure out what pranks to play, and how easy it would be to skip classes. "We are all quick on the uptake, and I am sure that we can pick things up from those that we stay with too." He looked at Naruto. 'I am sure that Naruto will know what pranks to play on him, after all he was once a student at one point too.'

Once all the relevant forms were filled out and signed by the new students, they were free to go and dream of what was soon to be, and to find out where their new homes were, and to get to know their new families, little knowing what lay ahead of them in the coming days and weeks.


	2. At the Academy

At the Academy

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Yusuke grunted as he felt a clawed hand grip his shoulder. "Detective, get up." Hiei snapped, and when he got no more of a response from Yusuke he raised the temperature of his hand until Yusuke yelped in pain. "Good, at least you are awake now. That means that we can go and spar." Yusuke rubbed his eyes as he sat up, and groaned as he looked out of the window. It was still dark.

"Hiei, its still dark." Yusuke said as he turned his back on Hiei. "Go back home and go back to sleep. Who knows what we will have to deal with later on." The next thing that Yusuke knew, he was on his back on the floor. "Bloody hell, Hiei, what is up with you?" He stared into the apparition's eyes. "I'm tired and I need to sleep. Please, Hiei, I promise to train with you later. I just need to sleep now." With a disappointed growl Hiei left as he came, allowing Yusuke to climb back into bed, his eyes closing as soon as his head touched the pillow.

The next thing that Yusuke knew was that he was wakened by the smell of hot ramen, and Naruto's voice. "Yusuke-kun, there is ramen waiting for you!" Naruto shouted, Yusuke quickly dressed, and left his bedroom, entering the kitchen. "Classes start in two hours, however I am going to take you for some shuriken practise." Naruto started eating breakfast, Yusuke following soon after. "You're lucky to have Iruka-sensei. He is a brilliant teacher if you listen to what he tries to teach. I'm sure that he would give you the shirt off of his back if you asked for it." Yusuke nodded, continuing to slurp up the noodles.

Once breakfast was finished, Naruto led Yusuke to the training ground. "Once Iruka teaches you how to form your chakra, I can show you various jutsus to use in battle." He gave Yusuke a few shurikens and a kunai. "Shuriken are always long distance weapons, and you need a lot of training with them to get to be a master like I am. Kunai are different. They can be used as both a long distance and also as a short distance weapon. More often as short distance though, considering that they have a handle." By the time they finished speaking, they were at the training area, and just when they approached the targets for the shuriken throwing, an errant shuriken flew past the right side of Yusuke's face, cutting the skin. He followed the path of the shuriken and saw a blushing Kurama.

"Sorry, Yusuke-kun." Kurama said. "I guess throwing a shuriken is more difficult than I first thought." He ran over to the trees, searching for the lost shuriken. He soon returned with the shuriken and its seven siblings. "I swear metal doesn't like me." As if to prove a point, Kurama threw a shuriken, making Sakura scream as it missed its target, heading straight for her. A moment later and Yusuke was running towards her, knocking her to the side just in the nick of time, getting cut by the shuriken instead. "Sorry, Sakura-san, Yusuke-kun." Kurama said, before hearing laughter from one of the trees.

"Kurama, that was simply pathetic." Hiei said as he leaped from the tree, with Sasuke behind him. "We have been watching you since you started and you still haven't improved one bit." With a flick of his hand, Hiei had removed three of his own shurikens and threw them at one of the posts, each one hitting dead in the centre. "It isn't nearly so difficult as you are making out." He looked at Yusuke from the corner of his eye. "I want to see how Yusuke fares." Yusuke stepped forward, having watched Hiei, and copied his stance. He had never thrown a shuriken before and he knew that Hiei knew that. 'Take your time, Detective." Hiei told Yusuke telepathically, the sudden contact making Yusuke gasp in surprise.

"Sasuke, surely this can be dropped until later when Yusuke has had time to practise. It is obvious that Hiei-san has had more practise than Yusuke has had. Surely you can allow him to practise before the challenge has to occur." Naruto said trying to interrupt the challenge. However Yusuke faced Naruto and grinned.

"Thank you for your concern, Naruto-kun, however I am a quick learner when I want to be." Yusuke turned, once more, to the post. "However I do need time to get used to the shuriken, however I will get around to kicking your ass momentarily." Concentrating on the movements that Hiei had done when he had thrown the three shuriken, and copied the movements. Yusuke threw three shuriken and missed the first two times, but hit it the third time. Yusuke then collected the shuriken and tried again, getting the same results.

It took over an hour for Yusuke to get all three to hit the target properly, and Kurama was still struggling with getting them close to the stump he was trying to hit. "Enough for now." Sakura said. "You three need to go to class, it wouldn't look good on any of us if you three are late on your first day, would it?" She could clearly see the relief on Kurama's face. "Come on Shu… Kurama-kun." She said, linking her arm with his and headed towards the Academy, Naruto, Yusuke, Hiei and Sasuke following behind them. "I'm sure that you will be much better than them when Iruka-sensei teaches you." It was then that Sakura saw Ino walking towards them with Kuwabara behind her and snickered. "Ino-chan, I see that you have met Kazuma-san." She said with a sweet smile. "May I introduce you to Shuichi-kun. He is staying with me." She could clearly see that Ino was jealous. "I have Sasuke-kun in my group and Shuichi-kun living with me, I must be the luckiest girl alive."

"Pleased to meet you, Shuichi-kun." Ino said, glaring at Sakura. "I hope that you aren't being bored by big forehead girl there." She winked at him. "My family runs a flower shop, feel free to visit any time. Kazuma-kun can show you where it is. I'll even give you some of the flowers that we have. Some look very beautiful at the moment." She winked. "See you later, Shuichi-kun." She then left Kuwabara to walk with the others, heading towards Shikamaru and Choji, the other members of Team Ten.

"Well that was interesting." Kurama said as they finished the walk. "You and she seem to have a little rivalry going on, Sakura-chan." He looked over his shoulder to the others. "It feels very much like the rivalry between myself and a friend of mine, names Yuu Kaito. We keep, well kept, vying for the most intelligent person in the class. However I have a feeling that it isn't over grades that you and she are competing, maybe a certain boy." He motioned behind him, and saw Sakura blush. "By the way I don't like blondes."

Leaving the boys at the Academy, the three Genins of Group Seven left, allowing them to go the rest of the way by themselves. Yusuke and Hiei then took up the roles of leaders as they went the rest of the way to Iruka's class and knocked on the door. Iruka quickly opened the door, welcoming them to the classroom. "You were going to be joining a class of between ten and twelve year-olds, however the Hokage asked another teacher to take them for the moment so I can take your training until you reach their level. However there is a chance that I could end up taking you four by yourselves. He motioned to the seats. "Please take a seat and I shall explain just what chakra is." Iruka watched as the boys took seats. "First of all, chakra is a mixture of one's body energy, or stamina, and their spiritual energy. Chakra is required for life, and therefore everyone has some in their bodies. Using chakra, however, is totally different. That is why ninjas are so effective, and why they are hired."

Yusuke yawned, trying to feign interest, however he was distracted by almost everything, including Hiei's new clothing, Kurama's hair and even his own fingernails. It didn't take long for Yusuke to nod off. The next thing he remembered was Iruka telling them that it was lunchtime and that they would be putting theory into practise after the break. Yusuke grabbed Hiei's arm as they filed out of the class. "Hiei, what on earth did I miss?" Hiei smirked hearing the question. It was just like the Detective to fall asleep in class.

"What's the matter, Detective, need help again?" Hiei asked almost innocently. Already a plan was forming in the apparition's mind. Yusuke didn't need to know all the details after all. When Yusuke replied agreeing that he needed the help, Hiei's smirk widened. "Oh we're only going to learn a few techniques that requires fine chakra control. Iruka-sensei said that one could even make you go mad if it isn't performed properly." The look on Yusuke's face was priceless.

Looking over his shoulder, Kurama saw, a rather flustered, Yusuke and a smirking Hiei walking behind him. "What are you two lovebirds talking about?" Kurama teased. "I hope it's not your next tryst." His words flustered Yusuke further, and embarrassed the fire apparition. "Come on, tell me what all that muttering was about." When Hiei told Kurama what he told Yusuke, Kurama grinned. "That sounds about right. He said that it would help us control chakra formation. You really should have been awake instead of snoring." With that Kurama headed off in the direction of the Haruno residence to get the lunch that Sakura's mother said she would prepare.

"Sasuke, want to get something to eat with Yusuke-kun and myself?" Naruto asked as they approached the group. "We're going to get ramen before they have to go back to Iruka-sensei for the afternoon." The Uchiha nodded once. "Great, the old man will absolutely love us." Naruto said happily, just as they met the other boys. "Ready for lunch, Yusuke, Hiei?" Naruto asked as he lead them towards the ramen restaurant. "Hey, old man, can we get four bowls of your special ramen?" He shouted as he and the others sat down.

"Ah, if it isn't young Naruto." The owner said as he looked over at the group. "Sasuke-san, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. Your meals shall be ready in a moment." He turned his attention back to cooking. "Naruto-kun, who are your new friends?"

"Oh, they just started in the Academy. The short one at the end is an Uchiha himself. Sasuke said something about him being from a branch of his family. I don't really know much about him." By then, Naruto was almost drooling as the smell of the ramen reached his nose. "Smells delicious old man." Not long after that and the ramen was ready to be served, and the moment that the bowls were set in front of the group, they started to eat.

Once they had finished, they headed back to the Academy, ready for the afternoon's lesson. Once they arrived back in class, Iruka looked at the four students. Already he had made a decision about them, equating them to former students. From there he knew how to work with each of them. Yusuke was probably like a mixture of Shikamaru and Naruto, theoretical classes boring him, yet if it was practical, Iruka was sure that he would excel. Kuwabara seemed like a dumbed down Naruto. He seemed like the type that would nod and still not understand if it was explained 100 times. Hiei was like his 'relative', Sasuke Uchiha. He seemed to absorb everything given to him. Kurama reminded Iruka of Sakura, another person that was good mentally, although weaker in the field than in the class. "Okay, class, please follow me." He said as he led them outside.

A few hours later and Iruka called it a day. Yusuke and Hiei had both picked up the techniques easily, and Kurama wasn't far behind them. Kuwabara, however, was severely lacking the ability to concentrate enough chakra to do anything right, giving Iruka the nasty thought that he could be stuck with Kuwabara for a while. "Enough for the day, boys. Go home and get some rest. The real work begins tomorrow. I want you to keep working on those techniques, as I will be testing you on them in the future. When I have decided to test you, I want them to be perfected. You may go."

As the days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months, the four ex Reikai Tantei became used to their new existence, and the memories that they had of their own world began to fade as they got into the routine of ninjas. It was hard to believe that they had been forcefully moved from one world to another. Even Hiei seemed to be at peace, more so than he had been in the built up Tokyo. Kakashi could see the difference clearly. A year ago they had been totally different, and now they fitted into Konoha as though they had been born there. He knew how hard the boys trained, having watched them practise what they learned in the Academy. He had watched as first Hiei, and then Yusuke would pick things up. Once they had then Kurama would get it with coaching from the other two. However Kuwabara seemed to be stuck in a rut, unable to change without a huge effort. "They are doing well, are they not, Kakashi?" Iruka asked as he appeared next to Kakashi on the tree. ""Are you sure that Yusuke isn't an Uchiha also? He seems to pick things up as quickly as Hiei-san does."

"His last name is Urameshi, Iruka." Kakashi said. However if he were also of a branch of the Uchiha clan, it would be more distant than that of Hiei." He continued to watch them train. "I think that he would be more closely related to Naruto though. Have you seen how similar they are? Not in looks but in personality." Iruka nodded. "How long do you think before they are ready to take that exam of yours?"

"In fact this is the exam that will decide if they pass or fail, if they fail then they can try again in a few months." Iruka said, answering Kakashi's question. They are much quicker at learning than I first thought that they would be. Shuichi is especially good at classroom work, although he is lacking in the fieldwork department. It is such a shame that it looks like Kazuma will fail where the others will pass." Iruka scratched his head. "I am going to make their exam more difficult than I normally would though. I heard that you would have to take them on as well as your own team when they pass." Kakashi nodded. "I think you will get on with them as a group. Thank you and your team for offering to help me this exam though. It was very kind of you."

"Let's get on with it though. I think that they have had enough time to prepare." Kakashi raised the walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Team Seven, go to the meeting place, I repeat, Team Seven go to the meeting place." A moment later and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for him, and then Kakashi leaped from the tree. "Right, today we're helping Iruka with his class. Our goal is to stop them, at all costs, from getting through the test. Use any method open to you at the time. If you allow them through, you get no lunch." With mention of lunch, Naruto's stomach grumbled. Now he knew why Kakashi told them to eat no breakfast. "Sakura, you are taking on Hiei, Naruto you're taking on Kazuma, Sasuke you're taking on Shuichi and I am taking Yusuke."

"Okay, boys, I believe that you have had enough practise and I need you to do a practise mission. This will be your graduation exam." Iruka said giving the four boys a scroll each. "These scrolls contain a message that needs to be delivered. The place to leave the message is at the gate to Konoha. However there are hostile enemies in the area that will do anything to stop you. You must use the at least three of the five techniques that you have been practising since the start. The three techniques must have been used before you use any other techniques or bloodline abilities. Yusuke, you're up first."

Yusuke stared at the entrance to the examination area, trying to determine what lay ahead, and then suddenly ran into the area. The moment that Yusuke entered the examination area, he used the first of his mandatory jutsus. "Henge no Jutsu." He said, ready for the enemy ninjas. He had taken on the form of the one person that he had learned that many people feared, that of Kakashi Hatake. Continuing through the forest, he came face to face with Kakashi himself. Swearing he was forced to use the Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu) to replace his body with that of a piece of wood when Kakashi threw three shuriken in his direction. From there he quickly used the Clone Technique (Bunshin no Jutsu) to try to get past Kakashi however he remembered that Kakashi could use his Sharingan Eye to see through the illusion, and instead he decided that he had only two choices, both learned from Naruto.

First he created many shadow clones using his Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) before having them all use Sexy no Jutsu, forming his own version of the Harem technique (Haaremu no Jutsu). Having the clones mob Kakashi, Yusuke stood back to see the effects, with a poof the shadow clone disappeared. Yusuke was rather disappointed that it wasn't the real Kakashi Hatake. However this allowed Yusuke to continue through the forest with his shadow clones until they came across Kakashi again, or rather a group of Kakashis. Leaving the clones to fight, Yusuke headed forward alone, keeping his eye on his surroundings.

'Naruto has taught him his signature moves.' Kakashi thought to himself as he followed in the trees. Getting slightly ahead, Kakashi started to do another seal, one that would, hopefully, stop Yusuke in his tracks. 'Lets see how he likes being held by the earth.' Yusuke continued to run forward until he felt like the ground was giving way. Concentrating his spirit energy he used it to boost his jumps and speed. 'Well, that didn't work. Lets see how he likes his own technique reflected back at him.' "Haaremu no Jutsu." And with that fifty white haired, mask wearing, naked, female Kakashis stood between Yusuke and the end of the test. The clones threw themselves at Yusuke, crying "Yusuke-kun!" The sight scared the living daylights out of the fifteen year old, especially as they threw themselves at him. Forcing himself into action, Yusuke built up a lot of his spirit energy in his right hand. "Shotgun!" With the shout hundreds of miniature Spirit Guns flew from his hand and ploughed into the 'Kakashettes' as Yusuke thought of them. Once there was a clean exit, Yusuke ran for it, leaving behind a clone to fight off the ladies. Panting, Yusuke plonked the message on the pedestal and sat waiting for the others. Kakashi went back to Iruka telling him the good, possibly bad news.

"Okay, it seems that somehow Yusuke has managed to get through to the other side. That means that the next person can begin, and that shall be…" Iruka took a moment to decide. "Hiei, I think." The fire apparition nodded. "You can start whenever you are…" Before Iruka finished, Hiei disappeared into the forest, determined to use every bit of speed and skill at his disposal to get through quicker than Yusuke had. Moving from ground to tree, Hiei's speed and determination increased. No ninja would stand in his way of getting to the end of the exam.

Sakura, upon hearing that Hiei was on his way through, lay in wait. However before too long she saw a black blur pass her and chased after it. Hiei smirked as he watched her speed off; his clone had done the trick. It had been a bad idea for Sakura to have stood where she had been standing as her floral scent had given her away as surely as she had been standing in front of Hiei. Surely she knew that she should have stood downwind of Hiei and not upwind as she had been doing. "Henge no Jutsu." He said as he used the Transformation Technique to take on the appearance of his 'relative', Sasuke, and started running once more.

After a while Hiei heard Sakura shouting 'Sasuke-kun' and remembering that he had taken on Sasuke's appearance, he stopped. "Sakura-san." He said trying to act and sound like Sasuke. "The Hokage has summoned the Jounins to an urgent meeting, and Kakashi-sensei has had to go. He wants us to meet him at the entrance to the village. The dobe is with Kakashi-sensei, so we should hurry." With that Hiei started running once more, albeit slower than he normally would, having to keep up the appearance that he was, indeed, Sasuke Uchiha.

A short time later and the entrance of the village was seen and Hiei made a break for it, dropping the technique he closed the distance between himself and Yusuke before Sakura could have the chance to stop him, earning himself a pass too.

Iruka, upon seeing Sakura entering the glade, looking dejected, had a good idea what had occurred. "Kakashi-san, it looks like your subordinates needs to come back to my class." Iruka teased. "Perhaps a Jounin like yourself needs to be taught a thing or two in my class too." He looked at his own remaining students. Perhaps Kuwabara would be able to get through the course in the end after all. "Okay, Kazuma, you're up next."

Kuwabara moved restlessly, knowing that it was possible that he could pass or fail. So far Kakashi and Sakura were in the glade, and if they were here, that meant that Sasuke and Naruto were still out there. 'Come on Kuwabara.' He thought. 'You can do this." He then entered the forest, not knowing what lay ahead of him.

Naruto giggled to himself. He already had a plan to catch Kuwabara, using information from a picture that Yusuke had shown him. "Henge no Jutsu." Once the smoke cleared, a beautiful, blue-haired girl stood in Naruto's place. 'Now to get in front of him.' Naruto thought as he watched for Kuwabara. The moment that he saw the large, orange-haired guy, Naruto grinned and darted across Kuwabara's path, the white Kimono flaring behind him.

Kuwabara caught sight of the kimono and the blue hair, and remained transfixed by the sight for a moment. "Yu… Yukina-san!" He shouted and followed Naruto through the trees. 'What is my beloved doing here?' Kuwabara thought as he followed 'her'. He soon found himself in a glade, and in the centre stood his 'Yukina'. "Yukina, my love, how did you find me? Was it the call of the destiny that we share?"

"Oh, Kuwabara-san, how I have missed you." Naruto said, trying to sound like he meant it. "Come and watch the clouds with me, please." Kuwabara just walked over to her and lay down in the grass. 'Yusuke never told me he was so enamoured by her that he would do anything she asked.' Naruto thought. 'Well, here it goes.' Naruto drew on his charka. "Yukina Haaremu no Jutsu." A moment later and ten scantily clothed Yukinas stood before Kuwabara, paralysing him to the spot with lust. However it was when all ten pounced on Kuwabara that the real psychological damage took place as a red haze descended over the glade. Naruto quickly tied up an unconscious Kuwabara, saying; 'This works every time.'

Naruto dragged Kuwabara back to Iruka. "Here you go, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said happily. "I have your errant student right here." He grinned at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I believe that I deserve my lunch after that." Sakura glared at Naruto, who was looking extremely pleased with himself. Naruto looked around the glade. "Um, Kakashi-sensei, where is Yusuke and Hiei?"

To stop Kakashi from having to answer the embarrassing question, Iruka cleared his throat. "We still have Shuichi-san to go through the examination." He said, seeing relief in his friend's eye. "Questions can be kept until the end of the examination process." Iruka looked at Kakashi. 'You owe me one, Kakashi-kun.' He thought, knowing that something perverted would be running through his friend's mind. "Anyway, please begin when you are ready, Shuichi."

Kurama had a good idea on what lay ahead of him. He knew that his Uchiha opponent was a fire user, and not a foe to be underestimated. He would have to watch the fight carefully to make sure that he didn't lose. To do that Kurama knew that he would need all his skills and abilities to be at hand, and so he used his three mandatory Jutsus before he even entered the forest.

Once Kurama entered the forest, his first action was to search for Sasuke, and he found out that the Uchiha was heading in his direction. This excited Kurama as there was something that he had wanted to try out on one of his friends for a while, and who better than Sasuke? He allowed his energy to infuse the area the moment that he knew Sasuke was close, and waited, a knowing smile on his face. This would be fun.

Sasuke could see Kurama from where he was crouching, and had to fight his curiosity to find out what amused the red-head so. He had forgotten the fact that Kurama was a very skilled plant user and the fact that the forest was his playground. He guessed that Kurama was up to something, but he had no idea just what that was until he felt both his arms being bound by vines and two others wrapping themselves around his legs. It was only then that Sasuke began to struggle, the scene reminding him of one of Kakashi's older books, Icha Icha Horror, where the hero was vine raped by an evil tree spirit.

Seeing that Sasuke was securely trapped, Kurama took a leisurely walk through the forest, releasing Sasuke when he was far enough away that the Uchiha couldn't influence the kitsune any more. "I never expected that both of you would get through the test." Kurama said, greeting Yusuke and Hiei. "Kuwabara failed, by the way." A moment later and Iruka, Kakashi, Kuwabara, Naruto, sakura and a very embarrassed Sasuke arrived on the scene. "What ever is the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Kurama asked innocently.

"You speak of what transpired in the exam and I will make your life a living hell." Sasuke said darkly. "I didn't appreciate it at all." Kurama frowned, he was sure that Sasuke would have seen the funny side of it, then again Sasuke was the stoic member of Team Seven. Probably Naruto would have been a better choice.

"Well done, you three." Iruka said as he approached the trio. "You three have passed the exam and I would like for you to come to the classroom tomorrow for an introduction to the life of a Genin. Kazuma-kun, it looks like we are stuck with eachother for a few more months. Tomorrow you will get a day off from lessons since I have to deal with your friends before we continue." He handed Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama a forehead protector each. "Wear them with the pride of Konoha."

At lunchtime, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi could only watch as Naruto and the others slurped down the ramen, their stomachs growling in protest to the unfair treatment they were receiving from the wonderful smells. "Are you sure that you won't eat something." Naruto said as he passed his newest bowl of ramen under Sasuke's nose. "It's delicious." The Uchiha only glared at Naruto, trying to think of anything but the tempting noodle dish that Naruto was slurping up. The sight was too tempting for Sasuke not to take advantage of however and in one quick, fluid, motion; Naruto's head was forced into the bowl of ramen by his dark-haired companion. Holding Naruto in place for a few seconds, Sasuke released him once he thought that Naruto learned his lesson. Everybody pretended not to have noticed the incident, while hiding laughter behind their hands. Naruto raised his head, the noodles and vegetables that had stuck to his face dropping back into the bowl. "Sasuke, that was perfectly good ramen!"

Sasuke avoided the slap Naruto aimed at him. "Is that all you've got, dobe?" Sasuke asked. "That seemed rather lame, even for you." That seemed to irk Naruto, making Sasuke smirk. He could see the fiery look in Naruto's eyes, the same look that he had when somebody confronted him about his, mostly unrealistic, dream to become Hokage. "If that is all becoming a Hokage takes, then I'll be there long before you will."

Yusuke and the others watched in amusement as the two boys started fighting. The pair reminded Yusuke of Hiei and himself, how they would deliberately annoy eachother until one of them snapped and then one of them would challenge the other; they would then fight until they were exhausted. Once that happened, after a rest, the cycle would then repeat itself, however as much as they fought, they were the closest of friends. Yusuke was sure that it was the same between Naruto and Sasuke. He couldn't wait to see if he was right or wrong.

Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the fic. Please leave a reply if you are, as it makes me happy, and a happy writer writes more and better!


	3. A Change of Plan

A Change of Plan

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"You want us to do what?" Yusuke asked angrily as he glared at Kakashi, who had returned to reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'. "What kind of mission is picking up rubbish?" Kakashi continued reading; having long ago gotten used to Naruto's protests. He knew that sooner or later Yusuke would give up, and then they could carry on with the mission.

From where he was standing, Iruka could see that having two teams was tiring Kakashi's mental stamina, especially as he had a copy of Naruto in the second group. However he also knew about his Jounin friend's stubborn nature, that he wouldn't ask for help and Iruka knew of only one person that could make Kakashi give up one of the teams. In a swirl of leaves, Iruka disappeared to ask for an audience with the Hokage.

The audience was quickly granted, it was surprising since it was so early in the morning, especially since the Hokage had not yet met with his advisors. "How are you, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked as he was admitted into the chamber, giving a bow to the head of Konoha village. The Hokage motioned for Iruka to take a seat, which the Chuunin accepted gratefully. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." He said as the Hokage sat also

"What seems to be the problem, Iruka?" The Hokage asked. "It is quite early for you to be here. How is Kuwabara Kazuma doing?" The Hokage asked as he motioned for tea to be poured for both himself and his Chuunin companion. "How is he faring with being in a group of ten-year-olds?" The aide finished pouring the cups and left the room. Lifting the cup to his lips, the Hokage studied the young man before him. Something seemed to be troubling the young man greatly, and it was anybody's guess what it was.

"Kazuma-san is doing well, if slowly." Iruka said. "He maybe older than his peers, but he is improving quicker now than when he was being taught with his friends." Iruka said as the Hokage sipped the hot beverage. "However, the main reason that I asked for an audience with you is that I am worried about Kakashi-kun. I fear that two teams could be too much for him to handle, perhaps it wouldn't be so if Yusuke-san and Naruto-kun were different, but that isn't an option with them." He picked up his cup. "Hokage, only you can stop this fiasco before our Copy Ninja has to be hospitalized to save his sanity, his mind is fractured enough as it is." The Hokage laughed as he filled his pipe with tobacco.

"Give Kakashi another week, and if things haven't improved we shall find another to take over Kakashi's second team." The Hokage lit the pipe and smiled. "Thank you for bringing your worries to my attention, Iruka, your concern is appreciated." Iruka nodded as he drank his tea. "You have become close to Kakashi since he's taken on Naruto, haven't you? How is he getting on with him and Uchiha Sasuke? I heard that they have a little rivalry going on between each other."

Iruka blushed at the mention of Kakashi's name. "Kakashi is getting on well, and I think that he has sorted out most of the problems between the boys, however as long as Naruto and Sasuke are in the same level of ninja life they will always be rivals, and they could only get better and better." He smiled slightly. "They both keep our Kakashi Hatake on his feet. Sometimes I get to sit down with him and Naruto between missions and they seem to enjoy the company of the group. Iruka set down his cup. "Please excuse me, Hokage-sama, but I need to prepare for my next class." The Hokage nodded and allowed Iruka to leave.

The Hokage sighed, it was all well and good that Iruka brought up the subject, however getting the solution would be another thing. Only a Jounin could train a Genin team, and the spare Jounin number were already on missions, and he was loathed to call back a Jounin team just to separate them up so one could take a Genin team. That left one other option; a Chuunin at the Village could be promoted to Jounin level, however it could take some time to choose the best candidate. He needed to have had plenty of experience in leading a team. He really needed to talk to his advisors about this.

One by one the advisors filed in, waiting until each had taken their place before the Hokage welcomed them. "Welcome, my friends." The Hokage said as his eyes looked from one face to the next. "I'm glad to see that you're all well. My esteemed colleagues, we have a decision to make, regarding who is going to take on Hatake Kakashi's second team. It has been brought to my attention that he is having difficulty with training both teams, however I do not wish to call back a Jounin team just to place a Genin team under one of them, especially since we have a few Chuunin in the village who have no missions at the moment." He placed the piles of Chuunin profiles in front of the Advisors.

"Then we are to decide upon a Chuunin to promote then." One of the Advisors stated as he pulled some of the profiles towards him. "Hokage-sama, to get the right candidate could take quite some time." One by one he looked at the profiles that he had taken and set some to one side, those were the profiles of the Chuunin level teachers. "We need all the teachers that we can get." He said, "I believe that we shouldn't touch them unless we really have nowhere else to turn." The others agreed as they all took a pile to study, and to compare all the necessary qualities a good Jounin needed.

It took three very long days for the advisors to decide that none of the non-teaching staff qualified for what they thought they needed. Then one advisor came up with an idea. "Hokage-sama, why don't we promote Umino Iruka?" He asked. "He can handle his own with problem students. Also, I believe, he has taught them before, therefore he would know their personalities better than a stranger would." The other advisors agreed with that, and the Hokage nodded before asking for a vote on the matter, the majority agreed that Iruka would be the best choice.

"Then it is settled. Our new Jounin shall be Umino Iruka." He said, announcing it as though he had made the decision himself. "We need to arrange things for the announcement." The Hokage knew that Iruka would be shocked to learn that he would be the one that would be dealing with his own request, however the hardest part would be prying Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama away from Kakashi's grip. He knew just how protective a Jounin got over a team, he remembered what he was like with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. How proud he was when they became the Legendary Sannin, and also the heartache when Orochimaru turned against Konoha, choosing to become a missing-nin. The memories, both the good and the bad, would be with him forever.

"So what do you wish to do now, Hokage-sama?" One of the advisers asked, knocking the Hokage out of his memories. "When would you like Iruka informed of his promotion?" The Hokage looked up. "Hokage-sama?"

"I shall inform Iruka myself." The Hokage said, straighten9ing his hat. "Could you start on the preparations for the ceremony, we shall do it tomorrow at noon. The sooner we can sort out Kakashi's predicament the better." The advisers nodded as they left the room to start on the preparations for the Hokage. The Hokage rested his head on his hands, it didn't seem that long since Iruka was in the Academy, causing almost as much trouble as Naruto had. Now Iruka was going to be Konoha's newest Jounin, and have a Genin team of his own. Where had all the time gone? It would do no good sitting down, daydreaming of what had been. The Hokage stood up, brushed down his clothing, and left for Iruka's apartment.

A knock on the door woke Iruka from his pleasant slumber. His dreams had taken a delightful turn, and he was loathed to give it up. He was in the arms of a certain grey-haired Jounin, having the breath kissed out of him. He had caught a glimpse of Kakashi's face under the mask a couple of times, and it gave him something to dream about. The knock happened again, forcing Iruka to get up. It was too early for all of this. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he walked to the door, opening it. The sight of the Hokage standing there, made Iruka blush, self-conscious of the fact that he was wearing only pajama pants, which didn't hide much. "Hokage-sama, what a surprise, please come in. I'll just change into something more presentable." The Hokage chuckled as Iruka ran into his bedroom to change, and a moment later, Iruka returned wearing his body suit. "What can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you." The Hokage said. Seeing Iruka blush, he thought 'And people say that Kakashi has an overactive imagination because of his 'Icha Icha' books.' He allowed a few moments of silence before putting Iruka out of his misery. "I have spoken with my advisers and we have come to a conclusion that we need a new Jounin to take Kakashi's second team and, through a majority vote, you were selected." The look on Iruka's face was priceless. "I shall leave you to digest the news. Your promotion ceremony is tomorrow at noon." With that the Hokage left.

Two hours later and Iruka had barely moved except to sit down. Never had he thought that he would become a Jounin, yet many ninjas had become a Jounin at a much younger age than he was at now. He thought that his teaching ability would have stood against him, but seemingly not. His mind was shaken up, he wanted to scream his joy from the top of the faces of the four Hokage.

Kakashi knew something was happening, he could feel it in the air. Suddenly one of the aides to the Hokage walked up to him. "Kakashi-san, your presence is asked for by the Hokage. You and your two Genin teams are to see him as soon as you possibly can get there." Kakashi nodded and started looking for his teams.

Ten minutes later, Kakashi and his Genins were standing outside the Hokage's office. Kakashi had spent most of the time telling both Naruto and Yusuke that he honestly had no idea why the Hokage had summoned them. A moment later and an aide opened the door, showing them in. "Thank you for coming, please take a seat." The Hokage said, relighting his pipe as the seven sat down. "What I have to say is very important as it affects all of you. Kakashi, it has been brought to my attention that you have been having some problems with having the two teams to look after." The Hokage raised his hands to stop Kakashi's indignant outburst. "The person that informed me was worried about you, and that is why Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama are being given to our newly selected Jounin. Trust me, they will be well cared for. The promotion ceremony is at noon tomorrow. You should attend it. You may go." Kakashi and the others left, shocked at the announcement. That day was the last that they would have together as a group.

Iruka was awake most of the night, he was so nervous and it was affecting his stomach so much that he couldn't eat. He wanted the ceremony to be over without a fuss, even though he had a good idea that some of the Jounins that were in the village would drag him out. Then there was Kakashi, the mere thought of the Sharingan-using ninja made him blush. What would Kakashi think of him stealing away his subordinates? He was mostly sure that Kakashi would be happy for him, happy that he was a Jounin anyway.

The closer it got to noon, the more nervous Iruka got. He finished getting ready, barely able to tie the forehead protector in place. He was now ready, leaving himself just enough time to get to the ceremony before the majority of those attending it got there.

From where Iruka was standing, he could see all the Jounins that had subordinate Genins, Kakashi standing to one side, he seemed down. However before Iruka could go over there and see if he was okay, the Hokage called for everybody's attention. "Thank you for attending at such short notice." He said, looking at Iruka. "As you all know, I have called you all here because I decided that another Jounin is required and I am going to introduce you to him now." He motioned for Iruka to stand beside him. "I am sure that you all recognize Umino Iruka, one of the Chuunin instructors at our Academy. He has accepted the position of Jounin, and will be taking over the training of Urameshi Yusuke, Uchiha Hiei and Minamino Shuichi from Hatake Kakashi as of today."

'So Iruka will be taking them. The Hokage was correct about them being in good hands.' Kakashi thought as he watched the rest of the ceremony. As a Jounin it was almost necessary for him to be there, even more so since Iruka would be taking one of his teams. He was so preoccupied that he never noticed that Iruka had finished his speech until he saw Naruto running over to the newly promoted Iruka. By then it was too late to grab the Genin, and Iruka was knocked to the ground. "Naruto, leave Iruka alone!" Kakashi shouted as he ran over to, however when he got closer, he could see that Iruka was laughing and hugging Naruto tightly.

"Thank you for the offer of dinner, Naruto-kun." Iruka said as Naruto pulled away. "Maybe another night, I have a feeling that I'll be busy tonight." Naruto helped Iruka to his feet. "Thank you, Naruto." Iruka's eyes met Kakashi's and, true to form, he blushed. "Kakashi-san, Naruto meant no harm." Iruka said. "You should know by now that he is an excitable boy." Kakashi only nodded.

"Very well, Iruka, I'll let him off with it this time." Kakashi glared at Naruto, his eye telling him that if he dared to think of doing that again he was in serious trouble. "Iruka-san, I was wondering if you had anything planned for this afternoon." Kakashi said, seeing Iruka's blush deepen. "I thought that since you were taking on one of my teams that you would like the notes I made about them on missions." Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I want you to tell the others that I hope to see them all training, I don't care if Yusuke, Hiei and Shuichi are Iruka's, there is always room for improvement." He started walking in the direction of his apartment. "Come along, Iruka."

"I don't mind doing that now, Kakashi." Iruka said as he followed Kakashi through the streets. "I'm sorry that the Hokage took the boys away from you. To be honest, I thought I saw the back of them when they graduated." Kakashi smiled under his mask, he had a feeling that it was Iruka who had told the Hokage that he was having problems. In all honesty, he didn't mind that it had been told to the Hokage. In fact it felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "How have the boys been getting on?" Iruka asked as they stopped in front of a building.

"As well as could be expected." Kakashi said as he unlocked the door and entered, followed by Iruka. "Please take a seat, I'll get the notes that I have written. I'll be back in a moment." Iruka looked around the living room. Kakashi's sitting room was similar to what Iruka had expected. It was clean and tidy, with very little telling you about the ninja who lived there. He saw two pictures on a sideboard; one had a young Kakashi in it with two others his age and one older. Iruka recognized him as the Fourth Hokage; the blond spiky hair gave him away. "That is Rin and Uchiha Obito." Kakashi said from the doorway. "We were in the same Team under the Fourth Hokage. Now I'm the only one still alive." Iruka turned around to face Kakashi, before walking to the sofa and sat down, Kakashi sitting next to him, showing him a book that he kept. Taking the book Iruka read through the notes of what the missions involved and how each of the three boys did.

"You keep accurate records, Kakashi." Iruka said as he finished the two mission records. "Thank you for allowing me to see what I have to work with." He said, closing the book. "I hope I can keep such records myself." He forced himself to stifle a yawn, the lack of sleep was finally catching up with him.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kakashi asked as he stood up. He didn't like eating if he had guests, and they weren't eating also. Iruka nodded. "I'm afraid that I just have ramen-in-a-cup at the moment. I haven't had the chance to do much shopping. I hope it will be satisfactory." Kakashi went to the kitchen and made up two of the cups, and called Iruka through and motioned for Iruka to take a seat. "Here you go." He said, setting the cup in front of Iruka.

Once they had finished eating, they went back to the sofa. By now Iruka's eyes were beginning to close, and Kakashi, wordlessly, draped an arm around Iruka's shoulders. It was obvious that the younger man was exhausted and Kakashi was lending him some support. It didn't take long for Iruka to fall asleep. Gently, as not to waken Iruka, Kakashi applied enough chakra to his hand to support Iruka's weight. Then he picked up the sleeping Jounin in his arms and walked to his bedroom, gently lying Iruka on his bed, before removing his headband, amour and sandals. "Really, Iruka-san, did you really have to fall asleep here?" Kakashi asked as he closed his bedroom door and started to clean up.

A few hours later and Iruka woke up with a start. He knew that he wasn't in his own room, and if he wasn't in his own apartment, where was he? "You're finally awake." He heard a well known voice say. "I feared that I would have to kiss you to see if that would waken you." The voice joked. Iruka looked over at Kakashi. "You fell asleep against me earlier, so I put you to bed. I hope you dont mind." Iruka slowly sat up. "I made sure that your team knew that you weren't going to oversee their training too." Kakashi's eye gleamed. "You know, you may as well stay for dinner. I have already started cooking." Kakashi stared at the younger man. "Intending on getting up any time soon?" He asked, teasing Iruka further. He then left to check on their dinner. He didn't really know much about Iruka, and that stretched to what he liked to eat. He had seen Iruka treat Naruto to ramen, but he had never seen the quiet man out anywhere else. It wasn't long until he heard the soft footsteps of his companion. "It's almost ready, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said, grinning under his mask. The other Jounin blushed as once more he took a seat at the table. "Feel free to help yourself." Kakashi lowered his mask to enjoy his meal.

The silence wasn't so strained now as it had been before. "This is great." Iruka said in quiet appreciation. "Kakashi-kun, you are spoiling me." Kakashi laughed at the remark. "If you aren't careful, you may end up with me on your doorstep every night I can't be bothered cooking for myself." Iruka's black eyes met Kakashi's own eye, and the look he got made him blush. Kakashi's eye closed in what would have been a wink had both eyes been availavle to consult.

"Feel free to drop by, Iruka-kun. We now have quite a lot to discuss, don't we?" Kakashi said, smile gracing his lips. "I have your Naruto for you to check on and you have a team that was once mine." Iruka nodded as he slurped a noodle up. Kakashi turned his attention to his own dinner. "I think that I could grow to enjoy your company more than I do the other Jounins. Then again it wouldn't take much to beat the company of Maito Gai." Iruka laughed. He had heard of the rivalry between the two Jounins, who hadn't? He also knew that the taijutsu expert was winning in the matches, by only one point though. Kakashi had won 49 bouts, while Gai had won 50.

Once the meal was finished, Iruka helped Kakashi to wash up. "That was wonderful, Kakashi-kun." Iruka said happily. "I wish that my cooking was half as good as yours." They moved into the sitting room, where Kakashi poured them both some Saki. "Thank you, Kakashi-kn." Iruka said as he took the drink. "This is much better than I thought the day would be. I don't like crowds." Iruka laughed nervously. "I just hope that they aren't waiting for me now or else I'm screwed." The words made Kakashi laugh.

"I am sure that they have given up on you now." He said. "I think that they would have got the idea that you're not wanting to be in a large croud when you left with me." Kakashi thought for a moment. "I just hope that Gai-san hasn't started spreading rumours anout us being in the 'springtime of youth'. He has a nasty habit of doing that to me." Iruka looked at Kakashi questioningly, making Kakashi sigh. "You don't understand what I meant, do you? Gai-san will spread it that we were... intimate." That made Iruka's blush return 100-fold. "I'm not worried about it myself, however you are different. I don't want you to get teased because of him." Kakashi looked away from Iruka, he was glad that his mask hid the blush that was over his cheeks. "I'm used to his jibes, but you're innocent in all this. I won't have you needlessly dragged through this to satisfy him."

"Kakashi-kun, I can protect myself." Iruka said. "Trust me, I can strike fear into anyone when pushed far enough." His eyes closed as he smiled. "Even a seasoned Jounin like Gai wouldn't be able to deal with me then." He heard Kakashi laugh quietly. "Just ask my old students what I was like especially Naruto. He got more tongue lashings than the rest of the class put together." Only then did he notice the time. "Kakashi-kun, I better go. It's getting rather late." Iruka stood up, followed by Kakashi. "Thank you for this afternoon. It was really appreciated, Kakashi-kun."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Iruka." Kakashi said as he, too, got to his feet. "If you do not mind, I'll walk you home. I'll know where you live then, and know where to go to get my dinner returned." He draped an arm around Iruka's shoulders. "Its only fair considering that you know where I live." Kakashi allowed Iruka to show the way to his own apartment, the older Jounin remembering the path easily, able to follow it to get there again. He was sure that he would be spending some time there, just as much as Iruka would likely be found at his.

Finally they stopped in front of Iruka's appartment. "Please, come in, Kakashi-kun." Iruka said with a grin. I'll make some tea or coffee if you prefer." Kakashi followed Iruka inside. Half an hour later the two Jounin went their seperate ways for the night, agreeing to meet together with their teams the next day to do some training.


	4. A Trip to the Reikai A Short Interlude

A Trip to the Reikai (Interlude)

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Koenma, Prince of the Reikai, was angry and upset. He couldn't find Yusuke or the others anywhere. and it more than worried the young prince. Yusuke wasn't the type not to report in once a mission was complete, and all that worry gave Koenma a nappy rash just thinking about everything. It all started when he heard the ogres talking about the fact that Yusuke hadn't reported in. He then ran back to his office, turned on his multi-channeled 'Koenma-vision', seeking anything that would help him locate his missing group. You know the things like a severed arm, or possible head. He found nothing. With a groan he summoned Botan, somebody had to tell the friends and relatives about the disappearance. He was glad that he could make her do it, better her bruised than him. He bruised like an over-ripe peach.

Botan tried to convince Koenma not to send her, however it was as successful as a chocolate fireguard. So with a heavy heart she summoned her oar and flew to Ningenkai to tell the girls what had happened to the boys.She sent the girls a message to meet her at Yusuke's, so she could tell them the story. She just hoped that Keiko wouldn't cry, or faint for theat matter.

It took the girls very little time to get to Yusuke's and they saw Botan sitting, waiting for them to arrive. "What is the matter, Botan?" Keiko asked, looking for Yusuke and the others. "Where are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei? Are they inside?" The young girl was scared, she hsdn't seen Yusuke in a few weeks, and although it wasn't unusual for the group to be away for long periods of time, it was unusual for them not to keep in touch. She had spoken with Shizuru recently, and she hadn't heard anything from Kuwabara, and Kurama hadn't spoken to his mother either. "Tell us, Botan, please."

Botan looked nervously from one face to the next. She really didn't like doing this, but it was clear that Koenma feared the girls' wrath so he sent her. "Uh, well... Yusuke and the others are..." She gulped, knowing that the reaction from the girls wouldn't be good. "Yusuke and the others are... they are... MIA." The statement made everyone take a sharp intake of breath. What was Botan saying?

"What do you mean MIA?" Shizuru asked, her eyes narrowing. "You are supposed to make sure that it doesnt happen, aren't you?"

"Lord Koenma can't find them anywhere. They aren't dead, that is one thing that he is sure of, however they are not in the Reikai or Ningenkai, and the Makai is out of the question since it was sealed back up again." Botan said backing away from the two crazed girls. "They have just... disappeared." She whimpered as she saw Shizuru and Keiko's eyes blaze in anger.

INTERMISSION! CUT BECAUSE OF VIOLENCE! YOUNG REIKAI PRINCES SHOULDN'T VIEW THE RITUAL WHACKING OF THEIR SUBORDONATE FERRY GIRLS!

Koenma sighed as the message flared up on the screen. His father didn't mind him watching his Reikai Tantei team getting hurt, but when it came to a member of the Reikai, that was different. However he knew a way to get past his father's lock. He pulled out the keyboard that was connected to the Koenma-vision and laughed. He pulled up the menu that would allow him to disable the system. In five minutes the system was disabled allowing him to continue to watch. However by the time that he disabled it, the attack was over. "Oh, well, at least they know now." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "I just wish I knew where Yusuke and the ohers are." The Prince sighed. "With all the power that I have, I cannot find them in this world. I feel so... helpless."


	5. Rules of Engagement

Rules of Engagement

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

'This is the third time this week that we have been training with Iruka-sensei's group. I wonder why we're doing this and not going on missions." Sasuke thought as he blocked Yusuke's punch, his owb being blocked in the process. Kakashi said that it was so they could all practise their Taijutsu skills, however it bored Sasuke easily. What use was Taijutsu against his brother, Itachi? Yusuke grinned at the sight. sasuke had gotten used to the speed he was fighting at, now to raise his pace a little. Bit by bit the frequency of the attacks increased as Yusuke sought out exactly how fast Sasuke was able to go. The change in speed surprised Sasuke, and he was forced to go out of his comfort zone. No longer was he able to defend and attack as he had been able to, but now he was totally on the defensive. Yusuke laughed, seeing that Sasuke could only defend himself. The Uchiha han't expected the blows to change in speed.

Kurama, found it difficult against the shorter Naruto. He was used to fighting those of a similar height, and even then he never fought in hand-to-hand combat unless he had no other choice. He could always call on his rose whip if he needed it. However now he wasn't allowed to use anything but taijutsu, leaving him at a disadvantage. A disadvantage that Naruto took full advantage of. Using his shorter stature, he was able to deflect the hesitant attacks from his body, before landing his own attacks. Kurama found himself at a loss as to how to cope with Naruto's skill. It embarassed him.

Hiei was faced against Sakura, the pair hadn't even attacked once since they started Hiei rarely used hand-to-hand combat, as he prefered having his katana bloodied than his hands, however he had no choice in the matter. His advantage was his speed, with that he could end a fight before it began. This was merely a test to see how he would react in a situation that required taijutsu to be used. Sakura could see the confidence in Hiei's eyes, the red eyes that was so similar to Sasuke's Sharingan that it was hard to believe that the pair weren't related. However she knew that she would have to fight him sooner or later. She could feel the gaze of both Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei on her. With a single thought sheran towards the apparition, only for him to disappear when she almost touched him. Instead, Hiei's leg connected with her stomach, and a moment later her legs were swept from below her. She landed with a thud on the ground. "If this were a real fight," Hiei said as he poked her in the neck "Your life would be in my hands."

Iruka and Kakashi watched the three fights. "Hiei and Yusuke are more talented than Shuichi is." Iruka said, smiling at Kakashi. "Why don't we push up the difficulty a little, and make them fight on the water? It will help their chakra control greatly, they could use any ability that they wish to, as long as they don't end up in the water. The moment that they are in the water, then they lose, their opponent a victor." Kakashi grinned under his mask and nodded.

"I must admit, that is very tempting, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said with a smile in his voice and his eye closed. "Although I would like to see you fight in such an environment too." Kakashi's eye opened again. "What do you say, will you fight me?" Iruka blushed at Kakashi's question. "You do that a lot too, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said as he draped an arm around Iruka's shoulders. "Shall we give our Genins the bad news?" Iruka nodded as he leaped from the tree, with Kakashi following behind.

"You may stop now." Iruka said, bringing them to a stop. "We have decided that we want you to try something different, haven't we, Kakashi-sensei?" He looked at Kakashi, who had pulled out 'Icha Icha Paradise'. "Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked up.

"You never answered my question about facing me, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi said, as he flipped through the pages to find out where he had finished reading last time. "Honestly, I would like to fight you. I believe that we both would enjoy it, not only us, but our subordonates too." Kakashi walked over to Iruka and leaned down. "Why don't we show them how it should be done once they're finished fighting, hmm?"

"Very well, Kakashi-sensei, if that is your desire." Iruka said as he tilted his head back, his nose brushing over Kakashi's mask-covered lips and against his nose. 'He is so close.' Iruka's mind whimpered. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the other man, who pulled sharply away, as though he had been bitten. To cover some of the embarassment, Iruka pretended that the scar across his nose was itchy. "Who shall go first from your team, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, breaking the silence. "From my team, I choose Minamino Shuichi."

"From mine will be Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said, as both comatents approached eachother, Kakashi stood between them. "We never said where you would be fighting though." He said as his eye closed. "Don't be so hasty." He looked at Iruka. "Follow us to your arena." The two teams followed their Jounin senseis to the lake. "You will fight on top of the lake. Using fine chakra control, you will make the lake surface your arena."

"However there is a few rules you need to follow. To win, you must be the last one on the surface. You are defeated when you cannot remain on the surface for any reason." Iruka said as he walked up a tree to watch from a vantage point. "You cannot kill your opponent, or mean to kill your opponent after all this is a sparing match. Any technique that you can accomplish can be used, including Bloodline Limits."

Kurama gasped. He knew that Sasuke could use the Sharingan, even if he wasn't as accomplished at using it as Kakashi was. It meant that he could be in trouble during the fight, and he had never been fond of water plants. Their cellular structure was different from the earth-based ones that always answered his commands. Water flora tended to be sluggish, and that could cause him to lose the fight. Next he thought about was ninjutsus. They would be much better to use in a fight, however whatever he could do, could be mimiced by Sasuke easily, and the Sharingan could see through illusions. That left only one option; taijutsu. He feared that the fight would be over before it could begin. He cursed his difficulty at hand-to-hand combat, even as he stepped onto the lake's surface, his chakra keeping him from sinking.

Sasuke followed cautiously. He knew of Kurama's plant-based attacks, and knew that being on the water to fight with him would be difficult. He couldn't destroy the water plants with his fire jutsus, not unless they were out of the water first. However he had enough time in his fight with Yusuke to take note of the other taijutsu fights and knew that it was probably Kurama's weakness on the water. As long as he kept Kurama busy blocking his attacks, he wouldn't be able to use any plant at all, or at least that was what he thought. Then again there was that rose whip, that whip, however, could cut through anything it seemed. He would have to take care of that first. He faced off against Kurama. "Sharingan!" The black eyes turned red as the Sharingan was activated. For a moment the chakra on Kurama's feet fell, but was quickly picked up once more when he remembered that he wasn't allowed to go in the water.

'This is, indeed, going to be difficult.' Kurama thought as he prepared to attack Sasuke. He called on the plants in the water for aid. However, as he suspected, they were reacting slowly. 'Damn it!' He thought, trying decide whether he should keep trying with the plants or try with the taijutsu. However Sasuke wasn't going to gibve him the choice. If he allowed Kurama to dictate the terms of the fight, then he would surely lose. Kurama could see the look in Sasuke's eyes, he would have to choose now, if he wanted to keep in the fight. suddenly making up his mind, Kurama charged at Sasuke, surprising the Uchiha enough that he managed to get the first punch and kick to hit Sasuke. However that was soon replaced by many powerful strikes from Sasuke.

All of a sudden a deadly urge rose within Kurama, as his other half, Youko Kurama, tried to make an appearance. However Kurama had to force Youko back down. At the Academy they had been taught about the Kyubi that attacked the village some 12 years before, and Kurama knew that if Youko were to show his face there would have to be a lot of explaining to do. 'Let me go, Shuichi.' Youko said in his cruel voice. 'We both know that I would be better at this.' Kurama landed on his feet, panting heavily from the effort of keeping Youko supressed.

While he watched the fight, Naruto could feel a strange aura forming around Kurama, an aura that seemed to make the Kyubi inside him angry. 'Our Ichia!' The Kyubi growled, it's emotions and desires flooding through the seal, the Kyubi's chakra mixing with his own. Naruto had the urge to run over to Sasuke and prove to this stranger who 'owned' the Uchiha that was fighting. 'Our Ichia!' The Kyubi repeated, even more angry than the first time.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, trying to ignore the animalistic instinct to run over the water to Sasuke and start licking and nipping at his skin, like the Kyubi wanted to do. "You can defeat him!" Naruto's eyes were flickering between blue and red as he wrestled the Kuybi for control.

Kurama could sense the presence of another kitsune, one of equal, if not greater, power than Youko was. The feeling of dread he got from his inner self allowed sasuke to land many hits, forcing Kurama to become defensive. The speed of the punches and kicks were slowly forcing Kurama's grip of his chakra down as he tried to concentrate on trying to get to an equal footing with his Uchiha adversary. He managed to catch a kick, but he never realised that Sasuke wanted him to do that until it was too late. Sasuke's foot connected with the side of Kurama's head. The shock disorientated Kurama, affecting his chakra control, a punch to the abdomen making him cough blood. He fell backwards, and unable to move the chakra to support his body quickly enough, he ended up under the water. With the acknowledgement of his victory, Sasuke released his chakra and dropped into the water to give Kurama a helping hand to the edge.

"A predictable outcome." Iruka said to Kakashi as they watched the group from their vantage point. "Group!" Iruka shouted getting everybody's attention. "That's a quick reaction, Kakashi-sensei." He said to Kakashi. "That was well fought, congratulations, Uchiha Sasuke. One point to Team Kakashi. However I think that we can win the next match. My choice is Uchiha Hiei."

"Similarly I believe that my own team can win this match up also. That is why I am choosing Naruto to fight from my team." He smiled. "Both are strong fighters. This will be fun, won't it, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka remained silent. "I do believe that Iruka-sensei is worried." Kakashi said happily as he looked down at the fighters that were already on the surface of the lake. "Begin when you're ready."

Naruto drew out a kunai, throwing it at Hiei to check his reaction. Hiei waited until the last second to make his move. With an upwards hit from the palm of his hand, the Kunai was in Hiei's hand. Channeling his youkai into the kunai, Hiei threw it straight back at Naruto, who leaped back just in time as the kunai hissed against the water. However Naruto went straight into his next attack. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten shadow clones of Naruto appeared beside him.

"You will need more than that to win." Hiei said quietly, his red eyes glittering. "Fighting ten of you is a waste of my time. At least make it interesting." He saw no reaction from Naruto. "Very well, it looks like I will just have to prove it to you." Hiei drew his katana. A moment later and all ten shadow clones had disappeared. "My actions are much quicker than your eye can behold. Maybe I should quit fooling around. Sasuke-kun is always telling me that I shouldn't play with my foes." With that Hiei started to feed his youki into the water before making the hand seals for one of the Uchiha family specialities. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Hiei said, exhaling a long stream of fire, which lit the youki infused water surrounding Naruto, which Hiei calmly walked through. "This is my arena now." He said as the circle started closing in on them, and Naruto tried leaping free. "Tut, tut." Hiei said as the fire shot up, creating a dome. "The only way that you can get through this is to bow out, or knock me unconscious. Or you could wait until my chakra runs out, by then I'd have had my fun." Hiei punched Naruto once, sending him into the flames, which Naruto tried to leap from, however he noticed that the whole lake was covered in fire. Defeated he had no choice but to release his chakra and drop into the water.

Seeing that he had won, Hiei left the arena, the fire flickering out of existance. The whole attack had been a genjutsu from when he put his youki into the water, but Naruto didn't know that. After a few minutes, when Naruto didn't surface, the others became worried, Sasuke taking to the water to drag out his team mate. Once free of the water, Sasuke checked for a pulse, and although it was very weak, there was one there. However Naruto wasn't breathing. Taking a moment to remember what Iruka had taught them in the Academy, he knew what he had to do. Making sure that Naruto was flat on the ground, Sasuke tilted his head back before pinching his nose and opening his mouth enough so that his own mouth could form a seal, and then he exhaled, forcing air into Naruto's lungs.

After a few breaths, Sasuke could feel Naruto trying to cough up the water that had been trapped in his body, and pulled back as he turned Naruto onto his side. He then proceeded to gently slap Naruto's back to help him cough up the water that he breathed in. "Hiei-kun, that was nasty." Sasuke said to the apparition. "That could have caused Naruto's death."

"He should have known that fire couldn't burn on water though." Hiei said. "I know that I'm talented, but not even I can cause that to happen." Naruto glared at Hiei. "I never expected him to try and breath water. However I am glad to see that something like that could possibly work in a combat situation. Thank you, test subject, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, what do you have to say about that?" Iruka said, teasing the other Jounin. "That brought us even." He smiled, knowing what the Jounin would say. "It looks like out fight could draw the fights or one of us could win outright." Kakashi looked at Iruka, who smiled. "Shall we call the next match, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded. "Yusuke and Sakura, your turn on the water."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl." Yusuke said as the pair faced off. "You would be best to give up before you begin."

"No chance." Sakura said as she moved into a fighting stance. "You will have to defeat me." Yusuke sighed. He thought that he would have to. He didn't like fighting girls. They were nastier than boys were when angered. "I am sure that I can give you a good fight." That was what Yusuke was afraid of. He wasn't reassured that she was a poor fighter, because Keiko was a poor fighter, but she had a mean slap, and a nasty aim with a shoe. "Shall we start, Yusuke-kun?" Yusuke gulped and nodded. The sight of Yusuke's nervousness was reassuring for Sakura. This boy wasn't as confident as he made out. "Excuse me for a moment." She said as she removed her sandals and threw them at the bank, and with a startled scream Yusuke's control dropped like a stone, dumping him in the water.

Everyone was shocked that Sakura had won so easily, none more so than Iruka and Kakashi. So much for getting a good fight. Yusuke lost the battle like a lead balloon. Iruka groaned, he had hoped that Yusuke would win, so that at least they would draw, however he had no such luck. He was against the Copy Ninja, who was reputed to have learned, or stolen, over a thousand techniques. Kakashi leaned over to him and said "I do believe that it is our turn to fight." Then Kakashi jumped from the tree, a blushing Iruka following. "Well done, Sakura." Kakashi said. "Now myself and Iruka-sensei shall show you how two Jounins battle, right Iruka-sensei?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said with a smile. "Although I do have one request. I want to face you complete with Sharingan, Kakashi-sensei. Call it a whim if you would. I am sure that I would be one of the few people in Konoha that would have experienced such an event. I'm curious." Kakashi chuckled under his mask at the request. "It isn't as though you will turn against Konoha, you are too... noble dto do something as bad as that. So if you just so happen o learn something from me that you haven't already got, then it still stays within the village." Iruka said as Kakashi raised his forehead protector until it lay where it should, and slowly he raised his eyelid, showing the Sharingan to Iruka.

"You have your wish, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said as he walked onto the lake's surface. "Now come long, I would like a good fight." Iruka followed Kakashi onto the water. 'He is unusual, even in the village nobody wants to spar with me because of the Sharingan, however Iruka is different.' Kakashi thought as he stopped and faced Iruka. 'He honestly seems interested in how he would fare against the Sharingan.' Iruka watched Kakashi closely.

'If I don't move, he can't predict what I will do.' Iruka thought. 'However, it is likely that he won't do anything either.' It was then that he saw Kakashi reach into his equipment pouch and pull out something. It was a copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Since this match looks like it will be a long one, I hope you don't mind me reading." Kakashi said as he turned the page, closing his left eye. "I got to an interesting part last night and I want to know what happens next. Iruka-kun, maybe you need to borrow them." Kakashi winked. "Maybe they may help you with your love life." Iruka could feel his blood begin to boil. 'I think that got under his skin a little.' Kakashi thought as he he could see the gentle Jounin's facial expression change. 'Maybe something will happen now.' Iruka's hands flew through seals, knowing that Kakashi was watching his every move, and once he had finished, he held both hands out in front of him as his chakra formed into strange 'gloves'. From those gloves extended two watery blades, and the inside of thes seemed to condense into solid ice. "Interesting." Kakashi said. "Family talent?"

"Yes, or rather one of them. Like the Uchiha Clan's fire, the Uminos used water." Iruka said, looking over the situation. He had never expected to fight Kakashi in the past, but now he was certain that he would give the other Jounin the fun he asked for. Iruka ran forward, just as Kakashi knelt down. Using Kirigakure no Jutsu, Kakashi created a medium density mist, allowing him to keep an eye on Iruka, while baffling the Jounin. 'Ninjutsu, a hiding technique often used by mist and rain ninjas.' Iruka thought as he closed his eyes in concentration. 'Kakashi definately knows his stuff, not that I expected otherwise.'

"What is happening, I can't see!" Naruto shouted from the edge of the lake. "How are we meant to watch how real ninjas fight if all we see is mist!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw red hair.

"This is how real ninjas fight, isn't it?" Kurama asked, amused. "The best way to attack is when your opponent can't see you." Kurama stared into the mist. "Some people can see through mist clearly, surely you can modify your anatomy so you can do so too, after all you have a kitsune within you." Naruto gasped. "I thought that it was you. I doubted that it would have been the girl, and it certainly wasn't the Uchiha." Kurama's green eyes changed to the gold of Youko. "Myself and Shuichi are interchangable, but your own is trapped, maybe that is the problem." He looked at the lake and saw Kakashi sneaking up on Iruka. "Kakashi-sensei is right behind Iruka-sensei, and lower to the ground, in his blind spot." He said.

Iruka's sensitised hearing picked up a slight sound behind him. 'Smart move, Kakashi-kun. You did say that you wanted a good fight.' Iruka thought before throwing himself forward, doing a flip that would turn him 180 degrees, his spikes giving him extra grip. "Kakashi-kun, why did you make a noise on puropse?" Iruka asked, then he felt an arm go around his neck.

"Because I knew how you would react, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said as he touched the kunai to iruka's throat, only for the ninjutsu to disappear. "Replacement technique, that's good move to have done, Iruka." Kakashi said as he dropped the fish into the water, seeing Iruka grinning at him. "Well well, you can be tricky. The flip allowed you the chance to use the replacement technique. Impressive, you're not just a pretty face after all." Then Kakashi seemed to melt away. "Although you have a pretty amazing ass too." Iruka heard Kakashi say from behind him. "However this ends now, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said as prepared a kunai as if to strike, however Iruka pressed the spike against Kakashi's thigh before the point could be set against his throat.

"Don't be so hasty, Kakashi." Iruka said as he started preparing another jutsu. Slapping his palm against the water, the jutsu took effect; the water of the calm lake turned as violent as the sea, the only part that remained calm was where Iruka stood. "Nizunami no Jutsu!" He never noticed the kunai that Kakashi threw at him until it was too late, leaving him the choice to jump back or to take the hit. If he left the area he would likely end up in the water, however if he remained he would get hit by the kunai, causing him to have to release his control over the jutsu, allowing the water to return to being calm. His mind was made up a moment later by his body's reaction as he leaped out of the path of the kunai into the turbulent water. 'I should have dispelled the jutsu.' Iruka thought, too late to do anything but to surface. He felt Kakashi's hand grab his and pulled him out of the water.

"That was a good fight." Kakashi said, barely wet. "You almost had me, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said with a smile in his voice. "Let us get back to the shore and get you a change of clothing. We don't need you to catch a cold, do we?" Iruka laughed as they walked back to the edge as Kakashi replaced the forehead protector over his Sharingan eye, his right arm draped over Iruka's shoulders. "I never realised that you were attuned to water, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said then suddenly stumbled a little, getting a worried look from Iruka. "I'm fine." He answered the unasked question. "The Sharingan just drains my chakra faster than fighting you normally would cost me." It was then that Kakashi felt Iruka's arm go around his waist keeping him close to the shorter man.

"I don't care if this normally happens. I am not going to let you injure yourself, Kakashi." Iruka said. "You can rest at my place, it's closer anyway." Kakashi nodded. "You can stay there as long as you need to, Kakashi-kun. I'm not likely to turn you away, am I?" By then the pair was on the ground. Iruka looked at the two teams. "Traning is over for today, I'm sure that you want to go and change out of your wet clothing as much as I do." Iruka took a sly glance at Kakashi. "Not to mention that Kakashi-sensei needs to rest after our match." He silently added. 'He wouldn't have needed to if the stubbourn bastard told me that using the Sharingan caused this weakness in him.'

As the group split up, Kurama caught Naruto's arm. "Come with me." He said, motioning towards the forest. Once they were amongst the trees, Kurama paused for a moment as he picked a flower from the ground, using some of his youki to return it to a seed, and placed it in his hair. "I heard what Youko was telling you earlier, and I have thought of a way that would allow you to at least converse with him." Kurama said. "I don't know how successful it will be, but things may be much easier with you if both yourself and your inner fox are on speaking terms. Sit down and close your eyes, concentrating on the fox. I'll be there with you once you have managed to get to him." Naruto sent a glare in Kurama's direction before doing what the other said. A moment later and he was standing in front of the all too familiar 'cage' with the kyubi on the other side, and a moment after that and a silver fox was beside him.

"Why'd you bring this thing here?" The kyubi said roughly, its voice grating against Kurama's ears. "It is not welcome in my place."

"Well that is too bad, brother, because you are going to see a lot more of me." Kurama said. "I sacrificed four of my tails to gain what you obviously lack, a better form, and better inteligence." The Kyubi laughed from its side of the seal. "That is why I share my host's body and you are trapped, idiot. The more he gets used to you, the better off you'll become. Imagine the joy of marking the one that you desire, of sharing the body of this boy. You wouldn't regret it for a moment, because I never have." Kurama said, almost delighting in the feelings of superiority. "Give him all the power that he can handle, and I am sure that you will be rewarded." With that Kurama left Naruto's mind, leaving Naruto and the Kyubi alone together.

"I can't believe that he has a kitsune in him too." Naruto said after a while. "They seem to live in peace with each other. Kyubi, I would like that existence with you." Naruto said, almost embarassed to ask such a mighty creature to take an interest in him. "I don't even know if you have a name other than the fact that you are a kyubi." Naruto said as he touched the gate that represented the seal imprisoning the kyubi. You were trapped within me to negate your power, but I don't want to keep you forcefully imprisoned. However as long as you pose a threat to my home, I cannot free you either."

"Kit, my name is Seiryoku." The Kyubi said as he stared at Naruto through the bars. "I will help you on my terms, not on those of another, lesser, kitsune." The kyubi's speech becoming clearer and more defined than it had been. "You intrigue me, so I won't kill you." Naruto smiled. "For allowing you access, I want to be allowed to do what I wish when we are in danger. I don't want you to get in my way." Naruto could only nod, shocked at the Kyuubi's... Seiryoku's decision to help him. "Now go before I change my mind." With that Naruto turned his back to leave, however a chain of chakra wrapped around him. "A present for you, the ability to alter your body so it takes on a slight appearance of my own, when required. However if you use it when it is unnecessary I may revolk that privilage. It also allows us to communicate effectively. Now you may go."

"I did it." Naruto said, sounding surprised. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much, there was nothing underhand done..." Kurama said with a sweet smile. "I just pointed out how good it is to be free, he did the rest himself. Not to mention that he definately has it bad for Sasuke-kun, which helped a lot. Let's get back to our respective homes, we're both wet and need a change of clothing."

Iruka helped Kakashi to his bed, and helped to remove the other Jounin's clothing before offering him a pair of over-sized pjs that Naruto had got him, which looked about Kakashi's size. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Iruka thought when he remembered that he only had one bed. However Kakashi caught his hand as he was about to leave.

"Iruka-kun, I am sure that there is more than enough room for us both." Kakashi said, figuring out Iruka's thoughts. "I don't want you to go to such lengths as to staying awake, especially since this is your home." Iruka blushed. "I'm sure that I have said it before, but you're sort of cute when you blush." Iruka couldn't believe his ears, Hatake Kakashi was inviting him to sleep with him, not only that but Kakashi thought him cute when he blushed. Soon all Iruka could think about was Hatake Kakashi in his bed and almost passed out.

"I... if that is what you would... like, Kakashi-kun." Iruka said hesitantly, now wanting to seem too pleased by Kakashi's request. "Are you hungry, Kakashi-kun?" Seeing Kakashi nod was all Iruka needed to make his escape. 'Come on, Umino Iruka, pull yourself together.' Iruka thought as he made sandwiches for himself and Kakashi. 'It isn't as though he is a stranger, and I actually like his company. It would be different if it was... say... Genma.' He looked at the sandwiches, yes, that would be enough. "Kakashi-kun, what would you like to drink?" He shouted, getting sake as a reply. Warming two bottles of sake, he then brought their small meal to the bedroom. "I hope you don't mind sandwiches, Kakashi-kun." Iruka said with a smile. It was something quick to make.

"Not at all, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said as he bit into the sandwich he had taken from the plate. "I don't think that I could eat much anyway. You are so kind doing this for me." Iruka sat beside Kakashi and started to eat too. "Naruto never stops talking about you, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said, watching Iruka out of the corner of his eye. "It is almost as though you were his father."

"I simply acknowledged his existence, Kakashi-kun." Iruka said once he swallowed what he was eating. "Although I have become rather attatched to Naruto too." He looked at the Sharingan-user. "He always talks about you when he is with me. You have done a good job training him, Kakashi." Kakashi placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"He is only doing so well because he had a good foundation, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said as he took another sandwich from the plate. "Had it been any other teacher, he'd probably still be in the Academy, or else be a major pain in the ass to whoever had him. Never put yourself down, you were one of the Academy's best teachers because of your way with children. You did your job well, so be proud of yourself."

As the night rolled on, the more Iruka found out that he liked Kakashi, the Sharingan user became even more engraned in his heart than he had been. "Iruka-kun, aren't you going to get ready for bed?" Kakashi asked, looking at Iruka's bedside clock. "It's getting pretty late." Iruka looked at the clock. Indeed, the clock said that it was almost midnight.

"Doesn't time fly when you're having fun?" Iruka asked as he stripped, getting ready for bed. He could feel Kakashi's hot gaze on him, however when he looked, Kakashi's eye was closed. However he felt the gaze on him the moment that he turned around again, and sighed. If Kakashi wanted to watch him as he got ready for bed, there wasn't much that he could do to stop him. 'Pervert.' Iruka said in his mind, almost affectionately as he slipped his pyjama pants over his hips before slipping under the covers beside Kakashi, their bodies pressed against eachother's. 'I need to get a bigger bed.' Iruka told himself as his eyes slowly closed. 'I'll have to see about that once Kakashi leaves.'


	6. Confessions

Confessions

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Naruto left Kakashi's apartment. "Kakashi-sensei isn't there." He said rejoining the group. "His bed hasn't been slept in either, so he hasn't come home last night." The young ninja was twitching. 'Where could he have gone?' Naruto screamed to himself. 'Who would possibly know where Kakashi was? He shouldn't be too far, he would have woken the group if he was going on a mission for the Hokage.' Sasuke caught his arm.

"Maybe Iruka-sensei will know." Sasuke said. "Kakashi-sensei did leave with him yesterday, so it's logical that we ask the last person that saw him if he knows where Kakashi is." The tone told Naruto more than the words did, it was patronising and condescending. Sasuke started walking off to Iruka's before Naruto reacted to what he said. "Come on, dobe."

Kakashi's eye opened when he heard Iruka's door open, and judging by the sounds it was their students. Giving a soft sigh he laid his head back on the pillow. If they didn't knock, they deserved the thoughts he intended to give then. He hoped that he didn't waken Iruka by what he would be doing to his body. Gently he rolled Iruka onto his side and pulled him back towards the centre of the bed. There seemed to be no reaction from Iruka, making Kakashi smile. Gently he pressed his body as hard as he dared against the other Jounin's back and laid his head back on the pillow. 'Iruka smells nice, almost like cinnamon. It must be his shampoo.' Kakashi thought as he draped an arm around Iruka's body, above the covers.

'He mustn't be up yet.' Naruto thought as the rest of the house was searched from top to toe for the Jounin. 'I'll take a peek in the bedroom to see if he is there.' The others followed Naruto to the bedroom, and Naruto quietly opened the door. What they saw in the room startled them, especially Naruto, who shouted 'Pervert' at the top of his lungs.

Iruka had been having a very nice dream, one involving Kakashi holding him in his arms, pressing against his back. It felt so real that he didn't want to waken, even when he heard Naruto shouting. 'Wait a minute, why would Naruto be shouting in my dream?' Iruka thought sleepily as his eyes flickered open. He was in his room, in his bed, however he wasn't alone. There was definitely at least one other in his room, in his bed. That person was pressed against his back and had draped his arm over his body. There was only one person that the man behind him could be. Kakashi. Kakashi was holding him so intimately, like a lover. Only then did it hit him, he was being held in such a position in front of the kids.

Kakashi could feel Iruka tense under his arm and gently tightened his grip on Iruka's body as the shorter Jounin tried to make his escape. "Now, now, Iruka-kun, we don't want to give the kids a show do we?" Kakashi asked as he lowered his mask enough to place a kiss on the back of Iruka's neck, the hand above the covers disappearing under them to rest on Iruka's belly, before rubbing up and down. Iruka's left eye began to twitch, giving the kids enough warning that he was going to explode, and they left as quickly as they could. Even Kakashi felt nervous when he saw the reaction Iruka was having.

Once Iruka was sure that the kids were gone, he turned to face Kakashi. "Hatake Kakashi, what to fuck do you think that you were doing?" Iruka shouted. "Not only were you holding me so… intimately, but you were doing so in front of kids!" Iruka threw back the covers and got up, beginning to pace back and forth. "Surely you realise what you led them to believe!" Kakashi allowed Iruka to grumble a bit longer before he grabbed the Jounin, pulling him back to the bed. "I'm not in the mood for this!" Kakashi laughed inside his mind. Iruka wasn't angry that he had done what he did, just that it was in front of the kids.

"Consider me chastised." Kakashi said as he allowed a hand to slip down the other's back, feeling how tensed up the muscles were. "Really, Iruka-kun, you're quite tense. Let me see if I can make you feel better." Iruka gave Kakashi a sceptical look but said nothing more as Kakashi guided him onto the bed before beginning to rummage around for some oil. Eventually he found some, and applied some to his hands before setting about getting rid of the knots in the muscles by giving Iruka a massage. It didn't take long for Iruka to begin to moan as the nimble fingers did their job.

'So my fiery Iruka has an 'off' switch.' Kakashi thought as he finished on Iruka's back. "Turn over, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said, watching as Iruka lazily turned over to lie on his back. However he surprised Iruka by removing the tie that held his hair in place, allowing the silky strands to spread out on the pillow before working on the other's muscles once more. Kakashi could clearly see the enjoyment on the other's face. "I guess that you are enjoying yourself, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said playfully as his hands worked down to the other's abdominal muscles, tracing along the bottom of Iruka's ribcage. "You know, if you want this to happen again, I'd be here in a flash." Kakashi said. A moment later and Kakashi had left the massage and crawled up Iruka's body until his eye looked into Iruka's. "You don't know how long I have wanted to see you like this." Kakashi said, half enjoying the spluttering of the Jounin below him.

Iruka knew that the other Jounin was a very private man, and had never heard one rumour about any so-called partners. He had first thought that maybe all of Kakashi's partners were as discrete as he was, but that was dismissed when Hayate, one of the Jounins closest to Kakashi, said that he had never seen Kakashi with anyone, that the Jounin always said that he had is eye on 'a certain someone' every time he was asked why he hadn't gone out on a date with anyone, much less have invited them into his bed. Iruka had given those same excuses himself. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as Kakashi lowered his lips, giving Iruka a gentle kiss. Kakashi felt Iruka's arms wrap around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue asking permission to delve into the younger man's mouth. Once they separated for air, Iruka couldn't help but chuckle. "I was this 'certain someone' Hayate mentioned?" He asked and for the first time he saw Kakashi blush and nod. "All this time and we have been after each other, I can hardly believe it. Even though we've found out each other's secrets I…"

"You want to take it slow." Kakashi finished for him. "I feel the same way. I just wanted to know how you felt in case I was wrong." Kakashi said as he sat back, allowing Iruka to sit up, leading to another breath-taking kiss. Kakashi could only hold the other Jounin in his arms he couldn't believe his luck. The man he had loved since he had seen him years before actually wanted him in return. However he would have to have a word with a certain other Jounin about keeping some secrets better than others.

Naruto rocked himself back and forth on Sasuke's bed. The Uchiha couldn't understand what was so traumatising about seeing Iruka and Kakashi in bed, other than it explained why the two teams were spending so much time together. He loved the idea that the two Jounins liked each other enough to show it in such a way, and it was partly Naruto's fault for barging straight in. Then again he knew that Naruto looked to the two Jounins, especially Iruka, as parents. "If it's any consolation, I don't think anything was happening under the covers." Sasuke said as he sat beside Naruto. "I don't think that they have been in a relationship long either. They didn't act like a couple yesterday. Iruka-sensei didn't even know that using the Sharingan used up Kakashi-sensei's chakra." He pulled Naruto into him, offering him some comfort.

"Iruka-sensei never even told me." Naruto said hiccupping. "I thought he would have said that something was going on between him and Kakashi-sensei." Naruto lay his head on Sasuke's shoulder, just as Sakura entered the room.

'Get your hands off of my Sasuke!' Inner Sakura screamed, while Sakura just stood gaping at the boys. She was the only member of Team Kakashi not to have entered Iruka's apartment. "What happened?" She asked a little too sweetly. "You can tell me." 'I swear I won't tell anyone... well not many people.' Inner Sakura added. 'Anything that upset Naruto that much must be good to use as firepower.'

"Oh, we witnessed Kakashi and Iruka together." Sasuke said. "By that I mean in bed together." The way that Sasuke said it made Naruto start trembling once more. "It's fine, Naruto, it just means that you'll have two fathers instead of one, think of the extra ramen." Not even that could quell the trembling fully, although it seemed to lessen the effects some. "Anyway it doesn't matter about them, you will always have me." Sasuke held Naruto to him. The taller Genin smiled as the shorter one seemed to relax against him. "My poor dobe." He said affectionately, much to Sakura's dismay.

"Sasuke, why are you being so nice to me?" Naruto asked. Usually the, rather stoic, Uchiha would have thrown an insult or two at him. teasing him because of his weakness, but apart from a teasing 'dobe' nothing close to an insult had been uttered. "This isn't like you. This must be a warped dream or something." Yes the thought that this was all a nightmare was appealing. However a moment later and Sasuke licked Naruto's earlobe, making Naruto squeal in surprise and leap from Sasuke's arms. "What was that for?" He shouted as he backed away from the dark haired boy.

A moment later and Naruto had taken flight, Sasuke close on his heels. Sasuke knew that his home was more than a little confusing to many people, even those that visited regularly. Naruto would have some problems finding the exit, for that he was glad. The footsteps were heading away from the door outside, much to Sasuke's glee. Following at a much more leisurely pace, he knew that Naruto had found another bedroom. He entered just behind him, keeping between Naruto and the door. "Naruto-kun, we need to talk." The Uchiha said, every step he took closer to Naruto, the blond took one back until he ended up on the bed. "What I said wasn't out of malice." Sasuke said as he sat on the bed. "I have been trying to get you to kiss me again. Ever since you kissed me that time before we became team mates, I have always wondered when you would do it again."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he began to stutter a little. He couldn't believe that Sasuke thought that he kissed him. "Sasuke, I never kissed you." Naruto managed to say once he had gathered his wits about him enough to realise that Sasuke was waiting for him to speak. "Shikamaru bumped my ass when I was glaring at you and our lips collided, thats all." Naruto said. "I like girls, not other boys." How hollow that sounded even to himself, he thought that he liked Sakura, but that infatuation ended rather quickly, and no other girls took his fancy. Maybe he didn't like girls after all.

Sasuke could see the unusual silence surround Naruto, and took his chance. He pulled Naruto against him, touching his cheek before swooping in for a kiss. For a moment there was no reaction from the blond, but just when Sasuke was about to pull back, thinking that Naruto was indeed correct, he felt Naruto's lips press harder against his own as two arms wrapped around his neck. Maybe the dobe didn't know his own body after all.

All Naruto could think about was the hot lips on his own, moving so wonderfully over his own. The kiss felt right with Sasuke, too right if you asked him. It left a burning sensation in his belly, a happy feeling from the Kyubi trapped inside him. 'This is nice.' He heard the Kyubi say in the back of his mind. 'You like this, you want this. Have wanted this as long as the Uchiha has. You can't deny it forever.'

Naruto pulled back, exclaiming a, rather loud, 'Yes' back at the Kyubi. "Uh, Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" Sasuke asked just before Naruto kissed him back to block out any more questions from the Uchiha. However that didn't block out them rather loud, scream from the doorway as Sakura witnessed the boys' second kiss, breaking them apart quickly as she fled the site of her worst nightmare. The two boys looked at eachother before returning to their interupted kiss.

Sakura could only think of one place to go, and that was to Ino's. Although she and the blonde still weren't on the best of terms, they had become slightly more friendly towards each other than they had been in the past. Banging on the door, she eventually got a reply from her ex-best friend. "Can I come in?" She asked when Ino opened the door. There is something that I need to tell you." Ino's curiosity made her allow Sakura into her home. "Hello, Hinata." Sakura said seeing the quiet Hyuuga girl sitting on the sofa.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked as her fingers played with her hair. She and Ino had been talking about Naruto just before Sakura arrived, and now that his team mate was there, she stopped talking about him. "You seem rather flustered."

"I-saw-Sasuke-and-Naruto-kissing-in-the-Uchia-mansion." Sakura blurted out, skin white where she had been gripping so hard that she had stopped blood flowing in that area. Quickly Sakura told the other two girls of the Rookie 9 what she had seen, there was shocked silence, before Hinata began to tremble. Ino laughed.

"Good one, Sakura-chan." She said as she returned to braiding her hair. "I guess you have scared Sasuke-kun into Naruto's pants with your abnormally large forehead." She said, teasing the pink haired girl before she saw that Sakura was genuinely shocked to find out about Sasuke's 'hidden' feelings. "Honestly, I thought that you would have given us more credit about knowing about those boys than you did. Sasuke-kun has been after Naruto-kun for months. Don't tell me you seriously thought that he was interested in girls all the time that you were on the same team?" She giggled. "Not to mention that there nobody else on your team you can transfer your affections to, except Kakashi-sensei." Sakura shook her head as she remembered what Sasuke had said about finding Kakashi in bed with Iruka.

"I'm going to go home." She said angrilly, feeling as though the world was laughing at her. How could she have been so blind? She ran all the way home and stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut before starting to cry. Why did things like this always happen to her?

Kurama had heard Sakura return home, and after the door to her bedroom slammed shut, did Kurama go back to working on improving his jutsus. When there was still no sign of Sakura after an hour, Kurama went investigating and found the kunoichi still crying in her room. "Sakura-chan?" He asked as he approached her bed. "What's the matter, who has upset you?" Sakura threw herself into Kurama's arms, forcing Kurama to hold her. "Shh, it's okay, Sakura-chan." He said as she slowly stopped crying. "How, Sakura-chan, tell me what happened." So Sakura told him everything that happened since the two teams went their seperate ways. "You can't change people, Sakura." Kurama said once she had finished. "You are just caught in the middle of everything. It's hard on you, I know, but you'll survive. If you can't you're not much of a ninja." He pushed Sakura back. "When you have seen as much pain as I have in the past, then you can complain. I watched as one of my partners was killed in front of me, I hired an assassin to kill a friend who betrayed me, I was almost killed when I was caught stealing. I have survived because I thought not about then but on the future." Sakura dried her eyes. "If this is going to stop you, give up being a ninja, because I don't think you'll survive." With that Kurama left her alone.

Sakura suddenly realised that Kurama was right, that if she couldn't suffer through something like this, how would she react on the battlefield where friends and comrades could be killed. Although she hated it, she knew that he was correct. She would find another more worthy of her affections. Someone like Kurama would be perfect for her. Then she realised that Kurama wasn't seeing anyone, so maybe if she played her cards right she could date him. She started laying plans for seducing her housemate.

Hiei and Yusuke panted after their own training session. Just because it wasn't required of them to do anything that day, it was better if they trained. "What do you say we hit the water?" Yusuke asked as he stretched, sparing with Hiei always made him hot under the colour. The shorter apparition had always attracted his attention, and never more so than when he was wet. Yusuke could sit and watch the water run off of the apparition's skin. He also knew that Hiei watched him too, Hiei's gaze always felt hot on his back, as though someone placed him next to a heater. He was dragged from his thoughts by Hiei allerting him to the fact that he was waiting for the half-breed to join him. Slipping into the water, Yusuke moaned happily as the water washed over his form, cooling heated skin. "Hiei?" Yusuke asked, looking over at the apparition, who returned his gaze calmly. Yusuke was suddenly very hot.

"What is it, Detective?" Hiei asked, unwilling to give up his pet name for Yusuke. Yusuke was being unusually thoughtful, which normally meant that the Detective was going to come out with some huge revelation, or something equally as boring. The apparition, personally, wasn't too interested, he just looked so as to make the Detective think somebody cared. "Spit it out then." Yusuke blushed hearing Hiei's voice, such a deep one for one so small. The list of what he liked about the apparition could go on forever.

"Hiei, there has been something that I was meaning to tell you." Yusuke said as swam over to Hiei, taking hold of the apparition's hands to make sure that he couldn't explain. "I think I love you." Hiei snorted. He wasn't about to believe that, after all the Detective 'loved' a human female back home. "I'm serious, Hiei." Yusuke said he surprised the apparition by using his youki to leap out of the water, taking Hiei with him. He landed in a tree, tentatively released Hiei from his grasp. Although Hiei wanted to run, he knew that Yusuke would follow until he listened.

"What makes me so different from the human you 'love'?" Hiei asked, sounding bored. "After all you love her too. You've said that many times. You've risked your life many times for her." The apparition still thought that love was an emotion that stopped someone from fighting at their best, and nothing was about to change that view.

"I've changed, Hiei." Yusuke said, still persisting with his 'ridiculous' notion tht he loved the undesired apparition. "I don't care what you say, I can feel everything more clearly now than I had before. I want, need and desire only you." Hiei tried to laugh at that, but there was something in Yusuke's eyes that told him that he spoke the truth. There was an acceptance that he had never seen in the eyes of another. A passion that he had never experienced. A pair of cool lips pressed experimentally against his, shy and questioning. It brought a growl from Hiei's chest as his instincts set in, pinning Yusuke against the trunk of the tree. He refused the taller of the pair to take advantage of him. If anything happened between them, then he would be the one in charge. He pulled away after a while, leaving Yusuke breathless.

"This happens under my terms only." The apparition said as he smirked at Yusuke's panting form. "If you want anything to happen you play my games, until I know what I want." With that the apparition turned, leaving Yusuke to watch him as he disappeared through the trees.


	7. Vacation Time

Vacation Time

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Kakashi was humming happily to himself. The Hokage had just given him his approval for his requests for both his team and Iruka's to get some time off. The Hokage was all too happy to approve the vacations, especially as Iruka rarely took his time off when he was a Chuunin, so the old man thought that it was time that he did. Now all Kakashi had to do was to tell his boyfriend and their kids, he grinned perversely at that thought as he imagined that the six teens really were their offspring in one way or another. Such was he in a good mood that he thought that he would slowly walk to the meeting place, giving himself an extra half hour. He soon saw the teams and Iruka waiting for him on the bridge. "Yo." He said in greeting.

"You're late!" Everyone shouted at the silver haired Jounin, making Kakashi grin under his mask. He would miss the jibes if they weren't there. "What is your excuse this time?" Iruka asked, now used to Kakashi'd tardiness as the Jounin had been late to every one of their dates.

"I have a very good excuse as to why I'm late." Kakashi said, his visible eye closing as he smiled under his mask. "Hokage-sama called me in for a chat and asked me if I wanted a short notice vacation... if our teams wanted a short notice vacation." He could see the six kids hanging on his every word, knowing that they were praying for the answer that he was keeping. However the look on Iruka's face was priceless. Kakashi couldn't believe that Iruka wouldn't want the break when it was offered to him. "Of course I had to think about it for a while, however I decided that, for the good of the teams, that we should take the Hokage up on his kind offer." Iruka glared at Kakashi. "As of tomorrow our vacation starts, however as we have no missions to do today, you can go and pack."

Iruka's glare intensified as the six teens ran off chatting excitedly of where Kakashi could be taking them. "Kakashi, you have some explaining to do." Iruka said. He knew that Kakashi was up to something, but he never inagined that he would do something like this without discussing it with him first. "You know that I need to make a good impression as a Jounin and you're dragging me away so soon after my appointment. What is that going to tell the other Jounins?"

Kakashi drapped an arm around Iruka's shoulders. "They will think that you are taking time to know your Genins inside and out before you start dragging them out of te village on missions." Kakashi said. "Not many Jounins get a chance like this, so they'll envy you." He grinned before leaning down. "Plus it will be our first vacation together and I want to make it memorable."

"PERVERT!" Iruka shouted as he slapped Kakashi, sending him over the rail into the river. He could hear laughing from behind him, and the Jounin turned around only to see Maito Gai with a group of the other Jounins. "What do you lot think that you are staring at?" He snarled as he pushed past them. Suddenly Gai caught his arm, and Iruka moaned, having a very good idea what Gai was going to say.

"My friends!" Gai announced loudly. "With his bounteous strength, Iruka-san has shown us what it feels like to be in the Springtime of Youth!" The other Jounins sweatdropped at Gai's enthusiastic cries. "My Eternal Rival, how does it feel to be struck by the Springtime of Youth?" Kakashi raised his head from where it lay in the river. The silver hair was plastered to his face, giving him a dangerous look about him. A look that made Iruka weak at the knees. A moment later and Kakashi was back on the bridge, glaring at Gai until he released Iruka. Kakashi then took the released arm and linked it with his, leading Iruka back towards 'their' apartment. Actually it was Iruka's but Kakashi had become an almost permanent presence there.

"Iruka-kun, you are going to pay for that." Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear, making the other blush. "You are going to pay, and you are going to enjoy every moment of it." He kissed the exposed neck. "I will make sure that I have you screaming for me by the time the vacation is over."

Iruka glared as he watched Kakashi packing for both of them. "You need to change, Iruka darling." Kakashi said sweetly as he threw civilian clothing at Iruka. "As sexy as you are in that ubiform, we aren't going on vacation dressed as ninjas." Iruka could see that Kakashi was already gloating as he stripped off his clothing to change. Kakashi had chosen jeans and a t-shirt, but they weren't just any jeans and t-shirt. Iruka had bought the jeans the previous year, and the t-shirt was a present from Naruto. He knew from experience that the jeans clung to his ass like a second skin, the t-shirt wasn't any different. He just hoped that Kakashi wouldn't be wearing anything embarassing.

Kakashi looked through the clothing that he had stored at Iruka's until he found the perfect t-shirt and jeans. He couldn't wait to see Iruka's face when he saw it. First came the tight jeans that made up part of the outfit, and once he was sure it looked okay, he turned his attention to the t-shirt, admiring himself in the mirror before turning to face Iruka. "What do you think?" Iruka could only stare at his boyfriend in horror.

'You pervert!' Iruka thought. 'I thought that it was just that 'Icha Icha' filth I had to deal with.' Kakashi grinned when he saw the anger in Iruka's eyes. "Do you really intend on showing the kids something so... so... sick? Do you want to pervert their innocent minds with that filth?" Iruka shouted.

"I most certainly do." Kakashi said happily. "As for innocent, that reminds me, they need 'the talk'." The last two words seemed to echo through the house. "The youngest is thirteen. I think that it's abouttime. Sasuke and Naruto are getting rather close, and do you really want to be responsible for the pain of ignorant fumblings?" Kakashi removed his hitai-ate and replaced it with a bandana.

"They are your team, Kakashi." Iruka said, distracted from his original complaint. "It is your job to teach them when they leave the Academy, not mine." Ke saw Kakashi walking towards the door. "Where do you think that you're going?"

"It looks like I need to pack my Icha Icha' books." Kakashi said, grinning under his mask. "Those books are excellent material."

"You aren't going to allow them to actually read them are you?" Iruka asked. He needed confirmation of his worst fear. "Please tell me that you aren't"

"Well I would have prefered some other way of teaching them something like this. I would have prefered a non-perverted teacher, so the books is the best way. Well I could either use the books or I could use you as a visual aid. Would you like to be splayed across the table so the boys can see what I intend to do to that ass of yours?" Kakashi knew that he had won the argument when he heard the soft sigh from Iruka. "Thank you, Iruka." He pulled Iruka into a kiss. "Can I ask one more thing from you? Please let your hair down, you know how much I love running my fingers through it."

Later that day the two Jounins met their Genins. The sight of Iruka with his hair down left Naruto speechless. He had been ready to attack Kakashi with Kage Bunshin no Jutsu if he wasn't with Iruka, but luckily it was his beloved sensei. Naruto was still staring at Iruka when the others started walking. "Naruto, Naruto?" Iruka said waving his hand in front of Naruto's eyes. Getting no reaction, Iruka moved into his secret weapon. "Well, it looks like I'll have to have ramen by myself tonight." That broke Naruto out of his daydream. "Come on, we're being left behind."

Kakashi. Loved. Hotsprings. They had so many uses and all were pleasurable, however he was intending to use one for his lustful desires. He was on a self-appointed mission, not only to get Iruka laid, but to do so in in one of the hotsprings. He looked over at Iruka, who had a laughing Naruto on his back. Kakashi smiled, they really as close as father and son, a family that he had become a part of the moment that he had become involved with Iruka. He then looked over the others and saw Sasuke walking by himself. "Sasuke-kun, come and keep me company." Kakashi said to the other Sharingan user. "It looks like Naruto and Iruka has hogged eachother."

Sasuke walked a little faster to fall in beside Kakashi. "They really are close." Sasuke said almost sadly. "I can't help but feel almost left out." Kakashi sighed at Sasuke statement. "He has Iruka-sensei and I have nobody." The Jounin stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

"Sasuke-kun, as long as you keep people at arms length you will be alone." Kakashi said. "Teams were set up in such a way for the three Genins to be able to get closer, not just to eachother, but also to the one that they are supposed to look up to." Kakashi's eye closed. "As long as you are in a team, you will never be alone, as long as you are with me you will have a family, even it it means annoying Iruka-kun."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi. "Th... thank you, Kakashi-sensei." He said quietly. "That means a lot to me." He threw himself into the arms of the surprised Jounin, the commotion bringing everybody's attention onto them. Sasuke buried his against Kakashi's neck, the Jounin feeling hot tears against his skin.

"You perverted cheater! He's only 13!" Iruka shouted as the two startled ninja leapt away from eachother as though a shuriken had been thrown at them. "Hatake Kakashi, I thought that you had more morals than that! Not to mention that you're leading Naruto's boyfriend astray with your perverted ways!"

At the same time, Sasuke landed on his ass in front of Naruto. "I thought that you said that you loved me, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha. "If you loved me, you wouldn't be planning on making out with Kakashi of all people!" The Kyubi pressed into his consciousness that nothing happened. 'I know nothing happened.' Naruto reassured the fox. 'However this is too much fun to pass up.' He growled in his chest. "I refuse to be dumped for a pervert!"

Yusuke and the others could only stare at the two couples as Naruto and Iruka tore strips out of Kakashi and Sasuke. Had they missed something important? The looks that they sent eachother was quizical at best. "Iruka-kun." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "I think you misunderstood." Kakashi said as Iruka growled. "I invited Sasuke to become a part of _my_ family. Thereby a part of _our_ family." Iruka raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's statement. "There was nothing funny at all, Iruka-kun! I swear it!"

Iruka allowed the panic to last a little longer, while his inner self smirked. Iruka looked over at Naruto, who looked back at him. "We knew that, we just wanted to check something." Naruto said with a cheeky grin as he offered his hand to Sasuke. "Welcome to the family!" Kakashi's eyes passed from one to the other. 'How long had they been conspiring?' Kakashi thought as Iruka, too, grinned.

"We don't have time to sit all day." Hiei said, impatiently. He wondered what these hotsprings were like as Kakashi talked a lot about them. "I thought that we had to be there by a certain time." Kakashi just grinned.

"We'll be there in enough time. I know that Iruka wants to get a certain job over and done with as soon as he can." He could see the smug look on Iruka's face disappear.Kakashi got to his feet. "Come along boys and girl." He said, whistling as started walking towards the springs again. He couldn't wait to see the shy Jounin trying to teach the group about sex.

"Shuichi-kun, are you sure that you don't want me to do anything for you?" Sakura asked Kurama for the hundredth tine since they left Konoha.

"No, I'm fine, Sakura-chan." The answer can again. He had to give the girl credit, she was persistant. However Kurama noticed that she paid Sasuke very little attention now and then realised what she had done. She was chasing him instead.

Two hours later and the group arrived at the hot springs and checked themselves into their rooms. Kakashi and iruka in one room, Hiei and Yusuke in the second, Naruto and Sasuke in the third with both Kurama and Sakura getting seperate rooms, much to Sakura's disappointment. "Get settled then come to our room." Iruka said, giving Kakashi a glare when he dared to try and grope his ass. "Sakura, you are excused until later, this is just for the boys." Sakura nodded."I shall find you when I'm ready."

It didn't take long for the boys to rnd up in Kakashi and Iruka's room. "Good we're all here." Iruka said, once more glaring at Kakashi. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Kakashi was sitting in the room when he was about to talk to the boys about sex or the fact that he was more or less offering himself as a visual aid for his talk. "Now I am sure that you are curious as to why I have seperated you five from Sakura, but this is just between us." Iruka's eyes flickered to Kakashi for a moment. "Kakashi-kun has told me that he still hasn't given Sasuke and Naruto a talk on... on..." Iruka blushed bright red before he managed to squeak "sex." He could hear snickers coming from Yusuke, Kurama and Kakashi, each he fixed with his glare, which was nowhere nearly as effective as it would have been if he wasn't embarassed by the topic.

Iruka first went on to explain about heterosexual relationships, before he touched on a subject close to the hearts of most of his class. "Now onto relationships between two men." Iruka said. "Such relationships are of a more delecate nature." Iruka said, wanting to hide under his bed. "It, after all, involves more delecate areas of the human body, more specificly the... anal area." Iruka wanted to rip Kakashi's hair out for him making him do the talk, and Kakashi knew it.

Once he has finished the lecture, a heavilly embarassed Iruka made his escape, leaving Kakashi snickering in his wake. Iruka groaned as he sat on the flood, burying his head in his arms that were resting on his retracted legs. That was the most embarassing thing that he had to do in his life. He had spent most of the time wishing that the floor would swallow him up, or wanting to waken from the nightmare he had wandered into. What made it worse was the fact that he was telling that to a boy that was like a son to him. Then he noticed that he wasn't alone, and just when he was about to snap at them to leave him alone, he smelled ramen, and knew that it was Naruto. "Iruka-sensei, I brought you some ramen." Naruto said as he sat beside his old teacher, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Iruka said as Naruto pressed closer to him. "You don't have to be so formal since we're on vacation, you know.""Itadakimasu." He said before starting to eat, as Naruto did the same.

"I can't exactly call you 'father' can I?" Naruto said, making Iruka laugh.

"What is wrong with 'kun'?" Iruka said teasingly, as he smiled at Naruto. "I think 'Iruka-kun' fits the situation better than 'Iruka-sensei'." Then Iruka had an idea to get back at Kakashi for his embarassment. "Naruto-kun, get Sasuke, I have a way to get back at that cocky boyfriend of mine." Naruto laughed as he got Sasuke, the three sat quietly until they were sure that nobody was listening. "Right, this is what I want you to do..."

Kakashi noticed that Iruka seemed to cheer up quicker. 'Maybe he's up to something.' Kakashi thought. 'No, Iruka isn't like that, he would have taken his revenge by now if he was. He is just getting used to my sense of humour.' His eyes followed Iruka's form as walked across the room.

"You better get ready, I asked Naruto to reserve a table for us at the resteraunt that we passed when we entered the springs. You know, the one that you said was the best resteraunt in the place." Iruka smiled as he selected some clothing for the occasion before heading for a shower. Kakashi shrugged and followed suit.

An hour later, with Iruka's pushing, and Kakashi was finally ready, and followed Iruka to the resteraunt, where he knew that the others would be waiting. He entered with Kakashi just to get mobbed by the two tems screaming 'karioya'. Iruka grinned as Kakashi was swamped by the two teams, leaving Iruka to get to his seat in one piece. The night could be costly, but it was worth it to see Kakashi's expression, Iruka even doubted that the two teams noticed that Kakashi was maskless, but they soon would. Kakashi could see that Iruka was enjoying his discomfort very much. "Children, that's enough." Iruka said. "You'll have to leave your father alone so he can eat." The order-like request made the six take their seats again. The glare he got from the other Jounin made everything worth while.

"Iruka-kun, maybe we should call a truce." He said. "This could get out of hand and then we would both be losers." Kakashi stood up and walked around the table to whisper in Iruka's ear, making the other Jounin blush. The six students straining to hear what Kakashi was saying to their other 'parent'. "Remember I'll only do it once you have had that talk with Sakura-chan." He said, giving Iruka a kiss on his scar. It was onlt then that the members of Team Kakashi realised that theyir sensei was without his face mask, and stared at him in wonder.

Once the meal was finished, Iruka caught Sakura's arm. "If I may have a word, i your room preferably." He said, not wanting Kakashi to gloat over how embarassed he would be talking about a subject he knew nothing about. Once they got to their hotel, Sakura invited him into her room. "Since you are obviously growing up, I am sure that you are noticing some changes." he said, blushing deeply. "Such as your... breasts getting bigger and..." He never got to finish as Sakura screeched 'Pervert' gave him a hard slap sending him through the wall into Yusuke and Hiei's room, where the halfbreed and the apparition's gazes flickered between Iruka and Sakura.

"Iruka-kun, that is why I leave girls well alone." Yusuke said as Iruka's hand cradled his abused cheek. "Girls are violent monsters, believe me I have had my fair share of them." His cheek still vibrated when he remembered Keiko's temper. "Better the demon you know, I say." He felt Hiei's hand on his ass. "Yes, better the demon you know."

Iruka made his escape from the fuming girl and dived in through his own room's door and went under the covers. "What's the matter, Iruka-kun?" Kakashi asked innocently from where he was standing. "You came in here so fast that I almost lost my place in my book." He guessed that Iruka had the talk with Sakura ans looked under the covers, seeing a red handprint on his face. 'Yup, he has had the talk with her.' Kakashi said to himself as he pulled Iruka out from his hiding place. He hugged and kissed Iruka, trying to soothe they younger Jounin. "I never thought that she would slap you." Kakashi said gently. "I suggest that you get some rest, Iruka, as I have a lot planned for us tomorrow."

"Hiei, let me go!" Was what Iruka woke to, and looking out of the window, he saw the shortest of his team dragging his taller partner, calling for Sasuke. The other Uchiha stormed off in the way Hiei had come from and returned dragging a struggling Naruto. He laughed as he heard the two more dominant boys yelling at the other pair.

"Cute, aren't they?" Kakashi asked as he walked into the room with cereal. "I never thought that Naruto and Yusuke could cause so much problems for the two Uchihas." He smiled at Iruka. "You wouldn't cause me that kind of problems, would you?" Kakashi gave Iruka a bowl of cereal.

"I doubt it, I'm surprised that I haven't needed to chase you away from trying to spy on girls." Iruka teased. "After all you are the one that reads questionable material, especially of heterosexual relationships." He said. "I would never have taken you to have been interested in other men."

"I read them to find out what happens next. Do you really think that I could train with my team with a raging hard-on?" Kakashi grinned. "I'm not that kind of guy, my dear Iruka. If I wanted to train my team with an erection then I would carry a picture of you around and stare at it." Iruka blushed at the compliment.

Hiei caught Sasuke's arm. "I say we get a present for that pair." He said as he watched Yusuke and Naruto as they left them. "Preferably something retractable." Sasuke nodded as the pair took off after their boyfriends again. "You would have thought that they would have learned not to do this by now..."

"Especially since we drag them away every time." Sasuke finished. "Why can't they just behave themselves? It really isn't that hard." The chasers took to the roof tops to follow them.

"They're following us again." Yusuke said, feeling Hiei's angry aura. "Shall we do it?" Naruto nodded. "Henge no Jutsu!" With that the two boys changed into two girls dressed in dresses. "Think that they will find us now?" Yusuke asked, Naruto shrugged.

"They seem to have disappeared." Sasuke said as he paused on the roof. "Hiei, can you find them?" Already Hiei was scanning the surroundings, and noticed two suspicious looking girls, whispering to eachother. "Well?"

"There are two girls in the next street. One dark and the other blonde." Hiei said. "Although if they are them, they have picked their disguise well. I still suggest that we check them out though. Yusuke has been known to get tricky to deal with." Sasuke nodded as they approached the 'women'.

"Good morning, ladies." Sasuke said as he approached them, his eyes moved from one face to the next, seeing no alarm or surprise in either face. Sasuke took his time to memorise the faces. The blonde's most noticable feature was the strange purple diamond on her forehead. while her companion was carrying a small pig in her arms. "I am sorry to bother you, but have you seen two boys, one a blond and the other dark running around?" The Uchiha scanned the faces as both women shook their heads. "The blonde is wearing orange, and the dark haired one if wearing a pair of jeans and a green jacket."

Both women shook their heads. "No, I'm sorry, but neither my mistress or I have seen them." The dark haired one said said. "Although if you're worried, I guess that we could get Tonton to find them. Right, Tonton?" The pig squealed.

"Just don't take too long." The blonde said. "I'm going to see if I can find a place to get sake."

She likes to start early." The wonam said as she lowered Tonton to the ground. "Do you have something that belongs to one of the boys you're trying to find?" Sasuke raked in his pockets until he found Naruto's coin purse. "Perfect." she said. "Here, Tonton, find him." The pig ran off and the three followed him.

Eventually the pig stopped behind two women and squealed, as his folowers appeared. "I believe that you are coming with us." Hiei said, hearing the sighs. "You almost had us that time, but you wont get another chance like that." Hiei said as the two boys released the jutsus. Before they could make their escape again, Yusuke and Naruto were grabbed. Sasuke looked around to find the woman, to thank her, but she had disappeared.

A few hours later and Kakashi, with Iruka in tow, met the boys. "I can see that you have worn them out." Kakashi said, seeing Naruto and Yusuke snoring. "Maybe I can give you a little help." Kakashi said. "There is a technique I used to use when I was babysitting as a Genin like you are now. It creates an unbreakable bond between the two that the bond is involved with." Kakashi proceeded to show them the seals to perform the jutsu. "Once you have done the seals, grab their wrist and a chakra bond will form between the you and the one you grab." He grabbed Iruka's left wrist with his left hand. "Iruka get to the other end of the alley if you can." Iruka nodded as he ran towards the other end, half way there before Kakashi gave two tugs of his left hand, and Iruka was dragged back to him. "See?" Kakashi said with a smirk. "To disengage the bond, concentrate chakra in two fingers and use it as a knife. Only you will be able to do it." He released Iruka.

Iruka glared at Kakashi. "My ass is sore." He said as his eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do about it, Kakashi?"

Kakashi grinned at Iruka. "Back to the hotel room, and I'll show you." His voice sounded husky in Iruka's ear, making him pick up the pace a little more. 'I will make you mine, my little dolphin.' Kakashi thought, as he they sped off to the hotel room.

Once inside, Kakashi grabbed Iruka, kissing him fiercely. The younger Jounin gasping as the Kakashi's lips moved down his throat. Kakashi guided him back to the bed. "Please Kakashi..." Iruka said, kissing Kakashi back when the silver haired man's lips met his. "More, Kakashi, I need more." Kakashi tugged Iruka's shirt out of his pants and slowly removed it, watching Iruka's flushed face.

"Gorgeous, simply gorgeous." Kakashi said as he proceeded to kiss the bared skin before him.

'I can't stand this any more.' Kurama thought as yet another man started to flirt with him. 'If I stay any longer, I think I may go mad.' Quickly he got out of the pool, dried himself and changed. 'I thought holidays meant being able to relax.' Replacing his seeds in his hair, Kurama looked in the mirror. The stress was beginning to tell on the kitsune's face. Hoping that Sakura had given up, Kurama chanced going outside.

Sakura watched as Kurama left the bath house. "Shuichi-kun!" She shouted as she ran towards him, the shout alerting Kurama, who started running back to the hotel, the pink haired girl on his heels. He ran to the corridor where the rooms of the two teams were, however he ran straight past his room, knowing that would be the first place where Sakura would look, choosing instead to hide in Kakashi and Iruka's room. Closing the door behind him, only then did he notice that Kakashi and Iruka were already in the room. Iruka was on the bed, naked, with Kakashi between his legs, licking and sucking Iruka's hard member.

'Where has he gone?' Sakura thought as she searched the rooms for Kurama, stopping outside the last door. 'He must be in here.' She opened the door to the room and she saw Kurama. "Here you are!" she said loudly, until she followed his gaze, seeing two startled Jounins staring at them, both embarassed at being caught in such a situation by their Genins.

Yusuke, Hiei, Sasuke and Naruto could only stare at eachother as they heard Iruka's thunderous 'GET OUT!' from where they were. "I wonder what happened." Yusuke said to nobody in particular.

"Some poor soul has got on the wrong side of Iruka, obviously." Naruto said. "My 'father' gets rilled up easily, as I'm sure we all know." Everyone else agreed. "We'll find out easily later. We look for the ones being punished." Later that night they found Sakura and Kurama scrubbing the wooden hallway.

"You aren't going to bed until I can see my face in the floor." Iruka said as he glared down at them. "Don't think that this is the end of this either." He looked into the rooma of the other members of the group and saw that they were in a huge mess. Such a mess for only the second day. "Clean their rooms while you are at it." Kurama gulped. He didn't know about Sasuke and Naruto, but Yusuke wouldn't take kindly to his mess being tidied like Kurama would. He was scared that the Toushin would take offense.

"Please, Iruka-sensei, not that, anything but that!" Kurama wailed as he took a look in the room. "That is... cruelty!" The kitsune was just about to say animal cruelty, but forced himself not to.

"I'm still not done." Iruka said, his voice turning very sweet."Kakashi would like you to walk Pakkun and his other dogs every morning. You will do it without any fuss or complaint, I hope." Kurama and Sakura nodded. "Good, we understand eachother."

The rest of the week passed slowly for Kurama and Sakura as they had to pay for the mistake that they made, for making Iruka angry. Kakashi had just let them off with walking his nindogs, however Iruka was different. He made sure that they kept the rooms tidy. "Time to get ready to go home." Iruka said to the pair. "Next time, if you see something happening and you are accidentally in the room, leave." The pair nodded

As the passed through the gates, back into Konoha, a hawk flew overhead, both Iruka and Kakashi looked up. "Seems that we are wanted." Kakashi said. "Go and unpack, and wait for further instructions. Go to the Uchiha mansion, we shall meet you there." The group nodded and the two Jounin disappeared, first to change into their uniforms, and then to see the Hokage.

"You called us, Hokage-sama?" Iruka said once they had arrived at the Hokage's office. He looked to each Jounin, each one had a team. "Has the time come again?" He asked as Kakashi pushed him to the front, just in front of him.

"Now that you are all assembled. It is time to tell you that it is indeed the time for the Chuunin examinations." The Hokage said as he looked at his Jounin team leaders. "Therefore I need to know who will be entering names to the examination. Starting with Iruka." Kakashi smiled at the nervous Jounin.

"From the first squad, I lead Uchiha Hiei, Urameshi Yusuke and Minamino Shuichi. I recommend those three to the Chuunin Selection Exam under my name: Umino Iruka." Iruka said, immediately having secind thoughts, but it was too late. 'Did I make the right decision?' Iruka said worryingly. 'I hope that I'm not wrong.' The Hokage took down the names.

"From the seventh squad, I lead Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. I recommend those three to the Chuunin Selection Exam under my name: Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said. Iruka could tell that he was smiling under his mask. "Your choice to let them through was well founded." Kakashi said quietly into his ear. "They will do well I'm sure." Iruka nodded as the others chose whether to put forward their teams or to decline. In total there was seven Konoha squads taking part.

"Now we just have to tell them about this." Iruka said as the group split up. He had the application forms for both teams in the scroll pockets of his vest. "I wonder what they will say." He hoped that the teams would consider it well, he didn't want them to jump for the chance then change their minds, nor did he want them to miss an opportunity that they could become Chuunins so soon.

"They will choose what they need to do." Kakashi said with a smile. "Our teams are strong enough to do this. I'm sure that we both know that. I just hope that Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma still allow you to borrow Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata." Kakashi said. "We have very little time to get his act together before the exams start."

"That's brilliant!" Naruto shouted when Kakashi told the group of them having put their names forward for the Chuunin exams. "That's the step below Jounin, and that is just below Hokage!" The group groaned. "I'll become Hokage in no time!" Iruka handed out the forms to each member.

"I would like to stress that this is voluntary." Kakashi said. "You do not have to sign the forms unless you really want to take part. Use your own judgement to decide whether or not you are ready for the troubles ahead. You have five days to decide and to hand the forms into room 301 in the Academy." Kakashi said as he dragged Iruka out the door with him. "Come along Iruka."

Karioya means 'foster parents'


	8. The Chuunin Exams Part 1

The Chuunin exams Part 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

As the final day for deciding dawned, the group was in high spirits, except for Sakura who was still unsure of the exam. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan." Kurama said. "I know that you will do well. Think of the exam as a test of your abilities. The abilities that you have been improving on since we met." He draped an arm around her shoulders. "I can't wait to see you in action, Sakura-chan." Sakura giggled at the compliment. She had lessened her obsession with the kitsune, although she still lusted after him. They approached the Academy building where they met the others. "Good afternoon." Kurama said as they turned to walk into the building.

"All we have to do is hand these application forms in, and then we will be ready to sit the exam." Naruto said excitedly. The blond was practically dancing. "I can't wait!" Sasuke gave a small smile. Normally he would have told the dobe to calm himself down, but today he was excited too. He and the others ascended the stairs until they saw room 301, with a number of entrants waiting, but two Genin was refusing them access. "Why are you holding up the line?" Sasuke asked, before he realised something. They weren't up high enough for this to be 301. "Sakura, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Genjutsu." Sakura said as the others picked up on her thoughts. "Hey, why don't you drop your act and let us get to the real room 301!"Sakura shouted. Then the Genjutsu was dropped, allowing everyone to see that they had been fooled. From the other end of the corridor, three other Konoha Genin watched the group as they approached them.

One dressed in green and with fuzzy eyebrows approached the group. "Miss, I am enchanted by your charming good looks." He said, bowing to Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee, my fair lady." Sakura blushed at the attention. "I have decided that I shall always protect you, even with my life." He said as he stuck his right arm out. "That's a promise." Sakura could just stare at him.

"Er... I don't need your protection, but thank you anyway." She said as she followed her friends up the stairs to the correct floor. 'That boy is weird.' She thought as she caught up to the others, however, once they had reached the floor, the boy in green was behind them once more.

"I nearly forgot!" The boy shouted to the backs of those walking towards the room. "Uchiha, I want to fight here and now!" Hiei and Sasuke both turned and faced Rock Lee. "I shall prove that hard work beats geniuses!" Hiei sighed as he walked forward. "Not you, the other one." Lee said.

"What's the matter, afraid that you'll lose to me?" Hiei asked as he removed his cloak and sword. "I promise you that you won't be able to lay a finger on me without a big fight." Yusuke looked on. When did Hiei become a brawler? The half-Toushin could only watch as his love locked his red eyes onto Rock Lee. "Why should my cousin waste his time with you?" Hiei smirked.

The smirk on Hiei's face made Lee's blood boil, just who did this kid think he was anyway? He changed his stance, to the one that he took while fighting. This boy wanted to fight; therefore Lee would quickly defeat him before taking on his real target. "Very well." Lee said, trying to hold back the anger that was building. "I'm not going to hold back." The smirk widened. "Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Hiei said and seemed to disappear, appearing behind Lee. "However I like to protect foolish people from myself, especially as this means nothing more than a bit of extra training." Lee grabbed Hiei and kicked him into the air, before leaping into the air, to kick Hiei to towards the ground, However before he could clear his foot, Hiei grabbed the foot, twisting so Lee would be below him, and delivered his own kick, sending Lee into the floor. "Can we call this over yet?" He asked. "I'm getting bored." Lee picked himself up slowly. He seemed to be in one piece; slowly he released the bandages on both his arms.

'Sorry, Gai-sensei.' Lee said, mentally apologising to the Jounin leading his team. 'This guy won't go down any other way.' Lee then ran towards Hiei, kicking him into the air. However before he could complete his attack, there was a shout, and the others saw a larger version of the boy standing on a turtle. Lee lay off the attack. "Sorry Gai-sensei." Lee said. "I..."

"I told you that move was forbidden." Gai said to his student. "I hope that you are ready to accept the consequences of your actions." Lee nodded and Gai punched him in the face. "However everything is forgiven because it is the Springtime of Youth!" The two ran forwards and hugged each other, tears streaming down their faces. It was then that Gai noticed the two teams staring at them. "Ah, the teams of the Eternal Lovebirds!" Gai exclaimed. "How is my Eternal Rival and his beau after their holiday?"

Team Kakashi and Team Iruka stared at each other. They didn't know who this man was, although it was obvious that he was a Jounin, like their own leaders. "Uh... they're fine, Gai-sensei." Naruto said, picking out that Gai was the Jounin's name, as he saw the tears start again. "Erm... we would love to stay and chat, but we haven't handed in out application forms. Oh, look at the time." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke and started running. "We're going to be late!" A few minutes of running brought them to Room 301, where Kakashi and Iruka were waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Iruka asked, laughing as they were almost bowled over. "Calm down, it looks as though you've been chased by Pakkun and his gang." It wouldn't be unlike Kakashi either. He had jokingly sent the pack after Iruka when he dared to be late for their last date. He looked into the corridor and could make out two forms. "It looks as though they met up with Gai and one of his students." He said. "That pair seems to be enjoying their 'Springtime of Youth', don't they?" He turned his attention back to the two teams. "It is good that you all chose to come here. You can only enter in your teams, and not as single combatants. Now, go through the door and hand in your paperwork to the desk attendants. They will give you your instructions." The group nodded and entered the room.

"The first proctor that will be testing the Chuunin candidates is Morino Ibiki." Kakashi said. Seeing Iruka's disbelieving glance he smiled. "Yes, that Morino Ibiki, Iruka-kun." Kakashi said, knowing that Iruka had him as the first proctor during the exams that he had been promoted as Chuunin in. "They also have Mitarashi Anko as their second proctor." Iruka groaned. She became a Chuunin the same year that he had, although she had graduated the Academy a few years before he did.

Ten minutes later and the two teams left the room. The Chuunin exams started the next day, where they would meet the first proctor in room 101 at 9am. "Well done." Kakashi said as they left the Academy. "Now that you have taken your first steps into becoming Chuunins, I shall treat you all to barbecue and ramen." That brought out cries of joy from the six Genins. 'It is the least I can do for what you will be put through tomorrow.' Iruka could see the concern in Kakashi's stance, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They will do well, Kakashi-kun." Iruka said as they entered the barbecue shop. "I'll order." Iruka took a moment to decide on that they should get before motioning to the chef. "We want enough barbecue pork and beef for ten." He said before thinking of something else. "Oh, could you throw a few spare ribs while you're making up the order. We would like to take it away, please." The owner nodded and ordered the staff to start the cooking. "Kakashi-kun, they will get through the first two stages as long as they work in a team." He took the order as Kakashi paid for it and then walked over to Ichiraku Ramen to order the other part of their dinner.

"Ah, if it isn't young Iruka and Naruto." The man said as he approached the counter. "What can we do for you today? The usual?"

"No, not today." Iruka said with a smile. "We're having a family meal at home, so we need some of your delicious ramen to take away." He looked at Naruto, who was bouncing at his side. "We need enough ramen for seven and Naruto-kun, please." Iruka's eyes closed. "Kakashi's team and my own have both submitted their application forms to take part in the Chuunin exams that are starting soon." The man laughed.

"Indeed a worthy cause to celebrate!" He exclaimed. "Maybe the boy will buy more bowls from us when he had more money! For your celebration, this is on the house!" Iruka blushed and tried to refuse the offer. "No arguments either. You and Naruto have spent many nights in here, and it is the least we can do." The man and his daughter set to work, cooking the ramen for the group. "There you go." He said once the order had been completed.

"Come along, Naruto, we have to get to the Uchiha mansion with the food." Iruka said. The others had already carried the barbecue to Sasuke's, where they were waiting for them. Iruka grinned at the sigh. "Don't pretend that you don't like going there. You spend most of the time snuggling with Sasuke to take much notice of anything else." Iruka ducked to avoid the playful punch aimed at him.

"Well you and Kakashi flirt like mad." Naruto said in defence. "Not to mention that I'm still trying to get the sight of you and that pervert in bed together out of my mind!" That made Iruka blush. 'Got you now, Dad.' Naruto thought, giggling at the reaction. "You can't say that you didn't enjoy that." Iruka growled.

"It was for space conservation." Iruka said defensively. "He... I... we..." He broke off blushing. "Nothing happened!" Naruto gave him a sceptical look. "He gave me a massage before telling me that he had wanted me below him like that for a while." Naruto laughed. "Then we started sleeping in the same bed, but nothing else happened until the holiday, when the mood was spoiled by Shuichi and Sakura. The voyeuristic perverts had to walk in on us just when we... when Kakashi..." Iruka's blush deepened. Naruto grabbed Iruka's arm as they almost passed the mansion.

The group talked excitedly about what they thought the exams would be like, Iruka and Kakashi listening to them. Suddenly Yusuke grinned, having thought up a very entertaining plan. "Why don't we play a game?" He asked, "Truth or Dare, Spin the bottle design. Its quite an easy game, we take one bottle, and one person spins it. Whoever the bottle points to can choose whether they want to answer something truthfully or do a dare. Once that has been completed then it is the person that did the actions turn to spin the bottle and ask." After that was explained everyone agreed. "Kakashi, Iruka, planning on joining us?" Yusuke asked from where he knelt on the ground. The two Jounins joining in, Yusuke took the bottle and spun it, landing on Iruka. "Truth or dare, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka answered that he wanted a dare. Yusuke took a moment to think of a suitable dare. "I dare you to... spank Kakashi!" The look on Iruka and Kakashis face was priceless. "A proper spanking." He could hear Naruto snicker beside him.

"Sorry, Kakashi-kun." Iruka said, as Kakashi lay across his lap, baring his ass to the view of the others, before Iruka spanked the bared skin, bringing out a quiet moan from the Jounin. Iruka blushed, knowing that he found out one of Kakashis weaknesses. "Will that be suitable?" Iruka asked before it got too far. He sighed in relief when Yusuke nodded. He waited until Kakashi had sat back up before it spun the bottle, landing on Hiei. "Truth or dare, Hiei-kun?" Hiei answered 'Truth'. "Okay, there has been something bothering me ever since I taught you in the Academy." Iruka said. "When you were introduced to me, Sasuke introduced you as Uchiha Hiei." Iruka said. "I don't think that was the truth. Tell me who you really are."

Hiei took a deep breath. He had thought at the time that Iruka hadn't believed him, but the Jounin, then Chuunin, hadn't questioned him. "My name is Hiei, I never had a family name, but a title I acquired was 'Jaganshi'. I have an ability that is more powerful than the Sharingan, and more versatile than the Byakugan. Sasuke adopted me into his family after we joined Konoha but before we met you." Hiei didn't mention that the reason why he had the ability lay in the disappearing Jagan under his hatai-ate. That it and its abilities were being absorbed into his body as his own, the less useful abilities being rejected. "Is that all you wanted?" Iruka nodded, allowing Hiei to spin the bottle, landing on Kurama. "Truth or dare?" Kurama selected truth. "What were you and Naruto doing in the forest after the practice fights we had on the water?" Hiei asked. He had always wanted to know, but Kurama avoided the question like the plague. "No avoiding the question this time, fox."

Kurama's eyes closed. He knew that he shouldn't tell them, but he had no real choice. "I was helping Naruto learn some control." He said, hoping that it would be enough for Hiei. The three-eyed bastard had him by his nuts. Hiei continued to stare at him. He looked at Naruto, who nodded, giving his consent. "I was helping Naruto to gain the powers... of the Kyubi." The last three words were said quickly, bringing gasps from Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura backed away from Naruto, but Sasuke never moved. The Uchiha was shocked. Such a destructive beast was contained in such a small, human, body. Tentatively he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Dobe, you should have told us." Sasuke said. "We would have understood, or I would have." He pulled Naruto into him. "I always knew that you were special, even though the adults disregarded you, I always could feel that you would prove them wrong somehow." Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke's arms encircle him. "You have made me want to hold you closer to me than ever before, to protect you more than before too." Sasuke looked over at Sakura. "This hasn't changed Naruto, Sakura." He said before turning his attention back to the kitsune host in his arms. "No wonder you can use such difficult skills like Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The Kyubi has given you more chakra than you know what to do with." Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's as he allowed his thoughts to collect. 'This explains why everyone seemed to hate him.' Sasuke thought. 'Although I never heard any of my family complain about Naruto, and I am sure that if they did, that I would have been told to stay away from him.'

Sakura blinked a few times. She had calmed down after the revelation had set in. She had often wondered why the adults of the village ignored Naruto, and now she knew, although she couldn't understand why. Yes the Kyubi was inside the boy, however Naruto never killed anyone, and it wasn't his fault that the Kyubi did. "Naruto, I will stand beside you no matter what." She said. "You have been nothing but kind to me. If anybody says anything against you, I'll give them what for." Naruto smiled at Sakura. 'I refuse to let the feelings of the my parents influence my judgement anymore!'

"The Fourth Hokage chose Naruto for a reason." Kakashi said as he looked at the two boys. "Many people forgot that reason, although a few never. The Third Hokage and myself among the few that remembers." Everyone looked at Kakashi. Iruka had never heard of any reason why Naruto had been chosen. "The Fourth Hokage chose Naruto because Naruto was his own child. He refused to take and mess up the life of a child from another family." Naruto's eyes opened wide. He was the child of the Fourth Hokage? "People just don't like remembering the Hokage's sacrifice for the village was more than just his life." Again the room was stunned into silence as Kakashi revealed another shocking discovery. Even Iruka was stunned.

'My Naruto, the son of the Fourth?' Iruka thought as he saw Sasuke hold him tighter if possible. 'They do look similar, now that I think about it.' He smiled. "Well that was a surprise." Iruka said, making light of the situation. "The son of the Fourth Hokage is a troublemaker." His joking statement made the others laugh. "Now you know where you are from, don't let it go to your head. You are still a Genin, and will be until you pass the Chuunin examination." Naruto nodded, knowing that Iruka was correct. However it gave him a warm feeling, knowing that he was the Fourth Hokage's child, that he finally knew who his true father was and why he had never seen him.

"Can we finish the game?" Hiei asked. "I would like to go to bed sometime this night. We all have early starts tomorrow." At that point in time Hiei's tolerance for company was running pretty low, and he was getting crabby.

"Two more turns suit you, Hiei?" Kurama asked, smiling when Hiei nodded. He then turned the bottle, landing on Sasuke. "Well, Sasuke-kun, truth or dare?" Kurama asked, his emerald eyes glittering in the light. He grinned when Sasuke decided that he wanted truth. "Okay... what is your personal opinion of everyone in this room." He said, interested in the Uchiha's opinion. Sasuke gulped, blushing bright red.

"Everyone?" He squeaked, seeing Kurama's nod, he sighed. "Well... I hold great respect for Iruka and Kakashi, even more so since they adopted Naruto and myself. They never had to, it was their choice, and I am happy that they chose to do so." Both Jounins felt embarrassed.

"At first I thought of Sakura as an annoying pest. She didn't understand, or try to understand, Naruto. She didn't understand that being alone is the worst punishment that you could give anyone. She believed that being scolded by parents was worse. Happily that view has changed. Sakura is now a valuable friend, that has learned some of her mistakes and has grown because that. I wouldn't trade her for the world." Sasuke could see the happiness in her eyes.

"Hiei may not be born an Uchiha, but he has all the points of being one, be it because of a different ability or not. He is stronger than what you first expect him to be. Some of his abilities astound me, not speaking of others. Had he been born into my family, I believe that he could have surpassed even Itachi." His gaze moved between Kurama and Yusuke. "I haven't been around you and Yusuke that long to truly make an opinion over you both, however I am sure that you are very capable fighters, and are good friends to have." He tightened the grip on Naruto's hand.

"I've left the best until the last." Sasuke said as he faced Naruto. "I used to think that he was idiotic, crazy and everything related." Sasuke said. "However, idiotic though he was, Naruto gained my respect and admiration. He has proved that we can all trust him. He may not use his brain much, but his stamina and chakra reserves more than make up for that." He smiled. "As long as there is someone there who can encourage him to new heights then Naruto can only get better." Naruto blushed. "That is why I love him." Then Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura. "Truth or dare, Sakura-chan?" Sakura thought a moment before asking for a dare. Sasuke grinned. Here was his chance to get his own back on Kurama. "Sakura, I dare you to kiss Kurama, a full kiss, tongues included." Sakura beamed while Kurama started backing away.

"It's a dare, Shuichi-kun." She said sweetly. "I cannot back out of it, can I?" Kurama made a run for it, Sakura closely following him shouting for him to stop and to submit to her feminine wiles. Sasuke grinned.

"May they have many pink haired, green eyed babies." Sasuke said, making everyone laugh. "Now, as Hiei mentioned earlier, we all have an early start, and since we don't know what we are up against tomorrow morning, it is advisable that we get to bed early." The others couldn't disagree with Sasuke's observation. "Thank you, please have a safe journey home."

The group met up the next day and walked to the specified Academy room, where the exam would be held that day. The six were chatting excitedly about the exams when Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino approached them. "Looks like we're all ready to take part in this exam." Ino said. "Hello, Shuichi-kun!" She exclaimed, standing beside him. How are you? It has been a while since I saw you last." Before Kurama could answer the door opened and they were all summoned inside.

"Take a tab and sit at the corresponding seat." The man said, the group doing so. "Very good. I am Morino Ibiki, your first proctor for the Chuunin examinations. The rules of the exam are simple; each participant starts with a total of 10 points, and each question of the test is worth 1 point. Using a subtraction system, every time a question is answered incorrectly, they will lose 1 point. So, to keep your score of 10, you must answer all questions correctly; if you get all of your questions wrong, your total score will be 0. However, the test is a team event. So, when the test is finished, all the team members' scores will be added together and combined." He looked around the room " Moreover, every time a person is caught cheating by the testing officers, they lose 2 points from their total. If you're caught cheating 5 times, you will be failed along with your team; you and your team will also be expelled from the test if you fail to answer any questions correctly." While he spoke, he scribbled the rules down on the blackboard, as a Chuunin that had entered the room with him placed a sheet of paper, face down on each desk. Once he had finished, Ibiki looked at the time, as it just turned 10am. "Your hour starts now." Everyone turned over their papers and started reading the questions.

Kurama read over the questions. 'Well these are tricky.' He thought as he waggled his pen back and forth as he tried working out the answers. "They're tricky but not impossible. However I doubt Hiei and Yusuke will get through without my help. Thank goodness that I have some good experience with these types of problems.' As each answer was worked out and penned into the space provided, Kurama used a plant to crawl along the ground and wrap around Hiei's leg to get the apparition's attention.

'So you have the answers already, fox?' Hiei asked, pretending to yawn. 'Go slowly, I do have to write them down.' One by one the apparition copied the answers with care, until they were all filled in. 'Now all I have to do is give them to the Detective.' He said to himself before focusing on Yusuke. 'Detective, want the answers?' Hiei smirked when he saw Yusuke sit upright.

'Hiei, what do you think that you're doing?' Yusuke shouted to the apparition through his mind. 'If we get caught cheating then...'

'Shut up and let me talk.' Hiei growled. 'The idea is that you HAVE to cheat. You just don't get caught cheating. Now start listening and writing. You have five minutes before the final question is revealed.' Yusuke sighed as he wrote down what the apparition said for each answer.

Naruto was frustrated. Not a single question made sense to him. He knew that he would have to wait for the final question to be asked to see if he could answer it and get through. All the time, Sakura and Sasuke had been getting their answers down on the paper, Sakura having worked them out, while Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy the movements of the person in front of him. Both of them were worried about Naruto and got even more so as the time was quickly coming to close to the 45 minute deadline for the paper to be finished.

"I hope you are finished because it is time for question 10."Ibiki said to the Genins in front of him. However before I ask it, I want you to know that if you decide to take it and fail to answer it correctly then you will be Genins forever, without another chance to become Chuunin. Also if you choose not to take the exam you and your team will be disqualified." He said as he looked over the group. "Each of you has to make your mind up about whether you will take the last question or whether you would rather wait another six months."

Group by group, many left the room, unable to fathom the choice that they would have to make. The choice that could, potentially, ruin their lives. All the Genins had to take a step back and think, but none more than Naruto. He knew that if he wanted his team to go through then he would have to go for the tenth question, however if he did go for it and failed in the process then he would never become a Chuunin. Sakura looked at the orange clad form, knowing that even if she and Sasuke got all their answers correct, if Naruto got none of his right, then they would fail. 'Naruto please put your hand up.' Sakura thought. 'Six months and we could take the test again.' As though Naruto heard her thoughts, he hesitantly raised his hand, before changing his mind and slammed it against the desk.

"I swore that I wouldn't back down from a challenge." Naruto said. "This is my way of the Ninja." Morino Ibiki looked at the rest of the room. Nobody else had moved a muscle since Naruto's outburst. 'Well it looks like we may as well call it a day.' Ibiki thought as the remainder stayed as though they were stuck to their seats. He looked at the clock and saw the hour end. "Everyone in the room passes the first test." He said, to everybody's amazement. "Well done tomorrow will be your nest test with..." A loud crash from the window brought everyone's attention to what caused it, and saw a young woman standing up.

"Your next test will be with yours truly!" She announced. "I am Mitarashi Anko, and you shall meet me tomorrow at Practice Area Number 44. Be prepared for five days survival." With that she disappeared.

The Genins filed out of the room, sticking mostly in their teams until they met up with their Jounin instructors outside. Yusuke and Sasuke looked over the Genins from the other Hidden Villages. The ones that stood out the most was the Sunagakure Genin trio, most specifically the shortest one. All three looked dangerous, but the red-haired one looked even more so. The look that he gave Yusuke in return sent shivers up the Toushin's back. Never since Sensui had he felt that way. The look spelled death to the half demon. However he broke the eye contact in favour of talking with his friends. "I'm glad that you all made it through." Iruka said happily. "I heard that you have Mitarashi Anko as your proctor tomorrow."

"Yeah." Naruto said. "She wants us to meet her at Practice Area 44 at noon tomorrow." That brought out a gasp from Iruka. "What's the matter, Iruka?" Naruto asked, seeing Iruka's reaction. "Please tell us."

"Area 44 is also known as the 'Forest of Death'." Iruka said. "Promise me that you six will take care of yourselves. It is very dangerous to be in there. I don't understand why she chose that place, but I am sure that you will be expected to fight for some reason. For what its worth, complete whatever she asks you to accomplish as soon as you can." The six promised that they would do as the Jounin said. "Thank you."

Kakashi just watched the six Genins and Iruka. The more he watched them together, the more like a family they looked. Even Sakura, who had a real family of her own, felt like his daughter. Why shouldn't she? They had been together for well over a year. "Just come back to us alive, okay? You know that your Mother will worry until you do." The glare that Iruka shot at him made the others howl in laughter.

None of the teams got a decent night's sleep, they were all either too excited or worried, about the test that lay ahead of them. In fact most of them were at the Training area well before they needed to be, Kakashi and Iruka's teams were no different. To many it seemed that they had all been sleeping in the same place, but they had in actual fact, met up at Sasuke's when they all realised that they were getting no sleep. The group had devised a game play that would work for them. Team Kakashi and Team Iruka had decided to combine their numbers into a larger team to make sure that they all got through.

As the time for the examination to begin drew near, the remaining teams all arrived, ready for the beginning of the exams. Dead on noon, Anko arrived. "It is nice to see you all here." She said gaining everyone's attention. Although before we continue, everyone had to sign one of these forms, saying that Konoha is in no way responsible for any of your deaths that could happen." The forms were passed around. "If one of your team doesn't sign their form then you cannot proceed to your appointed gate for departure." She smiled at the group. "Now, this test I can guarantee that I can cut your numbers by at least 50." She pulled out two scrolls. "Each team will get either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. The aim of this test is to get to the tower at the centre of the training area with both the Heaven and the Earth Scroll. Failure to do so will result in your team being disqualified from the exams." She could hear the mumbling from the Genins, This was what she liked. She noticed some more teams leaving and smiled. 'Weak fools.' she thought.

After leaving the groups some more time to decide what they wanted to do, Anko interrupted their thoughts. "Okay, all those that have signed their application forms, please take them to the registration desk." Kakashi's team was given a Heaven Scroll and sent to Gate 12, while Iruka's team were given an Earth Scroll and sent to Gate 13. When 2.30 came, the gates opened, allowing all the teams to set out. No sooner were the Kakashi and Iruka's teams inside the area, than they began to seek each other out to do the first part of their plan. To work together to gain the two other scrolls.

"Well this looks like it could get interesting." Kurama said as they met up. "I don't suggest we try to be the quickest, although being last is worst of all." Kurama said. "We both have different scrolls, meaning at the very least one of us will go though, and however that isn't optional. We need to get our hands on the other scrolls, because I doubt that either of us would willingly give up the chance of advancing to Chuunins." He looked specifically at Naruto. "We need to track down who has a Heaven Scroll and who has an Earth Scroll." With that he sent out a command amongst the plants to find their nearest targets. "Our nearest opposition is a group of Hidden Rain Ninjas, however they also have a Hidden Sand team after them. I suggest that we focus on one of the other teams; there is another Konohagure just ahead of the Hidden Rain ninjas. We could get a Heaven Scroll from them." He searched further a field. "There is another Konohagure team ahead who has an Earth Scroll." He pointed into the directions of the two Konoha ninja teams. "We could split up and attack them before meeting up again. Either way we have to go now." The two teams nodded and decided to split up. "We will find you once we have our Scroll." Kurama said. "Take care." With that the two teams went their separate ways.

It didn't take long for Kurama and his team to catch up with their targets, not before they saw that they had both scrolls having defeated another team. "Well, well." Kurama said quietly. "It looks like we can defeat these guys and then take both their scrolls and help the others out even more." The other ninjas seemed to be wary as they watched. "We may as well attack them." Kurama said. "We won't get them any more off guard than this now." Yusuke and Hiei nodded as they moved from Kurama, making a triangle around their targets, waiting for Kurama to start the attack. They swooped in once the grass had pinned them to the spot, Hiei aiming for the Scrolls while Yusuke covered him.

The fight was over quickly, Yusuke and the others were victorious. "We have a problem." Kurama said. "Sasuke's group has gone further than I expected. There are a number of ninja groups in their area. We need to get to them before any of the other groups do." The three picked up the pace as fast as possible, needing to cover as much distance as they could.

Suddenly a feeling of dread took over them. "Kurama, we need to hurry faster." Hiei said, before Kurama took out the three scrolls that he was carrying and threw them at Hiei. He then removed his backpack and gave it to Yusuke. "What are you going to do?" Hiei asked as he stowed the scrolls inside his cloak. "Tell us, fox." Kurama smiled.

"Catch up when you can, but stick together. If they are in trouble, I am the most suitable person to go on ahead." Kurama said in the way of an explanation, as he allowed some more of Youko Kurama free. "I will make sure that they are safe." With that the kitsune disappeared, his speed augmented by his own natural ability. 'Please be safe.' Kurama thought as he sped through the trees. 'Maybe I should have had Yusuke or Hiei stay with them, or at least have traded them with another member of Sasuke's group. They would have had more protection then.'

He arrived at the site, seeing Sasuke facing off against a Hidden Grass ninja. Naruto was already crippled by pain, and was writing on the ground, holding his stomach. Kurama could feel the Kyubi's frustration, however he had more pressing matters to attend to. "Sasuke let me handle this!" Kurama shouted before leaping between Sasuke and the other ninja. He could see that Sasuke had his Sharingan Eyes out. "Take care of Naruto."

"Be careful." Sasuke said. "He is very dangerous." Both Sasuke and Sakura held Naruto between them and leaped into the trees. Kurama smiled coldly at the stranger, he didn't need Sasuke's warning to tell him that this person was dangerous. To ground Naruto, as he had done, must have taken a lot of skill. Only then did Kurama see that the skin on his opponent's face was beginning to peel off.

"Why don't you show me your real face?" Kurama asked. "Not to mention your name. I want to know what to write on the headstone of your grave." He saw his opponent reach up and pull the skin away from his face, revealing a pale-skinned man with, what looked like, purple eye shadow on his eyelids, running down parallel to his nose. He also had golden eyes with slits for pupils, very much like the eyes of a snake. The look of self-assurance and calmness that the eyes held made a shiver run down Kurama's back. 'Just who is he?' Kurama asked himself. 'He has an aura darker than Youko's.' The stranger laughed. It seemed hollow and devoid of all emotions.

"I am called Orochimaru." He said, locking gazes with the kitsune. "I do not remember you from Konoha, so you must have joined the village recently." Orochimaru said, as he looked the other up and down. "Since you know who I am, I would like to know who I am addressing." He waited patiently for Kurama to answer him. He had to admit that he was curious about the child and wanted to know why he thought that he could defeat him. "Your claim to be able to defeat me amuses me so much that I would like to know who to attribute the idea to." Orochimaru said as he felt a lot of energy surround the boy.

"My name is Minamino Shuichi." Kurama said, feeling Youko's energy infuse his body. "You don't seem to have a very high opinion of me, something that I will remedy before you die." He allowed the energy to reach out to all the plants in the surrounding area. He preferred to overkill a powerful foe, rather than to underestimate his strength. "I won't let you pass me, Orochimaru-san." A moment later and Kurama attacked, grass entwining around Orochimaru's legs. 'Something isn't right.' Kurama thought as he called upon the sharp senses of Youko, and he could hear breathing behind him. He turned in time to avoid the attack. With disgust he saw that it was a tongue. He heard more laughter from Orochimaru. 'Where is that bastard?' He thought.

'I never would have guessed that he could own such a rare Kekkai Genkai.' Orochimaru thought. 'However I think that this could be his only, real, ability, that is unless he has something hidden up his sleeve.' It was only then that he became aware that the boy had disappeared. 'He is good, but just how good is he really?' Orochimaru bared his left arm, raised his right thumb to his mouth and bit it hard enough to draw forth blood. He then ran the bleeding thumb over the strange marking on the skin. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Orochimaru said as his palm came into contact with the ground, summoning a giant snake.

Kurama watched as Orochimaru summoned the snake, fear spiked in the pit of his belly. 'Fight him!' Youko snarled. 'Fight him or release me!' The colder side of Kurama's spirit broke through the fear that had enveloped him.

'I'll fight, Youko.' Kurama said. 'We don't want too many people to know of your existence too soon.' He reached into his hair and drew forth two roses. 'Time to try something new.' He changed both roses into Rose Whips. 'Sasuke, Sakura, I can't buy you much more time. You better be in a safe place. If this attack fails, it could be disastrous.' Suddenly he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. It flew past Orochimaru's head.

"You can get up, Kurama." Yusuke said. "The backup has arrived." Kurama did so, glaring at Yusuke. "Hiei has gone on ahead, he told me that you needed help." He stared at Orochimaru. "Mind filling me in? I do prefer to know things about those that I have a date with. You know, his likes and dislikes." Kurama couldn't help but laugh, half wishing that Hiei was there to witness Yusuke's little joke.

"His name is Orochimaru. His pet love is snakes. He is powerful, able to cripple Naruto without much trouble." Yusuke grinned. "Yusuke, he is on a whole new level. I doubt that even Kakashi-sensei could match him. We need to get out of here." Yusuke stared at his friend. "Look, you can't control your power properly yet, even though you have greatly improved it. For now, we have to get to the others and make sure that they are safe."

All the time Orochimaru was watching the pair interacting. The new arrival seemed to be more powerful than the first that had stood against him; he seemed to be more hot-blooded too. He seemed to have harnessed a power like the Rasengan, and that wasn't something that Orochimaru wanted to contend with in his present state. He needed more information before he could decide what to do with them. However one thing that he didn't miss was the look of frustration in the green eyes of the one named Minamino Shuichi. All he needed to know was what frustrated the boy so much. A moment later and the space where Orochimaru had stood was empty. "Hey, where'd he go?" Yusuke asked looking around the glade for Orochimaru.

"He has gone, Yusuke." Kurama said as both whips became roses once more. "For now we need to group up with the others." The two ran through the forest, eventually finding the group. "How is he?" Kurama asked, looking down at Naruto's still form. "It looks as though he has passed out from the pain." Sasuke nodded solemnly. "Hiei, what can you tell us about the geography of the area?"

"There is a river running through the middle of the area. The tower where we are aiming for lied on that river. If we follow it then we should get there quicker." Hiei said. "Both of our teams have both scrolls, don't they?" Sasuke looked away. "Please tell me that you didn't lose the scroll that you were given."

"I thought that if I gave the scroll to Orochimaru then he would leave us alone." Sasuke said quietly. "He didn't, instead he attacked us and crippled Naruto before destroying the scroll. Soon after that Shuichi arrived." He felt ashamed but Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, it will be easy enough to get another Heaven Scroll." Kurama said. "Keep your chin up." He picked up Naruto. "Hiei take us to the river. We will be able to stay there for a while as we will be able to gather food and rest if we could find a place that would give us shelter." The group followed the apparition through the trees.

It took very little time for the group to find the river and to get to a suitable overhang. "Sasuke, hold your boyfriend for a while." Kurama said placing the unconscious boy into the Uchiha's arms. He reached into his hair and brought out a handful of seeds and scattered them on the ground. He proceeded to use his energy to make them grow into a thick layer of plants, on which Sasuke lay Naruto.

"Shuichi, I have heard Yusuke and Hiei both refer to you as Kurama, why is that?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside Naruto stroking his hair. "How were you able to help Naruto gain control over the Kyubi within him?" The thoughts had been plaguing the Uchiha for a while, but only then did he have the courage to ask the imposing teen the question.

'So he finally asked me. It took him long enough.' Kurama thought to himself as he saw how nervous the Uchiha was. "I was able to help him because I am like him." Kurama said. "The only difference between Naruto and myself is that Youko Kurama was forced to merge with me to save his own life. He isn't sealed within me; he just cannot leave me, as he is as bound to this body as I am. Basically we are two conflicting personalities in one body. Most of my strength and ability is in actual fact his. We have two totally different forms, and you can tell which one of us is the dominant personality by looking at our eyes. Youko's eyes are an icy gold in colour while mine are emerald green. We can change forms between the others at will." With a flicker, the taller, leaner form of Youko Kurama, complete with ears and tail, replaced Shuichi's body. "This is my other half's natural form." Kurama said, his voice sounding much different, gruffer, than before. A moment later and Shuichi's body was back. "This goes no further than here." The knowledge that they had just learned stunned Sasuke and Sakura into silence, "If I find out that any one else knows I know whom to hunt down."

"We should take turns to sit and watch in pairs." Hiei said as though the previous discussion hadn't happened. "One searching for Heaven Scrolls and the other watching over the party." He looked at each member of the group. "To prove who we are I suggest that we use something that only we as a group knows… how about the truth and dare game that we played with Kakashi and Iruka the other night?" The group nodded as they decided who was going to take first watch.

Two days later and the group were still in the same place. Naruto had just regained consciousness the previous night, and the group were eating steamed fish that Hiei had prepared. "We have today and tomorrow to get a Heaven Scroll." Sasuke said. "Most teams will have passed the test by now. Where are we going to get a scroll so late on in the test?" He had already refused to think of Naruto's motion of opening the Heaven Scroll that Yusuke's team had got.

"I know where you can get one." A strange voice said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "By now most teams will be at the tower, whether they have both scrolls or not. They would be lying in wait for the last few teams." The stranger explained. Kurama looked over the stranger. He was older than any of the group was; he seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties. He had shoulder length, silver hair, which was tied back at the nape of his neck. The stranger nervously pushed his glasses up on his nose. "My name is Kabuto by the way. I'm a Konohagure Genin like you all are."

"What are you hoping to gain from helping us?" Kurama asked, his green eyes staring into black ones. "We are unsure of what your intentions are… Kabuto." Kurama could see just how shifty the new Genin was. "Tell us what you're really after." The Kitsune sounded bored.

"I only want to make sure that as many Konohagure teams pass as possible." Kabuto answered, however it was clear that Kurama didn't trust him. "I swear that's everything, you have no need to glare at me like that." He saw the shorter boy tug his questioner's arm and whisper something in his ear, bringing a smile to the other's face.

"Give us your Heaven Scroll and we will let you live here alive. Refuse us and you'll gain personal experience why we are going to get through every test thrown at us." Kurama said as he cracked his knuckles, seeing Hiei reaching for his sword.

"Please, I swear that I will help you get a Heaven Scroll." Kabuto said, panicking at the prospect of fighting them, possibly having to reveal his true strength. "My team mates would kill me if I gave their scroll away. They are waiting for me at the tower. I just would prefer you six to arrive with me." He prayed that they would stand down, something that Kurama did first, the others following behind him. "Please follow me. I am sure that we will find a team or two in the district of the tower."

It took the seven Genins a few hours to get to the tower area where Kabuto said that they would have the best chance of getting a Heaven Scroll. However, unbeknownst to Kabuto, Kurama had pick-pocketed his own Heaven Scroll as they walked. Only Hiei had noticed the action, the fox still had his thieving tendency. Kurama had replaced the scroll with a piece of wood roughly the same length and weight as the scroll. He needed to make sure that the two teams got into the next round, and that was the easiest way.

It was a moment later that the kitsune suspected that they were going round in a circle, and to confirm his suspicions, he planted a lantern plant in the soil, and sure enough they passed the plant again half an hour later. "Kabuto, why are you leading us around in a circle?" Kurama asked, suspecting that the other Genin knew what was happening. The shocked look told him otherwise.

"How could I be so stupid?" Kabuto exclaimed. "This is obviously Genjutsu. Who ever is behind this is hoping that we become exhausted and become easy targets." He looked around the glade. "Where are you? We haven't got all day, so show yourselves before we get nasty." Then from the ground forty ninjas appeared. Kurama could see Yusuke and Naruto grinning at each other.

'Oh no, not again!' Kurama thought. 'I know exactly what that pair is planning!' Yusuke looked at Kurama's face and his grin widened. "Get it over with then." Kurama cried, embarrassed that two of his friends were going to do something so… idiotic.

"You heard the man, Naruto." Yusuke said, seeing Naruto prepare for the attack. "He told us to 'get on with it then' and who are we to refuse that invite?"

"Harem no Jutsu!" The two shouted and eighty, naked, ladies threw themselves at the clones. Hiei's left eye twitched, a habit picked up after being around an angry Iruka, as he watched Yusuke's antics. However the Harem technique worked its magic on the optic nerves of the users of the other clones and the three were blasted out of the ground by great fountains of blood.

"Works every time!" Naruto exclaimed as Hiei checked the unconscious figures, savagely kicking each body in his search for the Heaven Scroll. Finally finding it, he glared at Yusuke, who gulped. He knew that he was in trouble, and he would pay for it later, although the anticipation of what Hiei would do, as a punishment seemed more important.

"Now that you all have both scrolls we can go to the tower and end this." He said. "I'm sure that Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei would be pleased to know that you all passed." He led the way to the tower, leaving the teams at their entrances. "I'll see you guys later." Kabuto said before searching for his own team.

Hiei turned out his secret pockets and gave two scrolls to Sasuke. Only then did Kurama remember that he still had Kabuto's Heaven Scroll, however it was too late to return it to its rightful owner. "Oh dear." Kurama said. "I think that Kabuto isn't going to be happy with me. I have his Heaven Scroll here." Shrugging, the teams entered their respective doors. Following the instructions on the wall, the teams both opened their scrolls, summoning their Jounin instructors.

Yusuke looked Iruka from top to toe. Water was still dripping from the Jounin's hair, which Iruka was quickly trying to dry with a towel. Obviously Iruka had just left the shower or bath to be like that. In the next room, Kakashi was in a similar predicament, although his hair had been given enough time to dry. He had thought that they had plenty of time to take a quick shower after he had spent the day training with Iruka. He had even offered to share his shower with Iruka, who declined his idea for some strange reason that Kakashi couldn't fathom… was it possible that the other Jounin had thought that Kakashi wanted something more than a shower? No it couldn't be, although Kakashi was quite adventurous, he would much rather do something like that in the bath.

"Well done!" The Jounins said at the same time. "You pass the test!"

"What did you do with our Heaven Scroll?" Akado Yoroi shouted in Kabuto's ear. "We needed that!" Kabuto's eyes narrowed. "I don't see why you are _his_ favourite!" The team all knew to whom Yoroi referred. "He has many others that would be of better use to him."

"Maybe you should take that up with Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. "I am sure that he would love to give you many examples where I am useful." He smiled. "Be sure to tell me what he says." His team members backed away. 'I am sure that Orochimaru-sama would never tell them exactly what I am good for. He would rather kill them for asking such a question.' He thought. "If that is everything, we need to go and report to Orochimaru-sama." He looked at the six cards he held in his hand. "I am sure that he would be very interested in the information that I have gathered."

The Hokage summoned all the Genin that passed the second exam. "I can see that we have twenty-one entrants for the third exam. That is still too many, so we shall have a preliminary test to cut the numbers down. These shall start immediately, so those unfit or unwilling to go into immediate combat, please leave." Akamichi Choji left the room clutching his stomach. "Okay, Gekkou Hayate shall explain the rules to you."

"The only rule is to win." The Jounin said coughing. "You can make your opponents give up, knock them unconscious or kill them. Any weapon is legal." He coughed again. "The winners of each battle shall face off a month later in front of the lords and ladies of the land. From those battles, the ones best suited to become Chuunin will be promoted." Hayate coughed again. "If you are all still willing to continue, please follow me to the arena." All the candidates followed Hayate to the arena. "Anko-san, please reveal the board." He said. "The names of the combatants shall be chosen randomly. The first shall be…" Names started flashing on the board, stopping at the moment that Hayate coughed. "Uchiha Sasuke versus Minamino Shuichi."

Author's Note: The Chuunin exams are just too vast to do in one chapter, so there is at least one more to come.

A HUGE thank you to all those that takes the time to review my fic, I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.


	9. The Chuunin Exams Part 2

The Chuunin Exams Part 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

SPOILERS FOR THE CHUUNIN EXAMINATIONS

RECAP

BOTH TEAM IRUKA AND TEAM KAKASHI HAVE PASSED THE FIRST TWO PARTS OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMINATION AND HAVE MET THE THIRD PROCTOR FOR THE CHUUNIN EXAMINATIONS, GEKKOU HAYATE.

"The names of the combatants shall be chosen randomly. The first shall be…" Names started flashing on the board, stopping at the moment that Hayate coughed. "Uchiha Sasuke versus Minamino Shuichi."

Sasuke and Kurama looked at each other, surprised that they would be facing each other again, however both leaped down to the arena floor to start the battle. "When you are ready (cough) you may begin." Hayate said as he stepped back. Kurama reached into his hair and brought out two roses, taking one into each hand, they changed into Rose Whips. Sasuke had never seen this attack before, and was unsure on what Kurama would do with the whips, until he saw him take up an unusual stance. Kurama had lowered his centre of gravity, his right foot farther forward than his left foot was, which was stabilising his body. His right arm holding one of the rose whips aloft while his left hand was closer to the ground.

'I haven't had time to perfect this yet' Kurama thought, 'however if I just so happen to win because of this I will work harder on making sure that it becomes a brilliant defensive _and_ offensive ability.' Kurama knew that the move was dangerous, a wrong move on his part could mean the loss of a limb or even his life; he had almost amputated his leg when he first tried it. Experimentally he turned on the spot to see how the ground reacted, and he kicked off the sandals he wore, finding out that he would have better footing on the ground that way.

Sasuke just watched what Kurama was doing. 'I am not going to start until he is ready.' The Uchiha thought. 'I could finish this now, but it isn't fair if he isn't ready for the fight to start.' When he saw Kurama smile, Sasuke took up his own fighting position. He could now see that if the whips were used while the body was in motion, they could act as both an offensive weapon, being able to cut through almost anything in their path. They also could provide a, potentially, lethal defence. However Sasuke knew that there were two attacks that could break that defence. "Sharingan!" With his Sharingan eyes, he could follow the movements of the whips as they flew through the air. The combination of both attack and defence left gaps in the technique that would have to be solved. However it was his lucky day that Kurama hadn't had the time to quite complete it. He just wished that he had his large shurikens to use Fuma Shuriken, Kage Fusha. However that wasn't meant to be. He used Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, for his attack.

Kurama was forced to change his attacks to deal with the fireballs aimed at him, however he never realised until it was too late that it was a two pronged attack, as the fireballs contained shuriken in their core. He managed to avoid all but one of the shuriken, which cut into his right elbow, burning his clothing and flesh, making him cry out in pain. Sasuke knew that Kurama's dominant hand was his right one, and that the hot shuriken made it difficult to remove. 'I forgot that he was an expert in fire jutsu.' Kurama chided himself. Kurama pulled out a few seeds from his hair and threw them at Sasuke, who blew a fireball at them, rupturing the tough shells surrounding much smaller seeds. The seeds grew into adult plants and spouted pollen into the air. Kurama immediately covered his mouth and nose, knowing that the demonic plant's pollen would make him sleep if he breathed it in, and Sasuke followed his movements, not knowing why Kurama did so, but also knowing that Kurama knew the plants better than he ever would. Using his free hand, Sasuke ripped the bottom of his jacket and tied it over his mouth and nose, once more freeing his hands. He ran at Kurama, knowing that the kitsune host found taijutsu difficult to deal with, especially if he could only use one arm, having to use the other to keep cloth over his nose. However when he got closer, he could see that Kurama had some plant over his mouth and nose.

Kurama had barely been able to get the plant to grow quick enough, but it had worked in time. However his right arm was still useless, and Kurama figured out that the ligaments had been torn on impact with the shuriken. He had only one arm to deal with whatever Sasuke was planning to use, and when he saw Sasuke running at him, Kurama became nervous. Sasuke was planning on using Taijutsu against him. No doubt that he would aim for the injured right arm, and intend to cause more harm to make him forfet the match. Before Sasuke had a chance to do the damage, Kurama raised his hand. "I concede this fight."

Sasuke nodded, accepting Kurama's withdrawal from the match and both leaped out of the pollen-heavy air, and was hit with water jets from Iruka and Kakashi before they got too close to their teams. The ground below had to be rinsed before the next bout began. "That was an interesting match." Kakashi said as he looked at the two soaked Genins. "Shuichi, you should go to the medic and get that wound checked out." Kurama nodded and did as Kakashi said.

Hatate approached the centre of the arena. "The winner of the first match is Uchiha Sasuke." The ill-sounding Jounin announced as names flashed up on the board again. "The next contest shall be between…" It took a moment for the names to settle. "The contestants will be Zaku Abumi versus Aburame Shino." The two combatants approached Hayate on the main floor. "When you are ready, you may begin." The two squared off against each other.

Shino immediately sent out his bugs, shocking his opponent by the sheer number as they surrounded him. "Planning on fighting with beetles?" Zaku said, laughing at Shino. "I will blast you and those creatures out of the arena." Shino only pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

"Really?" He asked. "Please feel free to do so, if you believe that it will help you win." Shino said. Zaku smirked and pointed one arm at Shino and the other at the insects behind him and tried to use his ability to manipulate air to do as he promised, instead he screamed in pain as he felt the air pressure blow up his arms, ripping the muscles. "You took too long." Shino said. "These bugs thrive on chakra, and will enter bodies to get to the source of the chakra within. By now there will be a large layer of my insects crammed into the pipes in your arms. I'd imagine that you are in a lot of pain because of your attack." Shino had left Zaku very little choice but to surrender the fight.

"The winner of the second match is Aburame Shino." Hayate said as the insects that were still alive returned to their 'master'. 'Looks like we shall have a good number of Genin in the final.' Hayate thought as the next two names flickered onto the board. "The participants for match three are Uchiha Hiei and Kankuro." Hiei smirked and leaped to the arena floor the same time as Kankuro did.

Lee walked over to Yusuke and Hiei's group, stopping beside Sakura. "Hello, Sakura-chan." Lee said grinning. "Konoha is doing well, we have at least two candidates going through to the finals, and we have a chance of them all being from Konoha, no matter how slim." Sakura smiled at him. "I hope to fight against one of my team members, Hyuuga Neji. He was the reason why I challenged the Uchihas. He is the best Genin that Konoha has."

"Hey, it's Fuzzy Eyebrows!" Naruto shouted as he and Yusuke ran over. "Who do you think will win?" He asked as he looked down on the fight. "I hope that Hiei wins, not just because he is a friend and Sasuke's cousin, but because I don't want that other one to go through."

"When you are ready, you may begin." Hayate said, as he started to sweat a little, his coughing increased in both intensity and regularity. The heat was playing havoc with his body. Hiei could see how uncomfortable Hayate was in the condition, however he wanted to see how Kankuro reacted.

"Do you think that that heat will hurt me?" Kankuro asked Hiei as he walked forward. "My village is in the middle of a desert. He saw Hiei's smirk widen. "What is your problem, you little brat?" Hiei briefly moved his attention to Hayate.

"Hayate-sensei, I suggest that you take to the gallery overhead. I don't think that this heat will do you any good and I fear that it could get worse down here." His gaze moved back to Kankuro. "He has given me a challenge and I intend on showing him what I can do with fire and heat." Hayate knew that he shouldn't leave the arena, however he was sure that the Hokage would understand. Very few Ninjas would be able to withstand the ever-increasing temperature of the arena bowl. Once Hayate left, Hiei grinned. "Let us see how you handle my family's speciality." Hiei did a few hand seals, making Sasuke stare. He had never seen Hiei attempt any Uchiha fire jutsus in the past, and now he was attempting to do a fireball. Hiei breathed in and exhaled a fireball, bathing Kankuro in the flame, hotter than normal as it was augmented by Hiei's own natural ability as a fire apparition.

When he stopped, he could see that Kankuro was burning. 'Puppet.' Hiei thought as he saw the real Kankuro emerge from the bandages on the puppet's back. "Hot enough for you?" Hiei asked as Kankuro threw three shurikens at him, one he caught and the other two he avoided easily. A moment later and he was beside Kankuro. "Watch." He whispered as he allowed his youki to flare around the shuriken, which changed from grey to red and then it caught fire and disappeared. Kankuro gulped seeing the show of Hiei's raw power. This boy scared him almost as much as his brother did.

Hiei smirked at the reaction. "I have a secondary Kekkai Genkai." Hiei said. "I can control fire better than the main Uchiha clan can. In fact fire and ice doesn't phase me because of that ability." A moment later and Hiei was back at where he started. "I am going to give you a chance to give up." He said. "Think seriously about it, from now on I'll be fighting like I mean it."

Kankuro could feel the gaze of both his siblings on him, and he feared them more than the firebrat before him. "I am not going to give up." Kankuro said. "If I did, I would let down my family and my village, but most of all, myself. I worked hard to get here. We all did, and to give up is the coward's way out." His gaze caught Hiei's smile, a genuine smile and not a smirk that he had shown before.

"You are more like me than I gave you credit for." Hiei said as he removed the Uchiha-marked cloak he wore, revealing the katana he wore beneath it. "If I do end up killing you, you will be remembered as one of the few people I have met that deserves to be remembered, that has my respect." He removed the katana from its scabbard. "Whatever happens will be quick." In a black blur Hiei disappeared. He took his time, studying Kankuro, determining the Sand ninja's strengths and weaknesses. After all only a fool would rush in, and Hiei was no fool.

After determining what would be suited for the Sand ninja, Hiei attacked, his first hit was a glancing blow, meant to test Kankuro's defence against his attacks, however Kankuro didn't respond, as though he knew that the attack wasn't a real one. 'That was more than likely a test.' Kankuro thought. 'He uses a katana like a professional, so it is safe to assume that he wasn't intending to kill me.' However the hit distracted Kankuro enough for Hiei to place the tip of the katana against his throat.

"This is over. Do you surrender?" Hiei asked, and he released Kankuro when he nodded. Hayate returned to the centre of the arena, announcing that Hiei had won the match before calling for everybody's attention as the next two names appeared on the screen. It was Sakura's turn, and she was facing Ino. Both kunoichi walked to the arena floor. Sakura, hearing Lee's shouts of encouragement, felt her confidence grow.

"Well, if it isn't forehead girl." Ino said as she came to a stop, her blue eyes looking into Sakura's green ones. "Whom are you fixated on now? Iruka-sensei? Kurama-kun?" She could see Sakura's eyes narrow. She looked up to where Sakura had came from and saw a boy, dressed in green, with fuzzy eyebrows, watching them. "Or is that boy up there your boyfriend now?" Sakura began to glare at the blonde.

"You may start whenever you are ready." Hayate said as he leaped back to avoid the shuriken thrown at Ino by Sakura. 'That reminds me why it is a bad idea to date kunoichi.' He thought to himself. Ino retaliated with her own shuriken and threw kunai. Sakura avoided the shuriken, but the force of the kunai stuck her to the wall, giving Ino all the time that she needed to use her Shintenshin no Jutsu, taking possession of Sakura's body and raised Sakura's free arm. "I…"

"Sakura! Fight her!" Naruto shouted. "Don't allow her to make you give up!" Naruto's shouting awoke Inner Sakura, and she started to fight Ino's dominance. "Come on, Sakura-chan, you can do it!"

Inner Sakura awoke with a jolt when Naruto shouted at her. 'What is happening?' She wondered before she became aware that there was another person in her mind. 'What to hell do you think that you're doing?' She screamed at Ino. 'Get out, get out, GET OUT!' Forcefully ejecting Ino from her body.

Ino panted as she was forced back into her own body. 'What in the names of the Gods happened?' She wondered as she saw Sakura remove the kunai that pinned her to the wall. 'Does she have split personalities?' Sakura ran at her, and the two fought using Taijutsu, both breaking through the other's defence. Their fists connected with each other's jaw, simultaneously knocking each other out. Hayate stared at the two, unmoving bodies and motioned for the medics to come in with stretchers to carry them off.

"With both fighters unconscious at the end of the match, this is considered a draw, meaning that neither kunoichi can progress to the next finals." Hayate explained as he waited for the next pair of names to be put on the board. "Match five will be between Temari and Tenten." The two kunoichi walked to the arena floor and faced each other. "Start when you are ready."

Tenten immediately went for her weapons, throwing shuriken and kunai at the Sand kunoichi. Temari just opened the large fan that she carried with her and the wind buffeted the weapons away. "On this fan there are three stars." Temari said. "When you see all three stars, the match will be over." Tenten threw the rest of the weapons that she had on her, but once more the attack was ineffectual, swept away by a stronger wind than before as the next star was revealed. "Two open, one more to go." Temari said as she saw Tenten take out two scrolls and bit both thumbs, and ran them over the writing on the scrolls and closed them once more. She then leaped into the air with a scroll in each hand, and as she spun in mid-air, she dropped one end of the scrolls and m ore weapons were thrown out at Temari, who used the fan once more. That time the wind was strong enough to throw Tenten against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Hayate stepped forward, supporting a new, wind-swept, look. "Winner of the fifth match is Temari." He announced as the Konoha kunoichi was carried off to the infirmary for treatment. He could see that the participants were getting restless for their fights. A moment later and the next participants' names appeared on the board. "Match six is Nara Shikamaru versus Kin Tsuchi." The two Genin made their way to the arena floor. "Begin."

"I'm facing a girl, how bothersome." Shikamaru said as he stretched out his shadow, making Kin leap away from it.

"I have heard about the Nara Clan's ability to manipulate shadows." She said as she threw two senbon at Shikamaru, who avoided them. Both tinkled when they hit the wall and Shikamaru saw that there were bells attached to them.

"Let me guess, next time you are going to throw two senbon next time. One will have a bell attached and the other won't. You hope that I will be distracted by the one with the bell and avoid it but miss the second senbon." Then he heard the sound of a bell from behind him, he looked seeing that the bells had wire attached, and he looked back at Kin, who had thrown the next senbon. Shikamaru knew that he couldn't totally avoid the senbon, however he could limit the damage that he took. It ended up grazing past his arm. 'I never took that into account.' He thought as he felt some blood trickle down his arm.

"You won't be able to avoid my next attack." Kin said as she tugged on the wires, making the bells ring clearly. Upon hearing the chiming, Shikamaru suddenly felt disorientated. "You see my attacks are made of sound, first you will feel disorientated, soon you will be paralysed and then you will begin to hallucinate." As though her words activated each problem, he became unable to move, and saw multiples of the Sound kunoichi. "Maybe I should put you out of your misery." She said, but she found out that she couldn't move. "I can't move!" She exclaimed.

"Finally, my Kagemane no Jutsu worked." Shikamaru said as he got to his feet. "It took longer than I expected it to."

"How? Your shadow is nowhere close to mine!" She exclaimed, and then she saw where Shikamaru's shadow fell. "Anyway you can't defeat me now, I will only copy what you do." She saw his hand move to the shuriken pouch on his right leg, and her body followed his actions, both removing a shuriken. "You'll kill us both!" She exclaimed as both threw the shurikens at the same time, the weapons twisted around the other. When the shuriken got close enough, Shikamaru bent backwards, Kin doing the same. 'I knew that he was faking.' She thought, smirking, however a moment later and the back of her head connected with the wall, hard enough to knock her out.

"The winner of the sixth match, Nara Shikamaru." Hayate said as Shikamaru returned to his team-mates. "Well done." Hayate said as he waited for the next two combatants to be named. When the names settled on the screen. It turned out to be another pair of Konoha's Genin number. "The seventh match is between Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba." Teams Iruka and Kakashi cheered as Naruto made his way to the arena floor. Once both combatants were on the floor, they were told to begin.

Naruto knew that Kiba and Akamaru fought as a team, so instead of one, he had to face against two in his fight. 'Maybe I should try some of the moves that Yusuke-kun taught me.' Naruto thought. 'He spent so long teaching me his Taijutsu attacks that it would be a shame not to use them.' Naruto ran at Kiba, when he felt the Kyubi's consciousness waken and touch his mind. 'What is the matter, Seiryoku?" Naruto asked the fox as he blocked Kiba's attack.

'Let me give you more chakra.' The Kyubi said. 'I don't like dogs, and that mutt and his owner is annoying me.' Naruto could feel the chakra boost immediately, and remembered what Kurama had told him about changing his physical attributes to those of the Kyubi's. 'I think that you will find my sense of smell to your advantage.' Naruto could feel the change-taking place… it felt… odd. However when it was complete, the scents of the arena flooded his nose, and he realised that by concentrating on Kiba and Akamaru's scents, he could block out the others.

"Akamaru, get ready." Kiba said as he threw a smoke bomb, blacking the air and then the pair attacked, however Naruto was prepared for it and he managed to avoid every attack, however he was beginning to regret eating most of the fish earlier that day, and when he broke free of the smoke, he doubled over as he felt his stomach groan. He never noticed Kiba and Akamaru sneaking up on him, however just as the pair was going in for the kill, Naruto let out a large fart. It took a moment for Kiba and Akamaru to react, but they seemed to go stiff and dropped to the floor. Hayate had to check them to check if they were still alive.

"The winner of the seventh match is Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate said, feeling extremely ill. He was surprised that Naruto hadn't run to the nearest bathroom.

Naruto returned to the group, watching them cower from him was fun for a while. "I don't think I'll ever eat fish again." Naruto said as he let out a series of small squeaky farts. Sasuke huddled behind Kakashi and Iruka, sacrificing their 'parents' noses before his. "I think I'm going to the toilet." He said running off to find the nearest one to the group.

By the time Naruto finished in the toilet and made his way back, he could hear shouts for Gaara and Lee. 'So it's the leader of the Sand Genin group and Fuzzy Eyebrows.' He returned to the group "What have I missed?" He asked, Sasuke finally allowing him close to him. Naruto made the most of the situation by nuzzling the neck of his Uchiha, making Sasuke blush.

"Well you missed a whole battle." Hiei said sounding rather bored. "This battle is getting repetitive too. Lee can't hurt Gaara because of the sand. Unless the Taijutsu-using moron has something up his sleeve, I think that the sand-using moron will win." As though Lee heard Hiei's insults, he leaped away from the sand hand trying to squash him. He ended up on top of the statue's fingers. The group watched as Lee reached down and worked something off of his legs, it turned out to be weights. Heavy weights as they soon discovered when he dropped them to the floor, leaving two three-foot indents.

"That's better." Lee said, stretching. "I can move easier now." A moment later and Lee appeared behind Gaara and blows were landed left, right and centre, eventually wounding the Sand ninja with the attacks. The rapid succession of successful hits surprised everyone with the exception of Maito Gai, his team's Jounin leader. However with all his speed and strength, he couldn't cause any real damage. He was only damaging the sand armour that Gaara had wrapped around himself. He knew that he had to finish the battle as soon as he could. 'The Lotus is the only hope.' Lee thought as he unwrapped the bandages from around his arms.

"Will you hurry up?" Gaara said before Lee attacked, kicking the Sand ninja into the air, each kick pushing him higher and higher. Then he felt the Leaf ninja's kicks falter. A moment later and Lee's bandages wrapped around Gaara's form, before Lee grasped the bound Sand ninja and drove him head first into the arena floor. However, when he pulled back, the Gaara that he had drove into the ground turned out to be made of sand as the real Gaara appeared behind him. He then proceeded to attack Lee with sand, as the Leaf Genin forced himself into action against the pain caused by the opening of the first gate.

'It looks like the Omote Renge (Front Lotus) wasn't enough.' Lee thought as he started forcing open more gates. 'It leaves me no choice but to use… _it_.' One by one Lee opened the other four gates that he could. 'Watch me Neji, the next time that I use this move will be on you.' Lee thought as he attacked Gaara, hitting him around the arena like a squash ball. Eventually he wrapped one of the bandages around Gaara's waist and yanked him back up as his right arm and leg connected forcefully with Gaara's torso, throwing him against the floor, the gourd that Gaara wore on his back turning to sand to protect it's 'master'.

After the impact, Lee tried to stand, but his right arm and leg refused to obey his commands. He knew that opening the five gates had cost him a lot, ripping his muscles. He just hoped that the Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus) cost Gaara his life. However, that wasn't the case. As the sand slowly settled down, everyone could see that Gaara was still alive. Gaara raised his hand, sending the sand after Lee, and then the sand wrapped around Lee's left arm and leg, forming the 'Sakaku Kyu' (the Desert Coffin). Gaara then forcefully closed his hand, saying "Sabaku Soso." The sand crushing the trapped limbs, bringing Lee to the ground. However, before the sand could smother the, now unconscious, Genin, Gai stepped in, sweeping the sand aside. His interferance costing Lee the match. "Why are you helping him?" Gaara asked. "He failed you and yet you protect him."

"It is because he is my loveable, precious protégé." Gai explained. "He may not be able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but you'll never find another master of Taijutsu like him." Gai said as the medics ran in, performing scans before pulling Gai to one side explaining that because of the crushing caused by the Subaku Soso, it would be almost impossible for Lee to continue to be a ninja. Kakashi, seeing how upset Gai was, disappeared and appeared beside Gai. "He was so young and was in the Springtime of his Youth!" Gai sobbed, wrapping his arms around Kakashi.

Iruka's eye began to twitch at the sight. Only he was allowed to use Kakashi like that, Gai was overstepping the mark on his boyfriend, injured student or not. The two teams edged away from Iruka, afraid of what Iruka would do. From where Kakashi was standing, he could feel Iruka's ire and encouraged Gai to go back to Neji, while Kakashi returned to Iruka's side. Then, without warning, Iruka dragged Kakashi's head down, pulled the mask down and firmly planted a kiss on the surprised Jounin's lips. "Don't you dare forget who you belong to." Iruka said once he released Kakashi, and turned his attention back to Hayate, who was announcing the final match.

"The final match of the preliminary round is between Urameshi Yusuke and Dosu Kinuta. Will those named, please make their way to the arena floor." Both Yusuke and Dosu did so. They took the time to look the other over. "Begin."

'Man, I wish that Hiei was fighting him.' Yusuke thought as he started building up his spirit energy. 'His right arm is definitely suspicious. At least I wasn't drawn against any of the girls. That really would have been embarassing. This one is big and ugly, just how I like them.' Dosu waited patiently, sure that no matter what Yusuke tried to do, that he could still win. 'He can't be as difficult as Sensui was, that's for sure.' The energy finished transfering into his hand. 'However I'm not taking any chances/' All the Jounin in the arena watched closely as Yusuke's right hand began to emit a blue light. "Shotgun!" Yusuke shouted as thousands of small 'bullets' filled the space between him and Dosu, ending the battle quickly.

"The winner of the tenth, and final, match is Urameshi Yusuke." Hayate said. "Will the winners please come to the arena floor where the conditions for the final part of the examination will take place." Yusuke, Hiei, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji, along with their Jounin instructors, did as Hayate asked. The Hokage also joined them.

"Well done, all those who won." As you all know, the third exams are going to be held in front of the rulers of the lands. This will happen in one month's time. This will allow you time to rest and to learn new skills. You should use the information that you gathered to help you work out strategies to use in the third exams." The Hokage passed a box to Anko. "This box contains tickets with numbers on them. I want each of you to take a ticket." The box was passed to each candidate who removed a ticket. "Since you all have a ticket, I want you to call out your numbers." Once they all called out their numbers, the Hokage looked at Ibiki. "Can you give us the starting line up?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Ibiki said as he stepped forward. "Match one is Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji, match two is Uchiha Sasuke versus Gaara, match three is Uchiha Hiei versus Aburame Shino, and match four shall be between Urameshi Yusuke and the winner of the only preliminary match, between Nara Shikamaru and Temari." Suddenly Shino raised his hand, and asked if he could be withdrawn from the exams, and the Hokage nodded, allowing him to leave. "That changes the third match to Uchiha Hiei versus Urameshi Yusuke and the fourth match being Nara Shikamaru versus Temari. Any other questions?" Shikamaru raised his hand, and the Hokage motioned for him to ask the question.

"You said that this was a tournament, so there is one winner, right? Then does that mean that only one person will get to become a Chuunin?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, that is not the case." The Hokage replied. "For the finals you will be observed by many judges, not only me, but the Kazekage and the rulers and Shinobi leaders of other countries that will be requesting missions as well. Based upon your performance in the Tournament, those judges will assign you an absolute value and all those who are deemed to have sufficient ability to be a Chuunin, even those who lost in the first round, will be promoted." The Hokage looked over the group. "All of you could become Chuunin, however none of you could too. One month tomorrow, at 9.00 am will be the start of the third exam. Return here for the matches to begin." The Genins split up and left with their Jounin instructors.

"So what are you going to teach me, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he bounced beside Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and turned him towards Iruka.

"Ask your mother." Kakashi said. He and Iruka had come to an agreement that he would be the group's 'father' purely because Iruka looked the more feminine of the two of them. "Iruka is taking you and Yusuke while Sasuke and Hiei are coming with me." He could just hear the outburst beginning to brew up. "Look, Naruto, I have my reasons why I asked Iruka if he could take you, and that lies with the fact that the moves that I will be having Sasuke and Hiei trying to learn will be impossible for you to use in battle. Iruka can teach you more useful skills than I could." Naruto looked to Iruka, who looked shocked at the compliment that Kakashi gave him.

"Kakashi, please make sure that you don't exhaust that pair." He said as Kakashi pulled him into his arms. "I want the three of you back in one piece." Kakashi grinned as he pulled Iruka into his arms. "We will be back two days before the finals are due to begin. Please be back on time, Kakashi." He pulled Kakashi's head down to whisper in his ear. "The bed will be very empty, and I'd be cold without you warming me." He licked the other Jounin's ear. "I know that you won't keep me waiting, will you?" Kakashi shook his head. "Good." He looked at the Genin. "Go home and get a good rest, we leave at first light." He then turned his attention to Sakura and Kurama. "I suggest that you pair get a job for the month, it will give you good experience outside of being ninjas." The pair nodded and the six headed home.

"So, my darling Iruka, what shall we do?" Kakashi asked as they walked to Iruka's apartment. "We have some time to ourselves, and I know exactly how we could spend it." If Iruka missed the suggestive tone in Kakashi's voice, then he couldn't miss the hot lips as they kissed his neck the moment that the door was closed behind them. Iruka shrugged out of his vest, knowing that Kakashi was hinting to the fact that they had yet to make love. The younger Jounin had shied away from the subject every time it was brought up, however now he wanted to try.

"I… Kakashi I…" Iruka gasped as he felt Kakashi's hands slip under the uniform top, thumbs rubbing against his nipples as Kakashi's mouth moved along to the other side of his neck. He grabbed hold of the fine silver strands and gently pulled them so he had Kakashi's attention. "Kakashi, I want you now!" Kakashi groaned.

"Your mind has the best timing, especially since you have a long walk tomorrow." He moaned. Then a thought hit the older Jounin. "Then again I can always have a lie in for longer than you… that pair wouldn't suspect anything." Iruka looked at Kakashi questioningly. "Come along, Iruka, time for a practical lesson in what you were teaching the boys at the hot springs." Iruka blushed as Kakashi dragged him to the bedroom.

The next day, a very happy, Iruka met up with Yusuke and Naruto. "Someone got laid last night." Yusuke whispered to Naruto, who snickered quietly. "I wonder if 'father' is still that or if he is now the 'mother'." Iruka chose to ignore the comments from Yusuke and Naruto. Nothing could spoil his mood, then he heard shouting from behind him, and he looked back to see Pakkun running behind him.

"I'm sorry, Pakkun, what is the problem?" Iruka asked the small nindog. "Is Kakashi okay?" He lifted the dog up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sama has sent me to keep you safe." The dog said. "He wanted me to remind you that he can't wait until you return so he can take payment in kind." Iruka blushed, and the two boys laughed, knowing that Kakashi had, probably bottomed for the first time.

It took them a few hours to get to the hot springs. "Okay, I'm going to teach you some simple water and earth jutsus." Iruka said before he realised that Yusuke and Naruto's attention was diverted from him, towards a man peeking into the female bathes. He looked vaguely familiar to Iruka, but he stormed over to him. "What do you think that you are doing?" He demanded before the man turned around, and fully faced Iruka, who stood speechless. "Forgive me, I didn't know that it was you." Iruka said, bowing. "I beg forgiveness from you, Jiraiya-sama." Naruto and Yusuke stood staring at their Jounin instructor as he spoke with the old man. Suddenly Naruto pointed at the man and shouted 'Eros-Sennen!' He and Yusuke had seen the same man loiter around the women's bathes during the holiday. Iruka looked between the boys and Jiraiya. "You know each other?" he asked.

"That pair annoyed be a while ago." Jiraiya said. "They're yours?" He asked.

"Not quite, the taller is mine. The shorter is one of Hatake Kakashi's." Iruka said, then Jiraiya saw Pakkun on Iruka's shoulder, and raised his eyebrow. "Kakashi and I are…" He blushed.

"Ahh, that explains everything then." Jiraiya said, "It has been a while since Hatake Kakashi and I have crossed paths, hasn't it, Pakkun?" Pakkun gave a very human-like nod. "I am happy that he has finally chosen somebody. You wouldn't happen to be the guy he was always talking about?" Iruka's blush deepened. "So why are you here?"

"The Chuunin exams are next month." Iruka said. "Kakashi-kun has taken the two Uchihas and is training them. I have this pair and hope to train them as good as I can."

"Then maybe I could offer you some assistance." Jiraiya said looking the pair over. "After all I did train the Fourth Hokage, who trained Hatake Kakashi himself."

After the month's training, the three returned to Konoha, and were greeted by their respective partners at the gate. As Sasuke and Naruto and Hiei and Yusuke went their separate ways, Iruka dragged Kakashi home, and gave him a small package. "You brought me a present?" Kakashi asked as he opened it. Inside the package paper was an 'Icha Icha' book that he had never seen before, and he looked questioningly at the Jounin, before he opened the front cover, and he saw why he had never seen it before.

Kakashi 

_It surprised me that you have a boyfriend, and still read my books .So for my number one fan is the first copy of my new book. Iruka-kun has told me all about you, and I am glad that you have found happiness at last._

_Jiraiya_

Kakashi just stared at the note and looked to Iruka, who was blushing. "Sorry, Kakashi-kun, I cheated." He said, blushing as Kakashi exchanged 'Icha Icha Paradise' for 'Icha Icha Heaven'. "So I'm all yours." Kakashi lowered his mask revealing a predatory grin.

Naruto walked into the hospital, deciding to visit Lee and signed in. Walking through the corridors and he heard a wail and he ran to Lee's room to see Sakura pointing at Lee and Gaara.

A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER

Gaara walked through the hospital. He knew that this would be his last opportunity to see the Genin that had almost defeated him. The boy had stirred up some unknown feelings in the emotionless Sand Genin and he wanted to know what they were. When he thought on what he had done, he felt strange… Temari had said that it was sadness. He had a strange longing to see the boy; he wanted to… touch him? He wanted to kill him? Yes, that sounded better.

He found his way to Rock Lee's room and silently entered. The boy was being heavily sedated, he knew, after he had been found training. That would make the death easier to deal. He walked over to the bed as some sand left the gourd, and coiled on the covers, creeping towards Lee's neck. Gaara leaned over the body, looking at the face that had been plaguing his thoughts since the preliminary battles. Just as the sand was almost at Lee's neck, the Konoha Genin suddenly sat up, his lips touching Gaara's in an innocent kiss.

The scream startled the Sand Genin, who leaped back as though he had been bitten, and he saw two Konoha Genin, one was the pink-haired Kunoichi who drew in her match, and the other was the farting lunatic. He looked between the three Konoha Genin and thought that he had fallen into a trap, the sand in the gourd becoming alive with the worried thoughts of the Sand Genin. Then Gaara disappeared in a skitter of sand.

The whole of that day, both Gaara and Lee were more pensive than normal as they tried to work out their feelings for the other Genin, whose lips they happened to touch.

The following day and the Chuunin examinations started, and for the first time in a long while, Kakashi was actually early for something. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Iruka had dragged him, even though he could have done with some more time in bed too. He knew that Kakashi was excited to see how well their training had done for their boys. All four would surely have fun, First up would be Naruto, and then Sasuke, however the match that Iruka wanted to see was the one involving his two Genins, in match three. Kakashi picked out good seats for himself and the others, knowing that Kurama and Sakura would soon be arriving. He smirked seeing Iruka move on the chair. He looked up at the stand, which supported the Hokage and the Kazekage. He knew that Genma had replaced Hayate, that loudmouth had been shouting it to the rafters the previous night when Kakashi had left Iruka's for… supplies.

Kurama and Sakura arrived just in time for the start of the matches. "Ladies and gentlemen, Hokage, Kazakage, It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to the Chuunin examination here in Konoha. Through rigorous testing many candidates have been whittled down to just eight; Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara, Uchiha Hiei, Urameshi Yusuke, Temari and Nara Shikamaru." Genma's eyes looked around the packed arena. "Due to some minor complications, the fights have been rescheduled, Uchiha Sasuke versus Gaara shall be the last fight on the roster, where Nara Shikamaru versus Temari has been moved to the second fight this morning. So without further ado, please welcome the first pair of combatants. Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji." Neji and Naruto headed out into the arena. "Fight!"

"You cannot win." Neji said as he stared at Naruto. "Why even try? Someone like you will never become Hokage because it is not in your destiny." Suddenly Naruto summoned up his Shadow Clones. "It will not work. Byakugan!" Using his Kekkai Genkai, Neji looked over the clones, but saw that they all had chakra circulatory systems in their bodies. 'How could this be?' Neji asked himself as the clones threw themselves at Neji. 'Only one of these is real all I have to do is find that one and the match will be over.' Neji told himself as he attacked each of the clones, all of those he touched disappearing, and then he saw one standing back. 'So that is the real you.' He thought heading straight towards that one, however when he attacked it, it too disappeared.

"So you do have a weakness." Naruto said from behind Neji. "You can't see through Shadow Clones. That is good to know." It was Naruto's turn to land a few attacks on Neji, but the Hyuuga brushed them aside, instead he hit one of the chakra nodes inside Naruto's body. It caused pain and frustration, when Naruto couldn't use his right arm to call for chakra. From there, Neji proceeded to block all the chakra nodes in Naruto's body.

"Give up, you have no chance of beating me." Neji said as he looked at Naruto. "I don't want to kill you, but I shall if I have to."

"Why did you try to kill Hinata?" Naruto asked, and Neji removed his hatai-ate. Naruto could see curse mark on his forehead. "What is that?"

"This is the curse of what happens when you are born into the Branch house of the Hyuuga Clan. It didn't matter that my father and uncle were twins, both born at the same time; Hinata-sama's father was born first so my father and, therefore, I was damned to be a part of the Branch house." Naruto gasped. "That is my destiny, never to reach higher than the head of the Branch House, when I have more ability than the heir of the Head House. That is how I know that you will never reach the position of being Hokage. You were not born into it."

Naruto wanted to scream at the other boy before him that he, too, was born into it, that his father was the Fourth Hokage, and that he intended on following his father into being the Hokage one day. Instead he glared at Neji. "Then why do you fight?" Naruto asked. "If your destiny is set out in front of you, why fight it at all." Neji winced. "When I become Hokage, I shall force the Hyuuga Clan to change!"

"What a great statement from one that cannot defend himself from me." Neji said, when he suddenly felt a large amount of chakra build up inside Naruto and he stared as red chakra surrounded Naruto. 'What is this chakra, it feels menacing.' Neji thought.

'Tactful as always.' The Kyubi said laughing. 'Looks like you'll need a little help with him, Naruto, I'll heal the nodes, just attack him, and win.' Naruto couldn't disagree with the Kyubi on that count. 'Go, get him, Naruto.'

Naruto attacked Neji, using the Kyubi's chakra instead of his own, and it surprised Neji when he scanned Naruto's body, revealing that the red chakra was flowing through the same pathway as the blue had been. "What are you?" He asked, blocking Naruto's attack. Naruto gave a feral grin.

"I'm just different to Hinata." Naruto said as he attacked once more, before Neji hit him hard enough to leave an indent in the ground. Neji leaned over Naruto's body, which seemed to be knocked out, however Naruto appeared behind Neji and attacked him. "There is proof that destiny can be changed. I have never been good at Bunshin no Jutsu. In fact I failed the Graduation Exam because I couldn't do it properly, you can ask Iruka-sensei about that. Through hard work I learned to do it, if I was destined in one path or another, no matter how much hard work I put into it, I would never have been able to change things. I changed, and so can you." With that Naruto punched Neji against the wall, knocking him out.

"The winner of the first match is Uzumaki Naruto." Genma said as Neji was helped out of the arena. "The second match is between Nara Shikamaru and Temari." The two entered the arena.

"Great, I have _another_ woman to fight. How bothersome." Shikamaru said as Genma told them to begin their match. His shadow reached out, but Temari leaped back, marking the place where his shadow stopped with a sweep of her fan.

'As long as I stay behind that line, I'll be safe.' She thought, but suddenly the shadow surged over the line in a very narrow, thin line, making her leap back in a set pattern. Then it wavered and shrank back, Temari planting the fan in the ground. 'That was unexpected.' She thought. 'I should finish this soon, or else I could regret.' However when she tried to move she couldn't. 'I'm behind the line, how could he…' As if reading her mind, Shikamaru looked behind him, which Temari was forced to do as Shikamaru did, and saw a hole behind her, the same hole that Naruto had made moments before the fight began. From the hole, a shadow had sprouted.

Shikamaru made her walk around her fan and towards him, however he raised his hand. "I quit." There was a murmur around the arena, as people started asking themselves why he had done so. "I have used up too much chakra fighting you, that I shall not be able to go all the way to the end, even if I wanted to. You have used up almost no chakra at all, and therefore would do much better than I would." With that Shikamaru disengaged his Kagemane no Jutsu and left the stunned arena.

"Winner of the second match, Temari." Genma said. "Now for the third match, we have Uchiha Hiei versus Urameshi Yusuke." There was a lot of murmuring in the crowd. All along the lines of 'Wasn't Uchiha Sasuke the last of his clan?' Yusuke and Hiei made their way to the arena floor, from where they had been waiting. Everyone could see that there was some kind of connection between the pair. "Begin."

"Why don't we have a little fun, and a wager?" Yusuke asked as he threw a punch at Hiei, who blocked it. "The loser is uke for a month." He could see Hiei's sadistic grin take its place on his face.

"You're on!" Hiei said as they both leaped back. Both started making seals. Hiei blowing a fireball using Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. While Yusuke was hiding in the ground, and using Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, he pulled Hiei underground while he got out. Hiei glared at him, making Yusuke laugh.

"You have been taking death-glare lessons from Sasuke, I see." Yusuke said as Hiei wriggled in the ground, slowly loosening the earth around him. "It is a shame that I cannot see the proud apparition that you are under all that earth." He leaned down and whispered. "I can smell it, Hiei, the smell of your excitement. You're always like that during a fight, especially if it is between us." He leaped back a moment before Hiei threw himself out of the ground. "Maybe we should stick to what we know best, hmm?" Both retreated to opposite edges, and ran at eachother, their energy flaring around them like a protective blanket. Their movements were faster than many people could follow, seeing blurs when the pair attacked.

Finally the pair broke apart, or were forced to since the energies crackled and fizzled enough to mane anybody think that they were using electricity. Yusuke realised that that particular attack was a repeat of what had happened well over a year ago, the seal had even been ripped in the same place over the dragon, and again Hiei was tending to it the best way he knew how, by licking away the blood that leaked from the flesh wound. "You've improved." Hiei said as he placed the ward back over the dragon. He was sure that the dragon didn't need the warding, however it was best to be safe. He didn't want to kill his lover after all.

"Unfortunately you have too." Yusuke teased as he wiped his forehead. "I know how Kankuro felt when he came into contact from your heat technique. I never knew that you would resort to that." Hiei grinned as he approached the half-Toushin.

"Too much heat is one way to make your opponents surrender." Hiei said, although now that Yusuke could get a better look of Hiei, he could see small burns on him and raised his eyebrow. "These are your doing. Looks like you are definitely your father's son." Hiei said. He coughed up some blood, and Yusuke looked worriedly at him. "I'll be out for a few moments, take good care of me as my body sorts out everything you did." With that the fire apparition promptly fainted.

Everyone stared at the fainted boy, and Genma was no less surprised than the others. Kakashi looked at Yusuke as he carried Hiei out of the arena. He had seen flashes on uncontrolled lightning in the fray between Iruka's two Genin. Something that he was sure that Iruka would ask him about later. He stood up, and saw Iruka's questioning gaze. "I'm going to help them." He said as he whispered into Iruka's ear. "Yusuke anyway. That boy has a lot of potential to become a lightning master." Iruka had never seen Kakashi so excited, in his own way. "If he can master the control, he could be a very powerful Shinobi. We have never really discovered what he is good at, have we, maybe this is it, why he and Hiei seem almost in harmony. One uses the fire of the earth, and the other uses the fire of the sky."

While Kakashi went to help Yusuke with Hiei, Sasuke and Gaara were called to the arena. From where he was sitting, the Kazakage had shown some interest in the match that had happened. "Those boys are talented, Hokage." He said as his yellow slit-like eyes followed the boys. "You must be proud."

"I am. They are quick learners, Kazekage." The Hokage said as he saw Kakashi join them. "They have two good Jounin that they can look to; Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi treat them, all their Genin like their children." The Kazekage then turned his attention to the Jounin in the stands, with the red-haired boy and pink haired girl, and smiled under the veil. "Of course you must be proud of your own Genin pair that made it to the finals. Gaara and Temari are very talented Shinobi too."

Sasuke and Gaara faced off against each other. Sasuke's calm look met the same from the Sand Genin. Neither had yet to make a move, when suddenly Sasuke disappeared. Yusuke had followed his movements automatically; after all if you could keep up with Hiei, Sasuke's movements were easier to follow. The movements reminded Yusuke of a mixture of Rock Lee and Hiei, and he looked questioningly at Kakashi. "The only way to take that Genin out is to outpace his sand, Sasuke saw that and the three of us trained on that for him." Kakashi said. "That isn't his fastest, Hiei saw to that. Sasuke can go toe to toe with both of you easily." That notion seemed to shock Yusuke more. "Plus, I think that I understand why Hiei allowed you to knock him out so easily. Sasuke knows what he has learned in intimate detail. Who ever wins this match will be the one you face. Hiei doesn't want to lose to Sasuke, and so he lost to you instead."

Gaara had been shocked beyond belief that two Leaf Genins had managed to use similar tricks on him, and instead of swirling around Gaara, the sand started building up a wall to keep Sasuke's attacks at bay. He could feel his other self, it was dragging at his subconscious, and he knew that as long as he was in the shell, that he would be safe. Sasuke could see the new defence moving into place and knew that he would have to react quickly. Leaping back, he landed half way up the wall and made some hand seals before he ran down the wall, holding a ball of lightning in his hand. It sounded like the cry of many birds. Sasuke headed straight for Gaara, and shouted 'Chidori!' when it impacted against Gaara's defences, going through it. Inside Gaara cried in pain and the sand defence fell, revealing Sasuke's hand in contact with Gaara's left shoulder.

Then all hell went loose as people looked up to where the shouting came from. The Kazekage had removed his robes, revealing all to the onlookers. Kakashi, Iruka and all the other Jounin and Chuunin that had turned out all cried one name: Orochimaru!

Author's Note: Wow, my longest ever chapter, I'm proud of me and my stubbornness to have the Chuunin exams over two chapters.

Please review!


	10. Invasion and Destruction

Invasion and Destruction

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

SPOILERS

RECAP

KAKASHI, IRUKA AND ALL THE OTHER CHUUNIN AND JOUNIN THAT HAD TURNED OUT ALL CRIED ONE NAME: OROCHIMARU

The pale-skinned man looked down at his old sensei. "You have become too complacent, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said as he leaped from the balcony onto the roof, dragging the Hokage with him. Four people following his movements, covering the four corners, they created a double barrier, one between them and the outside, and the other between them and the pair on the inside. The barrier was there to prevent the ANBU members from getting in to aid the Hokage, and the inner barrier to stop the Hokage from escaping their 'master'. When the Hokage commented on the barrier, Orochimaru just gave a slight smile. "We both know that you fight better without outside interference."

Inside the arena, one of the 'ANBU members' had cast a Genjutsu over the entire arena, sending most people to sleep, except those who noticed the strange white feathers, symbolising that it was a Genjutsu. A moment later and Temari, along with Kankuro, grabbed Gaara and fled the scene. Sasuke was torn into following them straingt off, and going to ask Kakashi what to do. The latter thought won, and Sasuke ran over to his Jounin instructoy, who had dispelled the effects from Yusuke, and was helping Hiei to his feet, after he had become conscious after his body started healing itself. "Get Naruto, Sakura, Iruka, Kurama, Hayate and Genma." Kakashi said. "You remember the two Jounin instructors. Bring them here at once." Sasuke and Yusuke nodded as they did what Kakashi wanted them to.

A moment later and they had returned. Kakashi first turned his gaze to Iruka. "Iruka, I want you to go to the Academy and evacuate the students, Genma and Hayate will accompany you." He glared at Iruka when he tried to argue back. "You will be on very little use here, plus the instructors know you better than two strange Jounin." Iruka found that he couldn't argue with Kakashi's reasoning. "Hayate, Genma, I trust that you will take great caution. I don't know what Orochimaru is doing here, but it isn't likely to be good for Konoha. Stick closely together, I don't want any of you to end up dead." The two Jounin smiled at each other. They knew that Kakashi meant that he didn't want Iruka dead, but if the aforementioned Jounin thought that, then he would fight tooth and nail. "The students need to be kept safe, they are out future, get them out of Konoha." Kakashi said as Genma and Hayate dragged Iruka from the Arena.

His gaze then turned to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "You three are going on a mission. This is an A-ranked mission, like the one we went on in the Land of the Waves." Kakashi said. "I want you three to hunt down those Sand ninjas and to bring them back to Konoha, dead or alive." The three nodded. "Sasuke is the leader in the mission. Now go." The three nodded and left. He then turned his attention to Iruka's team. "You are going to help me in this." He said simply. "You know what to do, and how to do it." He looked meaningfully at Kurama, who nodded before he looked at the others. "Remember what our goal is, it's to protect the Hokage any way we can." The four split up, Kakashi going one way and the three Genin going another as they all had their own missions to accomplish.

Iruka, Hayate and Genma hurried through the streets towards the Academy. Although Kakashi wasn't of a more senior level than any of them, he still held seniority amongst them in their minds. When an ANBU member gave you a mission, you did it. Even if it was an ex-ANBU member like Kakashi was. Iruka knew that there was probably some other reason that Kakashi had sent him to the Academy, but he couldn't dwell on that now. As Kakashi said, the students there were the future of Konoha.

Rounding the corner, he saw a group of Sand ninjas. "Get going, Iruka." Hayate said as he pulled the katana free from his back. Like Kakashi it was a reminder of his days in ANBU before he had started coughing so badly. "We shall handle them." He faced them. "Don't argue, get your ass into gear and get to the Academy!" Hearing the commanding tone, Iruka did as he was told and ran past the Sand ninjas towards his goal. The two Konoha Jounin looked at each other and threw themselves into the fight.

Iruka turned the last corner and entered the Academy, making his way to the head's office, and knocked on the door. The elderly Chuunin answered. "Please call all the Instructors to the Staff Room immediately." Iruka said. "I shall explain all once everyone is there. The old Chuunin nodded and sent the message through the Academy.

Once everyone was in the Staff Room, Iruka looked at his old colleagues. "Orochimaru is back in Konoha." He said. "He has taken the Hokage captive. I was ordered by Hatake Kakashi to make sure that the students were evacuated safely." A murmur spread through the instructors. "We need to get them out of Konoha as soon as we can. Orochimaru won't sit and wait for them to become fully fledged ninjas." Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Iruka's Jounin 'caretakers'. Wary of transformed enemies, Iruka put all his weight into his punches. If they were impostors then they would change. They didn't. "Sorry Genma-san, Hayate-san." Iruka said as Genma almost swallowed the senbon in his mouth. "I am sure that you understand." He turned back to the instructors. "Sand and Sound are working together on this, so we cannot trust our old allies in this situation. We should take them out by the old sewer system, as a few of its exits leads outside the village walls." Iruka thought for a moment. "Lets tell the children, for the moment anyway, that it is a drill. We need them to be calm about this."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura raced through the trees after the Sand trio. "Follow me as fast as you can." Sasuke said. "We are close to them, but someone needs to get in front of them to stop their advancement. I'm faster than either of you, so I am relying on you to stop them from going in different directions." With that said, Sasuke ran off. He would stop them single-handed if need be.

Gaara's group thought that they had made the perfect escape, until a fireball stopped them in their tracks. That was when they first noticed Sasuke. "You are not escaping." He said as Naruto and Sakura caught up with him. "We won't let you." As he expected, the sand in the gourd that Gaara carried on his back started to flow out, surrounding the most powerful of the Sand Genin. It built up until there was a figure in front of the three Leaf Genin.

'So he is the new host for the Ichibi no Shukaku.' Naruto heard the Kyubi say. 'You'll need help to take him down. He won't listen to me in my current form.' While Naruto listened to Seiryoku, Sakura attacked Gaara's 'new' form and was pinned to a tree, the Shukaku's other 'hand' swept Sasuke away like he was a flea when he tried to free her. 'Saske!' The Kyubi snarled, its chakra flooding Naruto's body, just as the hand that swatted Sasuke back dropped onto Naruto. However a moment later and it was thrown back by Gamabunta, the Lord of the Toads.

"It has been a while, youngster." Gamabunta said grumpily as they both observed their enemies. "So this is my next tailed opponent, the one-tailed beast." He could see that Gaara was sleeping, or at least pretending to. "You need to waken that boy up. However to get you close enough I shall need a form with claws and teeth." It took a moment for Naruto to decide to use the form of the Kyubi trapped inside him, but when he did, he used Henge no Jutsu to transform Gamabunta into a Kyubi no Kitsune. with his new form, Gamabunta lunged at the Shukaku, and the moment that he was close enough, Naruto leaped at Gaara, striking him with his fists until Gaara woke up.

Once Gaara had been forcefully woken by Naruto, the Shukaku started to lose its grip and the sand retreated back to the gourd. Sasuke then ran over to Sakura, making sure that she was okay before he grabbed Temari. "When did your village start taking orders from Orochimaru?" He demanded, and Temari's eyes went wide.

"We do not take orders from Orochimaru, we take orders from the Kazekage." She said eventually. "We do not take orders from any missing-nins." Her eyes then narrowed. "Why would you think that?"

"Orochimaru was dressedas your Kazekage to assassinate the Hokage." Sasuke snarled. "Quit playing dumb." He then felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder, taking some comfort from the fact that his boyfriend and Sakura were both okay.

"Maybe they didn'y know. They are only Genins after all." Naruto said. "Maybe this was just kept to the Kazakage himself. Iruka told me a little about Orochimaru when I asked him before. He is a master of disguise, and he wouldn't be afraid to do anything to reach his goals." He pushed Gaara in front of him. "We have completed the mission that Kakashi-sensei had sent us, or rather we would have once we have brought them back to Konoha, or what will be left of it." The three Sand ninjas glared at the three Leaf ninjas as they were accompanied back towards Konoha.

"I came here for Sasuke-kun, but it looks like I can't have everything my way." Orochimaru said, almost sounding sad, however he didn't look it. "However, Sarutobi-sensei, my main goal for coming back to Konoha was you, or rather your death." It was then that the battle between the Third Hokage and his errant student began. Using Kawara Shuriken (Roof tile shuriken), the Hokage sent the tiles flying at Orochimaru, who dodged them with ease. "You are getting sloppy in your old age." Orochimaru said, as he used Hidden Snake Hands jutso to change his tongue to a snake, which then attacked the Hokage, however it revealed the Hokage to be a mud clone, the real Hokage used Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Element: Moving Land river) to make a mud slide on the roof, and once he had Orochimaru caught in the tide he then used Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Element: Earth Dragon Missile) before combining it with a fire seal, forming Karyuudan (Fire Dragon Missile).

From the ground, Kurama could see the battle between the powerful ninjas clearly. He then forced his attention back on the ninjs he was facing. He avoided their attacks with ease, effectively defeating them. He looked over at Kakashi, who had teamed up with Maito Gai and the recovering Neji and gave a slight smile when the three went up against a group of enemies dressed as Konohagure ANBU. Kurama looked at Yusuke and Hiei, with a frown. Sometimes being around them was narrowing on the nerves.

Iruka, Hayate and Genma forced the students into the disused sewer, they all complained, until Iruka snapped at them to shut up. Hewas worried about Kakashi, Naruto and the others, and soon his worries spread to the students, who fell silent. They knew that something wasn't right, especially as their instructors left them alone with the three Jounins. Hayate and Genma ran ahead to check out the tunnels and to see if any of the enemy ninjas had found their way into the tunnels ahead. Iruka could hear muffled sobs eventually start amongst the younger students. He was torn between staying and going back to check the entrance to see if they were being followed or not, then he had remembered that Kakashi had ordered him to keep the students safe. That meant taking some risks, like this one. He saw Kuwabara and smiled, how could he miss the six-foot giant amongst the, much smaller, students. "Kazuma-san, look after the kids." He said. "I need to trace our steps to make sure that we aren't being followed. Tell Hayate and Genma if they return before I do." Seeing Kuwabara nod, Iruka headed back, but before too long, he heard raised voices. 'Shit!' Iruka thought as he hurried back to the students the same moment as Genma and Hayate did. "We have hostiles behind us." Iruka said quietly.

"There are a number of hostiles in a few of the tunnels ahead, not to mention the main tunnel." Genma said "We need to find a place to hide out." Quickly Iruka split the students into three groups.

"We can't afford to stay in one large group now." Iruka said. "Genma, Hayate please take a group each. We all know where the other exits of the sewers are, so we just need to take different routes. Lets meet up at the source of the river when we can." With that Iruka guided his group towards one of the side tunnels. He knew that this one exited close to the heads of the Hokage. "Go as fast as you can, as quietly as you can." Iruka said to the students. "We really don't need to get anybody's attention, do we?"

The students did as Iruka told them, eventually emerging at the exit. That exit had been created after the sewer had become disused, so that it did allow for an escape route in a time such as this. Iruka looked over the area as 'his' students followed him. The sight of the village upset Iruka, however he never had enough time to mull over the sight as he still had to get the kids out of Konoha safely.

With great caution and care, he led those who were in his group to the exit, and then into the forest towards the source of the river. It wasn't long until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Iruka turned around sharply, gripping the wrist tightly. When he looked he saw that it was Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto, it's best that you don't sneak up on me just now." Iruka said, hugging Naruto as though he hadn't seen the boy in years. "The village is crawling with Sand and Sound ninja, so it is best that you remain here, temporarily." Naruto nodded before Sasuke spoke.

"That sounds good. We don't want to be ambushed by enemies when we enter the village with the Sand Genin team that we were sent after." Sasuke said as he pushed Kankuro forward. Only then did Iruka realise that they had, somehow, captured Gaara's group. "Where is Hayate-sensei and Genma-sensei? I thought that they were with you."

"We had to split up when we were escaping." Iruka said as he continued walking in the direction of the meeting place. "We didn't have much choice. "The side tunnels in the sewer are too small for large groups to travel through easily. We agreed to meet up at the source of the river." They travelled a bit further before Iruka's curiosity got the better of him. "How did you manage to get them to come with you without any fuss?"

"We told them about orochimaru." Sasuke said "Once Naruto knocked some sense into Gaara that is." Naruto laughed nervously. "He saved our lives with that toad he summoned," Iruka pulled Naruto back into his arms again, ignoring the embarassed 'Iruka, get off!' from the boy he threatened to suffocate.

"Why do you care so much for him, instead of fearing him?" Gaara asked, watching Iruka with curiosity. "He is no different than I am. He is just as forced into this position as I was. What is so different between us?" Iruka looked over the tortured youth.

"Gaara-san, was it? People react differently when faced with the same situation." Iruka tried to explain. "He reminds me of myself. When Konohagure was attacked by the Kyubi no Kitsune, I lost both of my parents, so did Narutp. We were both treated badly, and we were ignored when we did good things. We reacted the same way, we hid our lonliness under playing pranks and fake smiles. It is true that he has a... different reason to he dislikes, but he was also a young boy." Iruka kissed Naruto on his head. "I love him as though he was my own son, and through association, Uchiha Sasuke is part of my family." Gaara couldn't help but close his eyes and cover his ears, prompting Iruka's mothering nature into action, and he left Naruto, who was gasping for air, and walked over to Gaara, whoes siblings had retreated from him. He gently set a hand on his shoulder, feeling the grainy touch of sand against his skin. He wanted to try and comfort the cold-hearted killer. 'I should hve realised that this would have been the reaction.' Iruka could feel Gaara tense under his touch, as the sand in the gourd moved, reacting to Gaara's emotions. "Nobody, be they a normal child or a container for one of the tailed demons, should be alone." Iruka then left Gaara and returned to the children of Konoha.

Shortly after that, Hatate and Genma caught up with the group. "Thank the gods that you're safe." Iruka said. "Can I ask you to do me a huge favour? I'm really worried about Kakashi, and I need to make sure that he is okay. Could you plese look after the students until I know what has happened?" The two Jounins nodded, as Iruk motioned that Naruto and the others were to accompany him back to Konohagure.

When the group entered the village, it was eerily quiet, the streets were littered with the bodies of the dead, mostly Sound and Sand ninjas, although there was a large number of Konoha's Chuunin and Jounin number too. Iruka motioned 'up' and they took to the roofs, heading towards the arena. Iruka could still hear the metalic sound of weapon hitting weapon in the arena. The moment that his feet touched the ground, he ran into the arena to help.

Kakashi could feel familiar chakra at the enterance of the arena, and it was quickly approaching him. 'It is good to know that Iruka is okay.' Kakashi thought as he looked at Gai. 'It seems like Sasuke and the others are okay too.' Iruka ran over to Kakashi. "How is the Academy students?" He sked as he summoned his pack of nindogs. "Where are they?"

"They are fine, I left them in the care of Genma and Hayate at the source of the river." Iruka said as he removed some of his weapons to help out the exhausted Jounin as Kakashi sent his nindigs to find and help the other Jounins. "I got worried about you." He pressed his back against Kakashi's. "Between you and our teams, I am sure that I'll be grey by the time that I am thirty." He heard Kakashi chuckle.

"But that is why you love us all, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said as he blocked a kunai. "We keep you amused, while you mother us and keep us in line." Iruka laughed. "Come on, let's show Gai how it's supposed to be done. He felt Iruka nod.

Kurama spared a glance upwards, and could see that the battle between Orochimaru and the Third Hokage was still at a stand still. With another quick glance he looked around the arena, and groaned quietly. Naruto and the others had returned. 'Never mind, they cannot stop me.' Kurama told himself as he stared at Yusuke and Hiei's backs, his hand going into his equipment pouch and removed two senbons. With a quick flick of his wrist he threw them at their targets, before leaping onto the roofs before the senbon attack took its effect.

Iruka could see Kurama leaping onto the roof, and thought that the three Genin had decided to join the ANBU unit in front of the prison tht Orochimaru's followers had constructed, however that thought was shattered when he saw Hiei and Yusuke collapse to the ground, followed by the ANBU unit fleeing from the kitsune's attacks. "No, no, no!" Iruka shouted, earing the worst. "Oh, Gods, please, no!" Kakashi forced Iruka to look at him.

"Get a grip, Iruka, we can't worry about this now, not while we have enemies that wants our lives." Kakashi said, feeling tempted to slap Iruka to make him see sense. "We don't know if Yusuke and Hiei were attacked by him or not, and there is always a chance that the ANBU unit had an enemy ninja in it. We will ask him about it later." Kakashi used two shuriken to deflect incoming ones. "For now, keep your mind on staying alive." Iruka only nodded.

Orochimaru had a clear view of Kurama's trechery, and he knew that the Hokage had seen it too, by the look on his old face. A moment later and Kurama, having driven away the ANBU unit, stood before Orochimaru's barrier. "What do you want?" Orochimaru asked as he blocked the Hokage's attack. "I don't want to be gawped at by the likes of you."

Kurama was taken aback by Orochimaru's blunt attitude. He started to wonder if his plan was worth all the aggrivation. Then again, maybe what he saw now was just the product of the battle between the pair. "I humbly request that yo train me, Orochimaru-sama." The name and title felt wrong said together. "I will do anything to get stronger. Being here curbs my progress." Orochimaru looked thoughtful as he blocked another attack.

"Very well." He said. "However I only train those that shows potential." He was wary of the boy. He remembered him vividly from the Forest of Death, and knew that he was a powerful fighter, more powerful than he should be to ask for help. "Drop the outer barrier." He said to the four ninjas. "Let him enter the first barrier." He saw Kurama enter through the first barrier, and then it was raised again. "You will fight the Hokage. If you kill him, then I will consider training you." Kurama's eyes opened wide. If he killed the Hokage then that meant that he would never be able to return to Konohagure. Orochimaru watched him out the corner of his eye. 'Will he or won't he?' He thought before he saw Kurama nod. 'Well, well, he must be partly serious about this at least.' He motioned to the four to release the inner barrier, and they did so, allowing Kurama into the arena, while Orochimaru stelled back to the safety of the barrier to watch the battle.

Kurama looked the Hokage over. The old man seemed almost exhausted. If he had been any later at getting up then he would have lost the chance to attatch himself to Orochimaru. He could sense that the Hokage's chakra was almost at an end, he was surprised that Orochimaru was letting him take over this fight, and hadn't ordered him to kill someone like Kakashi. The Hokage seemed surprised too, and he hesitantly attacked the young man. Kurama, likewise, attacked the Hokage.

Before too long, Kurama was forced to act seriously, when he felt Orochimaru glare at his back. Did the snakey bastard know what he was thinking? His hand moved into his hair, and pulled out a seed, and using some of his enerfy, he made it grow into a whip, however instead of it having thorns, it had a plain surface, making it more of a vine whip than a rose whip, and rather than attack the Hokage, he made sure that the cracks missed him, hitting in the tiles at either side instead. 'Hokage-sama, I beg your forgiveness.' Kurama thought as sent his youki out onto the roof, the seeds that had been scattered there reacting, sending out vine tendrils towards the Hokage, they wrapped around the Hokage's arms and legs, preventing all movement.

Orochimaru moved so he could get a better view of the scene before him. He didn't want to miss a moment of the mighty Hokage losing to a slyph of a child. Kurama approached the bound man with a slight smile on his face, his hand disappearing into his weapons pouch, removing a senbon. "You heard what Orochimaru-sama said, didn't you?" He asked with a small smile. "He told me to kill you, and I intend on doing so."

Orochimaru motioned for the inner barrier to be dropped and then he approached Kurama. "You have him at your mercy, now finish him off." Kurama looked at Orochimaru. "Why do you hesitate, Shuichi-kun?" Orochimaru's attention was then drawn to a single man standing outside the barrier, and smiled as he saw silver hair, glasses and the Otogakure hitai-ate. "Kill him and seal your future with the Village Hidden in the Sound. Kill him and be welcomed with open arms." Kurama looked over at the new arrival and he blushed when he realised who it was, blushing under the glare. "I see you know Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru said, grinning.

"I... I... well I stole his Heaven Scroll during the Second Exam." Kurama said. "I never knew that he was working for you, Orochimaru-sama, or I would never have touched it." He heard Orochimaru laugh, before he explained that even if he had left the scroll where it was, that Kabuto still wouldn't have taken part in the finals, as he was ordered not to by Orochimaru himself. He then turned his attention back to the Hokage. "With your permission, Orochimaru-sama, I shall finish what I started." With Orochimaru's nod and cruel smile encouraging him on, Kurama approached the Hokage with the senbon. "If your life is the price I have to pay for Orochimaru-sama's training, then you are the price he will receive." With that Kurama picked his spot, not that carefully, and pushed the senbon into the skin. Immediately the Hokage reacted, screaming and tensing in the vines. Orochimaru looked on amused at the reaction.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked as he turned his attention to the writhing man.

"I am sorry, Orochimaru-sama." Kurama said as he turned hs attention back to Sannin. "Sometimes I want to try out a new poison that I have thought about." He said. "I have been wanting to try that one out for quite some time. You just gave me the perfect excuse." He pulled out a small notebook and pen and started taking notes. "I lost my old notes, so I have to start from scratch, such a pity."

'He sounds so cold and uncaring... my type of person.' Orochimaru thought as he approached the kitsune. He watched as, eventually, the Hokage went still, and he checked the vital signs. There was none. "He is dead." He announced. "This day, at least, has come to a satisfying conclusion." He motioned to Kurama. "Follow me, and I will take you to your new home." With that Orochimaru leaped across the rooftops, with his followers and Kurama in tow.

Iruka, seeing the barrier disappear, quickly went to the roof, needing to check on the Hokage. What he witnessed made the Jounin cry out in horror. Kakashi quickly made his way to the roof, in time to hold Iruka in his arms. He could clearly see the reason why, and it upset him too. Then others arrived, but the most surprising moment was when Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Neji arrived on the roof. Neji who still had the Byakugan active saw something that surprised him. "Uncle, please use the Byakugan and check out Hokage-sama's body." Neji asked. "If I am right, then the Hokage isn't dead, but is still alive, even if it is barely." That prognosis was confirmed by Hiashi when he, too, examined the Hokage.

Author's note: Thank you all for reviews that have been left, please continue to do so.

Poll: I am in two thoughts about a particular notion that I have, and it is as follows:

Should I have Orochimaru/Kurama as a pairing in future chapters? Please let me know what you think.


	11. From Friend to Foe

From Friend to Foe

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Personal Note To Readers: Starting from this chapter Youko will be named as Kurama, and his human side will be Shuichi**

"Orochimaru-sama, I beg you to reconsider." Kabuto told Orochimaru as Orochimaru stared intently at the updated card. "You cannot trust him. He is likely to be a spy sent by the Hokage or Hatake Kakashi to spy on Otogakure, or even yourself. Surely you heard that the Hokage was still alive, even though you pronounced him dead yourself. He had no intention of killing him." He fell silent when Orochimaru looked at him.

"I have heard the reports, Kabuto." Orochimaru said curtly. "Do you not think that I have taken everything into consideration? I have very good reasons why I want him." He gave the card back to Kabuto. "What does your own analysis of his information tell you?" Kabuto looked down at the information, but he couldn't see what his 'master' did. "I see a lot of loyalty in him, and I want all that for myself. However to get that I need to break the loyalty he has towards those he calls his 'friends' and mold him to my own use. I want you to see to it that it is possible."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change Orochimaru's mind. "But why?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Orochimaru said. "However, I shall tell you why on this occasion."

A week later and Orochimaru knocked on Shuichi's door. "Please come in, Orochimaru-sama." Shuichi said, standing up as he entered the room. "May I ask what the problem is?" Without saying a word, Orochimaru handed Shuichi a scroll, which Shuichi opened when Orochimaru nodded at him to do so. Slowly his eyes scanned over the page.

_Orochimaru-sama_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health. You asked me to give you an update on the situation here in Konohagure in your last directive, so I hope that this pleases you_

_It seems as though the Hokage has survived your attempt on his life, however it is known that he is in critical condition. The Toad has been sighted in Konoha and rumour has it that he is the new Hokage, however he has been sighted leaving the village, heading northwards. Another rumour going around is that he is after the Legendary Sucker to get her to heal the Hokage, and yet another says that she has been named Hokage. He has taken two boys along with him, one is Uzumaki Naruto and the other is Urameshi Yusuke. I am sorry that all I can offer you at the moment are rumors._

Shuichi read and reread the first part of the letter. 'Damn it!' He thought. Orochimaru could see anger flare in the pretty green eyes, and wondered if it was the anger of being found out or if he truly meant for the drug to be deadly. Shuichi reached for his journal and flipped through the pages, eventually finding the right poison and changed 'Quick death' to 'causing critical injury'.

"There is more." Orochimaru said as he took the seat that Shuichi had vacated. "I thought that I would see about getting some information about those so-called friends of yours." Shuichi picked up the scroll again and quickly found where he had left off.

_As for your other request, regarding the team belonging to the Jounin named Umino Iruka, there seems to be very little change apart from the fact that they are one member short. The two Genin are preoccupied by their busy lifestyle. Their Jounin is no different having, seemingly, formed a close attachment to one Hatake Kakashi. In fact when your boy is mentioned, he is treated like one would treat any betrayer. In my opinion, it looks like your new recruit isn't missed, and is just another missing-nin to be hunted down by Konohagure's Hunter-nins._

_Iruka is even looking at the finishing class in the Academy for his replacement. He seems to have a free reign to choose whichever candidate he wants, and it looks as though he wants another addition to his freaky family. Not that I think that Uchiha Sasuke is freaky of course._

_Do you want me to continue keeping an eye or two on Iruka and his group?_

_K_

Shuichi gaped at the part describing his friends. He knew that he would have garnered some reaction of hate and loathing amongst the villagers, but his presence had been totally ignored by his friends? Surely not. "Are you sure that this is correct?" He asked Orochimaru, who gave a slight nod. "But... but they're my friends." He said as the scroll slipped from his fingers.

"Were they really?" Kurama growled, his voice supplanting Shuichi's. "Maybe they kept us around because it meant that we would do the thinking for them. Think about it. Yusuke and Hiei don't care much about Kuwabara, and he is as much a part of the team as we were. He was ignored when they passed him in the street. Is it too far for them to ignore us now since we are gone?" Shuichi gave a muffled sob.

"But you heard what Kakashi-sensei said." Shuichi said to Kurama. "Maybe this is one of his lies." Tears ran down the red-head's face. "Kurama, they are our friends, and they have shown us nothing but trust since we started working together. I am sure that they would never betray us."

"What reason does he have to lie? We are just spies, remember. We are nothing to Konoha, but missing-nins. We will be hunted, at least if we stay here we will remain safe. If you don't like that thought then curl up and cry like the baby you are." Kurama said, feeling Shuichi's grip on his spirit weaken. "Go on, retreat and hide. Lick your wounds. Let me deal with those that have wronged us." With that the kitsune was released with all his fury.

Orochimaru watched as Shuichi's hands went to his head. He was sure that he could hear two different voices coming from the boy, one warm, gentle and distraught, the other much harsher and cold. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but it sounded like the harsh one was trying to convince the other about something. He approached the boy, and it became clear that there was two people in one body. "Remain here, with me." Orochimaru said. "I do not care what your original intention was. You are here, and I will allow you to remain here as long as you are loyal to me. You shall never be without a place to stay, Shuichi-kun."

"Kurama, Youko Kurama." The harsh voice said as the hands left the head. "I must thank you, you managed to break Shuichi's tight control over me." There was a flicker and Orochimaru's eyes widened as a silver haired youth stood up, stretching to his full 7' height. Two pairs of gold eyes met each other, one with slitted pupils, the other with normal, round, pupils.

"Well you're certainly different." Orochimaru said, taking in the finer details. This young man had fine features, seemed to like the colour white, such a pure colour for one who seemed to have a soul darker than his own. Kurama was glad for Shuichi being present in his body, as he was able to tap into his human's side and modify his body to fit in. No fox ears and tail in a place such as this. He could feel the power in Orochimaru, a palpable sensation in the pit of his belly. If he could gain this power, he would take his revenge on his old team mates. "I am sure that you will be invaluable to Otogakure."

"It is yet to be seen how you could help me though." Kurama said in reply. "I am not as weak as Shuichi is, in fact if it wasn't for me, that little brat would never have known what power truly was. He is too kind, too... merciful, to use my gifts to their full extent." He ran his fingers through his hair, mourning the loss of his ears, but it couldn't be helped. "I have no such qualms." Orochimaru chuckled.

"I still have yet to decide to teach you, or your other half. My techniques are no use to a weakling." Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Your boasting will not change my thoughts, only your actions." Kurama growled. 'So similar to a kitsune.' Orochimaru thought as he saw a brief outline of the missing ears and tail of a kitsune's human form. He then reached out and touched Kurama's face. "I do believe that you aren't human, but use that form as a disguise. That means that you are a kiko kitsune, attuned with plants, does it not?" Kurama looked up sharply. It had been a while since he had heard that term. "Let us say that you have my complete attention for the moment."

'I swear that I will kill him.' Kurama growled inside his mind, but bit his tongue to stop him saying something that he would regret. The training that Orochimaru could give him would be, almost, worth the humiliation that he would have to go through to get it. He was content with that, or he would make sure that he was.

"To prove your usefulness, I want you to go to this village." Orochimaru pulled out a map scroll and showed Kurama the target. "It is a non-ninja village lying just inside the border of the Land of Fire. They have been getting on my nerves by refusing to sell their crops to Otogakure, while they do to Konohagure. I am not usually a spiteful person, but I have a village to think on, and we never seem to get enough food." He smiled at Kurama. "I want some of their crops, by any means necessary, understand? Kill them if you have to." Kurama shrugged.

"You must be desperate, considering that you forget that I could grow you perfectly good crops in a few minutes." He said, sounding bored. "But if you want the crops from that particular village, then I will oblige your choice and retrieve your crop for you. When do you want me to go?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Orochimaru said. "I hope that you aren't planning on wearing that Konoha hatai-ate either. A week ago you became a Sound ninja. You at least need to wear the symbol of your Village if not the usual apparel expected of you." He handed Kurama a black-banded hatai-ate. "I am sure that you will rise quickly in my eyes if you learn to do what I want. Follow me." Kurama did so, tying the Oto hatai-ate on, making sure that his hair lay over the band. He was led to a large room, where he saw four people sitting, eating and speaking quietly amongst eachother. The moment that they saw Orochimaru, they stopped everything and stood up. Kurama took his time looking each of them over, all of them seemed unusual in one way or another. "Please sit and continue, I just wanted to show you our new arrival, he is Kurama of the Youko Clan." The four returned to their meal. "Here you will get your meals." Kurama nodded and wondered why he had never been shown this before. Orochimaru had always had people take food to his room, but now it looked like he would have full reign of the village. Orochimaru approached the food bar and took some of the food, motioning for Youko to do the same too.

Kurama looked down at the poor excuses for fruit that was present, and used a small proportion of his overal energy to regenerate the fruit to when it had been picked, the apple returning to a healthy state in his hand. Selecting a few pieces of the fruit and some of the meat, he followed Orochimaru to a table. He then noticed Kabuto enter and gave a smile into his meal, feeling the human's glare on him. "Please, Orochimaru-san, let me make those fruit of yours edible."

"Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru corrected, almost angry at the other for not showing him proper respect

"Don't push your luck." Kurama hissed. "I will not call someone 950 years my junior by that title. Be thankful that I see you as an equal." The pair glared at eachother, neither breaking the stare. Eventually Orochimaru was forced to look away.

Kabuto stared at the stranger. He had never seen him before, of that he was sure, yet Orochimaru-sama was sharing a table with him, sharing a meal with him. With rage starting to bubble in the pit of his belly he approached the table. Then he saw the other male smile and place his hand above his master's plate, and he saw the fruit regenerate, so he approached more cautiously. "Orochimaru-sama, I have news on out patient." He said before whispering in Orochimaru's ear. "With your permission, I would like to join you." Orochimaru gestured towards an empty seat, which Kabuto took, once he had taken some of the food. "May I ask who you are?" He asked hostilely.

"I am Youko Kurama." Kurama said with a feral smile. "You better get used to me, because you will see a lot of me now and in the future." He turned his gaze on Orochimaru. "Thank you for showing me around in person, Orochimaru-san. It is such an honour." The look on Kabuto's face would have killed a lesser man on the spot, however Kurama was no such person. He returned the glare with his calm gaze. "Hello, Yakushi Kabuto." He said, and the fact that he knew Kabuto's name made the Jounin-level Sound nin jump.

"Do I know you?" Kabuto asked, trying to recall the face of the one before him, and Kurama laughed. "Who are you?"

"I already told you, my name is Youko Kurama." Kurama said as he bit into the apple on his plate, some of the juice ran down his chin. His eyes met Kabuto's and decided that he would take some pity on him and a moment later his form flickered to his other self's although the eyes remained gold in colour, proving his dominance. "Maybe you know me better as Minamino Shuichi." Kurama said, tempted to thrust Shuichi's mind out to further traumatise the boy. "My other self is a little upset at the moment, so our body is mine." The form changed back to Kurama's, more humanised one. "Who will be coming with me tomorrow? I am guessing that it will be somebody who you trust."

"Kabuto-kun, have you got anything planned for tomorrow?" He asked, Kabuto shook his head. "Good, you shall accompany him tomorrow. Please show him around the rest of the village for me, I have some paperwork to do." With that Orochimaru left the table and headed out the door. "Treat the village founder with respect, Kurama-_kun_." Orochimaru said before the door closed behind him. The two silver haired guys stared at eachother. Neither wanted to go with the other, yet both new that they would probably receive the sharp side of Orochimaru's tongue if they didn't do as he asked.

As the sun began to rise, Kurama was waiting for Kabuto at the exit of the village. 'What a great start this is.' He thought as he waited impatiently for the other to show up. Finally he could see Kabuto leave the building. "What took you so long?" Kurama snapped. "You are later than Hatake Kakashi!"

"Shut up." Kabuto said simply as he lead the way out of Otogakure, Orochimaru had told him to take care of their 'guest' while all he wished to do was to wring his neck. "I would prefer to walk in silence."

"That could be arranged." Kurama growled. "I am sure that I could easily arrange an eternal silence for you." Again the pair glared daggers at eachother as they passed through the countryside, heading towards the border. "Can you go no faster? I want a good exercise, which is something that I doubt that I will get from you." Kabuto could see that the pace that he had set was nowhere near the other's limit, and he ran faster, making Kurama laugh, this was better.

Kabuto looked over at the other, and barely recognised the other as being the same, annoying, man that he had been running with. He seemed to love running through the countryside. Now that he had a good look at him he didn't look antagonistic. "Kurama-san, I'm sorry about earlier." He said as they stopped briefly for Kabuto to examine the area on the map. "I am not a morning person." Kurama only nodded. "I was surprised that Orochimaru-sama asked me to accompany you."

"He doesn't seem to be the type that would willingly let another leave him." Kurama said. "Although he must have a lot of faith in you to be able to stop my attacks." Kabuto looked at Kurama. "He sent you with somebody that is known to have a way with grass and woodland, and that is what we have to travel through." Kurama kneeled on the forest floor and sent his energy out. "We have half a mile between us and the border of the woods." He said as he stood up. "Hiei ws right, this place is more alive." The last was said so quietly that Kabuto almost missed it. "We still have a while to go yet." Kurama said when he saw Kabuto stare at him.

The pair soon arrived at village, immediately heading to the home of the village leader. The villagers, upon seeing their hatai-ate, hid indoors. They knew that everytime that the Sound ninjas appeared in the village that nothing went right. This time would be no different. Kurama looked around the village, at the hiding villagers. They were safe as long as their head gave into Orochimaru's request. He knocked politely on the head's door, and got no reply, yet he could smell life within, including that of at least two young children. "Invite us in, or we shall invite ourselves in." He said, and getting no reply, Kurama smiled. It had been quite some time since he could play. He removed the rose from his hair and then with a flick of his wrist, the thorny whip cut through the door like it was hot butter.

Kabuto could hear the muffled cries of the kids. He knew that Kurama was scaring them, but his tactics were quite effective. The head villager and his wife were trying to protect two boys and a girl from Kurama's view. "What do you want?" The head asked of Kurama.

"I only ask for the crop that Orochimaru has requested of you." Kurama said as he looked at the huddled group. "This time, Orochimaru isn't being nice. I have been given permission to use any force neccessary to make you see sense." He looked at the children. "Maybe I should take two of your children back home with me, I am sure that Orochimaru would love the gift." That had it's effect, making the woman whisper to the man, encouraging him to doas Kurama said for the sake of the children.

Less than an hour later and Kurama had a signed agreement, not only that, but he had the youngest child in his possession as a promise of payment. The five year old cried and howled all the way back to Otogakure, the girl was scared of the strange man that carried her with such ease. "If you don't shut up, I'll gag you." Kurama threatened, the girl falling silent. "Now what is your name?"

"Chinatsu." The girl squeaked as she saw Kabuto look at them.

"Well, Chinatsu, you will like Orochimaru-sama, he is a very nice man, that likes children." Kurama said. "He will take good care of you until your daddy sends us some of his food." He landed at the entrance, and he saw Orochimaru was already waiting for him. "We have a guest, Orochimaru." Kurama said as he showed Orochimaru the girl. "She is the youngest child of the village head and we have a signed agreement that we get 25 of their crop each year. We have agreed that the child shall be returned to the village once the first crop has arrived. They also signed agreeing that we can take our revenge on the village should they not show."

"Good work." Orochimaru said as he took the signed agreement. "Just one more thing, Kurama. It is Orochimaru-_sama_." He walked towards his office. "Kurama-kun, while you are at it, look after the child. I have some paperwork to do." Kurama glared at Orochimaru's back. "Stop glaring, Kurama-kun, or I'll find something more useful for those eyes to do."

Kurama looked for Kabuto and saw that, he too, had disappeared. He then turned his attention to the girl. "Looks like it is just going to be us, Chinatsu." He said, taking the girl's hand. "I shall have to find us something to do. Please come with me." He led her to an open space. "You know, I think that you would nake a very good kunoichi, much better than a girl that I know." He saw her blush. "You would be much more beautiful and deadly if you chose to stay here."

The girl, who had been afraid of the kitsune earlier, looked at him with shock. "Do you really think that I could?" Kurama knelt down on the grass. "Do you think that I could be like Tsunade-sama?" Kurama nodded, making the girl squeal. "Would Orochimaru-sama help me?"

"Otogakure helps all those that asks them for help." Kurama said as he smirked at his own thought. "Orochimaru and Tsunade were in the same team, so I am sure that Orochimaru would know best how to make you stronger, however you have to prove yourself to him first. I had to leave my old village because Orochimaru-san wasn't well accepted there, however I have never looked back. This is my home now, and this village is now my home, and its people are my family." He smiled at the girl. "I would protect the village and those in it, with my life if I had to."

Two gold, slitted eyes stared at the scene before them. they seemed to gloat over something. "Kurama-kun, I have you now." Orochimaru said to himself as he walked away. "I have you loyal to Otogakure now, and soon, I shall transfer that loyalty to myself only. However there is one more test for you to do."

A few hours later and Orochimaru summoned Kurama and Kabuto to his private rooms. "I have asked you both to come here because I wish for you both to accompany me to get an old friend of mine. I need to convince her to join me. I want you both to join me to encourage her to choose rightly. Also, you both are strong enough to protect yourselves should something unexpected happen." Orochimaru looked from one face to the next. "Shall you accompany me?"

Both Kurama and Kabuto agreed to go with Orochimaru with no hesitation.

Author's Note: Kiko kitsunes are spirit foxes, or demon foxes.


	12. Inside Detention Cell One Gaara and Lee

Inside Detention Cell One (Gaara and Lee Interlude)

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**This happens during the week gap in chapter 11.**

Lee cheered. He had been given permission to do some light, non-physical, work. He really wanted to start training, however even Gai-sensei had told him that he would make sure that he was in the best condition to do so. He was waiting for Gai to appear with his assignment, he was using a crutch to help support his weight, trying to keep as much of his weight off of his crushed left leg as possible. A moment later and Gai appeared, however he seemed not to want Lee to see the report in his hand. "I'm ready to start work, Gai-sensei!" Lee said, standing proudly.

Gai sighed, he knew that Lee thought that he was ready for anything, however he was sure that this particular assignment might change his mind. "If you decide to change your mind after you hear what you have been assigned, then I will think no less of you, you know that, don't you?" Lee nodded. "Very well, you have been given the job of taking over the position of watching over Sabaku no Gaara." At once the colour drained from Lee's face, and Gai couldn't blame it for going pale. He would have gone pale if he had been asked too.

Lee had to think for a moment. He was being asked over the boy that had almost killed him one time, and then kissed him the next time they met, causing unwelcomed thoughts into his mind, and stealing his first kiss, however he had alredy made up his mind about what he was planning to do. "I will do the job and do it well, Gai-sensei!" Lee said. He had secretly wanted to see Gaara after the incident in the hospital, and now he had his chance.

The following day he went to the detention cells, and traded places with the Chuunin, who seemed glad to be freed of his duty to watch over the Sand ninja, Lee taking his seat. "Good morning, Gaara-kun." Lee said cheerfully as he looked at the figure leaning against the wall. The blue eyes opened, and fixed themselves on Lee's form.

"Does Konoha really think that an injured Genin can stop me if I wanted to leave?" Gaara asked, feeling rather insulted by the fact that Konohagakure could think so little of him.

"No, we lost many good ninjas in the attack on the village." Lee said. "We have to make use of all those that can work, so I was asked to watch over you." Lee explained with a small laugh. Then silence returned to the room, the tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Do you fear me?" Gaara suddenly asked, the question made Lee jump, he hadn't been expecting Gaara to ask him such a question. "Well?" Gaara asked impatiently.

"A little, I have to admit." Lee eventually said. "I do have some experience on what you can do, and it's something that I wouldn't like to go through again. Lee could see Gaara's eyes penetrate into his own, and a moment later and Gaara moved to be closer to Lee. He knew that Lee wasn't exactly jumping away from him, but was on alert for any attack.

"I wanted to kill you." Gaara said quietly, making Lee have to ask Gaara to repeat what he had said. "In the hospital, I meant to kill you, but you left me with more questions." Gaara closed his eyes. "What happened in the hospital? Why did I like it? Did you like it?" The questions flooded out of the Sand ninja's mouth.

Lee couldn't help but stare at Gaara. It was obvious that it wasn't something that Gaara knew about, but he couldn't believe that he had to explain something like this to Gaara of all people. "A kiss is the touch of lips against another's, or against a different part of another's body." He could see that Gaara was still confused. "Come here." Lee said, feeling as though the only way that Gaara would understand was if he was shown, and experienced, what Lee was trying to explain. Gaara moved closer to Lee, having a feeling why the Konoha Genin asked him to do so. Then he felt Lee's lips touch his forehead through the sand armour that constantly surrounded his body. "That would be a parental kiss, if I didn't end up with a mouthful of sand." Lee laughed.

Gaara's eyes had closed through the kiss, it didn't feel as good as the one in the hospital did, but it still felt good. "What else is there?" He asked when Lee pulled back. "When will you tell me what the kiss in the hospital meant?" Lee started blushing, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't understand why his body felt on edge as though he was about to fight Gaara again. He remembered seeing Naruto and Sasuke kiss, a deeper kiss than when his lips touched Gaara's in the hospital and he remembered Gai-sensei saying that it was only to be expected from those in the Springtime of their Youth, and that they didn't fear what others said about them.

This time it was Gaara who initiated the kiss, his hands were gripping Lee's green bodysuit tightly. The kiss sent shivers down both their backs, sending jolts of pleasure at the light touch. It was Gaara that pulled away first. "Your ears are red." He stated.

"Gaara-kun, can I try something else, another kind of kiss?" Lee asked, wondering if he would be allowed to try the same type of kiss that his friends had done. Gaara nodded slowly, unsure on what Lee was going to do. Once more their lips touched, but Gaara gasped slightly when he felt Lee's lips moved against his, the movements exactly mimicing Sasuke when he kissed Naruto. Lee was surprised to feel Gaara kissing back. Slowly they pulled back from eachother. "Wow." Lee said, Gaara sharing the same sentiment.

"Again." The Sand ninja said, and once more their lips caught the other's. The touch felt so good andright, andit pleased Gaara no end. However Gaara didn't understand the strange feelings that he was now experiencing. He told Lee, who revealed that he felt the same about Gaara.

'I wonder, could this be love?' Lee thought, seeing a strange look in Gaara's eyes. 'I need to ask somebody that could help me.' Lee had never thought that this would be such a problem. Yet inside, he practically knew the answer to his questions already. He had never thought that he could hold such strong feelings for the person that caused him so much pain.

Gaara stared at Lee from where he was sitting. "When had Sabaku no Gaara devfeloped feeligs for another human being, let alone a boy that he defeated in combat? Maybe it was respect that he felt, but that didn't sound right to him. Could a kiss... kisses, make you respect someone? No, it had to be something else.

All too soon and Lee's shift ended, making him sigh sadly. He was sure that he'd miss Gaara's quiet company before he could even leave the room, however he had a couple of Jounins to speak to, all he had to do was find them, and hopefully everything would become clear.

It didn't take him long to find Iruka and Kakashi, who were arguing, very loudly, about where Kakashi's Icha Icha books were going to go. After a few minutes, Lee knocked on the door, just after he heard Iruka shout "They are _not_ going in the spare room, Hatake!" A moment later and Iruka answered the the door. "Lee-kun, what can I do for you?" He asked, no trace of the anger he had shown moments before. "Please come in."

Lee entered the apartment and saw Kakashi, almost, sulking in the living room. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei." Lee said as he sat down on one of the chairs when invited to do so. A moment later and Iruka entered the room with cups of tea. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Lee said as he took a cup, noticing Iruka taking the seat next to Kakashi, who seemed to brighten up a little. He took a sip before he began to speak. "I was just wondering what it felt like when you knew that you found love."

"So who's the lucky girl?" Kakashi asked before Iruka could stop him. Instead Iruka dug his elbow into Kakashi's side.

"Why don't you leave this to me." Iruka said, glaring at the silver-haired Jounin. He moved and took the seat next to Lee. "I am happy that you found somebody that you think you love." Iruka said with a smile. "I can't really explain how Kakashi felt, although I really wouldn't ask him either." He laughed at the glare that he got from Kakashi over his orange book. He took Lee's hands in his own. "Love is a wonderful thing to have, to own." He said. "Although, maybe we aren't the best ones to ask about love." He said. "It took us years to actually admit to the other that we felt more than comeradeship towards eachother." He thought for a moment. "Maybe you should try Yusuke and Hiei, they are more like you in personality, so they would be able to tell you how they got together." Lee nodded and asked where he could find them. "They will be at either the lake or at the training grounds at the moment. They spend most of their time training now, considering that my team is one man short. They feel that they have to make up for Shuichi by training harder, and by proving themselves." Lee nodded.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" Lee said as he raced out the door.

"Iru, I wanted a little bit of gossip." Kakashi said, avoiding the pillow Iruka chucked at him. "I really want to know who his girlfriend is!"

"It isn't a girl, you moron." Iruka said laughing at the look on Kakashi's face. "He would have gone to Gai otherwise." The look on Kakashi's face was priceless.

Lee ran to the lake, as fast as his crutch allowed, searching for Yusuke and Hiei, eventually hearng soft voices from up a tree. "Yusuke-kun, Hiei-kun?" He called, then he saw movement in the tree, and then the boys leaped to the ground. "I am sorry for bothering you, but I have a question." Lee said, shifting uneasily under the gaze from the 'Uchiha'. A moment later and Hiei leaped back into the tree.

"I'm sorry about Hiei, he hates questions, but maybe I could help you." Yusuke said, listening as Lee explained the situation, without mentioning Gaara's name. "Well that is quite tough." Automatically his hand went to the back of his neck. "I can't really describe it. Hiei is such a pain that you'd never think that we'd have even thought twice about each other." He glanced at Hiei, who was dozing on the branch. "However, Hiei has saved my ass on more than one occasion, and it's just been recently that I have actually decided to act on my instinct, which leads me in the totally opposite direction from what I thought I was." He could see Hiei's eye open slightly. "There was this girl I thought I loved back home, and I do love her... just not in the same way as I love Hiei. She is like a sister to me while Hiei is like what I'd want in a wife." Hiei lost his balance and crashed into the ground. Yusuke knew that it would take a moment for Hiei to gather his thoughts. "I think you'd be best asking Naruto and Sasuke. I saw them heading towards the Uchiha Mansion." Lee nodded and headed off in that direction, a moment later and he could hear Hiei screaming: 'I am not a woman, especially not _your_ woman!'

With that experience over with, and sent once more on a hunt for another couple, Lee couldn't help but think that maybe there was no answer outside himself. His feet touched the planks that formed the floor of the Uchiha Mansion. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!" Lee shouted as he entered the building, removing his shoes. A moment later and Sasuke appeared.

"Oh, hello, Lee-kun, what's the matter?" Sasuke asked as he showed him into the sitting room. "Naruto was just making tea, we have managed to get it here, slightly hotter than tepid water last time, so I think that is an improvement over having it cold." He invited Lee to sit down. "What is the problem, Lee-kun, you seem rather flushed." Lee explained the problem for the third time that day. "Well, it was the accidental kiss between Naruto and myself before we were assigned to our teams. I was so happy, and I thought that, because we kissed, that he would be happy too, however he seemed to be too interested in Sakura, who was interested in me... I am surprised that Kakashi is still sane. I eventually acceped the role he wanted me ot play, that of a rival, all the time I wanted him to see something else in me. Once Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei got together, I think something changed in his mind, as though a piece clicked into place."I was so happy, and I know that we will be together for a very long time." Sasuke smiled at Naruto, who set the tray down on the table.

"Is this about Subaku no Gaara?" Naruto asked, and saw Lee blush. "It is, isn't it?" Lee looked away. "Well, I never saw that coming." Naruto said. "Does he know?" Lee explained what happened earlier that day to the pair. "Well tell the guy!" Naruto said. "I'm sure that he'll be thrilled!"

The next day and Lee was early for his shift, and brought a small picnic basket with him. "Gaara, I brought a treat." Lee said, seeing Gaara move from his corner. "I know it isn't much, but it must be better than what you are used to having in here." Gaara nodded as Lee brought out a few things from the basket.

"Thank you." Gaara said, leaning over and gently kissing Lee on the lips. To him the motion felt almost natural now. Lee blushed as Gaara took a sandwich from Lee and took a bite.

"Well, Gaara-kun, I think..." Lee said, breaking off. "I think that I..." He blushed bright red. "I think I love you!" That was over-kill for the poor Sand Genin, and he swallowed the sandwich that was in his mouth, and started choking. Lee tried everything he knew to stop Gaara choking, but eventually the sand realised that Gaara was actually in trouble and fished thehalf chewedsandwich back out. "Sorry, Gaara." Lee said quietly. "I never meant for that to happen."

"Say it again." Gaara said.

"I'm sorry."

"No the other thing."

"I love you." The next think he knew was Gaara's lips on his.

"If we feel the same, that must mean that I love you!"

Author's Note: This is dedicated to my beta and all you other GaaLee fans out there!


	13. The Search For the Third Sannin

The Search For the Third Sannin

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Three days before the events in Chapter 11

Once more the Third Hokage's eyes opened, and he saw one of his advisors near by. He recognized him as Namiashi Raido. "Raido-kun, get one of my advisors." The Hokage croaked. "Hurry, because I don't know how long I'll be awake." Raido nodded and left, returning a moment later with three of the Hokage's advisors. "The next Hokage should be Jiraiya or Tsunade." He said before he passed out once more. The three advisors called a meeting, and started talking about the revelation that the Sandaime had chosen his successor, or rather for them to have a choice of two. They only had to decide which one they would rather have as the fifth Hokage.

After some debate, they decided on the Sannin that was closest to them. So they sent one of the advisors to speak with Jiraiya, who had been seen inside the village. It didn't take long to find the Sannin, he was where he had been suspected of being; the ladies bathes. "Uh, Jiraiya-sama," The Adviser said. "The Hokage has named you as one of the possible candidates to succeed him. For the good of Konoha, will you accept the position?" Jiraiya shook his head. "Why not?"

"There is a much better candidate, and with your permission, I shall search for Tsunade." He said with a smile. "She would make a much better Hokage than I ever would, when she is found and convinced that is." The adviser could only stare at him. "Trust me I will have her here as soon as humanly possible.

"We shall send an ANBU unit with you..." The adviser started to say before he was cut off.

"No, nobody is to come with me unless I ask them to." Jiraiya said as he started walking away from the bathes, he knew exactly who he wanted to accompany him, and he needed to speak to their Jounin instructors.

It didn't take long to find Iruka's apartment, he was guided there by the sound of the young Jounin's voice. 'Something bad must have happened.' Jiraiya thought, and then it suddenly got quiet. Fearing the worst (that Iruka had 'done away' with his boyfriend) Jiraiya entered the apartment, in time to see Kakashi release Iruka from a kiss. "Feeling a bit better?" Kakashi asked, holding his dolphin close, Iruka nodding.

"Mind telling me why Konoha got to hear your little argument?" Jiraiya asked, enjoying the sight as the two men leaped into the air. "I always thought that personal thoughts and feelings should never be broadcasted." Iruka blushed, almost hiding behind Kakashi. "Mind telling me what this was all about?"

"I neglected to tell Iruka about something." Kakashi said. "He took it rather bad when I did tell him half an hour ago." He pulled Iruka against him. "The Hokage knew about Iruka's temper and told me not to tell him until after things had come to be." Jiraiya nodded, he had heard about the young man's temper, and had now experienced it first hand. "What can we do for you, Jiraiya-sama?"

"I wanted to know if I could bother you to ask to borrow a Genin from each of you, Urameshi Yusuke from you, Iruka-san, and Uzumaki Naruto from you, Kakashi-san." Both Jounin were surprised. "I am going to look for Tsunade, and I thought that they would be good company for me." With that explanation, the pair nodded. To have the two boys follow Jiraiya would be beneficial for them. "I thank you, I shall collect my pair as soon as I can find them. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can catch up with her. Once Orochimaru knows that she is named as the next Hokage, he will chase after her too." With a cheery good bye, Jiraiya headed off to collect the Genin and shortly after that he left the village, heading north to the nearest gambling town.

Kakashi and Iruka walked to the meeting place, where the three Genin were waiting for them. "I am sure that you are wondering where Naruto and Yusuke are, they are currently with Jiraiya-sama." Iruka said. "They are on a secret mission that can't be divulged to you, any of you." He said forcefully when he saw Sasuke and Hiei about to complain. "Now you have a day of private study ahead. We will be testing you on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and your defense against them." The three groaned. "Off with you." They left quietly, the three talking about where they would study. "Now, we have out own job to do." Iruka said as they headed to where they were to meet up with Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma. They had heard the rumors that Uchiha Itachi was back, and the last person that needed to hear that was Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're here, finally!" Kurenai said as she saw the pair approach them. "What took you so long?" Kakashi pulled Iruka against his body suggestively, making the other Jounins squirm. "I don't think we want to know." She said. "Very well, let's do our sweep." The four Jounin moved out.

Starting at the Hokage heads, they worked their way around, and before too long they reached the lake. However there were two suspicious strangers waking along the bank. "Excuse me, state your business in Konoha." Kakashi said, suspiciously. They were dressed as though they were from the land of the waves, but why would they be wearing such outfits here.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The shortest of the pair said. "We are looking for Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know where we can find him?" Kakashi recognized the voice immediately, and growled 'Uchiha Itachi.' "It seems that you remember me, Hatake Kakashi." Itachi said as he removed the hat that he had been wearing, revealing his face to the others. His companion was recognized as Hoshigaki Kisame, a missing-nin from Kirigakure.

"Why do you want Naruto? Is it because of the Kyubi?" Iruka asked, determined to get the answer. He remembered hearing about an organization that had, until recently, stood by and watched the world pass without doing anything. "You are both members from Akatsuki, aren't you?" Kurenai and Asuma stared at each other before rushing in to attack, however Itachi's companion knocked Asuma back, while Kurenai's Genjutsu was reversed on her, before she was knocked onto the surface of the lake, Itachi following her. Iruka, seeing Kakashi's nod, followed him. He had never told Kakashi, but he had been trying to create his own jutsu, and also trying to modify some that Kakashi had taught him from the battle he had with Zabuza all that time ago. His hands moved through the seals, aware of Itachi's ability in copying them, as any Uchiha could. "Nizunami no Jutsu!" Iruka said as his palm came in contact with the water, surprising Itachi with the violent water. He had improved on the technique, however. The water became strangely calm where his foot moved. Kakashi had shown him where the flaws of the jutsu lay, and he had modified it accordingly.

Kakashi was aware of Iruka's improved skill. He also knew that it would take more than choppy water to defeat Itachi's Sharingan eyes. A moment later and Kisame disappeared, and Kakashi followed him, appearing at Iruka's side the moment that Kisame appeared at Itachi's, and revealed his Sharingan. Iruka knew that the fight would become slightly more troublesome, and then suddenly Iruka whispered something in Kakashi's ear, his hand covering his lips so that Itachi couldn't get what he was saying. Iruka's right hand met Kakashi's left hand. "Ready?" He asked Kakashi, who nodded his reply. Together their hands moved through the seals. Kisame's eyes opened wider, knowing the seal that they were doing, and his hands moved to counteract the attack, a moment too late. "Suiton: Hidora no Jutsu!" Iruka said as a two-headed dragon, made of water appeared, launching itself at the two Akatsuki members, Itachi countered one part with a fireball, while Kisame's dragon took the other side. Kakashi could hear Asuma and Kurenai approach them, and stay back a respectful distance.

"I should finish this now." Itachi said as he closed his eyes, before slowly opening them. Kakashi was worried about why he did that and immediately told the others that only he could look into Itachi's eyes. The others closed their eyes, and Kakashi closed his right eye. "It is true that one able to use the Sharingan can fight against the influence of the Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi said. "However, how long can you survive?" He activated Tsukuyomi, dragging Kakashi into a powerful Genjutsu. Kakashi was tied to a cross. "Here, in the world created by Tsukuyomi, I control everything that happens." Itachi said, his voice echoing in the strange world. He raised the sword in his hand and slowly pushed it into Kakashi's body. "I think 72 hours will do." He said as the pain happened over and over again.

Iruka wanted to look at Kakashi when he heard his scream in agony. He wanted to hold Kakashi close, when he felt him drop to his knees, and instead he kneeled beside his lover and held him close. Itachi seeing this, ended the vision, and Kisame moved forward to end things, when instead water was flung into his face as Gai kicked him back to Itachi. "You three open your eyes." He said. "Keep your eyes on his feet and used that to guide what you do." Slowly the three did as Gai told them. "I called for three units of ANBU to come." When Kisame started forward to take on the five Konoha ninjas, Itachi stopped him.

"We did not come here to leave injured. We came for the Kyubi vessel, and it looks like he is not in the village." Itachi said. "We should withdraw and locate him as soon as possible." With that the Akatsuki members disappeared.

Iruka and the others carried, the now unconscious, Kakashi to the hospital, where not even the medic-nins, could revive him. The four quietly spoke amongst themselves, with Kurenai saying that they should send ANBU after Naruto if he had Itachi after them. Iruka seeing Sasuke at the door, tried to stop her, but it was too late. He knew that Sasuke had heard her, and it wasn't just Sasuke either. He heard Hiei's footsteps as he followed Sasuke. "Please, look after Kakashi! I'll make sure that they stay safe." Iruka said as he ran to catch up with the pair. "You can't leave Konoha without someone with you, unless you want to be classed as missing-nins, like Itachi himself." He said. "Do you even know where to go?" The pair shook their heads. "I thought not. However I think I know where they will head first." He started heading north, the two Genin following him.

They soon reached the same town as Jiraiya and the other two were. "He is here." Sasuke said as he thought he caught a quick glance of his brother as they passed through the crowds. "Iruka-sensei, we need to get to them soon!" They tried five hotels before they found the right one, even then they knew that Itachi had beaten them there, the receptionist telling them that the young blond seemed to have a lot of people asking about him. They ran up the stairs to the room.

Yusuke and Naruto were busy playing poker in their room when they heard a knock on the door. Yusuke walked over to it, and opened the door, the sight before him shocked him. For a moment he thought Sasuke had grown over night, before he realized that there was one key difference, this guy had the Sharingan out freely, Sasuke kept it hidden until it was needed. "Who re you?" Yusuke demanded, staring into Itachi's eyes. "What to fuck do you want?" His right hand moved behind his back, focusing his spirit energy into it.

"Our business is not with you. Our business is with Naruto-kun." Itachi said. "We will not leave until we have him." Yusuke didn't move. "I do not want to have to kill you, but I will if I have no other choice." Suddenly he stopped speaking, and spared a glance up the corridor. "It has been a long time, Sasuke." Yusuke looked up the corridor and saw Sasuke, Hiei and Iruka, and sighed in relief, help had arrived.

"Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said, hatefully. "Today will be your last!" He made the seals for Chidori and ran towards Itachi, who deflected the attack, gripping Sasuke's wrist, and snapped it, making Sasuke cry in pain. Just as the others moved in to help, Jiraiya appeared, bringing the total number to eight, nine if you included the unconscious girl he carried.

"You do not know me very well." Jiraiya said as he lowered the woman to the floor. I am better at seducing than being seduced." He heard Naruto shouting 'Eros Sennen!' from inside the room. "Don't call me that in front of people!" He turned his attention back to Itachi. "I'll finish you two here."

"Don't interfere." They heard Sasuke say as he picked himself up. Yusuke could see that something wasn't right, there was something... different about Hiei, and Iruka was holding him back. With care, Sasuke set his broken wrist. "That wasn't very nice, Aniki." Sasuke said as he attacked Itachi, punches and kicks being blocked. He knew that Yusuke knew something was up. Suddenly he felt Itachi's knee connecting with his stomach and doubled over in pain, before flying through the air and his back connecting with the wall, winding him.

Slowly, deliberately so, Itachi walked over to his brother. "Very well, we shall fight, if you so desire." He said as he reached down and picked Sasuke up by his collar and punched his stomach, making Sasuke cough up blood, before he pinned him to the wall, activating the Mangekyo Sharingan. However Sasuke didn't scream in mental torment, like he hoped, instead he stared coldly into Itachi's eyes, gripping both of Itachi's arms and changing his energy into heat, burning Itachi's arms.

"Sasuke, he's all yours." Hiei said as he changed back to his true form. Itachi dropped Hiei to the ground, and looked over at his real brother, who was preparing Chidori. Unknown to him, Hiei wasn't just sitting still. He had learned a few things from working with Kurama for as long as he had, the most important was to never underestimate his opponent. Using the limited talent that he had from his mother, he bound Itachi's feet to the floor with ice. The effort he needed to exert, however, was much greater than he had to use for fire. Not only that, but his body was also trying to mend the broken wrist as quickly as it could. At times like this he was glad that he was a demon.

Sasuke could see that Hiei was holding Itachi in place and ran forward, however, as with Hiei's Chidori, Itachi diverted the attack, aiming it, instead, at Hiei. It forced Hiei to leap out of the way, and it also broke Hiei's control over the ice around Itachi's ankles. Itachi then turned his Mangekyo Sharingan on Sasuke, causing a horrific attack on his younger brother. "Oroka ototo." Itachi said as Sasuke fell unconscious. "You have a long way to go before you can defeat me." He turned to Kisame. "Kisame, we're getting out of here." Itachi said, however they had forgotten about Yusuke, Jiraiya and Naruto. Jiraiya quickly made seals and soon the walls were covered in flesh, the flesh of a toad's stomach.

"I won't let you escape." Jiraiya said, however it didn't stop the Akatsuki members from running. The others were following behind, however the Akatsuki members had managed to escape by using a strange attack, leaving black fire in its trail. Hiei was the first to reach the flame and touched it before Jiraiya could stop him. Then Hiei put his left hand into the black flame, the black flame licked at his broken wrist, healing it as quicker than his energy had been. Jiraiya couldn't help but stare as the fire seemed to caress Hiei, and Hiei seemed to enjoy it. "What are you doing?"

"Healing myself." Hiei said as the fire soaked through his body. He looked at Jiraiya. "My name is Uchiha Hiei." He said, knowing that it was quite unlikely that Jiraiya knew of him." He could see Iruka's eye twitching. "Sasuke adopted me into his family, so it was only fair that I took his family name, as he provided it for me." He pulled his hand free, and moved it around experimentally, he felt energized by the flame, more so than he had been. 'It feels just like the Darkness Flame attacks.' He thought, smiling to himself. 'Uchiha Itachi can't use this on me.' He looked at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, we need to get Sasuke back to Konoha, don't we?" Iruka nodded. Hiei walked back to Yusuke, kissing him soundly, before whispering. "Come back to me, and make sure you have Naruto in one piece. Sasuke would never forgive you if something happened to him." Yusuke nodded as Hiei picked up Sasuke and he and Iruka left, heading back to Konoha."

Timeline meets

Kurama moved in his bed. He had a restless night, mostly due to the impatience of what was going to happen that day. However a disturbing memory kept resurfacing; a stomach-turning one at that.

FLASHBACK

"What is the matter, Orochimaru?" Kurama asked, entering Orochimaru's chambers. He had received urgent summons from Orochimaru a moment before, and had left his bed to see what the problem was. Orochimaru motioned for Kurama to approach him. Seeing nowhere else to sit, Kurama stood until Orochimaru told him to sit down. That he didn't want a sore neck having to look up at him. Kurama knelt at his side.

"I have been having a problem sleeping." Orochimaru said. "I want you to help me with that problem." Orochimaru said as his hand reached out, caressing Kurama's hair.

"I shall make you a sleeping draught." Kurama said as he stood up to leave the room, when he suddenly felt Orochimaru's tongue wrap around his body, pulling Kurama back to him, depositing the kitsune on his lap, Kurama sitting still when Orochimaru wrapped his arms around his body, removing the tongue.

"Come now, Kurama." Orochimaru said, his hot breath brushing against the delicate-looking neck. "Why go to such trouble? Your body can do as good a job." He licked the neck, draping Kurama's hair over his other shoulder.

"Orochimaru, if you do not let me go this instant, then I will have to resort to desperate measures. You do not want to corner a fox." Kurama said, but still Orochimaru held him. Then, without further warning, Kurama used vines to pull Orochimaru's arms apart and bound them to the chair. "Try that again, and it won't be vines around your wrists that you will have to worry about." He knelt beside Orochimaru's side again and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Next time the vines will go where the sun doesn't shine, and emerge from your mouth, got it?" Orochimaru reluctantly nodded. Kurama, tauntingly, kissed Orochimaru's cheek and headed towards the door. "Once I am in my room, the vines will release you." Kurama said, looking back over his shoulder. "Oh, and just one more thing, I have been known to kill unwanted admirers. I would loath to do so to you." With a flick of silver hair, Kurama left.

END FLASHBACK

A moment later and there was a knock on the door. "Kurama-sama, you are requested to meet Orochimaru-sama in the dining hall. He says to prepare to leave once you have had a meal." The girl said. Kurama recognized the voice of the young Genin; her name was Hana if he remembered correctly.

"Thank you, I shall meet Orochimaru-san in a moment." Kurama said, as he made sure all the seeds were nestled in his hair. 'I wonder what he has to say for himself.' Kurama thought as he left the room, heading towards the dining area. Once there he saw Orochimaru and Kabuto were waiting for him. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu." Kurama said as he retrieved some food, his eye never leaving Orochimaru, who he knew had an equal gaze on him. He sat with the other pair and smiled as he raised the fruit to his lips. "When do we leave here, Orochimaru-sama?" The title said in a sarcastic tone.

"The moment that you are done eating." Orochimaru said as he sipped his coffee. He wanted to get to Tsunade before Jiraiya could, and he had an advantage. He already knew where she was heading, his spies had told him so. It didn't take long for Kurama to finish his breakfast, although he stored some fruit about his person just in case he did get hungry later on. He knew that there was a good chance that it would happen. Orochimaru led Kurama and Kabuto off in the direction of the town where Tsunade would be at by now.

It took them less than a day to get there at the speed that that they were traveling at. The city was still inside the Land of Fire, but it was close to the Land of Rice Fields, where Otogakure was situated. Tsunade was to be found in Tanzaku City, and more than likely at a slot machine, of that Orochimaru was sure. However, little did he know that Jiraiya was catching up fast.

Jiraiya had been trying to teach Yusuke and Naruto the attack that the Fourth Hokage had been developing before his untimely death, and Yusuke seemed to pick it up like a pro, Naruto having more trouble with the steps, however he was progressing faster with Yusuke helping him. By the time that they reached Tanzaku City, both Genin had cleared the second stage of the Rasengan, much to Jiraiya's surprise. "You have done this before, haven't you?" He asked Yusuke.

"No, but it was very similar." Yusuke said. "Instead of using chakra, it was with pure spirit energy. It is known as the Spirit Wave." He smiled remembering Genkai's face, missing her for the first time. He was sure that if she were here that she would teach Jiraiya a thing or two about 'intensive teaching'. To be honest, he wanted her there with him. "I miss Baa-san, even her horrifying training. You never know what you have until it is gone." As if the memory called him to, he formed the Spirit Wave. It was now the only thing that he had to remind him of the woman he thought of as a grandmother. 'Does she miss me at all?' He thought, as the stared at the orb. He could see her face clearly in it, the sight causing some pain.

Naruto could see the change happening in Yusuke's face as he looked into the orb. "Yusuke-kun?" Naruto asked quietly, looking into the orb and seeing nothing. "Yusuke-kun, what's the matter?" Naruto asked, reaching out to touch Yusuke, but thrown back by an invisible force. "Yusuke-kun?"

"I'll never see that old bag again, never." Yusuke said monotonously. "We're unable to go home, to return to our loved ones. Yukina, Shiori, Atsuko, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai, all never knowing what happened to us" He picked a tree and threw the orb at it, the moment that the orb made contact, the tree was destroyed. Naruto and Jiraiya stared at this new Yusuke, at the changes that has taken over him. Then he turned and faced them fully. "Orochimaru is here, along with that traitor." He said, his senses much keener than they had been. He also knew that now Kurama would be fully aware of him.

Kurama paused in mid-stride, facing towards the trees; a shiver ran up his back. "Yusuke." He mumbled, making Orochimaru stare at him. "Orochimaru, we need to get to Tsunade quickly. You mentioned that Yusuke was traveling with Jiraiya and Naruto, well then they are here. I could never miss his scent, nor the feeling of the Spirit Wave when it is used." As they traveled, he had told Kabuto and Orochimaru about his 'friends', about their strengths and weaknesses. "Please, let us speed this up."

It didn't take long to find Tsunade and her apprentice, Shizune. They were looking at Tanzaku Castle. The three jumped down to face them. "Hello, Tsunade." Orochimaru said, as he looked her over. "You haven't changed one bit since we last met, Tsunade-hime." Shizune stood in front of Tsunade.

"Orochimaru, it has been a while, you're still alive I see." The blond woman said hostilely. "What do you want?" Orochimaru laughed as Kurama and Kabuto stood on either side of him, making Shizune get more nervous.

"I require your help, Tsunade." Orochimaru said as he motioned to Kabuto to walk forward. "I have the last remaining Kaguya, but he is dying because of some illness that he has." Kabuto offered a scroll to Tsunade, who accepted it warily. "That is a list of his symptoms." Orochimaru said, watching as Tsunade opened the scroll. Slowly she read the contents. "Only you can help him."

"I see. What will you do if I do heal him?" She asked as she closed the scroll. She had heard of the attack on Konoha by Orochimaru, or a person that looked like him. "Will you attack Konoha?"

"Yes." Orochimaru said honestly. "However I shall reward your help. If you prepare two sacrifices, I shall bring back Nawaki and Dan." Orochimaru said, seeing her eyes open. "I really need the Kaguya child to get better." He smiled slightly. "I know that you will need some time to decide, so I shall give you a week." Kabuto returned to Orochimaru's side. "If you decide to help me, then prepare two sacrifices to receive your loved ones." With that the three disappeared, allowing Shizune to relax.

"Please tell me you aren't going to actually think about such an idea." She said to Tsunade, who refused to answer. "Tsunade-sama, please, you can't allow yourself to be deceived by him. He has already attacked Konoha once, and rumor has it that he has killed the Third Hokage. We can't be seen… consorting with him."

It didn't take long for Jiraiya and his pair to meet up with Tsunade and Shizune either. "Well, well, I am getting popular." Tsunade said as she raised her sake to her lips. "If it isn't the other Sannin, Jiraiya. What do you want?" Again Shizune moved between Tsunade and Jiraiya and his group.

"It is nice to see you again." Jiraiya said as he ordered a bottle of sake. "I guess we were a little late if Orochimaru has already seen you." He poured some of the sake. "We came to ask you two things, both because of the Third Hokage." He sipped the sake. "I guess that you heard about Sand and Sound attacking Konoha, and that Orochimaru was behind it, well the Third Hokage was struck by a poison that has left him passing in and out of consciousness. He has also asked you to take his place as the fifth Hokage. Although why, I have no idea."

"There is nothing left in Konoha for me." She said eventually, watching as Jiraiya picked himself off of the ground. "Who would be stupid enough to want to become the Hokage anyway?" With that Naruto exploded, screaming at her that he wanted to be the Hokage, and that it was an honor to be asked, that he would fight her if he had to, to prove himself. "Very well, if you want to fight me, then let us go outside. However I warn you, all I need to defeat you is one finger." When Naruto attacked her, all Tsunade did was ping him on the forehead, and knocked him back. "As I said, only a fool would want to be Hokage." She turned to walk away.

"I swear that I shall learn the Rasengan and show you differently." Naruto said as he picked himself out of the ground. "I will learn the Rasengan and protect Konoha by myself if I have to!" Tsunade looked back at him. "I can already do the first two stages, all I need to do is the third stage!"

"If you can do the Rasengan in a week then I shall think about becoming the Hokage." She said. "I shall even give you my necklace." Shizune gasped. "However if you cannot do the Rasengan in the week, then you have to give up on your ridiculous dream." Naruto said that he would agree with her, surprising Yusuke and Jiraiya.

"Remember your promise, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto shouted after the women. "You better become the Hokage, because we need you!" He looked at Jiraiya. "You heard Tsunade-baa-chan!" He said. "I have to learn the Rasengan in a week!"

The evening of the sixth day came and Naruto lay exhausted in the forest. He still hadn't completed the Rasengan, even with Jiraiya and Yusuke's help. He looked down at the Konoha symbol on the palm of his hand. Yusuke had completed the training after the second day. He had found the other two stages difficult, but this was impossible. He knew that he had to do something to make the chakra go the way it was needed, and then he had an idea and summoned a clone. Once more he summoned chakra to his hand, and this time the clone helped him control the chakra, making it into a perfect sphere. Then Naruto pressed it against the tree. Seeing the results, he smiled before falling unconscious.

"Please, Tsunade-sama, you cannot agree to help Orochimaru." Shizune said, trying to reason with Tsunade. "Look what he said that he'd do…" Tsunade silenced her by knocking her unconscious, and left, seeking out Orochimaru.

"Have you made up your mind, Tsunade?" A voice said behind her, and she looked, seeing the taller of the two boys that had accompanied Orochimaru. "I was asked to meet with you here, I never thought that you would be here so soon."

"I refuse to speak to you, get Orochimaru." She said, seeing Kurama's smile, he disappeared. He returned shortly with Orochimaru.

"Have you decided what you will do, Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked. Tsunade nodded. "Will you come with me?"

Naruto remembered which hotel Tsunade was in and ran all the way there once he had regained consciousness. However when he entered the room, he saw Shizune pulling herself off of the floor. "Shizune-san!" Naruto shouted, "Where's Tsunade-baa-chan?" Shizune shook her head.

"I think she has decided to join Orochimaru." She said fearfully. A short time later and Jiraiya and Yusuke also met up with them. Shizune replying the same to them when they asked about Tsunade, and the others reacted by deciding that they had to go and find her.

"I have decided not to go with you." Tsunade said as she attacked the three, the group leaping away from the irate Sannin. All Naruto and the others had to do to follow them was to follow the trail of destruction that Tsunade caused. It didn't take them long to catch up with them. The three groups came to a stop, facing each other.

"Well, isn't this a blast from the past?" Orochimaru said as he looked at Jiraiya and Tsunade. "A chapter taken out of the past, eh?" Kurama's eyes locked with Yusuke's as Naruto decided to take on Kabuto. "I am sure that we both have a good idea why the other is here." Orochimaru said, nodding to Kurama and Kabuto to start the fight.

Kurama threw himself at Yusuke, and for a moment Yusuke thought that it was Shuichi, however that was soon changed. "I have always wanted to fight you." Kurama said as he grinned manically. "The child of the great Toushin, Raizen." Yusuke felt a shiver going up his back. "You don't even have Hiei to hide behind now." Both fighters' energies flooded free of their bodies, crashing against the energy of the other. "Prepare to die!"

Kabuto, Naruto and Shizune separated themselves from their Sannin 'masters'. "I am sorry that we had to meet today." Kabuto said to Naruto. "I fear that today may be the last day you see." He said, sounding regretful. "I wish that this could have been sorted amicably between our masters." All three started doing seals.

While the others started their fights, already the three Sannin had summoned their beasts, Manda, the lord of the snakes, Gamabunta, lord of the Toads and Katsuyu, lady of the Slugs.

The battle between Naruto, Kabuto was vicious, but it ended up with both Naruto and Kabuto badly injured, the difference, however, was that Kabuto, being a medical ninja, had prepared his body for the destructive force of the Rasengan, where Naruto didn't have that skill when Kabuto attacked, so his chakra blade had sliced through tissue easily. Tsunade, seeing the blood flowing from Naruto's wound, was reminded of Dan's fatal injuries, and froze. "Tsunade-sama, you need to help him!" Shizune shouted as she faced Kabuto alone. Tsunade was then forced into action, although her hemophobia slowed her actions considerably. Orochimaru, taking advantage of the situation, used his tongue to wrap around Jiraiya's ankle and threw him against the ground, knocking him unconscious, before turning his attention to Tsunade.

"Step aside, Tsunade." Orochimaru said as he summoned the Kusanagi from within his body, "Step aside and let me finish off what has happened." His yellow eyes glittered in the light of the dawn. "Let the host of the Kyubi die." Tsunade refused to move. "I am not afraid to kill you before I kill him." He said as he licked the blade. Still she didn't move. "Very well." He said as he plunged the blade into Tsunade's body before throwing her off. However before he could strike the fatal blow to Naruto, the blade struck Tsunade once more. "Why?"

"Because I believe that he will become the Hokage one day," Tsunade said. "And because I am the Fifth Hokage." Orochimaru removed the sword from her.

"Some Fifth Hokage, when you fell easier than the Third." He said, before he heard her say 'Ninpo Sozo Saisei'. All her wounds seemed to heal instantaneously, and it also seemed to boost her, already overpowering, strength. 'Oh shit' Orochimaru thought as he got a knuckle sandwich. He was forced on the defensive by Tsunade's strong strikes, until she ended up on top of Gamabunta's katana, which had just impaled Manda's mouth to the ground.

Orochimaru had taken the chance to attack, using his tongue, wrapping it around Tsunade's throat. However the Fifth Hokage unwrapped it and used it as a rope, which had her worst enemy physically attatched and used it to beat him up.

Yusuke and Kurama faced off against each other. He knew that Kurama had the advantage, knowing everything that he could do, and would more than likely have a plan to counteract it. He couldn't afford to lose either. "Kurama, why are you doing this?" He asked as he avoided a lash from Kurama's Rose Whip, not wanting to attack back, knowing that it could injure or even kill his friend. He got a kick in his stomach for his effort, coughing up blood.

"All these years and I have never fought you. I wish that you could see yourself now. You aren't that great. What did Hiei ever see in you?" The whiplash caught his leg, ripping muscle, just missing bone. "Don't worry, I don't intend to kill you quickly. You deserve a nice, slow, death." His vines tied Yusuke up, holding him tightly, keeping him off of the ground, as another rose turned into a sword. "Where to start? Maybe I should castrate you first? I always wanted to know what castrating another male would be like." However he was shouted at to stop by Orochimaru. "Orochimaru, I want my revenge on him!"

"Then we will leave you behind." Orochimaru said as a healing Kabuto stood next to him. Tsunade, glaring at them. "You will get more chances later, for now we need to retreat to heal."

"So you can lick your wounds you mean!" Kurama snarled, looking at Yusuke. "You have got a reprieve, Yusuke. Next time I'll have you at my mercy, and I will finish this." With that he joined Orochimaru, glaring at his 'boss'. as he cast a jutsu to make them disappear into their own shadows.

It took them three days to heal up, before they returned to Konoha, to great cheers of people. Three days from the shock of Orochimaru saving Yusuke's life. However it was three days too long for the Third, who had sadly died the day before they had managed to return.

The funeral was held the next day, Tsunade leading the procession. The many ninjas under her following behind, each holding a single, white flower. One by one they walked forward, and lay their flower down, taking a moment to remember the Third Hokage, what he meant to them. Naruto looked down at Iruka, who was comforting Konohamaru. "Iruka-sensei, why do people risk their lives for others?"

"When a person dies...he disappears. Along with his past, current lifestyle, and his future. Many people die in missions and in wars. They die easily and in suprisingly simple ways. Hayate was one of them. Those who die have goals and dreams... but everyone has something as important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers... people who are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth... And the string that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that. Because of their importance." Iruka replied.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I still don't understand, Iruka-sensei." He said eventually.

Iruka gave a watery smile, feeling Kakashi's hand on his shoulder. "Neither do I, Naruto-kun."

Author's Note: Sorry about the length of the battle, I know that I could have made it longer.

In an effort to generate more reviews and con-crit, I have decided that the person/people that have reviewed the most by the end of the fic will get either a YYH or Naruto yaoi fic written for them. So, your views could win you a fic, previous reviewers' reviews are included for their count. No new reviews on previous chapters are included in the count, however.


	14. Don't Call Me 'Wife'

Don't Call Me 'Wife'

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"Ouch, Hiei, that hurts!"

"Shut up and take it like a man."

"Fuck you!"

"Don't give me ideas."

The two demons glared at eachother. Hiei was holding the healing salve that Tsunade had made. He had asked for the salve to nip at wounds, Yusuke deserved it. "The more you run, the worst it will be when I get you." Yusuke knew that Hiei spoke the truth, and that made him want to avoid the apparition even more.

Suddenly he found himself on his ass, having missed the chair that was sitting behind him. A moment later and Hiei was straddling Yusuke's hips, keeping him pinned to the floor. Yusuke took one look at the salve, then a look at Hiei, a planforming in his mind. He flipped their positions, so Hiei was below him, the shorter apparition's legs wrapping around his hips to stop him escaping. "I have a better use for that salve." He whispered into Hiei's ear as his left hand tugged it out of Hiei's hand before working on removing their clothing.

Once both of them was naked, he grinned down at the panting apparition. "Simply gorgeous." Yusuke said as he covered his fingers in the salve, before pressing one against Hiei's ass. Suddenly Hiei disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a bewildered Yusuke on his hands and knees. He then felt a clawed hand grip his hip and a lubricated finger brush his ass.

"I remember you telling Rock Lee I was what you wanted in a wife." Hiei said, watching Yusuke arc into his touch. "However, you neglected to inform me of that decision, and I won't take matters lying down." His first finger slipped past the ring of muscle. "On your back, I want to see your face." Hiei growled, Yusuke complying without complaint. Hiei smirked, seeing the obvious result of their actions. "I think I have waited too long to show my dominance." Hiei said as he pulled his fingers away, smirk widening with Yusuke's heated whimpers, only to place the tip of his erection at his ass. "However that can be easily remedied." Slowly he pushed into the welcoming depths, the tight heat holding him, almost pulling him in. "Detective, you'll be the death of me." Hiei growled as he slowly thrusted into Yusuke's body.

Hours later

"Ouch, Hiei, that hurts!"

"Shut up and take it like a man."

"Fuck you!"

"Ready to go again so soon?"

Author's Note: Sorry, I had to write this down. It has been niggling the back of my mind, and every time I thought about Yusuke and Hiei, this always sprung up.


	15. An Illusion of Paradise

An Illusion of Paradise

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

It was the third time this week that Kabuto had been summoned to Orochimaru's room. The third time that he had been shackled to his lord's bed, not that he was complaining. The medic-nin was more than happy to service Orochimaru's every whim, his only problem lay with the fact that Orochimaru only wanted him when he took Kurama's form. It was a fact that ate at him.

Orochimaru looked down at 'Kurama's' perfect, milky, body. His hands stroked down his neck, over crafted pectorial muscles, and taut abdominal ones. They weren't too defined, but clear to see. Next came the arms, and again the muscles weren't too defined. but enough to show the power that they held. Next stop were the long, toned, legs. He had small feet for the the height of the guy, with smooth skin that he loved running his tongue over, which he did so.

Kabuto moaned, almost losing control of the jutsu, but he quickly picked it up again. If the illusion was dropped, he would be severely punished, that he knew from experience." He was a Jounin-level Sound ninja, he was expected to perform to Orochimaru-sama's highest expectations. It didn't matter if he was pleasured, only that Orochimaru was. He could feel the questing tongue undulate around his erection, and he knew what it sought. A moment later and Kabuto came, his body arcing off of the bed, arms and legs pulling against the shackles.

Orochimaru licked the essence of his actions off of 'Kurama's' body. He wished that it was the real thing, but Kabuto made an excellent substitute for him. His tongue pushed through the ring of muscle, moving inside Kabuto. "Drop it, Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru said, knowing that he would love that order, and indeed the very moment that 'kun' was mentioned and it was dropped, leaving the Kabuto panting on the bed. Orochimaru took a moment longer, before he removed his tongue, before he roughly entered Kabuto, knowing that Kabuto knew exactly what pleased him, even though he was chained to the bed.

From the doorway Kurama watched the whole thing from start to conclusion. 'Really, does Orochimaru think that I would be so easy to bend over?' Kurama thought, gold eyes glittering. 'He deserves Kabuto. That pair are a match made in Hell.' Kurama thought as he returned to his room. 'Now I have a little problem of my own to take care of.'

Author Note: I have to admit that I like voyeuristic Kurama, don't you? Imagine poor Shuichi trapped in there when his other half goes spying.


	16. The Kidnap of a Genin

The Kidnap Of A Genin

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

One month after the fight between the three Sannin

"You wanted to see me, Orochimaru?" Kurama asked as he entered Orochimaru's room, and saw that there were four others there. "Good morning." He said to the four. "May I ask what you needed me for."

"I want Uchiha Sasuke brought to me." Orochimaru said, clearly in pain. "I want him here as soon as possible." Kurama nodded. "Take these four with you. They are my most trusted fighters other than you and Kabuto." Kurama nodded, looking each over.

'Beggars cannot be choosers.' He thought. 'They are bound to be strong, but they are expendable if need be, as am I.' the four glared back at him. "What are your names?" He asked, seeing them all glare at him. "Come on, there is no need to be shy." He said, readying to defend himself if required.

"This is Jirobo." The female said, as she wanted to stop any fight that could occur. He wasn't like Kimimaru; he had a more dangerous feeling about him than that. "He is Kidomaru. The other guy are actually twins, Sakon and Ukon. They double up to attack." Kurama raised his eyebrow. "I am Tayuya." Kurama nodded.

"I am Kurama, a plant master." Kurama said by way of introducing himself. "I guess I am the leader then." The four looked angry. "If need be I'll injure you, but that doesn't help Orochimaru-san, does it? I'll be at the exit to the village if you choose to follow me. If you don't, I'll kill each one who doesn't show the moment I get back to the village." With that he turned his back and left the room. One by one the four ninjas followed their new leader.

Iruka moved restlessly outside the Hokage's office. He had been summoned to see Tsunade, and was nervously twitching. He wondered why she wanted to see him, he was sure that he had done nothing wrong. "Come in, Iruka-sensei!" Tsunade called, and Iruka entered the room. "Please take a seat, Iruka-sensei." She said, and Iruka did as she was asked. "I believe that you still haven't selected a new member to join your team, have you?" Iruka shook his head. "Well I have taken the liberty to select one of this year's Academy graduates for you." She said smiling. "Bring him in!"

Iruka faced the doors as they opened, revealing a man that he hadn't seen in quite some time. He looked at Kuwabara and almost fainted. He had never thought that he would ever have Kuwabara learning under him again. "Uh, hello, Iruka-sensei." Kuwabara said, feeling embarrassed that the first sensei that he had when he joined this world would be taking him once again. "I promise that you won't let you down." A small smile graced Tsunade's lips as Iruka led Kuwabara out o0f the room, making his excuse to leave.

"Send for Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Hiei." Tsunade said. The longer she spent talking, the less paperwork she could get done. She waited patiently for the named boys to make their way to her office. Once both had arrived, she invited both into her office. "I have just discovered documentation from the Chuunin examination." She said, as she placed the sheets on the desk, facing the two boys. "Even Orochimaru was partly impressed by you both." She said as they read the reports. "Even had the tournament continued, you pair would both have been made Chuunin at the end, and it is only fair that we fulfil the last thing that the Hokage was planning, isn't that right, Chuunins?" Both nodded, too stunned to speak, as she motioned to the two vests, each took one, too shocked to do much else. "Congratulations." She said with a smile, disappointed when they both left after asking her permission.

Hiei wanted to show Yusuke his new acquisition, however that was blocked by the sight of another man beside Yusuke, and it made Hiei's blood boil, until he saw that it was the person that he least expected. "Oh, it's you." Kuwabara turned when he heard Hiei's voice, and saw him wearing a Chuunin vest. The pair stared at each other, the air thick enough to cut with a knife. "I guess you're the pathetic excuse that Iruka had to take on to replace Kurama." Hiei said, before walking straight past him. "I guess we are destined to have a weak nobody like you with us."

Kuwabara quickly moved, catching Hiei's arm. "I'll show you who is weak!" He shouted, Hiei facing him.

"Don't start something that you will most certainly lose at." Hiei said, facing Kuwabara. "You can never get close to Kurama, much less equal him in my eyes.

"Then why don't we fight, Hiei?" Kuwabara said, knowing that he had Hiei's full attention. "Then we can see who has improved." He saw Hiei smirk.

"Very well, then." Hiei said, flexing his fingers. "I'll make sure to only kick half of your ass." He looked at Yusuke. 'This will be easy.'

'Heh, the Shrimp is underestimating me.' Kuwabara thought as they faced off. 'I could use the Spirit Sword, but why should I shred Shorty? Knowing him, he'd probably enjoy it.' The pair circled each other like two stags fighting over a doe. "Suegan!" Kuwabara said as a faint yellow glow entered his eyes. Hiei was shocked at that, not expecting Kuwabara to have got any more new abilities.

'I wonder what he can actually do.' Hiei thought as he disappeared in a blur. Kuwabara didn't even move, Hiei noticed, however when he aimed a punch for the back of his head, Kuwabara caught the fist as though he had been waiting for the attack, his left fist making contact with Hiei's stomach before throwing him back. Hiei hand-springed back to his feet. 'He has improved slightly.' Hiei thought, admitting it grudgingly. He disappeared in another blur.

After he had been knocked back ten times, Kuwabara called the one-sided match to an end. The only draw back was that he couldn't use the Suegan and the Spirit Sword at the same time. He could see Yusuke staring at him. "I hope that you didn't think that I would lose. I wouldn't have taken Hiei on of I thought that." He faced Hiei. "Never underestimate an opponent, even one that you once knew. You do not know what has happened to them in the circumstances. You said that I'd never replace Kurama; I know I never can, because I think that I am an improvement on him. I won't turn my back on my home."

Iruka watched the whole show. He had an idea that Kuwabara had gotten better, but to have developed a skill that could rival the Sharingan? He had never guessed that something like that would be in Kuwabara's genes. He also realized just how powerful that could be, and he was now glad that he had Kuwabara on his team. He approached the boys. "Come on, at least try to be the allies you once were." He said. "Kazuma is right though, Hiei. You presumed to know more than you did. However, like you, he has improved greatly." Iruka draped an arm around Hiei. "Although I am very proud that you made Chuunin level. This proves your skill." Hiei just glared at him.

"I'm just not skilled enough, am I right?" Hiei asked, walking off. Yusuke sighed and followed him, trying to talk some sense into him. "If I can't defeat Kuwabara, what does that say?" Hiei snapped when Yusuke had spoken.

"Hiei, we all have our positive features." Yusuke said as they walked to the lake. "You are the more advanced of us, if Iruka isn't around, it is you we have to answer to. You have been given Kuwabara, and it will be up to you to fit a strategy around all of us if Iruka isn't there to do so." He pulled Hiei into his arms. "Make good use of that ability." Hiei knew that Yusuke was right. He couldn't let his personal feelings get in his way, especially not within a battle. Yusuke smiled at him. "Now, c'mon, lets show Kuwabara that you aren't afraid of him."

Three Days Later

Kurama and the Sound Four stopped outside of the village. "Stay here." Kurama said. "I will be quicker on my own at this point. Wait here for my return." With that Kurama entered the village, using his sense of smell to locate Sasuke easily. He approached Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun." He said, getting Sasuke's attention.

The moment that Sasuke heard the voice, he knew who it was, and turned quickly, seeing silver hair disappear into the trees, and quickly gave chase. He knew that he should tell the Hunter-nins that Kurama was in the village, however by the time they acted it would be too late, the traitor would be gone and they wouldn't get another chance. He didn't suspect a trap until he was out of the village. By then it was too late, and Kurama appeared behind him, and placed a cloth over his mouth and nose, making him unconscious. "We have got what we came for." Kurama said. "Let's get home when we can."

News quickly reached Tsunade about Sasuke. "This just had to happen when we have so little people." She said, before sending messengers to Shikamaru and Hiei, to get them to her office. "I am sorry to waken you so early." She said. "However Uchiha Sasuke has been abducted from the village. Shikamaru, I want you to make up a team to go after him. I want you and the Genin team to be out of the village in half an hour. I shall send the first available Jounins after you once they are back." Shikamaru only nodded, he knew that the Chuunin and Jounin in the village were stretched as it was, he and Hiei was new and this would surely be a test of their skill. Both turned to leave. "Hiei, a moment of your time before you go."

Hiei caught Shikamaru's arm. "Take Kuwabara Kazuma and Urameshi Yusuke. Kuwabara has a Kekkai Genkai that allows him to see slightly into the future, and Yusuke is a powerful fighter. You wouldn't go wrong with either of them." Shikamaru nodded and went in search of those that would accompany him. He turned his attention back to Tsunade.

"Now, Hiei, this is what I want you to do." Tsunade said before explaining her idea.

Shikamaru ran from house to house, collecting his group, and half an hour later they were at the gate. The group consisted of Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Okay, you all know why we are here, that we are going to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. We are not going to let him be taken to where ever his abductors are going. Kiba, Akamaru, Neji and Kazuma, you're going first, you can sense out traps. Naruto, Yusuke and myself will go next. Both Yusuke and Naruto are powerful fighters, and they will be able to go both ahead and back when needed. I am the nerve centre, So I'll be between Kazuma and Yusuke because it is easier for me to relay messages both forward and back, Naruto will take the rear, as he has the most chakra to spare." The group nodded, even though Naruto wanted to lead. "Right, let's head out." Shikamaru said. Keep in single file."

Kurama could hear the plants whisper. "We are being followed by six people and a dog." Kurama said as they leaped through the trees. They paused in a glade, the very same glade that Shuichi had faced Kakashi in the day after they had arrived in this world. He could still feel the lingering ghost of the battle. Shuichi's memories of that day brushed against Kurama's mind. "Damn it, Shuichi, shut your trap.' Kurama growled at the redhead. "Jirobo, play with them. Catch up with us once they are dead." Kurama said as he led the others away from the glade. Idly he wondered how many would still be with him once he reached Otogakure.

The Konoha ninjas hurried through the trees, Neji was the first to pick up on the fact that someone was waiting. "Kazuma-san, maybe its time to activate the Suegan." Neji said. "We have a lone man in a glade ahead." Kuwabara nodded as he did what he was asked. Just before they entered the glade, Kuwabara called them to a stop.

"He is dangerous." Kuwabara said, staring at the man. "He plans to trap us into an earthen prison that would drain our chakra." The group stared at Kuwabara. "I will deal with him, I'm the only one that can counter his attacks easily. We need to get Sasuke back. That may mean that we have to sacrifice pieces in return, isn't that right, Shikamaru?" He could see Yusuke open his mouth to complain. "Hey, Yusuke, you do know that I'm not going to die, right? I have yet to kick your ass, so go on without looking back." He gave a grin. "One down two to go." Yusuke knew that he referred to himself and Kurama. "Oi, Shikamaru." Kuwabara said as he tugged the lazy Chuunin to a stop. "Kiba mentioned a fox-scent, right?" Shikamaru nodded. "That means that a person named Kurama is with the enemy. Only Yusuke stands a decent chance against him. Also he is the one most likely to have Sasuke, and is probably the most intelligent person that I know. Don't be fooled by kitsune-like tricks." Kuwabara looked back at Jirobo. "Move your asses." Once more Kiba led the way, the group leaving Kuwabara to face Jirobo alone.

As the group moved quickly after Kurama's party, Yusuke couldn't help but worry about Kuwabara. He knew that something wasn't right; however there was nothing that he could do but to go on.

"Damn it!" Kurama growled. "They are still chasing after us, and gaining." He looked over at Kidomaru. "Kidomaru, stop them, do anything necessary." Kurama said. Kidomaru nodded as he stopped, waiting for the Konoha ninjas.

The moment that they entered his sight, Kidomaru attacked, spitting webs at them, however Neji freed them all before Kidomaru could kill them. "I'll deal with this problem. You need to get to Sasuke, now go." They hesitated slightly." The longer that you remain here, the further that Sasuke will get. I'll be fine, and I'll catch up to you when he is dead, unconscious or harmless, whichever comes first." The group then carried on, leaving Neji to face Kidomaru alone.

"They are persistent." Kurama said, as he stopped for a moment. "Tayuya, give me a hand to strip Sasuke. We need to confuse them as to who has the real boy. Since these belong to Sasuke, his scent will be permeated in the fabric. It will confuse the dog-boy and his mutt. I hope that it confuses them enough to make them hesitate, and even then they will have only a one in three chance to get the right one." He held Sasuke as Tayuya stripped him. "Sakon, take his trousers, Tayuya, his top. I hope to see you both in Otogakure, safe and well." With that said, Kurama hoisted Sasuke back over his shoulder before leaving Tayuya and the twins to take different routes.

Slowly Sasuke became aware of his surroundings, of the painful sensation in his stomach, and the annoying hand on his ass. Wait a minute, a hand on his ass! Suddenly he was reminded of 'Icha Icha Kidnap' where the main character was kidnapped by a handsome man and was taken away from her village, friends and family. Just like he had been. Damn Jiraiya and his descriptive novels! He kicked out at Kurama, who was shocked by the fact that Sasuke was awake, and dropped him. Sasuke took the chance offered to him, and ran back the way that they had been traveling, his pace augmented by the desperation of flight, however Kurama quickly reacted and caught up with him, tying him up with vines. "Do that again and it won't be my hands on your ass that you'll have to worry about." Kurama said, forcing Sasuke to look at him. "Because I will have my cock in that pretty ass of yours." He smirked, seeing Sasuke suddenly go limp in his arms. "Good boy."

Kiba suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. "What is the matter, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, seeing the confused look in the dog-master's face.

"Sasuke's scent has gone off in three directions." Kiba said, double-checking. "The fox scent has carried on in the track that they were originally following, and the other two has veered off." The group turned their attention to Shikamaru. "What shall we do, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru remembered what Kuwabara said and he agreed. "Yusuke, Naruto, carry straight on." He told the pair. "I trust that Kuwabara knows this Kurama better than I do, so he would know who would best fight him. Get going." Yusuke and Naruto nodded before continuing on, leaving the other two to decide which of the other two they would be facing.

Back at Orochimaru's (twelve hours before)

"You know that Orochimaru-sama is after a new vessel." Kabuto told a boy in one of the beds. "Someone that won't succumb to an illness like you have." The white haired boy coughed, and some blood leaked from his mouth. "Time for your medicine." He said as he pressed a few buttons and a green liquid flowed through the pipes into the boy's mouth. "I just hope that Kurama can get your replacement here in one place, Kimimaru." Suddenly the boy sat up.

"I shall make sure that he does." Kimimaru said quietly, pulling out all the wires and pipes that were attached to him. "Kurama is the silver haired man that you talked about, Kabuto-san?" Kabuto nodded. "I shall bring Sasuke back if I have to."

Kimimaru passed Kurama and gave a grin. "At least you are on your way." He said. "I am Kimimaru, Kurama-sama. What do you need done, Kurama-sama?" Kurama told him about the pair that was following him. "Leave them to me, Kurama-sama." Kurama nodded, carrying on the same track. There was still hours to run yet.

Yusuke and Naruto ran after Kurama quickly, however an unexpected opponent suddenly faced them. "Yusuke let me handle him." Naruto said. "You are needed to face Kurama." Then he heard a noise from behind him, and when he looked, he saw Rock Lee. "Fuzzy Eyebrows, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting from that operation that Tsunade-baa-chan performed?"

"I can handle him alone. Both of you should hurry and get Sasuke-kun back." Lee said, attacking Kimimaru. "Go on, I'll be fine." With that encouragement, the pair continued along the path leading them to Kurama and Sasuke.

Hiei leaped through the trees, remembering what Tsunade had told him.

FLASHBACK

Once Shikamaru left, Tsunade motioned Hiei to approach her. "I have a different reason why I asked you here." She said as she poured some sake for herself. "I have a feeling that this could be too much for Shikamaru to handle alone. That is why I am sending you and your temporary team after him. Your team will be the Sand ninjas, comprising of Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings Temari and Kankuro. You will leave the village in an hour's time." Hiei only nodded. "You may go. You should meet up with your team though. They are being released from the detention cells." Hiei nodded and left.

END FLASHBACK

"They split up here." He said a moment later. "Kankuro, head towards the river, Temari towards the trees." He looked at Gaara. "I thought that you would prefer to chastise Rock Lee yourself." He said as the pair continued through the trees. "He is supposed to be resting after the operation he went through."

FLASHBACK

Hiei was summoned back to see the Hokage just before he left. "I have another addition to your mission. You are to find Rock Lee and to kick his recovering ass back to the hospital. Seemingly he took exception to not being included in Shikamaru's team and followed them."

END FLASHBACK

Gaara nodded. "He should take care of himself." Gaara said as they neared the area where Lee was facing Kimimaru. Seeing Lee fight, made Gaara growl. "I'll deal with the drunk and that guy, get after Naruto and Yusuke." Gaara said as the sand in the gourd flooded out, and a moment later and Gaara was standing beside Lee, blocking Kimimaru's attack. Hiei nodded at Gaara before continuing on.

In no time at all he ended up at the fight between Naruto, Yusuke and Kurama. However he noticed one thing about Kurama and created a fireball and attacked Kurama with it. Kurama burned like wood. "I thought so." Kurama said as the clone turned to ash. "It was a clone made of wood." He looked down at Yusuke and Naruto. "You were fooled by that fox's trick. He is probably at Orochimaru's by now." Hiei sounded disappointed. "All your team's hard work has gone down the drain, and I can't even use the Jagan to follow him. Come on, let's return to Konoha." The two other Genin followed him.

In the shadows of the trees, a bush moved and a white form emerged, dragging a bound, gagged form. "No, Hiei, you were tricked by 'the fox's trick'." Kurama said with a barking laugh, increasing as he saw Sasuke's glare. "Hiei isn't very good at remembering certain things, like a clone can never be too far from its real self." Yusuke and Naruto realized that at the end, however it was too late." He hoisted Sasuke back onto his shoulder. "Now lets bring you to your new home."

Author's Note:

I am not intending on putting detailed fights up, however if you would like it, let me know and I may type out the battles.

'Suegan' means Future Eye. It allows Kuwabara to see one to two seconds in the future. Further mastery of the technique could allow for extended time that he could see, or possibly to tap into his remaining spirit energy


	17. Dreams and Nightmares, Hopes and Fears

Dreams and Nightmares, Hopes and Fears

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

It didn't take long for Kurama to finish the final length to Otogakure. However the moment that he stepped inside the Village Hidden in the Sound, he could feel the difference in the air. He knew that something had happened. He walked through the quiet halls to Orochimaru's rooms and knocked on the door. Kabuto answered. "You are late." He said accusingly. "Why does getting one boy take so long?"

"When you are being hounded by Konoha ninjas it does take a while." Kurama said defensively. "The others sacrificed themselves so I could get him here as soon as I could." He could hear a strange voice call him into the room, and he dragged Sasuke in when Kabuto moved away from the door. Without looking, he knew that the other person in the room was Orochimaru, no matter how much his eyes screamed that it wasn't. "Orochimaru-sama, I am sorry that I never got here before you were reduced to taking such a form." Kurama said as he pushed Sasuke before him. "However I did get your boy." The gold eyes looked Sasuke over, taking in his form of undress. "They had an Inuzuka with them, with his dog. I had to try and confuse them long enough to get him as close to the border as I could before being caught. Luckily I confused them further with a wood clone. What would you like done with him?"

"Take care of him until I require him." Orochimaru said, hearing protests from Kabuto. "Kabuto, he has proved himself in my eyes." He said harshly. "This was his test. He could have stayed in Konoha and told them about where we were, he did not. He did what I asked of him, nothing less." His gold eyes met Kurama's. "You have proved to be a worth while asset." He said as he pulled Kurama closer. "However, I still have not changed my mind about you."

"I also have not changed my mind about what I will do if you try it either." Kurama said, almost flirtingly. He could see a flicker of uncertainty in Orochimaru's eyes, before it was once more replaced by a look of superiority. "You like being in control of any situation." Kurama whispered into Orochimaru's ear. "As do I. The difference is that I will back up what I say with action." A clawed hand ran over Orochimaru's cheek. "Maybe you'll get your wish some night, but that night is far off." A claw pierced the skin and Kurama raised the offending finger to his lips, licking the blood off. Kurama pulled away, and saw a look of undisguised lust in the other's eyes. "Come along, Sasuke." Kurama said. "Let's see if we can find you some clothing." With that Kurama and Sasuke left the room, Kurama feeling Orochimaru's hot gaze on his back.

Eventually the two teams met up where they had separated. Hiei looked over the people before him. It had been a waste of their time. Orochimaru had Sasuke, and he could feel the disappointment of the teams flood the area. "We should get back to Konoha." He said eventually. "There are those among us that will sleep for a week to regain their strength." He looked pointedly at Lee, who knew that Tsunade would knock him out until he was better. "We tried out best, and we didn't succeed. We will find where Sasuke is and we will get him back though." He looked at the Sand ninjas, who were helping their Konoha counterparts out. Slowly they limped back to Konoha, where Tsunade was bound to be waiting for them.

When they entered the gates, however, it was their Jounin team leaders that rushed out to greet them. Sakura and Kakashi waiting at the back, knowing that the teams were unable to retrieve Sasuke. They could see Naruto running away from the group, and neither followed him, knowing that the Kyubi container was upset that they couldn't get his love back.

Naruto ran and ran, and it wasn't until he arrived at the Uchiha Mansion that he knew where he had been heading. He wanted this to be a nightmare that any moment and he would wake up in Sasuke's bed, next to him. He soon reached the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, hoping that he would get a prod and a 'wake up, dobe' from his 'teme'. Alas it never came, and it hurt him. He knew then that it was, indeed, real. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he threw himself into Hiei's arms crying.

Hiei went stiff when he felt Naruto throw his arms around his neck. He wasn't used to the sensation of being hugged. Not even Yusuke dared to do that to him, however he allowed Naruto to do so. He was upset; there was a good reason for him to hug the apparition. He would suffer contact if _his_ Yusuke were taken from him so cruelly. Hiei had feared that the contact would 'de-demonise' him, but it hadn't. Naruto needed his strength. "We will get Sasuke back, even if we have to prise him from Orochimaru's dead fingers." Hiei said. "Orochimaru and Kurama will regret taking Sasuke from Konoha, that I promise you." When Naruto pulled back, Hiei could see the red eyes of the Kyubi. "They will not get away with taking Sasuke, that I promise."

As time passed swiftly on, very little was learned about Orochimaru's whereabouts, or that of his village. Nothing had been seen of the Otogakure ninjas since the fateful day where Sasuke had been taken. It was almost as though the village never existed at all, all except for the brief rumours that could be heard from any villager. Tsunade knew that Sasuke was probably a part of some scheme that was playing around in Orochimaru's mind. Something disgusting if she knew her old team mate's perverted mind.

In an effort to improve relations between Konohagakure and Sunagakure, the new Kazekage, Temari, had requested a trade, the grandson of the Third Kazekage for the grandson of the Third Hokage. It turned out that the grandson that she had 'chosen' was only Subaku no Gaara. In return Tsunade was to send Konohamaru to Suna in his place. However, Temari, knowing the reluctance to send a pre-Academy graduate had also requested that a tutor be sent with the child for as long as Tsunade required the reassurance that Suna would do nothing to harm the relations that they were supposed to be building.

So here they were, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Konohamaru and Ebisu. All trying to encourage Konohamaru to freely choose to go to Suna, but not even Gaara's threats seemed to work. Eventually they had to get Naruto to speak with Konohamaru. To see if he could convince him to go, and after a few knocks about the head and a few threats, Konohamaru thought that he was sufficiently convinced that going to Sunagakure would be a good move. Tsunade then moved her attention onto the next problem; getting Kakashi to accept Gaara in place of Sasuke.

"Please, Kakashi-kun, he would be much more use to Konoha in a team, and your team is the only one with one team member short." Tsunade said. "I don't want you to force you to take Subaku no Gaara , but I will if I have to." Grumbling, Kakashi agreed that Gaara would join Team Seven, and he led Gaara out of the office to find him a place to stay.

Finding a place for Gaara to live was very easy, it seemed. They had met up with Rock Lee just as they left, and he had gladly offered to give Gaara a home. Kakashi only got a moment to tell Gaara where the group met up for training before the sand Genin was dragged away by the overly enthusiastic Konoha Genin..

Later that night, a messenger from one of Konoha's spies in the Land of Rice Fields, reported that a group of people, led by a man matching Orochimaru's description, was heading towards the mountains. On that information, Tsunade called Kakashi and Iruka to her office. "I have got some news on Orochimaru's location." She said. "Rouse your teams because I want you to leave as soon as possible." The Jounins nodded. "Oh, and take care in case this is a trap. I do not want to lose more Jounins to Otogakure than I have to." Again they nodded. "Take care, and come back in one piece. Later that night the two teams left, heading north towards the Land of Rice Fields, not knowing what they would encounter.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Did you do it?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto, who nodded.

"I made sure that the Konoha spies that we know of saw me and the others heading towards the mountains." Kabuto said as he dropped the transformation jutsu that allowed him to look like Orochimaru. "I am sure that they will send a messenger to Konohagakure. All we need to do is to await their response." He bowed to Orochimaru. "What do you suspect that they will do?"

"Tsunade will send a team, if not two to check out the rumours. If they are proven to be true then she would send others." Orochimaru said. "Most likelt she would send the strongest team that she has available to her at the time. Currently it is the team of Umino Iruka, who just so happens to be Kurama's old team mates as you know. I suggest that we take Kurama with us, he would find it amusing to kill those that he once called allies." Orochimaru said as he pulled himself to his feet. "We should leave soon, Kabuto-kun. Waken Kurama and tell him to take his 'pet' with him. No doubt the Kyubi would want to see him again before he dies." Kabuto did as Orochimaru instructed. It didn't take them long to get from Otogakure to the place where they were to ambush the Konoha teams, and they lay in wait for their arrival later that day.

Kuwabara had been constantly using his Suegan the moment that they had crossed the border, trying to make sure that they didn't fall into any prepared traps that the Otogakure ninjas could do. However, even he, needed a rest, and so he had stopped using the Suegan under the instruction of the two Jounins, and they had decided to set up a camp in the next clear glade, little knowing that it was exactly the glade that Orochimaru and his followers were quietly surrounding with a mass of altered humans.

Kakashi and the rest of his team checked the area to make sure that it was safe to rest in, and the group set up a first watch, consisting of Gaara and Yusuke, the rest turning in for the night, until it was their watch.

Kurama watched what was happening. 'So they have the dangerous Sand ninja from the Chuunin exams with them.' Kurama thought. 'He could be a problem for us to deal with. Looks like I shall have to deal with him. I'll have to tell Orochimaru this.' He motioned to the other Otogakure ninja beside him, and told him that he would be back momentarily, once he had spoken with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked up from where he was sitting when he heard Kurama softly call his name. "Orochimaru-san, we could have some problems." Kurama said as he then proceeded to tell Orochimaru what he had witnessed in the glade, about the appearance of Subaku no Gaara with the two teams.

"That is very good to know." Orochimaru said as he looked at the others. "I never thought that the Sand would, once more, align themselves with the Leaf village. I guess that is a problem that I will have to try and over come." Orochimaru looked over his 'army'. "We may as well test their strength. Kurama, you and Kabuto will stay with me, they can handle them, and if they cannot, then we shall just have to find another way to get rid of them."

Gaara was the first to become aware of the change. Something felt off, and he quickly set up the alarm. The moment that he did, the camp was set upon by a mob of Sound ninjas. It left the group fighting for their lives, and not even Gaara's automatic sand shield could totally protect him from all the attacks aimed at him. Instead he had to lash out at his enemies, using the control that he had been practising since he had left Sunagakure. He could feel the bloodlust of the Shukaku raising to the surface, a lust that he made his own.

Through all the fighting, the Kyubi was getting more impatient. He wanted to find any information about Sasuke's whereabouts, and then he suddenly caught Sasuke's scent off of the air and Naruto reacted by running towards where the scent was coming from, attacking those that dared to stand in his way. The charka surrounding his body taking a distinctive 'fox' shape around him.

Kurama could see the change in Naruto's form, and quickly notified Orochimaru of the new situation. The three dragged Sasuke from the scene, with Naruto following closely behind them, the Kyubi host becoming more powerful by the minute, as first he accessed one, then two tails. However Naruto was moving quicker than they were and soon caught up, throwing himself at Orochimaru, dragging him down by the extra weight. "Let him go!" Kurama shouted, holding a thorn against Sasuke's throat, making Naruto growl, looking between Orochimaru and the thorn at Sasuke's creamy skin. Naruto refused to let Orochimaru go, however he didn't cause any more injury to the man.

Some time later and the others arrived. By then Kabuto had abandoned Orochimaru and Kurama to whatever fate held for them. Iruka and Kakashi eventually encouraged Naruto to release Orochimaru, and they immediately placed a charka displacement tag on Orochimaru, preventing him from using his charka. As for Kurama, they were forced to take his word that he would not attack them with plants.

As they travelled back to Konohagakure, Kurama was allowed to grow plants to use in healing Orochimaru's wounds. Tenderly, he cared for the wounds that Orochimaru wore. "Why are you doing this?" Orochimaru asked one night as Kurama dealed with the bite that Naruto had inflicted on him. "Why do you care what happens to me?"

(A/N: Shuichi is now the dominant personality, and therefore he is once more going to be refered to as Kurama, while his other form is Youko)

"I know that you lied to me about my friends." Kurama said as he dabbed at the wounds. "I know that it was because of my Kekkai Genkai that you wanted me." Kurama looked up, revealing green eyes. "However, I cannot watch another suffer, even if he tried to trick me in the past. My other half wanted to kill you, but there is just something that told me not to, that it would be a mistake." He changed his form back to Shuichi's true form, who was once more the dominant personality. "Sasuke helped me see through your lies and deception."

FLASHBACK

"Like hell is that true!" Sasuke shouted at Kurama. "They are your friends, and you never even told them about this so-called plan! What else are they supposed to think?" Black eyes met gold as they glared at each other. "Even Naruto could see how reluctant Yusuke was to fight you, and even you could see that Yusuke was reluctant to face you again once you kidnapped me!"

"You don't know anything, you stupid child." Kurama growled, once more his suspicions were brewed up. "You have never been betrayed before."

"My own brother killed my entire clan, I think that is a good enough betrayal, don't you think?" Sasuke said. "He killed them, and then he forced me to witness him doing so." Kurama could see the pain that Sasuke had bore for so long. "Yusuke and Hiei are your friends. They would stick by you through thick and thin, however it is you that turned your back on them. You cannot say otherwise." With that Sasuke turned his back to Kurama and closed his eyes.

Kurama moved to his desk and opened a drawer and took out the letter that had told him about the betrayal and looked at the writing, before comparing it to both Orochimaru's and Kabuto's. The writing style matched Kabuto's closely. He then realised that Orochimaru and Kabuto had duped him into betraying his friends so easily, that he mentally kicked himself. Why hadn't he noticed this sooner? How could Orochimaru lie to him so easily?

END FLASHBACK

Orochimaru looked at Kurama, trying to figure out what he would do. "I made my choice, Orochimaru-sama. It had been made up since the moment that I left Konohagakure with you and Kabuto-san." Kurama eventually said. "I don't change my mind once it is made up. I will live with the consequences of my actions, I can't do otherwise. I will not be accepted back as a member of Konohagakure after I betrayed the village once, and I wouldn't want to if you were going to be kept chained up in whatever cell you will be put in." Orochimaru could only stare at Kurama. What was he planning?

"Thank you for your support, Kurama-kun." Orochimaru said.

"I will hear no more on this." Kurama said forcefully. "Come on." He helped Orochimaru to his feet. "It is best to not show a weakness to them, is it not?" Orochimaru gave a slight smile. "For the moment it is best that we go with them anyway. You heard yourself that Akatsuki has started to get more active. They already have one of the tailed demons, at least if you are in Konohagakure they will have some trouble getting to you, Orochimaru-sama."

Kakashi and Iruka watched the interaction between the two renegade ninjas. They were speaking so quietly that they couldn't hear the words, but Kakashi could tell what they were saying by using his Sharingan eye to read the movement of their lips. "It looks as though Orochimaru knows something about Akatsuki, or has something to do with them." Kakashi said. "Definitely Kurama knows more than he is letting on there." Kakashi pulled Iruka a little closer to examine the wounds that he had received from the battle, most would heal, given a little time, but there was one that was bothering him, especially since neither of them knew much about the medical side of the ninja arts. Iruka, of course, grumbled that Kakashi was acting like a mother, and that a few scratches wouldn't matter much.

Naruto was still holding Sasuke in a tight hug, his eyes never leaving Kurama's form. He wouldn't allow them to get his beloved Uchiha again. "Naruto… Naruto, you can let me go now." Sasuke said, trying to prise Naruto's arms from around his body. "C'mon, dobe, I'm not going anywhere!" He heard laughing from behind him. "Hiei, this isn't funny, how would you like to be attached to an over protective fox?"

"You haven't seen how Yusuke reacts when any of his friends are in danger." Hiei said as he walked over, and gripped Naruto's wrist. "I'll have him let go of you in a moment." A moment later, and with a few curses aimed at Hiei, and Sasuke was free. "Naruto, get a hold of yourself." Hiei said. "He is quite safe with us all around him. Neither Kurama or Orochimaru could do anything to take him away from you without one of us stopping him first." Naruto only nodded, before pulling Sasuke against him again, this time the grip wasn't so tight.

Yusuke pulled Hiei against him. "You are too sweet for your own good." He said, enjoying Hiei's indignation at being called 'sweet'. "I should have dragged you around Ningenkai more often if this was going to be the result." The look that he got from Hiei was priceless. "Aww, come on, you know that you secretly loved being there. I am sure that you had your eyes on my ass on more than one occasion." He didn't get a growl from that, and Yusuke laughed. "I thought so!"

Gaara and Sakura looked at each other. Has the whole world gone mad? All Gaara wanted to do was to go back to Konoha to be with Lee, although he was getting used to his new group. He also knew that he would be reassigned to another group now that Kakashi had Sasuke back, and he hoped that it was with Lee's team, if he could choose any to be with. He could hear Sasura sigh. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"Everyone that I like seems to go… weird." Sakura said quietly. "I used to like Sasuke, but he is now with Naruto. Then I liked Kurama and he betrayed Konoha, and looks like he is utterly devoted to Orochimaru. Then I liked Lee, who likes you. I'm destined to be alone!" Gaara wished that henever asked. He was no use to emotions himself, and now here was one upset kunoichi and he didn't know what to do. He cursed his sister for 'agreeing' that he would be the best person for this job. Iruka looked over and saw how upset Sakura was and walked over, much to Kakashi's grumbling.

"Sakura-chan, come here." Iruka said as he wrapped his arms around her. "It isn't your fault, nothing is, you just have to find someone who will be your special person." He could hear quiet sniffling. "There is no use for tears, Sakura, they won't help anything." He could feel Sakura nod. "Just because the ones you like don't like you back, don't fret. Your special person could just be around the corner."

"Do you really think so, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked, Iruka nodded as he stroked her hair.

"The moment that you stop chasing and start looking, you'll see the one for you." He looked over to Kakashi and smiled. "Just don't wait years to tell that person what you feel. If he is the one for you, then he will love you as much as you love him, without any doubt."

Orochimaru followed Kurama's gaze over to where his friends were. "What's the matter?" He asked, then he saw the slight blush on Kurama's cheeks. "Are you regretting your decision?"

"Life is full of regrets, especially if you have lived as long as I have." Kurama said. "I may have the body of a seventeen year old, but I have all the memories of Youko Kurama, all his dark past and the thoughts that accompany it. Every memory haunts both our lives." He plucked a grass stem from the ground. "Be lucky that you do not have such a problem, Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru could see how pained Kurama was. "I would not wish immortality on anyone, not even my worst enemy." He looked over at Hiei. "I am sure that Hiei would agree with me on that. He was cast out by his kind because he was male, and not female. The other two have it easy in comparison."

Orochimaru placed his hand on Kurama's shoulder. "I am sure it just depends on what you see as regret." Orochimaru said. "I doubt that I will regret half of the things that people think I would." Kurama looked over at him.

"You will, Orochimaru-sama, I never thought that I would regret leaving Kuronue behind, but that is the biggest regret of all." Kurama said. "I could have saved him if I wanted to. Then there was Yomi, I could have trained him better, kept a closer eye on him, but instead I turned an assassin on him. I will never forgive myself for what has happened to either of them." Kurama looked at Orochimaru. "You will regret having fought the Third Hokage, having me face him. He meant a lot to you, even though you are angry at him for something." Orochimaru looked at Kurama as though he had grown another head. "I mean it, Orochimaru-sama, there will come a time that you will regret things that you have done. Maybe you don't regret them now, but I am certain that one day you will."

"Maybe I shall, however at the moment I feel no regret of the actions that I have taken." Orochimaru said as he walked towards Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun, I was wondering if it was possible to go to Otogakure. If I am going to return to Konohagakure then I want to return in the same body that I left in." Kakashi studied him with the Sharingan and could detect no sign of deception. "I would much rather that than remain in this body." Kakashi motioned to Iruka, who walked over. The two Jounins spoke quietly about Orochimaru's request and they eventually agreed to go along with it.

"Very well, Orochimaru, we shall go to Otogakure." Kakashi said. "However, the first sign of you trying to escape and I'll kill you if I have to." Orochimaru gave a single nod. "I am glad that we are on the same level." Kakashi said as Iruka told the two teams about the detour. "Oh, Shuichi, come here." Kakashi said, watching as the nervous kitsune approached him. "We need to get rid of your hair. I have experience on what you can conceal there." Kurama nodded as Kakashi pulled out a Kunai and cut the shiny hair. Lock after lock of the red hair fell to the ground, making it look as though it was blood-soaked. "All done." Kakashi said as he returned the Kunai back to the holder. Kurama looked down at the hair sadly, it had taken him a year to get it the way that he wanted it, and anyway he would have done the same thing if he knew what they knew.

Two weeks later and they finally returned to Konoha, leading their two captives through the gates. From her vantage point, Tsunade watched the groups walked through the streets, three larger than they had left. It was only when they got closer that she realised that they had returned with Orochimaru. She dashed from the balcony, and met Jiraiya on the road down. Finally Konoha had two of the renegade ninjas back. Now all she had to do was to arrange cells for them.

Author's Note: I have had a number of requests to put a Youko/Orochimaru scene in the fic, so I am warning those that do not wish to read such a chapter that the next one will be Youko/Orochimaru. If you don't like, then may I suggest that you skip reading the next chapter, as it has no real bearing on the fic, unless it turns out particularly popular.


	18. An Impassioned Night

An Impassioned Night

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Youko Kurama lay peacefully on his bed, his eyes closed, but not yet asleep. It was then that he heard the door creak open, and quietly close once more. His senses stretched out, and he caught the scent that he had grown so well. He followed it as it moved around the room, and he caught the scent of a strong sedative liquid as a stopper was removed. 'What is he doing?' Youko thought as he heard muffled cries from Sasuke, then silence. 'Weird.' Then he felt his bed dip under the extra weight, and a hand caress his face almost lovingly. 'Don't tell me he wanted quality 'alone-time' with my sleeping body.' His eyes suddenly shot open with the feel of an almost tender kiss against his lips.

Orochimaru had known the very moment that he had entered the room that Youko was awake, however that didn't deter him from his original plan. He wanted the kitsune, and he intended on having him. However, for some reason, he wanted to be, almost, loving to the fox lying below him, and he surprised himself by placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled back, looking into the golden eyes below him. As with the first time that they laid eyes on each other, their eyes met. However this time a shiver of desire ran up Orochimaru's back. This was something that he had been waiting for, and he would take advantage of the situation. He held the kitsune's wrists in one hand as his other moved over Youko's clothed torso. "My gorgeous Youko Kurama." Orochimaru said as his hand worked its way inside his clothing to touch bare skin, and it was softer than he had imagined that it would ever be.

It took a moment before Youko realised what was happening, however the moment that he did, his eyes narrowed. He had warned Orochimaru about this, but he had, obviously, been ignored. A moment later and Orochimaru gave a strangled cry as vines pulled him off of Youko Kurama, and the kitsune moved off of the bed as the vines lowered Orochimaru back down. "Tut, tut." He said as he watched Orochimaru fight against the vines. "Orochimaru-kun, look at you now." Youko said as he ran a hand down Orochimaru's back, over the clothed muscles. A moment later and his claws ripped through the clothing. Revealing the white skin to his eyes. He had wondered how long it would take the snake-man to try the boundaries of their 'relationship'. He had much more willpower than Youko gave him credit for.

Orochimaru growled when he felt the cool air move against his skin. "The least that you could have done was to remove them properly." Orochimaru snapped. He heard Youko laugh.

"That will be the least of your worries, Orochimaru." Youko said as he licked the back of Orochimaru's neck. "I warned you about playing with fire." He nuzzled the back of Orochimaru's neck. "I think you need burned to make sure that you learn your lesson." He caught the nape of Orochimaru's neck in his teeth and bit down hard, leaving a mark. "Your skin is so delicate." Kurama said as he licked some of the blood from the offending area. "Delicate, but tastes so delicious."

Orochimaru knew that he couldn't break free of the vines that held him; he had tried the last time that he had been bound, but to no avail. The only thing that he could do was wait until his captor was ready to let him go. However he tensed up the moment that he felt his pants being removed with as much care as the rest of his clothing. "What are you planning on doing?"

Youko only smiled as the vines pulled tighter. Dragging Orochimaru's legs further apart. He then stroked Orochimaru's hair, loving the feel of the strands as they moved through his fingers. "I plan on having a little fun, that's all. He said with a wink. "I am sure that you will enjoy it too." He dragged his claws down Orochimaru's back. "You know, I could do this for hours." Youko's hands moved around to worry Orochimaru's nipples. "By the time that I am finished with you, you'll be begging me to fuck you." He moved to look into Orochimaru's face and could see lofty disbelief in the other's golden eyes. "That is a promise, Orochimaru, and I always make good on my promises." He licked across Orochimaru's lips.

Orochimaru could only glare at the annoying kitsune. He liked the, rather sadistic, fox, but he had a rather large chip on his shoulder. How dare he treat the leader of Otogakure like a sex slave? "How do you propose to do that?" Orochimaru asked, knowing that there was still one appendage that Youko hadn't prevented the movement of. "I don't intend on letting you do whatever you want to my body." He heard the kitsune laugh as he disappeared from view once more.

"Your tongue can only do so much, my dear Orochimaru-_sama_." Youko said as he appeared below Orochimaru. "Freedom allows so much more to be accomplished." He disappeared once more; this time his tongue licked a nipple, dragging a gasp out of Orochimaru. "I mustn't be doing this right." He said as tackled the other nipple, this time he got a moan. "Maybe I'm just not in the right place." He wriggled his way down Orochimaru's body as a vine snaked its way around Orochimaru's waist. Kurama breathed over his erection, making Orochimaru moan loudly. Next was the tongue, sweeping first across the head before moving over the shaft. As he expected Orochimaru tried to thrust into the teasing mouth.

Orochimaru growled as the teasing mouth refused to do what he wanted. Then he felt the moist cavern engulf his hard length and gave a loud cry of pleasure. If Youko could have laughed then he would have done so. He had never taken Orochimaru to be the vocal type. Orochimaru clenched his mouth shut. He wasn't going to let another sound out of his mouth. Or that was the plan until Youko swallowed around the length in his throat, making Orochimaru give a gurgling noise, so he repeated the action. "Fuck!" Orochimaru whimpered as the kitsune pulled back.

'Just a little more.' Youko thought. 'One more thing to push him over the edge.' He pulled himself from underneath Orochimaru and started sucking on his fingers, chewing at the nails to blunt them. They would grow back in a few hours anyway. Slowly he pushed one past the tight ring of muscle and felt Orochimaru tense. Slowly the finger moved inside the tight passage, stretching the tight muscles before a second finger worked its way into the tight heat. Before Orochimaru could use his tongue to remove the offending fingers, a vine stoppered his mouth. "Now, now, Orochi-chan." Youko said as his fingers found what he had been seeking, and brushed over the bundle of nerves. "I would prefer if you kept your tongue enclosed until I have a need for it." He said as he mercilessly stroked the bundle of nerves. He so loved the little noises that Orochimaru made. Then he felt Orochimaru tense as he came, his seed spilling onto the bed.

Orochimaru could feel the vine pull free of his mouth; his body too exhausted to do much more than pant and whimper. He whispered something, which he repeated, much to Kurama's satisfaction. 'Take me.' Youko moved up the bed to Orochimaru's head and smirked as Orochimaru's tongue snaked around his aching length. He wondered how many had experienced the joys of Orochimaru's body as he was going to. As Youko pulled away, the vines released Orochimaru. Youko then turned him over to lie on his back. Orochimaru was so pliant and willing now, as though something in his brain changed when Youko took control of the situation, he willingly spread his legs in open invitation. A moment later and he entered Orochimaru's body, making the man below him whimper in pain, and also in lust. The noises spurring the kitsune on, and soon he was pounding into the Sannin.

Orochimaru's eyes closed. He had only allowed one other to… violate his body in such a way. He turned his head to the side, as Jiraiya wanted him to do in the past, and it was something that Youko took advantage of too. He sucked on the tempting neck, leaving a red mark. His hand then moved to Orochimaru's neglected cock, and encircled the length, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Orochimaru to find his completion, and the tightening of the muscles in his ass brought Youko to his completion, spilling his seed within Orochimaru, as Orochimaru emptied himself over his torso and Youko's hand.

Kurama sat bolt upright, panting as he felt Youko's amused chuckle in the back of his mind. 'You sick, sadistic, bastard.' He growled as he slid out of the bed. The worst part of it was that it was the only decent bed in the cell and so it was shared with the subject of his other half's sick fantasies. He didn't think that he wanted to go back to sleep now that he had seen the shackles on the wall…


	19. From the Past to the Present

From the Past to the Present

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Sasuke sighed happily as he walked the streets of Konoha once more. He had worried that, because he had left the village without permission, he would be seen as a missing-nin by most of the population, but he hadn't received any gazes that told him that. "See, you have no need to worry!" Naruto said as he almost jumped onto Sasuke's back. "They know that you were taken without your will!" The hyperactive teen pressed close to Sasuke. "Although if you're really wanting people to stare at you, then I know the perfect way." Then, without any more warning, Naruto gave Sasuke a quick kiss, bringing a slight colour past the Uchiha teaching of stoicism.

A shadow watched the scene from the tree. 'Well, it looks as though I have found your weakness.' The shadow thought as he continued to follow the two Genin-level ninjas. 'Although I was surprised to hear that you are still only a Genin, especially since Uchihas always do so well, there is no room in this world for the weak.' He was gone before Sasuke even felt his presence.

Sasuke and Naruto went their separate ways at Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto and Yusuke's apartment, and Sasuke headed home. Love his 'family' though he did, both he and Hiei preferred the quiet of the Uchiha Mansion. He also knew that Yusuke and Hiei were off training at the lake again. He had seen Hiei take a change of clothing, and that normally meant that they were training either on or in the water. He opened the door and entered the silent mansion, and noticed a letter on the table, addressed to him. The writing was unfamiliar, so he opened the seal carefully, partly expecting a trap. Once the scroll was open, he looked at the contents.

_Ototo-san_

_It was so nice seeing you again, even if you didn't see me. Haven't you grown since we last met almost seven years ago? Anyway, enough of the pleasantries, by the time you have read this, I will have your little boyfriend safe in my grasp. Why don't you come and see him? Take the exit out of the village and you'll see subtle little signs pointing you in our direction. _

_If you don't show, I'll have to hand him over to my other guest. The same will happen if you take another with you._

_Hurry, little Sasuke, time's a-wasting._

_Uchiha Fukuro_

The scroll dropped from nerveless fingers. Itachi was playing a cruel game, he must be. It was well known that Uchiha Fukuro was dead, sacrificing his life to protect his team. He was a hero of the Clan, and to defame him in such a way was wrong. It was just something that his crazy brother was likely to do too. However he had to warn Naruto. He set off for his boyfriend's apartment, gripping the scroll tightly.

The moment that he got there he knew that it was too quiet. There was no laughing at all, just the awkward silence of a home that should be ringing of jokes and laughter as it always did when Iruka and Naruto were in the same place. He knocked on the door, and Iruka answered it. "Back so soon, Sasuke?" Iruka asked, looking for Naruto. "Where is Naruto?"

"Iruka, Naruto has been tricked." Sasuke said as he gave the scroll to Iruka, whose face paled considerably when he read the scroll, and shouted for Kakashi. He handed the scroll to the silver-haired Jounin, who read it over. "I have no choice but to go." Sasuke said as he turned away. "If I don't, then the bastard will give away my dobe." Kakashi covered Iruka's mouth before he could say anything. Satisfied that Iruka would remain quiet, Kakashi turned his attention to a kunai, placing a jutsu on it. He then handed it to Sasuke.

"If you get into trouble, throw this." Kakashi said as Sasuke took it. "When I first became a Jounin, and my sensei allowed me to lead the team for the first time, he did the same thing." Kakashi said, watching Sasuke nod and put the kunai into his weapon holder, replacing a 'normal' kunai with it. "Take care, Sasuke, I don't think Naruto would want you dying. I taught you and the others about teamwork, the idea is for all the team to get out safely." Sasuke nodded.

"I'll take care, Kakashi-sensei." He said, automatically going into the 'attentive student' mode that all Uchihas were expected to do. "I won't let Itachi do anything to him, I… I can't allow him to take away the best thing that has ever happened to me." With that Sasuke disappeared.

"Do you think that he will take care?" Iruka asked, feeling Kakashi's arms go around him. Kakashi rested his head against Iruka's.

"I think that he will try so hard to get Naruto back, that he'll forget about everything." Kakashi said. "There is more than a little of Obito in him. Uchiha Mikoto was Obito's aunt after all." Iruka sighed. "Don't worry; I'm sure that if he really needs help he'll 'call'."

Sasuke ran through the trees. He had to get to Naruto he just had to. Using the Sharingan he could clearly pick out the signs that his brother had been talking about and quickly arrived at the house. He entered it cautiously, expecting an attack from Itachi, an attack that never came. He walked through the building, until he found a large room, where Naruto was bound on the sofa, struggling greatly against the tight ropes. Sasuke ran over and attempted to untie Naruto. "Now, now Ototo-san," A voice said from behind Sasuke, and he spun around, looking straight at a black clad form, long black hair hanging freely down his back. "You really shouldn't spoil things." It was the same, patronising tone as Sasuke remembered; however there was something different about Itachi. The stranger laughed. "There is no need to look at me like that, Sasuke. I told you in the scroll that I wasn't Itachi." Fukuro forced Sasuke's head up, looking into his eyes, and the minute that Sasuke saw that they held the angry red of the Sharingan, his own eyes closed. Fukuro laughed. "You have learned, little Sasuke. However I have not activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, so you are safe, or would you rather me look upon you without the Sharingan at all." Sasuke nodded against his hand. "Very well, you can look now." The two pairs of obsidian eyes met.

"Well, isn't this touching?" A voice said from the doorway. The others in the room stared at the shadowy form as it walked forward, revealing itself to be the third brother. Sasuke could feel his nails digging into the palm of his hand. "Now, now, Sasuke," Itachi said as he looked him over. "You cannot run away from everything." Sasuke backed away, towards Naruto, as Itachi turned his gaze on their brother. "What did you want, Fukuro?" He asked.

"I wanted a little family get-together." Fukuro said, his eyes following Sasuke's movements. "It has been about eight or nine years since we were all in the same room together." He could see Itachi's eyes move to the bound blond. "I knew that you would both come for the Kyubi container, so he was the most logical choice to use as bait." His eyes moved back to Sasuke's disbelieving ones and considered the scroll that he held in his hand, and decided to wait until the end of his explanation before giving it to the youngest Uchiha. "Maybe I should explain what happened, and also why I did what I did, so our little brother understands, ne?"

He motioned to his brothers to take a seat, Sasuke next to Naruto, and Itachi on a chair not that far away. "Where to start? I guess I should explain my team." He took the other unoccupied chair. "As a Genin, I was placed in the same team as Hyuuga Hisa, a child of the head house of the Hyuuga clan, and Inuzuka Akira. We were quite a close team from the very start." He smiled at the memory of the team together. "We were well suited. I was the strategist, while the other pair was the information gatherers. That was what made us such a formidable partnership; we knew each others' strengths and weaknesses and played along with that fact. That was what made us fly through the first two parts of the Chuunin Exam. Even at the end, of the Exam, Hisa and myself were both promoted to Chuunin level, the only two in the final from Konoha. I was eleven, and she had just turned twelve.

"The moment that we returned to Konoha we were sent out on another mission, which we completed, however we were assailed on the road back to the village and Hisa was badly injured. The rogue ninjas were gaining on us fast, and she pleaded with me to kill her, so that they didn't learn the secrets of the Byakugan. I tried to refuse her, but she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She insisted, as did out Jounin instructor, so I did the deed. Doing so activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, and I told the others to get going, that I would protect their backs." Fukuro looked at his brothers. "I couldn't do so, and they got past me, the ones that remained took me prisoner. Obviously one of the team got back to Konoha and told the village that I must have been killed, because nobody came looking for me."

He then scowled. "Some time later and I came to despise the Clan I was born into, you could say that I was brainwashed into believing the lies that were spoken by my captors. They were from a group calling themselves Chimamirehisakata, and they believed that a Kekkai Genkai should not be allowed to be so numerous to form Clans, such as the Hyuugas and the Uchihas of Konoha. Their aim was to bring the number down into single figures, or preferably one or two, and then breed them as necessary. They made me believe that their way was true. Anyway I was then sent out on a mission to destroy those that I once loved." His eyes looked to Sasuke. "Had you been there at the start, I would, probably, have never killed the entire Clan." He could see the eyes opening wide. "There was something about you that stopped the cold anger that I felt towards the clan, and I couldn't kill you."

They could hear Itachi laughing quietly. "Fukuro, you sound like a love-struck fool." Itachi said. "I know about most Kekkai Genkai families being... shall we say, a little more than friendly to their cousins, but your own brother, not to mention the squirt of the family." There was the teasing tone of the older brother that Sasuke remembered from before.

Fukuro winked at Itachi. "Least I'm not chasing after his boyfriend. I thought you were happy with shark-boy. Or is there something about foxes that you cannot resist, dear Itachi." Sasuke could see a slight pinkish tinge on Itachi's cheeks. For some strange reason, taking revenge for his Clan didn't seem so important as it had been before he arrived. All he cared about was getting Naruto home, and insisting that he move into the Uchiha mansion. "Fukuro looked over at Sasuke. "Anyway, where was I... oh yes, the destruction of the Uchiha clan. Once you left the hous, running for your life, I turned my attention to the secret room. I had never really been allowed there and I knew that there was something about the Sharingan there, as I vaguely remembered our beloved father telling me about it." He then threw Sasuke the scroll that he held in his hand. "I found that." Sasuke opened the scroll and saw nothing written there. "There is a knack to it, you'll just have to figure it out yourself though."

He looked at Itachi. "Itachi found me soon after that and we had a minor disagreement." The look that Itachi gave Fukuro was as though his older brother had said that the largest mountain was just a small hill. "He then told me that he was going to an organisation Aka-something, anyway we went our seperate ways... until now that is. Now everything has changed, His group is beginning to move, and I am certain that it won't be long before things will be revealed to all three of us." He smiled almost lovingly. "Everything will come clear to you, once things have started, Sasuke.I'll be waiting for you at the end of the dark road that you have to travel, that you will have to walk down to reach your destiny." He walked to the open door. "Until that time, my brothers, fare you well." Sasuke ran forward and grabbed Fukuro's arm.

"Aniki, what about Naruto?" He asked, seeing Fukuro look at him, knowing that there was more to his younger brother than what was originally said. "And what about the village?" Fukuro faced Sasuke fully. "Aniki?"

"What are you going to tell the village, hmm?" Fukuro asked . "Are you going to keep telling the village the same lie that you led yourself to believe for so long?" Sasuke gave no answer. "Come on, Sasuke, tell me what you hve planned."

"Are you the same person as you were when you left that group to kill out family?" Sasuke asked, answering Fukuro's question with one of his own. "Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka know that you exist." Fukuro raised an eyebrow. "They are our family, the closest thing that either of us has for parents." He could see a pained look in Fukuro's eyes. "Naruto lost his parents the night that he was born, and I lost my parents the night you destroyed the Uchiha clan. They supported us through everything that we have been through since." Sasuke took a moment to think about what he would say next. "Fukuro, why don't you come back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"Can you forgive me for my wrongs?" Fukuro asked. "I killed the Uchiha clan, our entire family." He saw Sasuke's eyes close for a moment. "Or do you hve an alternative reason why you want me to return to Konoha?" He could see Sasuke blush. "You are easy to read, ototo." He said, however he didn't pull away. "If I return to Konoha, what will you do, Sasuke?" He saw Sasuke pull back and walk back towards Naruto, who was no longer there. Sasuke's eyes opened wide, when he saw the hole in the wall, burning with black fire, he ran over to it. "Don't tuch the fire." Fukuro warned. "It ws caused by an ability of the Mangekyo Sharingan. It is called Amaterasu."

"I am not stupid." Sasuke snarled as he faced his brother. "I saw this before, the last time that Itachi tried for Naruto he escaped using this same technique, although thank you for giving me its name." Sasuke said as his hands moved through a seal and suddenly gripped Fukuro's wrist, before he found the kunai that Kakashi had given him and threw it. A moment later and Kakashi appeared, who took a moment to realise that the man that Sasuke held wasn't Itachi, but one who looked like him.

"Yo." He said simply in greeting to his student. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Kakashi-sensei, Itachi was here, but he took off with Naruto." Sasuke said, glaring at his brother. "Do you think that the pack can follow them?" Kakashi summoned his nindogs, and got them to sniff around to gather the scents, before sending them out to seek them. They all returned shortly later, after finding no trace of the scents of those they were sent out. It was then that he remembered the scroll that Fukuro had given him earlier, and opened it once more. Fukuro said that there was a knack to it, but what was it?

While Sasuke was trying to figure out how to read what was written, Kakashi looked the other Uchiha over. He couldn't believe that Uchiha Fukuro was actually alive. He looked like a perfect meld between Sasuke and Itachi, having perfect, unmarred looks that he liked to think Sasuke had, while having hair and personality that reminded him very much of Itachi.

Fukuro remembered Kakashi, or rather remembered hearing of an ANBU with a Sharingan Eye that had the name of Hatake Kakashi. "You have no need to stare at me like I'm a freak show attraction." He said, feeling nervous under the scrutiny. "It isn't as though I have risen from the grave, I was never dead, but held captive for seven years. I rarely had a chance to tell anyone from Konoha about me being alive, and when I did, it waseasier not to." He heard a small exclamation from Sasuke and knew that his brother had found the secret of the scroll.

Sasuke read the scroll in his hands.

_Only when there are three sons of an only son able to access the ultimate power shall their destinies unfold. When a life is forced to be taken, when a life is taken forcefully and when a life is freely given shall the kaleidoscope be freed from the blood-seal. Only when the perceived dead lives, the perceived betrayer returns and the perceived child grows, shall the eyes of destiny look upon the three and the wheel of fate shall begin to turn. _

The youngest Uchiha growled in annoyance. What was the point in hiding garbage under such a strong genjutsu? "What is this rubbish?" He asked angrily. "What has this to do with anything?"

Fukuro glanced at his brother. "That is what we, as a family, are working towards." He said. "Do you really recognise none of what has happened in there?" Sasuke looked down at the script again. It was then that two points stood out. Fukuro knew a moment later that Sasuke, indeed, recognised what he was talking about.

"Well, I see it now, but what about the other bit?" Sasuke asked, expecting his brother to answer.

"That is up for your interpretation." Fukuro said as Sasuke walked over to him. "Everyone has his own interpretation of the paragraph, and you need to have your own view too." He laughed as Sasuke glared at him. "Now, now, no need to pull that face."

Kakashi looked between the two Uchihas. From the tone in his voice, it seemed as though Fukuro was trying to either turn Sasuke against him, or to try and win him over. However, that would have to wait until Tsunade got Morino Ibiki to question him. "As much as I'd hate to spoil the fmily reunion, we need to get going to Konoha. I am sure that the Godaime will be curious to know about him." He said to Sasuke. "Poor Iruka will be wondering if you are okay too." Sasuke only nodded, turning back towards the black flames of the Mangekyou Sharingan-caused flames.

"Kakashi-sensei. I swear that I am going to kill Itachi, slowly and painfully." Sasuke said, clenching his hands into fists. "He isn't going to get away with this. Naruto is mine." He looked back at Kakashi. "Give me ten minutes with Orochimaru, and if he knows anything about Akatsuki, I'll have it out of him, along with a list of other things that you would like to know." Kakashi didn't doubt it, there was a look of deep anger in his Sharingan eyes.

"First things first, let us get back to Konoha." Kakashi said, hoping that the walk would calm Sasuke down a little. He knew that Uchihas were protective over everything that they saw as theirs, but he had never thought that it would be that bad. "Godaime will want to speak with your brother." Sasuke only nodded as he gave an experemental double tug, dragging Fukuro to him. Indeed, Kakashi's jutsu worked. Fukuro just scowled, the look marring his features.

It didn't take long for the trio to get back to Konoha, their first stop was to see Tsunade, to show her their discovery. She, of course, was very surprised to see another Uchiha, especially one that was supposed to be dead. "Hokage-sama, I want to question Orochimaru." Sasuke said before Tsunade summoned Morino Ibiki. There is something that I need to know." The question surprised the Hokage, and she slowly turned to face Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama, I'll be there if you would like a second person present." Kakashi said, guessing Tsunade's hesitence ws abour Sasuke's angry presence. "I could always ask Iruka if he could sit in too." With the mention of Iruka, Tsunade nodded. She knew that the two Jounin would keep Sasuke from killing Orochimaru."Sasuke, go and get Iruka. I'll head over to the detention cells and wait for you both." With that the pair went their seperate ways.

Sasuke soon found Iruka and brought him to the detention cells, where Kakashi was waiting. The guard opened the door, allowing them to enter the cell. Both Orochimaru and Kurama looked up from where they were eating. Sasuke couldn't help but growl deep in his chest. How could these traitors be kept in comfort while his Naruto had been stolen away? It wasn't fair.

Orochimaru could feel the venonous glare that Sasuke was giving him. "What is the matter, Sasuke-kun?" He asked, a golden eye looked over at the young Genin. "You seem a little agitated." Kakashi had to grip Sasuke's shoulder to stop him from strangling the snake-like man. "Yes, definately agitated." He turned around fully, prefering the warm, gentle gaze of Kurama on his back, rather than the murderous one of the other Genin. "I am guessing that you are wanting to ask me something."

Sasuke really wished that he had the Mangekyo Sharingan, that he could turn that Genjutsu that both his brothers used on him on Orochimaru. He could have the smug-looking bastard writhing on the floor in mental torture. "What do you know about Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked, as the cool mask slipped back in place. "Where are they based?"

'Why is he asking me about them?' Orochimaru wondered. 'I wonder if something has happened.' He could see Sasuke's eyes narrow. With the mood that the Uchiha was in, it would be better to answer. "They move about every few months." Orochimaru said. "While I was a member they were in the Land of the Waves." Orochimaru said. "I left soon after they got there. Staying with Akatsuki would have been... hazardous to my health." He could feel three Sharingan eyes stare at him. He didn't care, he had spoken the truth for once.

Sasuke couldn't feel a trace of deceit in what Orochimaru had said. "What does Akatsuki want with Uzumaki Naruto?"Sasuke asked.

'Ahh, so _this_ is the reason for his 'visit.' Orochimaru thought. 'This explains things clearly.' He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "They are after the Kyubi trapped inside him." Orochimaru said. "They are after all the tailed beasts. Of which there are nine in total." Orochimaru said. "Be lucky that they have to get a few others before they can even think about extracting the kyubi. Not only that, but you have at least two other bijuu in the village; myself and the Sand brat." the three Konoha ninjas stared, open-mouthed, at Orochimaru. He laughed quiely. "Why do you look so surprised? I thought that the name would have given it away. Then again, I never made the connection until after I joined Akatsuki either." He gave a slight smirk. "The Kusunagi is only available to the host of the Hatchibi no Orochi. If that is all, I would like to return to my dinner." He turned back to his plate. "More about Akatsuki, I cannot say. Get in contact with your brother. I am sure that Itachi would give you more information than I could."

"Orochimaru, why did you give in so easily?" Iruka suddenly asked, just as they were about to leave. "You could have fought against us, and probably have defeated us."

"Konoha was my safety net." Orochimaru said. "Where is the one place that has the most security in all of the Village?" Iruka's eyes widened. "To get to me here, Akatsuki has to go through a number of Jounin, don't they? Once they get through them, then they have Shuichi and myself to deal with. I may be seen as being evil, but I am far from stupid." He motioned to Kurama to sit in front of him, which the kitsune did. He felt fingers run over the skin of his neck, then over his shortened hair, a touch that Kurama leaned into. "Nothing is guaranteed in this world, not even death, we just have to made do with what we can, in't that right, Shuichi-kun?" The red-head nodded, leaning, laying his head on Orochimaru's lap.

The sight of Kurama pandering to Orochimaru's whim made Sasuke feel like vomiting. He had never thought that the strong kitsune would ever, freely, give himself to Orochimaru, and here he was witnessing such an event. "Kakashi-sensei, can we go?" Sasuke asked, feeling disgusted beyond belief. "It is obvious that we aren't going to get anything more useful from him than what he has already given us." Sasuke said, trying to rid himself of the mental image of what Orochimaru must make the red-head do when there is nobody around. "There are other channels that we can use."

Author's Notes: Please let me know what you think on this chapter. I hope you like the introduction to my OC Uchiha, Fukuro (meaning owl).

Chimamirehisakata means Blood-soaked sky.

A great big thank you to all those reading and reviewing the fic.

Currently leading the review Eye of Ra - 5 Kit-kit - 11 Reviews at least (seem to be missing some reviews from Summer-loven-2 - 9 Reviews

y!Gallery: Nathanm420 - 6 Reviews

TONFA: narutonewbie - 7 Reviews

Mediaminer: kit-kit12 - 5 Reviews


	20. A Journey to Remember

A Journey to Remember

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Koenma paced back and fourth. It had been two full years since his Reikai Tantei team had disappeared. People had moved on, believing that their friends and loved ones were dead, however Koenma wasn't so sure. He couldn't help but believe that his dreams meant something important. He desperately needed to know for sure. That was why he set up a little experement to see if he could find anything that could help him. Anything at all. Things had taken two years, but finally they were ready for his test.

Two years before, he had collected samples of DNA from the rooms of his team.He then realised that all he probably needed was Kuwabara, and therefore he had started a cloning process, to recreate the large human. Now that the two years had passed, he was going to see the results of his efforts.

He spproached the cloning tank, and saw an identical copy of Kuwabara there. 'At least we know that the tanks still work.' Koenma thought. He knew that with the limited time that Kuwabara-clone had been in there, he would only have one chance. All the human's spirit energy was on the same level as it had been at the time the sample was left, but the clone didn't have Kuwabara's trining to be able to use it properly of its own free will, so Koenma had used another little ingredient in the liquid that surrounded the growing clone. That was a chemical balancer that attuned the clone to Koenma's will only. He was quite proud of that fact. "Now, Cloneabara, lets see how well you do." Koenma said as he set the controls to release his clone from the tank.

Once the clone was free, it looked at Koenma with dead eyes. That was the only problem with Reikai clones. They really needed a spirit to make them work if they were not controlled by one of the Reikai's own. Koenma led Cloneabara out of the room, and knew that he needed to find a demon that had similar powers to the demon that his team faced, but preferably the same one. Only then would he be happy.

It took another week of searching, but he eventually got a similar demon to the one that the Reikai Tantei had last faced, and he positioned Cloneabara in the same position as he last had recorded. He then gave Cloneabara the order to attack the demon using his Jigen Tou, and as with the Tantei that he had lost, the attack was reflected back at him. 'Oh, shit.' Was the only thing that went through Koenma's head as the blast struck him. The next thing that Koenma remembered was his face being somewhere warm then getting punched through a wall by a woman. 'This is not my lucky day.'

Yusuke and Hiei were walking through the streets when they saw a familiar cape. It took them a while to realise just who it was, but when they did they ran over to him. "Koenma, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked as he helped Koenma to his feet. "How did you end up in a heap?"

"You're alive!" Koenma exclaimed, just falling short of hugging Yusuke. "I think I arrived with my face loged between a woman's breasts." Koenma said, blushing furiously. "I don't think she liked it either." Yusuke and Hiei looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't tell me that it was Tsunade." Yusuke said, trying to stop laughing. "I heard that she has got a good punch." Koenma looked at Yusuke. "Oh, yeah, you don't know Tsunade-baachan. She's the leader of the village." Yusuke said, seeing the blonde haired woman walking down the road. "Good morning, Hokage-sama." Yusuke said, before he relised that her eyes were firmly on Koenma. He grinned, seeing Koenma squirm. He was enjoying himself. He doubted that Koenma had ever been on the wrong side of a woman before, but now he was going to get a taste of what it felt like.

Koenma could see that Tsunade was angry and started to back away from her, however he didn't get very far. "How dare you molest me when I'm trying to do paperwork." Tsunade said, having rearranged her clothing slightly. "I have never been so insulted... and pleased, in my life." Koenma went white. "I hate paperwork, and you gave me an excuse to get away." The two boys could only stare at her. "since I am in a good mood, I'll let you off this once. Next time you won't be so lucky." She looked at Yusuke and Hiei. "You're Urameshi Yusuke and Uchiha Hiei, correct?" She asked, both boys nodding. "Then it is good that I bumped into you then." She said. "I trust that I can give this scroll to you to give to Kakashi-sensei."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Hiei said as he took the scroll that was offered. "We are meeting up with Kakashi-sensei's team for training in ten minutes, we can give the scroll to him then." Yusuke nodded his agreement.

"Very well, thank you for doing this for me." She said, heading off towards one of the bars. Yusuke and Hiei then started walking towards the bridge, and they soon realised that Koenma was following them.

"Where is Kuwabara and Kurama?" Koenma asked as he followed them all the way to the bridge. "Aren't they here with you?"

"Kuwabara is currently doing private training with Iruka-sensei." Yusuke said. "As for Kurama, he is currently imprisoned." They stopped on the bridge, next to Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara, who was now taking Naruto's place. "Morning." Yusuke said as he stopped next to Sasuke, who was moodier than normal, which was only to be expected. Koenma looked at the small group. "Oh, forgive my rudeness." Yusuke said. "Koenma, this is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara." Yusuke said. "Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, this is Koenma, our ex boss." Yusuke said as he sat on the side of the bridge. Koenma nodded to each in turn, before his eyes locked with Sakura's.

Yusuke could see the slight blush in his ex-employer's face. "Koenma, here, is in the Hokage's good books, he helped her get out of her paperwork." Yusuke said, knowing that Koenma would kill him if he could. "He and she are bosom buddies, at least his face is buddies with her bosom." He laughed when he saw Sakura reach back an give Koenma the first slap that the prince had ever got. However Yusuke didn't stop there. "I always knew that you had a toddler's mentality. It must be psychologically ingrained that when you see a pair of breasts, that you would rather them being your pacifier. A see-them-suck-them thought?" What happened next surprised Yusuke, as the next thing he remembered was looking up into Kakashi's face.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked before he felt the stinging of his face. "Ouch."

"It seems that you got slapped by an already angry Sakura." Kakashi said. "I hope it taught you a lesson." He said as he helped Yusuke to his feet. "You have already missed half an hour of training, now snap to it, before I tell Iruka that you were slacking off." Yusuke's face went white, apart from the handprint on his cheek. "You know what he will do to you if he is told that." Yusuke could see Hiei sparring with Gaara, obviously trying to help the Sand ninja to get used to fighting against speed-orientated foes. He saw Sasuke and Sakura facing off, every so often; he could see one or the other using the seals to dispel Genjutsus. He realized that he was going head-to-head against Kakashi before the Jounin told him. "We will be practicing your Ninjutsu skills." Kakashi said. "Also we will be working on your reaction time. You should have been able to avoid the slap." Yusuke blushed when he realized that Kakashi had watched the humiliating experience.

At the end of the day, Kakashi allowed the group to leave slightly earlier than they normally would have been. He didn't tell them, but it was the first anniversary of his and Iruka's relationship and a) he still had to get the other a present and b) he wanted to cook something special for his beloved. He quickly gave all those present money to do with as they pleased for the night, he wanted some time alone with his little dolphin after all.

Koenma stared at the foreign money until Yusuke called to him, and the group walked through the streets, whose restaurants were beginning to open. As they passed the first restaurant, Koenma could see the Uchiha stiffen, and Hiei walked beside him, pulling the Uchiha closer to him in an unspoken show of support. "That is Ichiraku Ramen." Yusuke said to Koenma quietly. "We rarely take Sasuke this way any more. It causes too many memories to resurface. Ichiraku Ramen was his boyfriend's favourite place to eat."

"What happened to him?" Koenma asked, curiously."

"My older bastard of a brother kidnapped him." Sasuke snapped facing Koenma, Sharingan eyes activated by the mere thought of Itachi. Koenma could see a keen resemblance between Hiei and Sasuke then. Koenma could see blood dripping to the ground from Sasuke's clenched fists.

"Your brother can't be that bad." Koenma said, trying to sooth the angry Uchiha, but that didn't help.

"What do you bloody know?" Sasuke shouted. "You know nothing of me nor of my family!" He handed Hiei some of the money he had been given. "Can you get me some barbecued pork and ribs?" He asked Hiei. "I'll be back at the mansion, feel free to join me." A moment later and Sasuke left, leaving the group to get their own stuff. Hiei then led them to the Barbecue shop where they ordered their food.

"What is the story with him?" Koenma asked nobody in particular.

"He and his two brothers are the only members of their Clan left alive." Hiei said quietly, so nobody else could hear. Nobody outside the group, the Hokage and Morino Ibiki, knew of Fukuro being alive, and even less knew who the real murderer of the Uchiha Clan was. "Give the boy some slack when another page in his life goes wrong." Hiei said when he was handed the group's orders. "Come on, it looks as though we have to suffer through your company once more." The group went to the Uchiha Mansion, having to pass through the ghost of the village that has once hosted a complete clan.

"Where are all the people?" Koenma asked, getting a suffering look from Hiei.

"I already told you that the Clan had been murdered." Hiei said, pointing to the fan imprinted on the wall. "Only Sasuke lives here now." He led the way to the mansion and entered. "Sasuke-kun, we're here." Hiei called as everyone removed their foorwear. He led them to the kitchen, where Sasuke had set out everything for their meal. "Thank you, Sasuke." Hiei said as he deposited the bags on the table.

"Everyone, can start eating now." Sasuke said.

After dinner the group moved through to the living room, where they sat in silence for a moment. Then Yusuke suddenly remembered something about Koenma and had an idea. "Sasuke, I have been thinking, and we could make good use of Koenma." He said, watching his old employer. "He can locate Naruto with ease." The look of surprise, happiness and... was that excitement, in Sasuke's eyes was plain to see. "Koenma should be able to pinpoint Naruto's location using his powers... You see, in our world he's a-" Koenma's hand covered Yusuke's mouth before he could continue.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you that way. I haven't been able to use my powers since I got to this world. It took me a little while to realise it, but I can't feel the energies of my world anymore." Koenma said, before realising that he said too much and he started to try and change what he said, to little effect.

"Look, we aren't stupid." Sasuke said. "We figured out that they weren't 'normal' when we first met them. They told us why soon after." He then looked at Hiei and Yusuke. "They told us about your world, or should I say worlds." He said, forgetting that Gaara knew nothing of what was being said.

"It is fine if you do know. " Gaara said, speaking up. "However I had no idea that they weren't from Konoha, not to mention that they were from another world. I didn't even know that other worlds existed." His eyes scanned over Yusuke and the others. "I am interested. Tell me more."

Koenma wondered where to start, there was so much for him to talk about. Yusuke, seeing that Koenma had fallen silent, nudged the god. It made Koenma realise just how long he had been sitting in contemplation. "There are three worlds that comprise the world where we originate." He explained. "There is Makai, the home of demons and apparitions like Hiei." Kornma said, getting a glare from the demon. "You have Ningenkai, the home of humans, like Kuwabara Kazuma. Then you have the third world, the Reikai. Which is the world of the dead, and it is my home." Koenma looked at Yusuke. However there are always exceptions to rules, isn't there, Yusuke?" The ex-Reikai Tantei leader nodded.

"Well tell us then." Gaara said impatiently. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yusuke and Kur… Shuichi are different from Kuwabara and Hiei." Koenma said. "Different circumstances has altered their place of belonging." The Reikai prince looked at Yusuke. "Take Yusuke for an example. He was born and raised in Ningenkai, however after a couple of deaths, ancient, powerful, demonic DNA was awoken within him and although he originally belonged in Ningenkai, because of the blood that runs through his veins, be now is classed as an inhabitant of Makai." He closed his eyes. "Kur… Shuichi is different. He was once a powerful A-class demon, named Youko Kurama, a kitsune thief of the highest degree, and he was an expert at breaking locks. One fateful day he was caught raiding in the Reikai and he was seriously injured. He fled from Reikai to Ningenkai and bonded with an unborn human, thus creating the Minamino Shuichi that you all know and love. Shuichi doesn't really belong in any of the worlds, but he has more ties in Ningenkai than in the Makai."

"In case you don't remember, Gaara-kun, Shuichi was the red-head that faced Sasuke in the preliminary match of the third Chuunin exam." Yusuke explained. "He and the silver-haired companion are the one and the same. The red-haired boy is Shuichi, the silver haired guy is Youko Kurama."

It took Koenma a moment before he remembered about the powers of the Jagan. "Why haven't you asked Hiei to help you in the search?" Koenma asked. "He has the ability to find whatever he desires." It took Hiei a few minutes to realise what Koenma meant, before his eyes opened wide, seeing Sasuke's hopeful glance.

"That is impossible." The fire apparition said. "Most of the abilities that I had associated with the Jagan eye disappeared when it did." As if to prove the point, he removed the hitai-ate to reveal a smooth forehead. The sight made Koenma speechless. Never had he imagined that something like this could happen. Hiei replaced his hitai-ate, before giving Sasuke an apologising look. He really did wish that he could help Sasuke, and had this happened two years before, then he would have been able to use the Jagan to find Naruto. "I am sorry, Sasuke-kun." Hiei said, seeing the look of hope squashed once more.

Sasuke forced his expression to become emotionless, although inside, he was just like his eight year-old self when he had found his whole Clan murdered. He was screaming in agony, screaming in pain and anger at the unfairness of the situation that he was forced into. "It is okay, Hiei, I know that you would do all that was in your power to help me. I know that if you had the aility that you would have used it by now." His eyes looked at Koenma. 'None of us can do anything.' Sasuke thought, feeling down. 'Not even Tsunade-sama knows where Akatsuki is based. I just wish I knew what was happening to my poor Naruto now.'

Naruto's eyes opened as he felt his back touch the mattress. Itachi removed the gag that had been keeping him from speaking, and looked the Kyuubi host over. He seemed to be well, even though he had been forcefully taken from his little brother. "How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?" He asked as he pressed Naruto into the mattrass with a knee as he removed the bonds that his brother had tied on the Kyuubi host. Once the ropes had been removed, Itachi pulled back and allowed Naruto to sit up.

"I feel like I want to be with Sasuke." Naruto said, his eyes following Itachi as the Uchiha walked around the room. "Why did you do this?" Itachi paused a moment before he looked at Naruto. Then Naruto could see something strange in Itachi's eyes, was it concern.

"I can't let you go back to him yet, Naruto-kun." Itachi said. "Sasuke needs an incentive to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. You are as good an incentive as he can get." His hand moved to cup Naruto's cheek. "He doesn't know what is happening to you, for all he knows, I could already have you broken, or worse." He lowered his face to Naruto's ear. "What he doesn't know will plague him, and will force him to get his ass in gear and to hurry up in finding the way to unlock the only thing that will help him get to you." He smiled slightly. "If you are a good boy then we will become friends, if you aren't, then I will be forced to take thngs into my own hands. Understand, Naruto-kun?" Naruto only nodded. "Looks like we understand each other."

Kurama could hear the door to the cell open and another entering the cell. It looked like they had another cellmate. He raised himself on his elbow to look at the new arrival, then he heard Orochimaru give a slight grumble and try to pull him back down. "Orochimaru-sama, please waken." Kurama said as he gently shook the other man awake. Slowly the eyes opened, focusing on the kitsune. "We have a new cellmate, Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru looked over Kurama's body at the new arrival, who had taken a seat at the table. Much to Orochimaru's surprise, it looked as though Uchiha Itachi had been caught too.

"Well, if it isn't Uchiha Itachi." Orochimaru said with a smirk. "How did you get yourself captured?"

"Why does everyone take me for my younger brother." The stranger said as Orochimaru and Kurama slipped out from their shared bed. "Do I really look so similar to Itachi?" Orochimaru looked the other over. 'So he is an Uchiha, but he is neither Sasuke, nor Itachi. He also mentioned that he was their older brother.' Orochimaru thought as his mind worked over all the facts. 'Could he really be _him_?' He took a moment to think over all the others that could have been, but there was no others. "If you aren't Itachi, but are from the same family, you must be Uchiha Fukuro." A nod greeted his assumption.

"Back from the dead, Orochimaru-sama." Fukuro said, instantly recognising the Sannin. "I see that they have managed to get their hands on you once. Who is this, your new love interest?" Kurama blushed, as he heard Youko laugh at that statement. Orochimaru draped an arm around Kurama's shoulders, pulling the kitsune closer to him.

"Touch him and find out." Orochimaru said, knowing that Fukuro wouldn't want to get on his wrong side, even if he has a chakra repressing tag attatched to his body. Kurama felt a tingle run up his back, even more so when he felt Orochimaru's hot breath on his neck, teeth scraping against the skin.

"I get the hint, Orochimaru-sama. I shall leave your... partner alone." Fukuro said, his eyes never leaving Kurama's body. Forbidden fruit always was the most tempting dish.


	21. Shuichi's Situation

Shuichi's Situation

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

This chapter contains Orochimaru/Kurama and hinted Fukuro/Kurama

Fukuro decided that he was going mad, being driven mad by the desirable teen that Orochimaru held a facination for. Everytime he looked at the red-head, he seemed to be flirting with everything that he did. At the moment the beautiful male was currently pacing back and forth across the room, but all that Fukuro could see was Kurama's beautiful ass swaying back and forth. He had decided that black looked too good on the red-head. How dare the gods send such a gorgeous creature to tempt him so?

Kurama could feel Fukuro's eyes on him, on his ass to be exact. He had decided that it was a compliment to be stared at in such a way , however he would be much happier when Orochimaru returned, and when Fukuro's gaze was broken. "Shuichi-kun, why don't you sit down and keep me company." Kurama heard Fukuro say. "Surely you could do that." Kurama looked over at Fukuro. "Who knows how long he will be questioned for." Kurama had to agree with the Uchiha on that point and approached the table, taking the seat accross from Fukuro.

'Here is my chance.' The Uchiha thought as the emerald eyed beauty settled on the chair across from him. 'I am sure that I could make him forget all about Orochimaru in a moment.' Without a word he activated the Mangekyo Sharingan and readied Tsukiyomi. The moment that their eyes connected, he activated the Genjutsu. He imagined Kurama tied, naked, to a bed. Fukuro expected Kurama to scream, but he never made a sound when the Genjutsu took effect.

Youko woke when he felt Kurama's mental panic. 'Settle down.' The kitsune grumbled. 'It is only an illusion. Anyway, I doubt that it will last long. Orochimaru is on his way back and if he finds out what the Uchiha brat is doing, he would castrate him.' Kurama only nodded at his other half's statement.

While Kurama had been conversing with Youko, Fukuro had begun his slow seduction. He knew that he had all the time in the world, days could be turned into a mere second in the real world. He was determined to win Kurama's affection at any cost. He wanted, no needed. to sample all the delights of the body below him."Shuichi, I am going to take a lot of pleasure from this experience, and I am sure that you will too." He licked Kurama's neck, bringing out a whimper from the trapped kitsune host.

Orochimaru was returning from his interogation when he heard his name screeched by a voice sounding like Kurama's, and he ran towards his cell, forgetting all about the wounds that had been inflicted upon his body during the interogation. He waited impatiently for the guard to open the cell door, and he entered the moment that he could. He could see the angry red of the Sharingan, and that the Mangekyo Sharingan was activated. He knew that the Genjutsu could cause great pain or pleasure depending on the intent of the Uchiha using it. Itachi had proved that on one than more occasion. He covered Kurama's eyes, knowing that it was the kindest way to break the Genjutsu, although he seriously wanted to hammer Fukuro through the wall.

Kurama felt the coolness of Orochimaru's hands as they covered his eyes, and he felt the Genjutsu lose its hold. He leaned back into Orochimaru, before realising that there was a cooling wetness, which was now revealed to Orochimaru's gaze, and he blushed. "Orochimaru-sama, I..." Kurama said, trying to form a decent sentence. "I... Youko told me that you were on your way back." Kurama said as he felt Orochimaru pull him from the seat, all thoughts of Fukuro and the Genjutsu he used to try and sexually molest him was gone. At that moment, his thoughts were on Orochimaru and what he would do to Kurama.

Orochimaru guided Kurama to the bed before starting to undress him. At that moment Kurama became totally aware of what Orochimaru was doing and started to protest weakly. "Unless you want to sleep with such a sticky mess, you'll let me do this." Orochimaru said. "I don't intend on you cuddling up to me in the middle of the night and awaken to feel it against my leg at any rate." Orochimaru's words made Kurama blush as red as his hair. Orochimaru gave a slight smile. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You haven't anything that I haven't seen many times before." He gave a quick glance in Fukuro's direction and saw the Uchiha staring at them. He then returned to stripping Kurama of his clothing, eventually baring his naked form to the cool air of the room.

Kurama whimpered as the air cooled his damp skin even more. "Orochimaru-sama." He whimpered as he felt goosebumps rise over his skin. "Orochimaru-sama, I'm cold." Orochimaru only smiled wider. "Please, Orochimaru-sama, I..." He suddenly went quiet as he felt Orochimaru's tongue lick at the dampness on his skin, teasing as much as cleaning. Kurama knew that if Orochimaru didn't stop then he would only get more excited and that wouldn't be a good idea. "Orochimaru-sama, please stop, I think that you should..." His words were cut off with a whimper when he felt Orochimaru's lips caress the skin on the inside of his pelvis before pulling back.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Orochimaru asked, seeing the flustered look on Kurama's face. Kurama did say to stop, and Orochimaru was in the mood to indulge the red haired boy, partly because, somewhere along the lines, he had developed some feelings towards the boy. He couldn't understand what he was feeling, or for how long, but it was there. He then realised that Kurama was shivering once more, and covered him with the bedcovers . He knew that if Fukuro tried anything like that on the kitsune again, then Orochimaru would have to make sure that the Uchiha was adequately punished.

Orochimaru was pulled from his daydream by Kurama's gentle touches. "You're injured." Kurama said, seeing blood drip from one of the open wounds. Orochimaru could feel Kurama pull at the clothing until his body was revealed. Kurama looked Orochimaru over, his fingers tracing each injury lovingly. "Orochimaru-sama, I wish Youko forced Kabuto to teach him healing techniques." Kurama said as he felt the slight flinch as his fingers touched an especially render cut. He started placing small kisses over each wound as though the kisses would heal them.

Orochimaru moved to lean against the wall before he relaxed more, allowing Kurama to continue his gentle touches. He could feel Kurama's hands move over his body as he checked every bone, making sure that they weren't cracked or broken. Satisfied that it was only cuts and bruises, he lay his head against the closest shoulder, sighing happily as Orochimaru's arms encircled his body, and relaxed further. Orochimaru manoeuvered them to lie on the bed, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Kurama would fall asleep.

"Go to sleep, Shuichi." Orochimaru said, his arms tightening around Kurma's body. "I'm not moving." With that Kurama's eyes closed, and his breathing evened off into that of sleep. Orochimaru knew that he had better things to do, however he always liked to watch people sleep, and Kurama was no different.

Kurama woke slowly, remembering the actions leading to him ending up, naked, in bed. He suddenly realised that Orochimaru wasn't in the bed next to him, but was kneeling on the floor next to him. It took a moment before he realised that he could hear the sound of water being moved around, and Kurama sat up behind Orochimaru, and then realised that he was washing his clothing. "Orochimaru-sama, you don't have to do that." Kurama said as Orochimaru turned his head to look at Kurama. "You shouldn't have to clean up my mess." He heard Orochimaru give a quiet chuckle, a very rare sound.

"I know I don't have to, in fact, if it were just the two of us in here I would happily let you walk arond naked. I am sure that I would even enjoy every minute of it too. However I don't like to share, especially not with him." Orochimaru said, nodding at Fukuro, who was sleeping on his bed. Kurama placed his head on Orochimaru's shoulder and carefully wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's chest.

"I didn't mean for me to walk around naked." Kurama exclaimed, although he soon realised that Orochimaru was joking, at least partly anyway. Not long after that and Orochimaru finished washing the clothes. "Orochimaru-sama, can I ask you something?" Kurama asked as Orochimaru draped theur damp clothing over the chairs in the cell. "It's about last night." Orochimaru looked at Kurama, the kitsune getting his complete attention. "What did last night mean?" Orochimaru approached Kurama slowly, reminding him of just who he was dealing with. Orochimaru was a predator, a dangerous man to get involved with. It was good that Kurama liked danger.

Orochimaru approached Kurama slowly, allowing him plenty of time to escape if he wanted, but the kitsune didn't move. His hand stroked down Kurama's face when he got close enough. The kitsune leaned into the touch as though it was the most natural thing for him to do. The simple gesture spoke volumes to Orochimaru. He lowered himself onto Kurama's lap and leaned forward until his mouth was next to Kurama's ear. "It meant whatever you wanted it to mean." Orochimaru said, knowing that he was teasing the teen. "Only you can decide what you want last night to mean. Let me know what you decide, hmm?" With that Orochimaru left Kurama to think of what he wanted.

Author's Notes: I'm planning to give my best reviewers a one-shot for Christmas, so if you are mentioned below, and would like a yaoi fic written for you, please let me know. Please let me know:

Pairing: (Either Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, or a crossover between the pair) (mention if you would like the fic to be in the 'A Strange New World' Universe or not)  
Lemon or not  
General themes

Happy/sad/any ending

eg:

Pairing: Youko Kurama/Orochimaru (ASNW universe)

Lemon

Bondage, Noncon

Any ending

Gifts for:

on - Eye of Ra

on y! gallery - unlovedunwanted and nathnm420

on fichaven - kit kit

on mediaminer - - summer-loven-2

on TONFA - narutonewbie


	22. The Prophecy Revealed

The Prophecy Revealed?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

It felt like months since Sasuke got the prophecy. He felt like burning the thing, if he needed another copy it was quite likely that his brother would know what it was off by heart, however that meant relying in his brother, the same brother that was currently in he same cell as Orochimaru and Kurama. He gave an exasperated growl as he returned to the problem at hand. How in the world was he supposed to get the Mangekyo Sharingan if he couldn't even work out the bloody clue?

Only when there are three sons of an only son able to access the ultimate power shall their destinies unfold. When a life is forced to be taken, when a life is taken forcefully and when a life is freely given shall the kaleidoscope be freed from the blood-seal. Only when the perceived dead lives, the perceived betrayer returns and the perceived child grows, shall the eyes of destiny look upon the three and the wheel of fate shall begin to turn.

He heard a knock on the door and Hiei entered the room with some sandwiches and tea. "Sasuke, you still need to eat." The apparition said crossly. "What good will a Mangekyo using Uchiha be if he is too exhausted to punch himself out of a wet paper bag?" Hiei glared at Sasuke until he picked up a sandwich, grumbling that the apparition wasn't his mother. "I heard that." He picked up the scroll that Sasuke was trying to decipher. "This what you're working on?" Hiei asked Sasuke nodded. "Really, it isn't that difficult." Hiei said, setting the scroll back down. "Confusing, but not difficult."

"So what is the solution then, smart-ass?" Sasuke snapped. "I have been working on this for ages. Wait a minute, you can read it?"

"Clearly." Hiei said, giving Sasuke a funny look. "I wouldn't have worked it out otherwise." He sat beside Sasuke and pulled out a scroll. "I can't believe that you can't work this out for yourself." He started explaining what he believed the scroll meant.

"Please, Hokage-sama!" Sasuke shouted. "I need to do this!" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary. This is the only way that I could get Naruto back, and I will do this if it means turning against the village. Naruto means more to me than Konoha ever will." The pair glared at each other. Both cared for the kitsune vessel, but wanted to get him back in two totally different ways.

"Why does it have to be Orochimaru?" She asked.

"Because he won't be missed by many if it doesn't work." Sasuke said. "There are precious few couples that I can think of that would be able to do what I want, and they can. In fact the only other couples that could work are Yusuke and Hiei and Kakashi and Iruka." Sasuke said. "I would hate to kill those that is close to me like they are."

"The 'no' is still a 'no', Sasuke." Tsunade said. "Go home and get some sleep. Maybe your idiotic scheme will work its way out of your system."

Sasuke ran all the way to the detention cells. He had no intention of doing what Tsunade asked. Before he burst into the cell he activated the Sharingan eyes. He threw four kunai, two pinning Fukuro to the wall, and two pinning Kurama, leaving Orochimaru free. Sasuke removed a fifth kunai as he approached Orochimaru. "I could kill you right here, and Tsunade-sama said that she wouldn't care." Sasuke said, watching Kurama out of the corner of his eye, seeing the kitsune frustrated was almost enough. "Nobody would miss you if I sliced your throat here and now."

Kurama whimpered at the pain, the kunai had cut into muscle, making it painful to move, but if he didn't? He ripped out the kunai causing him the problems and ran between Orochimaru and Sasuke. "You're wrong. There is a person that would miss him." Kurama said, chancing a look at Orochimaru. "I would. There is no chance that I will let you kill him. You're going to have to kill me first." Sasuke took a deep breath. That was what he had been waiting for.

FLASHBACK

"Look, Sasuke, this is what I see." Hiei said as he felt Sasuke's full attention placed on him. "It mentions three different people and three different situations." Hiei said as he opened a new scroll, writing Sasuke, Itachi and Fukuro down. "You have three different situations." Once more he wrote the three down, but to one side. "And you have three identifiers." Again they were written down, this time below the names. "From here we know for certain that it is you and your brothers, and we also know the identification factors that names you as such."

"Why have you put them to one side?" Sasuke asked pointing to the factors of the Mangekyo Sharingan. "They have been decided already."

"They were the only factors that could have been chosen." Hiei said. "Either of the three of you could have been any of these. Even now, this isn't totally decided, this allows movement."

"But..."

Hiei rolled the scroll out further and wrote the three scenarios that led to the other pair getting the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Let us start with Fukuro, and what you have said about him." Hiei said. "He was 'forced' to kill the Hyuuga he was travelling with, correct?" Sasuke nodded. "He wasn't." Hiei held up his hand to stop Sasuke's outburst. "He could have let her live. Had he have done so, I believe that he would have still received the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"You can't be serious!" Sasuke shouted. "What makes you say that?"

"I shall explain all later." Hiei said, finding it surprising that his patience had lasted that long. "On to the middle brother, Itachi." Again he wrote down the name. "Now we know he killed another member of your clan to get his." Sasuke nodded. "He held his life in his hands, but he chose to take it away."

"Let me guess, had he spared Shisui, he would still have got the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Sasuke snorted, and Hiei gave a nod. "Great."

"Onto yourself, Sasuke." Hiei said once Sasuke had quietened down. "How many ways can you see in there to get the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"Two." Sasuke said. "A life forced to be taken, and a life that is forcibly taken and a life freely given." Hiei chuckled.

"Watch, Sasuke." Hiei said as he wrote the sentence down. When a life is forced to be taken, when a life is taken forcefully and when a life is freely given shall the kaleidoscope be freed from the blood-seal. He smiled at Sasuke. "I do not know much about writing, but I believe that it could be seen as this." Once more he wrote down the sentence and just as Sasuke was about to tell him that there was no difference, Hiei smirked and put a small line on the sheet. When a life is forced to be taken, when a life is taken forcefully, when a life is freely given shall the kaleidoscope be freed from the blood-seal. "Do you see it now, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded, too stunned to speak. Hiei had seen what he had missed. There were three situations.

"But shouldn't all Uchihas have managed to get the Mangekyo Sharingan if it was that easy?" Sasuke asked. "Ninjas have to kill to survive the whole time, eventually they would have got it."

Hiei shook his head. "Not necessarily." He said. "From what I learned from you, the Sharingan needs to be put under some pressure to evolve. Why don't you tell me how your Sharingan changed?"

"It appeared first when Naruto and myself were trapped inside a dome of ice. He was injured, unconscious, and I had to protect him." Hiei nodded. "That was when the Sharingan made an appearance." Hiei nodded. "The next time it changed was when I faced Orochimaru, again Naruto was injured and I had to protect the three of us." Again Hiei nodded. "And you really don't want to know what happened the third time." Thinking about Orochimaru made his skin crawl.

"Each time your Sharingan changed, it was because your life was in danger, not because you were protecting others, Sasuke." Hiei said. "From what we can see here," He pointed at the sheet, "is every time the Sharingan changed into the Mangekyo Sharingan, it involved high emotional strain on the user's part, while the normal Sharingan involved physical strain. You want Naruto back, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Sasuke snapped. "You know that."

"Then you are already under quite a lot of emotional strain." Hiei said. "You just need a little more to push you over the edge, and to have the Sharingan activated at the time. Just be careful when you do so."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kurama and Sasuke stared at each other. "You would willingly give your life for his?" Sasuke asked. He could feel a slight change in the Sharingan, the vision becoming even clearer.

"Without a second's hesitation." Kurama said, when Sasuke raised the blade to his throat." He knew that Orochimaru would protest otherwise, but he held strong. "I would protect him as you would Naruto." The point of the kunai pressed against the pale skin, partly drawing out a whimper as a small rivulet of blood slipped away from the wound. Still the kitsune refused to move.

Sasuke could see Orochimaru move behind Kurama, and knew why. At the first sign of him going in for the kill, Orochimaru would move Kurama away, or failing that, have the kunai strike into a less vital area, like a shoulder. There was only one way to find out. He thrust forward, and partly as expected, Orochimaru got Kurama out of the way of the killing blow, taking the kunai in his left shoulder with a hiss of pain. Sasuke ran the kunai over the ribs. One... two... three... four... five... six. He left the kunai in that position. "So one so cold as you does, indeed, have a heart."

Kurama whimpered as he touched his neck, knowing that it could have been his death had Orochimaru not pushed him out the way. Suddenly a cold fear crept over his body; what happened to Orochimaru? He could see Sasuke holding the kunai to Orochimaru's chest. He didn't need a second look to know where it would go. "Orochimaru..." The rest was cut off by Fukuro's hand.

"Don't interfere, my baby brother is finally growing up." Fukuro said, eyes glued on Sasuke. "It is about time too."

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, before his eyes moved to Kurama, the agony in the green depths. "Shuichi, you said before that life was full of regrets." Orochimaru said. "I think that I finally know what you mean, and I am sorry that I am bound to end up as another one in your, already heavy, heart." A single tear threatened to fall, but was quickly blinked back. "You opened my mind and my heart. If only you were here sooner, then perhaps, things could have been different." Orochimaru's hand moved to Sasuke's, ignoring Sasuke's warnings, and twisted the Uchiha's wrist slightly, so the kunai would slip easier between his ribs. His eyes closed, not wanting the last think he saw to be Kurama's tear-filled eyes. "Sasuke-san, please make it quick." Orochimaru said as both his hands went behind his back. There was a flash of pain and Orochimaru dropped to the floor. The bloodstained kunai was thrown away from the Shinobi and it became imbedded in the wall next to the door.

Kurama lashed out with all his might against Fukuro, forcing the eldest Uchiha to release him, and ran over to Orochimaru. Kurama could see a lot of blood, but he could tell the moment that he looked at Orochimaru, that he was alive, and his heart was working fine." Orochimaru-sama!" Kurama cried, hugging him tightly, feeling Orochimaru return the hug. He looked at Sasuke, whom had his eyes closed. "Thank you, Sasuke." Kurama said to the youngest Uchiha. "Thank you for letting him live."

Fukuro stared in disbelief. "Does your boyfriend mean so little to you, that you wouldn't kill for him?" Fukuro shouted. "You probably lost your only change to get him back right then!" He wanted to go over to his brother and shake some sense into him, but he was stopped in his tracks when Sasuke spoke.

"My boyfriend means more to me than everything in the world, but I want to go to him with my head held high, not with that snake's blood on my hands." Sasuke said. "Killing him would have been pointless." He turned to face Fukuro, and his eyes snapped open to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan. "He gave me his life, it didn't mean that I had to take it." He looked at Kurama as he helped Orochimaru to the bed. "I remembered something that Iruka-sensei told Naruto, 'When a person dies...he disappears. Along with his past, current lifestyle, and his future. Many people die in missions and in wars. They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways. Those who die have goals and dreams... but everyone has something as important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers... people who are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth... And the string that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that. Because of their importance'." He watched as Kurama licked the wound clean. "Shuichi." Sasuke said, getting the kitsune's attention before throwing a pot of salve at him. "Tsunade made it to heal Yusuke just after she became Hokage. It stings wounds, but it works wonders." Kurama caught the salve and smiled his thanks. "Take care of him." Sasuke said, then he left.

Kurama looked at the salve, before testing it on his own wounds first. He almost discarded it, when it left him wincing as though fire had been cauterising the wound. "Use it, Shuichi-kun." Orochimaru said, seeing the look in his eyes. "It can't be any worse than some of the stuff that I have been through in the past, not to mention the longer that the wounds are open, the more likely they are to become infected. If you don't want the responsibility, give the stuff here." Kurama glared at Orochimaru before straddling his hips. "I guess you have decided to 'torture' me."

"Masochist." Kurama said as he applied the salve to the wounds, feeling Orochimaru's right hand hold his hip, not tightly, just enough to prevent Kurama from changing his mind. Both forgot all about Fukuro, and even forgot that they were in a cell. That was, until they heard a cough from the door. Both looked over, unwilling to break eye contact. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked before Orochimaru grabbed the errant salve-smearing hand and brought it back to the wound. "Masochistic snake."

"I guess that Sasuke was already here." Kakashi said as he looked around the cell. "Mind filling me in?"

"Sasuke entered, attacked Fukuro and myself with kunai. I managed to free myself and stop his attack on Orochimaru-sama, but he turned on me instead." Kurama said quickly, barely stopping for breath. "Orochimaru saved me, but got injured in the process." He motioned to the wounds that he was tending. "However that was when things changed, literally in Sasuke's case. His Sharingan changed when he wounded Orochimaru, he then gave me this salve to tend his wounds with. It is definitely a healing salve, I made sure to try it on myself first. The only problem with it is that it stings worse than salt water."

"Hence the 'masochistic snake' comment?" Kakashi asked as he walked around the room, removing the kunai from the walls, before approaching Kurama and Orochimaru. "Let me see." he said, waiting patiently, before he realised that Kurama wasn't moving. "Fox, move your ass." Kakashi snapped, using the same tone and words that Hiei had used when making Kurama do what he wanted, and Kurama responded the same way as he would have done, had it been Hiei. Kakashi moved closer, inspecting the wound. "I never thought that I would end up healing you of all people. Kakashi said as he checked the wound. "It will leave quite a scar, I'm afraid."

"You mean that I'll scar for a while." Orochimaru said in return. "I never have scars for long. I never have, and I doubt that I ever will." He closed his eyes. "Please, Kakashi-kun, do what you will, but let Shuichi watch. He has shown an interest in learning emergency healing." Kakashi nodded.

"I really shouldn't, considering that you are prisoners of the village, but he was a member of Iruka's team, and Iruka would kill me if he found out that I didn't do so." Kakashi motioned for Kurama to get closer. "You will have to memorise this the first time that you see it." Kakashi said. "I will probably never get another chance to show you this." Kurama watched as Kakashi prepared the technique to heal Orochimaru, not knowing that Kakashi wouldn't be performing the healing. "Do you think that you have it?" Kakashi asked. Kurama nodded. "Very well, time for you to prove it." Kurama stared at him. "Come on, it is best to learn from a situation such as this." He said. "Go ahead, if you can't I'll tell you what you've done wrong." Kurama's eyes went wide. "Plus, I am sure that Orochimaru trusts you more than he does me."

Kurama took Kakashi's place at Orochimaru's side. "I'll try my best, Orochimaru-sama." Kurama said with a smile as he concentrated on bringing his chakra into his hands and focused it on the wound. Slowly he could see a difference occur as the flesh and skin healed.

Eventually the wound totally closed, leaving Kurama exhausted. "You used more chakra than was necessary." Kakashi said as Orochimaru pulled Kurama on top of him. "Healing is about chakra control, but you surprised me that you could heal the wound at all. Your stubborn determination allowed you to break the first chakra gate to release the control of your chakra. With practice you'll be able to heal without having to use the gates." He could see the small, satisfied, smile on the kitsune's lips, and Kakashi was reminded of another that sacrificed his life to save an utterly evil man.

"Kakashi-sensei, he is different." Kurama said as though reading Kakashi's mind. "I know that he is. There is no way to prove it, of course, but he acts different, and there are some things that you cannot hide, or keep hiding. To predict an opponent's move, you need to be excellent at detecting differences in body language. I could spot a falsity from half a mile away." Orochimaru kissed the top of Kurama's head as the red-head's eyes closed. "Orochimaru-sama is no more evil than you are."

Both Kakashi and Orochimaru stared at the sleeping red-head before their gazes met. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Did I hear him right?" Kakashi asked. "Have you turned over a new leaf at the snap of his fingers?" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

"You caught me fare and square. Don't push your luck too far, Sharingan Kakashi, it may run out when you need it most." Orochimaru said, feeling Shuichi snuggle into him. "You dare mention this to anyone, and just see what happens." He heard Kakashi laugh as he left. 'Damn it, I bet he's going straight to Tsunade.' Orochimaru thought., moving Kurama slightly to make it more comfortable on himself. 'If it gets to Jiraiya, I'll never hear the end of it.' He looked at Kurama, the look in his eyes softening. "He is worth it though." Orochimaru said to the silent room. "To have him near, it is worth anything."

Tsunade started laughing. "Are you sure, Kakashi-san?" She asked drying her eyes. "Oh, boy I need to tell Jiraiya." She then became serious once more. "But he is okay." Kakashi nodded. "That is a relief, I was sure that Sasuke would kill him. He sounded like he was."

"I think that he would have, had Minamino Shuichi not been there." Kakashi said. "Orochimaru has a lot to pay him back for. His heart is little payment." He frowned at the tea that was placed before him. "It is quite possible that they would rejoin Konoha once more too. Work on Shuichi and Orochimaru, I suspect, will follow." Tsunade looked thoughtful.

"It would be good to have the third Sannin around." She said. "Not to mention a plant user like my... like the First Hokage. Especially in times such as these." She rested her chin on her hands. "We have heard that Akatsuki is getting restless. Not to mention that Itachi doesn't seem to have rejoined them. He is dangerous with them, but I can't help but feel that something is brewing. Something bigger than anything that Konoha has experienced before is going to happen, and happen soon." She sipped the tea. "Maybe I should start working on Minamino Shuichi now, before we are in desperate need, if whatever I feel is going to happen, happens. Thank you for your report, Kakashi-kun, you may go now." Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. "The question is, what is the best way to get Shuichi to return?" She asked the empty room. "Maybe I should reintroduce him to his friends, yes, that sounds like a plan."

The next day Tsunade made her way to the detention cells and had the door to Orochimaru and Kurama's cell opened. When the two cellmates saw her, she smiled slightly, seeing exactly what Kakashi meant by close. The look that she got from Kurama was one of warning, not like she needed it. Orochimaru, simply, wasn't her type. "What ever is the matter?" She asked, smirking at the pair. Orochimaru was too... dark. Shuichi was too young, not that age bothered the other members that were on the same team as she was. In fact, neither of the men were too picky on what sex their partners were, well not until recently. Jiraiya spent all his time at the women's' baths, while Orochimaru surrounded himself with boys. No, she had her eye on a certain guy that had ended up with his face between her breasts. The guy named Koenma.

"I am surprised to see you here, Tsunade." Orochimaru said as he wrapped his arms around Kurama. "What can we do for you?"

"I heard that you aren't exactly a menace to Konoha any more." Tsunade said, watching as Kurama lay his head on Orochimaru's shoulder. "Kakashi mentioned that you and Shuichi could be trusted in Konoha without being held here. Is that true?" The look in Orochimaru's eyes was priceless. "I would like you to rejoin Konoha if you would." She said. "There is no need to keep running when you will be accepted back in your own home. Where you have friends." That was directed straight at Kurama, and Orochimaru knew it. He knew how much Kurama had missed his friends. He knew that they were always in the back of his mind. Tsunade had just reawakened the desire he had to see them again. "As for you, Orochimaru, no matter what you have chosen, you were always part of our team. Even when you turned against Konoha, you were still one of the Legendary Sannin from Konoha. Please consider that before making up your mind, hmm?" She gave Orochimaru a wink. "You may have turned against Konoha once, but there is nobody I would rather have at my side than both of my old team mates." With that she turned around and walked out of the cell. "Well, are you coming or not?" She asked, looking over her shoulder as the pair followed her out.

The moment that they exited the detention area, Kurama heard Yusuke screaming his name and he and Hiei ran over to him. He gave Orochimaru a quick look, and saw a, barely perceivable, nod. "You'll never guess what!" Yusuke said as they stopped, just far enough away that Kurama could still see Orochimaru, but be surrounded by, what Yusuke saw, as his nearest and dearest. "Koenma has gone ad got himself trapped here too!" The look on Kurama's face was priceless.

"You're serious?" He asked, looking at Hiei, who nodded. Kurama laughed. "I never thought that he would be foolish enough to follow us."

"I was worried about you, if you must know." Koenma said as he appeared beside Kurama. "Just because you're not human, doesn't stop me from becoming... missing your interruptions." Kurama laughed. "Not to mention, I couldn't find a better suited Reikai Tantei team in the whole of Ningenkai."

"Which means that he was too lazy to look." Hiei said, getting a glare from Koenma, even though it was the truth. "Anyway I didn't think that foxes liked snakes."

"Well this fox likes that snake." Kurama said, blushing.

"Kurama, that's just... just don't go there!" Yusuke said trying to forget the not-so-indirect remark. "You do realise just how... wrong that actually sounds." Kurama glanced over at Orochimaru again, and saw the snake staring right back. The heat in the look made Kurama give a slight moan. It wasn't as though things even went far between them... then again it depended on what you meant by 'far'. He wasn't about to tell his friends what, exactly, transpired in the cell. No that was something that he had to think upon, he had promised to tell Orochimaru what he wanted, didn't he? "Oi, Yusuke to Kurama." Yusuke said, rapping Kurama on the head. "Fox-boy, come back to us, will ya."

The sensation of his head being banged brought Kurama back to his senses. "Oh, sorry, Yusuke." Kurama said with a laugh. "I must have dozed off there. I exhausted myself last night." The look on Yusuke's face was priceless. It showed just how far in the gutter it was. "Sasuke paid us a visit yesterday and wounded Orochimaru-sama badly, I had to heal him. What did you think I meant, Yusuke?" He heard some nervous laughing from the Toushin. "That was what I thought. Your perverted mind has become even more so." He said with a laugh. "Hiei, can't you keep his ass sore enough to keep his mind out of the gutter?"

"Hey, who said that Hiei was on top?" Yusuke snapped. "I mean he has all the characteristics of the perfect..."

"Hiei is much more dominant than you are. In fact if we had a dominance contest, I have no doubt that he would come first." Kurama said. "Then you would, Yusuke. Kuwabara and myself would be joint last... of course that's not including Youko. If he was active, not even Hiei's ass would be safe."

'Too right it wouldn't.' Youko said in agreement. 'With the Toushin or not, if I wanted him, I'd have him.' Kurama could see Yusuke moving that little bit between him and Hiei. 'Maybe you should reassure them that you are only after the snake-man. If anything it would give me a laugh to see the Toushin's face look horrified. It isn't as though it's a lie either, is it?'

"It isn't as though Youko is going to get another chance to get his hands on Hiei." Kurama said. "Not unless Hiei wants a threesome. Even then, I don't like sharing... there is no chance that I'll be sharing my sexy snake with anyone!" He paused a moment, taking in the horrified looks of Hiei and Yusuke, and the questioning one of Koenma. "I didn't say that last bit out loud did I?" When Hiei nodded, his face went as red as Hiei's eyes. "I really have to stop doing that." He squeaked.

"Orochimaru? Oi, Orochimaru!" Tsunade shouted in Orochimaru's ear. He looked at her.

"There is no need to shout." He said, turning his attention back to Kurama. "I'm distracted, not deaf, Tsunade." Suddenly Orochimaru noticed that Kurama mentioned Youko, and his attention was firmly on the youth, increasing his hearing so that he could tap in on what Kurama was saying. 'So I'm his sexy snake, am I?' Orochimaru thought, as a grin spread over his face. 'That is good to know for future reference.' Tsunade saw the grin and sighed, wondering what had passed through Orochimaru's mind to do that. Suddenly Tsunade remembered that she had something of Koenma's and approached the boys.

"Koenma, while I remember, I believe this is yours." Tsunade said, swinging a pacifier on her finger. "I guessed that this was yours. I found it lodged in my clothing when I went for a shower." She handed the pacifier back to him. "I thought that you would have grown out something like that by now." She said.

"Well we all used to call him pacifier junkie when we were sure that he wasn't watching." Yusuke said. "He never took that thing out until about two and a half years ago." Koenma glared at Yusuke. "Aww, come on, don't give me that look." Yusuke said. "Or does your diaper need changed?"

Yusuke expected Koenma to get angry, but he saw a slight smile cross Tsunade's lips. "Oh, that reminds me." She said. "The crèche is needing some help with the babies. I think I'll put your name forward for that. It will give you some good experience." The smug look that Yusuke had supported, disappeared in an instant. "Oh, Shuichi, please come with me." She said as she led him back to Orochimaru. "I need to sort out a place for Orochimaru and yourself. I take it that sharing a house with Orochimaru is acceptable?" Kurama only nodded, speechless. This woman was giving him his dream. "I am glad." She said with a smile. "I think Orochimaru will be thrilled that you would be willing to share a home with him." Her tone made Kurama wonder exactly how much she knew. Did she have a hidden camera in their cell?

Orochimaru saw Kurama approach him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Now that he had an insight into Kurama's inner thoughts, he was, once more, warming to thoughts of having Kurama writhing below him, fingers entwined and passion-filled emeralds meeting his gold. He really had to stop thinking about that; if he didn't then he was sure that it would become all too obvious. "Tsunade-sama said that she could get us a house together if we wanted." Kurama said, cheeks a little pinker than normal. "I'd be quite happy to share a house if that was what you wanted." His face went redder when he heard Orochimaru whisper 'That would be perfect' in his ear.

Sasuke leaped through the trees, Kakashi following him. He had known that Kakashi had been trailing him for quite some time but he didn't care, not now. He was following a gut feeling, a feeling that would bring him to Itachi, to his Naruto. He had found out that those of the Uchiha Clan that held the Mangekyo Sharingan had an unbreakable bond, and he was zeroing in on his brother, knowing that Fukuro was already there, ahead of him. "Kakashi, if you follow me for much longer, I'll have to kill you." Sasuke said, looking directly at Kakashi's hiding place. "I will get Naruto back. You cannot hope to take on Itachi with an inferior version of the Sharingan. However he has been waiting for me to get the Mangekyo Sharingan, as you know. You have seen this so-called prophecy yourself." He then continued on his way without his silent companion.

He arrived at his target a few minutes later, and entered the cave, each step leading him closer to his two brothers. Then he saw a light and he was in a large cavern. "It took you longer than I expected." Itachi said from where he sat, Naruto lying on his stomach in front of him. "Problems?"

"Yes." Sasuke said as he approached Naruto, noticing that Itachi wasn't stopping him. He brushed a hand against Naruto's cheek. "Are you okay, Naruto?" He asked the Kyubi host. "He didn't harm you in any way did he?" He removed the gag so Naruto could answer.

"No, I'm fine, although he warned me that if I ever harmed you, that my ass was his." Naruto shivered at that thought. "He and Kisame were very accommodating." He remembered the middle Uchiha's conversation with the shark-like man before they left. He remembered how Kisame wasn't very happy about Itachi letting him go, but the Uchiha said that it was for the greater good. There had been a strange look in his eyes then, a look of certainty that Naruto had only seen once before. The same look that was in Sasuke's eyes when he talked about his ambition to kill this very same brother that was before him just after they were taken on by Kakashi almost three years ago.

"I think that I shall take what I have come for." Sasuke said as he untied Naruto, helping him to his feet. "Stay away from him, Itachi. He is mine."

Itachi watched as the two Konoha ninjas started to exit the cavern. "Sasuke." He said, the sound of his voice reverberating through the chamber. "It seems the perceived child has finally grown... Little brother, recognize that this is only the beginning. From now on, there are no more games. You're in the real world now and as such don't expect me to look after you anymore." Sasuke raised his hand as though in reply to his brother's speech, silently wondering what Itachi had meant by it.

Fukuro waited until Sasuke and Naruto were far enough away, before deactivating the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I don't think you have to worry, brother." Fukuro said, his eyes moving to Itachi. "Our little one achieved the Mangekyo Sharingan without sacrificing a single life, even though he wanted to." His eyes closed as he remembered the events. "I do not think that Orochimaru will ever be the same again."

Itachi's eyes snapped to Fukuro's in shock. "Really? He seems full of surprises, doesn't he? First he stopped your genocidal rampage, now he gains the 'ultimate power' without a death... You are losing your touch, Fukuro. However Orochimaru was the last person that I expected him to go for. How long has he been in Konoha? Why did Sasuke even think on him?"

"He was there before I took the Kyubi host." Fukuro said. "With a delightful addition too. I believe that the hatchibi no orochi has a certain gobi no kitsune for company. I believe that his name is Minamino Shuichi, or Kurama." He saw Itachi's interest grow. "Couple that with the Ichibi no Shukaku…"

"Stop." Itachi said. "As long as Sasuke is in Konoha, I shall leave there well alone. The leader shall not learn of this." He said. "That was part of my word to Naruto, and I do not go back on my word." He stood up and walked to the exit. "Coming, Fukuro, unless you really want another spell in the detention cells in Konoha." The eldest Uchiha was soon following his younger brother out. "I really could use your help…"


	23. The Koenma Dilema

The Koenma Dilema

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Note: I have to apologise about something that I forgot to put in the last chapter. I have to thank one guy, who helped me so much, especially in deciphering my own prophecy. He puts up with so much, and reads almost everything I write. It was for him that this chapter was written.

Koenma suddenly sat upright. "So this is how human teens feel." He said, now feeling very sympathetic towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. He had never imagined what puberty was like for them. Now, however, he could understand what 'wet dreams' were like through experience. He pitied his Tantei team. He looked at the clock and decided that there was no reason for him to try and get more sleep, so he decided to take a shower. His mind began to wander, remembering the events of the previous day.

FLASHBACK

Koenma watched as Sakura practiced fighting against Hiei. The kunoivhi was getting almost as fast as Hiei was. It made the training fun to watch. He loved watching the feisty kunoichi over his old team any day. His eyes closed for a moment, but when they opened they were looking into the black eyes of Shizune, Tsunade's right hand woman. "Koenma-san, Tsunade-sama would like you to join her for lunch." Shizune said. "She would have come down herself, however she has paperwork to finish, so she sent me instead." The woman started walking back towards the main village. "Coming, Koenma-san?"

Koenma got to his feet and followed Shizune. "What does the Hokage wish to discuss with me?" He asked as she led him to the bar where Tsunade was working in. The Godaime had made a deal with the stricy, younger, woman that she would work if she got sake. To Shizune's relief, she saw that the Sannin was working through the pile that had been taken from the office... and through the sake that had been brought to the table. "Hokage-sama, you wished to see me." Koenma said.

"Yes." Tsunade said with a smile. "How are you, dear Koenma?" Se asked sweetly. "How are you enjoying being in our village?" Shizuke took away the papers that Tsunade had finished checking through, and started walking back to Tsunade's office. "Do you think that you will stay like Urameshi Yusuke and his friends?" She raised her sake to her lips. "I am sure that you would be welcomed among us with open arms if you decide to stay. Take your boys for example, minus Minamino Shuichi's defection, they have been accepted as Konoha's own, and even Shuichi has been offered a chance to redeem himself." Tsunade poured Koenma some sake. "I wish that you would. It would be so nice to have you here."

Koenma accepted the sake and sipped the alcoholic drink. "I'm not sure how long I'll be here." Koenma said. "It depends on how long it takes my dad to realise that I'm missing." A waitress handed them a menu each. Koenma looked at it, his mouth beginning to water. "Wow, there are a lot of dishes here." He said. "How am I suposed to choose?" His eyes met Tsunade's who smiled back at him.

"If you can't choose, maybe you could allow me to choose something for you?" Tsunade asked, and Koenma nodded at the suggestion. She motioned to one of the passing waiters, who walked over to the table. "Could we get two of your barbecued chicken strips on the rice and noodle bed, with extra sauce." The waiter nodded. "Oh and more sake for myself and my friend here."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The waiter said. "Shall that be all that you require for the moment, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade nodded and the waiter left, delivering the order to the kitchen. She then turned her attention back to Koenma.

"I have a few questions, Koenma-kun." Tsunade said as she sipped some more of her sake. "I was hoping that you would answer some of them for me. I am afraid that they are a little personal." Koenma nodded as he saw the waiter returning to their table with more sake. "Are you currently in a relationship?" The sake that Koenma had just sipped almost covered Tsunade.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Please answer, Koenma-kun." Both remained silent for a few minutes. "Koenma?"

"There is nobody my father sees as being worthy enough to be involved with me." Koenma said. "There isn't exactly many princesses for him to pick from." Tsunade grinned hearing that.

"Well, you are looking at a princess." She said. "Orochimaru and Jiraiya always used to call me Tsunade-hime, although I suspect that they used the term mockingly. You see I am the grand daughter of the First Hokage, the founder of Konoha." She could see the wheels begin to turn in Koenma's head. "In the village, that is almost as close to royalty as you can get. It is a heritage that both Naruto and myself share, after all he is the son of the Fourth Hokage, the greatest hero that Konoha has ever produced."

Koenma couldn't help but look Tsunade over. He had to admit that she was quite beautiful. "Well, my dear princess, why all the questions?" Koenma asked when the waiter returned with their meals.

"I'm asking because I wouldn't like to tread on another woman's toes, but since you aren't involved with anyone, I can be quite frank. I want you." Tsunade's shocking statement made Koenma start choking on a piece of chicken. "Are you okay, Koenma?" She asked. She heard Koenma croak 'yes' and the smile returned to her face. "That is good, you had me worried there."

Sakura had finished her training and had left in search of Koenma. She intended on telling the young man exactly what she thought about him. Every time she saw him, she felt her heart thump, even more so than it had when she has looked at Sasuke or Kurama. She felt that this young man was the one. He was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She searched for him high and low, and had turned her gaze on the bars. She entered one and what she saw shocked her. She saw Tsunade with her arms around her man. "Get your hands off him!" Sakura shouted as she stormed over to the pair.

Tsunade looked at the girl. "Get lost." She snapped. "He is not your concern."

"I love him!" The two women glared at each other.

"Ladies, please don't fight over me." Koenma said, when suddenly he felt Tsunade lift him and run from the bar, Sakura following close behind. The three ending up at the Hokage's office.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Sakura shouted. 'There is a reason why Naruto calls you 'Tsunade-baa-chan!' Inner Sakura yelled.

"You are nothing but an immature little girl." Tsunade said. "How many boys have you 'loved' in the past two years?" She looked at Koenma. "Anyway I am sure that you like the sight of these." She said as she discarded her top, revealing her breasts.

"I am sure that he would prefer a more... youthful body." Sakura said as she, too, discarded her clothing. 'Who could resist such a tempting offer?' Inner Sakura purred.

The sight of both naked bodies made Koenma whimper deep in his throat. "Ladies, there is an easy method to sort this out." He said, trying to keep control of the situation. Both looked at Koenma. "I shall, simply, have to date both of you and decide which of you is a better date." Both women, glaring at the other, agreed.

END FLASHBACK

Koenma sighed. Tsunade had taken the first date, and that would happen that evening. Yusuke and Hiei had laughed when he had told them of the situation that he was in, and neither offered him any advice. He could have strangled them. All he had to do was wait until the night to see what Tsunade had in store for him.

As the time passed, Koenma got more and more nervous. He had absolutely no idea what Tsunade had planned, and by the night he was quivering in anticipation. Whatever Tsunade had in mind, he was sure that it would be good. It would have to be, considering that she was up against Sakura, who would likely be getting help from the other two teams. One of which consisted totally of boys who knew him better than almost anyone else.

It was a knock on the door that broke Koenm out of his thoughts. "Koenma, I hope that you are ready." Tsunade said as Koenma opened the door. She looked him up and down. "Or half-dressed suits me too." She purred, seeing Koenma without a shirt on. Koenma blushed.

"I'll be right back." Koenma said hurrying to his room to get a shirt. He couldn't believe what Tsunade was wearing, or rather how little she was wearing. He idly wondered if Shizune knew how little her mistress was wearing. After a little more time, Koenma deemed himself ready to go on his date. He now wished that he had taken more notice of Yusuke's 'dates' with Keiko, rather than Keiko's... assets. At least he would have known, roughly, what to do.

Eventually he left the room, and saw Tsunade smiling. "Are we ready to go now?" She asked, smiling at the 'young' man. "If we don't go now, we could miss the first part of our 'date'." Koenma nodded, offering her his arm. Tsunade linked her arm in his. "I thought that we should go to the cinema first, there is a movie that I would like to see, one that I haven't had the chance to see because of my job." Koenma just nodded. "After that we shall just have to wait and see where the night takes us!" Her eyes closed as she smiled. "I am sure that we shall enjoy ourselves."

After the movie had finished, the pair left the theatre, and decided that they were hungry, so they returned to the same bar as they had started their lunch in earlier that day. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"Very much." Koenma said after he swallowed what he was chewing. "Sakura has a challenge ahead of her." Tsunade's smile widened. "Tsunade-hime, will you allow me the pleasure of walking you home once our meal is finished?" Tsunade giggled like an Academy student when her biggest asked her to a party. "I take it that is a yes." Koenma said as he raised Tsunade's hand to his lips. He loved the touch of her skin, it was so soft and silky.

"I would love you to walk me home." Tsunade said as she finished her meal. "This has been such a pleasant night, I almost don't want it to end." Koenma quickly finished his own food and offered his arm to Tsunade. "Isn't the full moon beautiful?" Tsunade asked as they made their way to Tsunade's home. "They say that full moons can cause madness if someone is out in the light for too long."

"Well that explains why Yusuke fell for Hiei." Koenma said with a laugh. "Hiei was the last person that I ever imagined Yusuke being with. Then therre's Kura... Shuichi and your Orochimaru... I can't explain the attraction there either." Tsunade smiled. "Then there is us, a not-so-mad pair." They stopped outside Tsunade's home. "How about a kiss good night, Koenma-kun?" Tsunade asked as she leaned in for a kiss, which Koenma freely gave, before going home.

A pair of green, determined, eyes looked from a bush. 'So that is what I have to beat. Not much really.' Inner Sakura crowed. 'I'll make tomorrow night the most special that he has ever had. I think that I'll start off with cooking dinner and then...' She quietly squealed with all the things that she could do. 'Tsunade, the boy is MINE!'

Koenma waited patiently for Sakura to arrive to whisk him away, however, when she arrived, she asked if she could enter with bags of shopping, before making her way to the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Koenm-kun." Sakura said. "I just had a wonderful idea for dinner and needed to get a few things." She smiled at the god. "I thought that I'd do some cooking, rather than us going out for dinner. It's cheaper and we both know what is going in it." Koenma smiled as the girl happily set about preparing their dinner.

Sakura had been so happy that Kakashi had let her off early. He had told her that she would have been a liability had they have been on a mission, but also understood why she was so preoccupied. That had given her a little extra time before she and Koenma had arranged to meet. It didn't take her long to get everything, and now here she was, preparing dinner for the love of her life.

Koenma could smell the delicious aromas from the kitchen, but every time that he tried to find out what Sakura was preparing, she shooed him out again. There was no way that he would find out what it was until she served it to him. She grinned as she checked the rice, then the sauce. It was her mother's secret recipe, and she said that it would drive the tastebuds of any man wild, it must have done, because she married Sakura's father after she fed the very same dish to him.

"It's ready." She called after a little more time had passed, and the moment that Koenma entered the room he was in sense heaven. The sight, smell and quite likely the taste, would be divine. "Please, help yourself." Sakura said, awaiting his opinion. Koenma tried the meal.

"It's delicious!" He exclaimed as Sakura smiled and started to eat herself. "It's duck, isn't it" Sakura nodded.

"My mum taught me how to cook it." She said with a smile. "I am happy that I have found someone that I could share it with."

Once they finished, Koenma leaned back. "So what else have you planned, milady?" He asked as they left the table.

"I want to get to know you a little more, Koenma-kun." Sakura said. "There is so much that I would like to know about you." She said, glancing out the window. The sun was beginning to set. "Would you like a walk in the sunset, Koenma-kun?" Koenma smiled and offered his arm, which Sakura took, rather awkwardly. She led Koenma to the Hokage mount, where they sat. "Please, tell me about your home." She said. "I have never been so intrigued before."

"Well, it's different to Konoha, yet it is very similar." Koenma said, feeling Sakura's head rested on his shoulder. "It has a similar infrastructure to here, again there is a single head, however my father doesn't rely on any advisers, unlike the Hokage here. My father is the law in our world, everyone looks up to him."

"He must miss you." Sakura said.

"I'm not so sure." He said with a laugh. "I may be his only son, but I was a royal pain in his ass." He laughed harder. "I remember saying 'You can tell King Daddy that, and that he can disown me, fire me, or put me up for adoption.' to one of his captains. My father almost did all three for quite a while." Sakura laughed at the quote.

"Why did you say that?"

"He tried to stop e from being with Yusuke when he needed me. After he died the second time." Koenma explained, before he realised that she had probably thought that the god was joking before. "He really did die twice, you know." He saw the expression change. "Although sometimes I wonder why I let him return back to life at all. He really got on my nerves the first day."

"He gets on many people's nerves, Koenma-kun." Sakura said with a smile. "He is just like Naruto in that respect."

After some more time they then started back. "Sakura, you have given me quite a memorable night." Koenma said as he walked her back to her home. "I have a lot to sort out if I am to choose between you and Tsunade-san." He got a quick kiss from Sakura.

"Look in the fridge when you get home." She said with a smile before she went in the house.

When Koenma returned home, he did as she instructed and saw a perfectly formed jelly in the fridge, which most likely took the whole time to form as it as it needed to be done gently so the fruits didn't all sink to the bottom. "Sakura-chan, this is too much." He said as he read the note pinned to the front. 'To my beloved Koenma, this was made with my love, please enjoy. Sakura.'

A silent figure flitted over the tops of the buildings, pausing as he saw Koenma's actions. 'Really, all this over a jelly.' The figure thought as he paused outside the building. 'Anyway this isn't the right building either.' Again the figure moved on. 'I know that he is with Tsunade, so that means that he has left that delightful child alone. Ahh, here we are.' The figure stopped outside the window, looking in on a sleeping figure. 'We have some unfinished business, don't we, Shuichi?' For a moment the eyes changed to a blood red colour, before turning black once more. He leaped down to the door and knocked loudly, knowing that it wouldn't take long for the kitsune to answer. He would enjoy this.

Author's Note: I believe what we call jelly in the UK is known as jello in the States.


	24. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Chapter 24 will not be put up here as it is too adult in my opinion. If you are seriously interested feel free to take a look at fichaven or to read the chapter. Next chapter that will be posted is Chapter 25. Please carry on reading!


	25. Orochimaru's Obsession

Orochimaru's Obsession

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Orochimaru was bored, Tsunade's advisers were being obstinate, something had to give. Orochimaru had long ago given up actually looking interested in their wafflings. He reached up and brushed his hand against the tie in his hair, and Orochimaru gave a slight smile. The advisers seemed to pull back as though the slight smile threatened their lives. Orochimaru couldn't blame them, before that would be the reason why he smiled. However. on this occasion anyway, the smile was of contented happiness. No matter what the advisers said, his mind kept roaming back to what, or rather who, was waiting at home for him. Kurama had said that he thought Orochimaru looked more sexy with his hair tied up than down. The kitsune had blushed when he admitted it, but he had admitted it all the same. "Can we let him go home?" Tsunade asked. "It is getting late, and there is no point in keeping all of us out of our beds any longer." She smiled at Orochimaru. "Have you made a decision?"

"We are still concerned about students that will be placed under Orochimaru's care." One of the advisers said. "We need some ssurances that he won't turn on us." The other dvisers agreed. Tsunade looked apologetically at her old team mate.

"There are no certainties in this world, except that of death." Orochimaru said. "How do you know that you are just and those that you condemn are not?" He could feel Tsunade's glare. "I am tired of all this, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted. When I am exhausted, I get annoyed, and when I am annoyed I could lash out at the annoyance." He stifled a yawn. Ke knew that he didn't fool Tsunade, she knew the real reason why he wanted to leave. A moment later and he was dismissed.

Once he had left the building, Tsunade turned her attention back to the advisers. "We will not seperate Minamino Shuichi from him." Tsunade said. "If Orochimaru does have an ulterior motive, then it would have less of an impact than it would if they were seperated." The advisers couldn't agree more. 'You better thank me later for this, Orochimaru.' She thought. 'Both you and Shuichi.'

As Orochimaru left the meeting, he had a bad feeling, and his pace quickened into a run. Nobody would have taken much notice of him, dressed as he was. He was dressed as he had been before he left, as a proper Konoha Jounin, even wearing the hitai-ate. Only his eyes revealed who he was. The feeling only got worse as he approached his home, his feet connected quietly with the stone floor as he approached the door. He opened the door and the first thing that his his augmented senses was the smell of fear, mixed with blood and sex. That could be a very bad combination, he knew that mix well. It was then that he heard Kurama scream for him.

Kicking off the sandals that he had been wearing, he ran though the house and entered Kurama's room. What he saw made him feel sick. Kurama's back seemed to be covered in blood , and it was very clear that he had been raped. The semen that was on the bed was still warm, meaning that he had just missed the rapist. Kurama whimpered a name, and it made Orochimaru growl, he would kill Uchiha Fukuro. However Kurama called out to him, bringing him back to his senses. At the moment, his priority was Kurama. "Fukuro, you bastard, come near Konoha again and I'll disembowel you with a teaspoon!"

Kurama felt Orochimaru release him, and he curled into a foetal ball, which agrivated the wounds on his back. Orochimaru ran his thumb through the blood and ran it over the summoning mark on his arm. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A snake appeared, and Orochimaru quickly wrote a note. "Give this to the Slug Woman." Orochimaru said as he lifted the snake and pitched it out the window. "Hurry!" He then returned to Kurama and pulled him closer, making the kitsune tremble before tears fell from his eyes.

Tsunade arrived ten minutes later, and had to look in every room before she fond them. By that time, Kurama had fallen into a restless sleep. "What in the world...?" Orochimaru quickly shhhed her.

"He was like this when I got back from our fruitless meeting." Orochimaru said. "Uchiha Fukuro paid him a little visit, so he said anyway." His hands stroked through Kurama's hair. "Please heal him, Tsunade." She nodded as she filled a basin with water and collected a few cloths and started to cleanse the wounds. Hearing Kurama's whimpers of pain, she realised that there was more than just blood in the wounds and frowned. "Wht is it, Tsunade?"

"Salt has been poured into the wounds that his attacker inflicted on his back. No wonder he is in pain. I'll get rid of most of the salt before I start healing." She continued to wipe the wounds for a few minutes before starting to heal them. "Orochimaru, look in the bag that I took with me, you should see a salve in there." Orochimaru did so. "That will heal the internal wounds, just make sure that you get rid of as much..."

"I understand, Tsunade." Orochimaru said, cutting her off. "I really appreciate all this." He sat beside Kurama once more, noticing that Kurama relaxed more when he was in his sight. 'It looks like I won't be moving from his sight the whole night.' He barely noticed Tsunade leaving.

"Take good care of him, Orochimaru-kun." She said as she left. 'I have no doubt that Shuichi will be pampered.' She thought as she returned home.

"Come on, Shuichi." Orochimaru said as he tugged Shuichi towards the bathroom. "We need to get you cleaned up." Kurama slowly got up, pain still clear on his face. "Come on." He caught Kurama's arm and helped him to the bathroom, and sat him on the toilet as he ran a bath before helping him get in.

"Don't leave me!" Kurama cried as Orochimaru almost closed the door behind him. "Please, I would rather you stay!" Orochimaru entered the room once more. "Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru sat on the toilet as Kurama bathed. Trying not to watch the kitsune's naked form was very difficult, especially as it was all he wanted to do.

Kurama knew that it wasn't a pleasure bath, it was to get rid of the blood and semen that coated his insides. However with Orochimaru sitting where he was, it gave him something to imagine. It was Orochimaru's fingers, not his own, that washed the bloody mess from his thighs. It was Orochimaru's fingers, not his, that slipped, carefully, inside his body. He couldn't help but moan as the fantasy took over, forgetting that the real Orochimaru wasn't far away. He wanted the snake-like man so much that it hurt.

It was that moan that caught Orochimaru's attention first, his eyes snapped open, certain that it was his name that had been uttered by his kitsune. What he saw was one of the most erotic scenes that he had ever witnessed. Kurama had two fingers inserted into his body, obviously causing him some pleasure. If the show carried on much longer, then he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. "Shuichi, if you're finished." Orochimaru said, watching as the kitsune jumped in surprise. He could see the blush on the kitsune's cheeks spread. "Maybe you want me to check your work?" He saw the kitsune nod as he left the bath, turning his back to Orochimaru, who slowly approached him. He knew not to jump straight in, instead he rested his head on Kurama's shoulder. "Bend over, Shuichi-kun." He said, his tongue licking his neck.

Kurama whimpered in desire, moving to allow Orochimaru to 'inspect his cleaning'. Orochimaru gently dried Kurama, making the kitsune's body feel like it was on fire, and that was without Orochimaru's touch in the most intimate of places. "O... Oro... Orochimaru!" He cried the moment that Orochimaru's first finger slipped past the ring of muscle. His eyes closed. 'He shouldn't want me.' A small voice said in the back of his mind. 'I'm spoiled goods.' He started to believe that little voice when Orochimaru pulled away, however it was quashed the moment that he was swept into Orochimaru's arms. He was soon deposited on a bed; Orochimaru's bed.

"Spread your legs." Orochimaru said. "I'm sure that you would like to be healed." Once more the little voice was back. 'You'll need to be for what I want to do to you.' Orochimaru added in his mind. He knew that Kurama was doubting his worth, but he couldn't be more wrong about his worth to the Sannin, and Orochimaru would prove that to him. He covered his fingers in the salve before he slipped the fingers back into Kurama's abused body. For the moment, he couldn't afford to let his little secret out, he wasn't ready yet.

Kurama could feel the emotionless touches. 'I knew it, this has altered his thoughts.' Kurama thought as Orochimaru left the room. 'He hates me!' A tear silently slipped from his eye as he turned away from the door.

Orochimaru couldn't trust himself to be in the bedroom at that moment, not when all he wanted to do was to fuck the sense back into his gorgeous red head. For the moment only his hand would be used to get rid of that urge. He could have visited a brothel, and have paid, but he didn't want anyone but his Shuichi. He had become an obsession that Orochimaru didn't want to lose. No his hand would suffice, and failing that, his tongue.

He returned to his bed soon after, and lay on the unoccupied side, wondering what Kurama would do. It didn't take long for him to find out. He felt a hesitant touch on his chest, almost asking permission to snuggle closer. He moved his right arm, drawing Kurama into the heat of his own body. He knew that it would give Kurama mixed messages. "Do you feel like training tomorrow?" He asked, feeling Kurama nod. "That's good, you will need your energy then." With a smile on his face, Kurama fell asleep.

"You want us to do what?" Kakashi hissed.

"I want you to keep Shuichi occupied until lunch." Orochimaru repeated. "He was savagely attacked last night by Sasuke-kun's eldest brother. I wasn't exactly the most sympathetic either and I want, no need, to make it up to him." He sighed. "Only Tsunade knows outside us, so please don't tell anyone."

"Of course we'll keep him occupied." Iruka said "Get going." Orochimaru turned to leave. "Orochimaru-sensei!" He turned to face Iruka. "You look much better like that Orochimaru-sensei, I am glad that you are back with us."

"You do remember that I kidnapped Uchiha Sasuke less than a year ago, right?" Orochimaru asked.

"You're better an ally than an enemy." Iruka said. "Anyone could see that."

It took Kurama about two hours to realise that Orochimaru wasn't there. "kakashi-sensei, where is Orochimaru-sa... sensei?" Kurama asked, eyes wide in fear.

"He had a couple of things to do, but he told us that you would be going back to the apartment for your lunch." Kakashi said as he turned the page of his book. "You only have another hour to wait." Iruka could see Kurama's wild look.

"Half an hour." Iruka said with a smile. "Kakashi said that he'd train with you too." His partner tried his hardest to glare at Iruka, but Iruka's brown eyes worked their magic on the Copy Ninja. He put away the book with a sigh while Iruka disappeared to warn Orochimaru of Kurama going to arrive early.

An hour later and Kurama opened the door to the apartment, removing his sandals and called that he was home before he entered the kitchen. There on the table was a meal prepared for him, a bowl of ramen, still hot. He settled down to eat, and once the bowl was cleared, he saw a note on the bottom of the bowl, telling him to go to Orochimaru's room. Curious as to what Orochimaru wanted, Kurama went through the house and opened the door to the bedroom.

The first think that he saw was that the room was lit by only candles, with the holders shaped like snakes. Once his eyes adjusted more to the room, he looked at the bed and saw the sheets had been changed from the previous night, instead of cream, they were now blood red. Following the sheets, he eventually reached a pale foot, and followed it, whimpering in desire when he saw that Orochimaru wasn't wearing anything.

Orochimaru knew the moment that Kurama had opened the door to the apartment and had prepared himself for anything that Kurama would do. The only thing that he didn't expect was such a gentle touch moving over his exposed back. All his years of being a ninja was thrown away when it came to his kitsune. Even with Kabuto he rarely allowed him to stand behind him, he didn't like placing his trust in the medic. With a contented sigh, Orochimaru rolled onto his back, wondering what Kurama would do.

At first Kurama pulled back, thinking that he would be reprimanded, however nothing was said. His touches became bolder with the unspoken words of trust, his lips seeking Orochimaru's in an attempt at showing his feelings to him. Their lips touched, and Kurama felt the burning fire in his belly once more. He pulled back reluctantly. "But you... last night..."

"I didn't want to hurt you more than what you had been." Orochimaru said, nuzzling Kurama's neck. "Had I followed my instincts, it would have been worse on you. Better you questioning things than regretting them." He gently caught the skin between his teeth and nipped the skin, making Kurama gasp. "I know that you probably feel as though you're spoiled because of what happened, but nothing could taint you, not in here." His hand lay over Kurama's heart. Kurama's hand covered his, holding it in place. "You are the same Minamino Shuichi that healed me before all this happened." He watched as Kurama removed his top, and pressed against Orochimaru, kissing him hard, Orochimaru returning the kiss with as much passion before Kurama hugged him, whispering 'love me' in Orochimaru's ear. "Always, Shuichi." Orochimaru said as he lay back on the bed, Kurama following him. "I wouldn't give you up for the world."

Kurama removed his trousers and straddled Orochimaru's waist, needing the skin-to-skin contact. He could feel Orochimaru's erection brush against his ass and whimpered needily. "Orochimaru, I want you! I need to feel you inside me!" Kurama whimpered. "I need all that you are willing to give!" Orochimaru rolled them over so he could reach the salve that Tsunade gave them, handing it to Kurama before they rolled over, back to their original position. "What do you want me to..."

"I need another show like you gave last night in the bath." Orochimaru purred as Kurama looked at him strangely. "That was the most erotic scene that I have ever witnessed." Orochimaru confessed as Kurama gave a small smile as he lay back on the bed, Orochimaru moving to watch. Kurama dipped three fingers in the salve, knowing that Orochimaru was watching and moved enough to give his fingers the access they needed to prepare himself.

Orochimaru felt his cock twitch with the view, his red-head looked even more provocative on the bed than he did in the bath. Now he was certain that Kurama was moaning his name, and decided to give the kitsune a little encouragement. His tongue encircled Kurama's weeping shaft. The new sensation almost made Kurama come on the spot. Then he felt Orochimaru deep throat his erection at once, making him screech with the sudden heat. 'For once I'm glad that I don't have a gag reflex.' Orochimaru thought as he felt Kurama come the moment that he swallowed. He pulled back slowly, gold eyes holding green.

"Please, Orochimaru-sama." Kurama whispered. "Please, I want you now. I need you now." Kurama's begging eyes met Orochimaru's and the Sannin smiled as he settled between Kurama's spread legs.

"This is your last chance to say stop, remember." Orochimaru said. He would force himself to stop if need be, but he needed Kurama to be certain that this was what he actually wanted. Kurama just repeated his desire for Orochimaru, and gave him the salve. "As long as you are sure." Orochimaru took the salve and spread some over his erection and pressed against the tight ring of muscle, slowly entering the body that he had desired for so long. He could hear Kurama's whimpers of discomfort, although he never once told the older man to stop.

Finally Orochimaru stopped, making Kurama feel much fuller than Fukuro had. It was uncomfortable, but not painful since the salve had started to work. "I always told Tsunade that she would make a killing if she started making lube." Orochimaru said, as the whimpers turned to pleasured moans. "Look like I'll have to ask her for more?" Kurama only nodded. Orochimaru started a slow rhythm, pleasing both of them immensely.

"Feels so good." Kurama moaned as he gently pulled Orochimaru down by his hair, before wrapping his arms around the Sannin's neck. "Orochimaru-sama, please, I want… faster…" He gasped. It was a request that Orochimaru was happy to oblige. Both his hands moved to Kurama's hips, stroking the skin before gripping the hips to thrust faster into the willing body. Just the look of abandon on Kurama's face made his efforts worthwhile. "Orochimaru." Only his name caused shivers to travel down his back when spoken by Kurama's soft, lust-filled voice.

Then Orochimaru pulled out, hearing Kurama whine in protest. "I'm not done yet." Orochimaru hissed into his ear as he turned Kurama to lie on his belly. "I intend on driving out every memory you have of any other lover you have ever had." He then entered Kurama once more. He knew the moment that he did that Kurama wasn't sure about being taken face down, however he pulled him upright, holding him against his body as he thrust in at the new angle, aiming to try and hit his new lover's sweet spot, and knew that he had hit it when he heard a small fox-like yip. He thrust again at the same angle and once more there was that small yip.

Kurama could feel his climax approaching, and then he could feel something warm, wet, object slide down his body, and he knew that it was Orochimaru's tongue. He whined as he felt the tongue undulate around his cock in time with Orochimaru's thrusts. Orochimaru once more lowered Kurama to the bed and started thrusting vigorously into his body, needing to grant both their desires. It was Kurama that came first, his seed spilling onto Orochimaru's tongue and was brought back into Orochimaru's mouth when the tongue retreated, the volume being much smaller than it could have been. Kurama's climax clenched his muscles tightly around Orochimaru's, deeply embedded, penis, bringing the Sannin to climax soon after. Orochimaru extracted himself from Kurama and lay beside the exhausted kitsune, pulling him into his arms. Kurama smiled happily as his eyes closed, whispering something that made Orochimaru give a tired smile. "I love you too, my darling Shuichi."

"Where is Shuichi?" Naruto asked for the tenth time since returning from lunch. "He never used to be so late before he left to be with that snake bastard in Otogakure." Naruto saw Iruka look sharply in his direction. "Sorry, Orochimaru-sensei."

"He is with Orochimaru-sensei." Iruka replied for the tenth time, not seeing Kakashi around either. 'I bet I know exactly what my pervert is doing.' Iruka thought with a mental smile. 'He has never liked secrets and he was more than a little curious about Orochimaru-sensei's plans for Kurama… ahh here he is.' He could tell how… aroused the other man was. "Hatake Kakashi, the world's biggest pervert." Iruka said when Kakashi settled down beside him.

"Hmm?"

"Just deciding on your epitaph in case Orochimaru finds out what you were doing."


	26. Dusk of Akatsuki

Dusk of Akatsuki

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Fukuro's eyes flickered open, and quickly shut once more when the light hit them. "You're lucky that it was us that found you." A familiar voice said. "You shouldn't have left the compound. Where did you go anyway?" Fukuro felt the light fade ascurtains were drawn over the window, and he opened his eyes once more, staring directly at the back of his younger brother. "Do you even remember?" The eldest Uchiha shook his head. "This could be bad, surely you knew that going out in the moonlight of the full moon would affect you so."

"What can I say, Itachi, I'm ever the optomist." Fukuro said. "What can you tell me about how you found me. Maybe it would jog some memories." Fukuro doubted it though. He shouldn't have gone out the previous day. He knew that specific natural phenomina affected the Mangekyo Sharingan users, so why had he left? Then he started to remember. "I needed to tell Sasuke." He mumbled. "But somehow I don't think I got that far, I don't even know if I made it to Konoha or not." The memories flooded through his mind. "Oh shit."

"What?" Itachi asked, seeing Fukuro's eyes widen in shock, horror, and was it fear? "Do you remember something?"

"Unfortunately so." Fukuro said. "I don't think I'll be going back to Konoha any time soon." He winced. "I think that I got on the wrong side of the Hatchibi no Orochi." He heard Itachi chuckle. "It's not funny, Itachi, he will kill me. I think I could have fucked his fox." Itachi laughed harder.

"Orochimaru will not be pleased." Itachi said. "The tailed beasts are said to be protective over what they see as theirs, I doubt that Orochimaru is any different." He loved the look on his brother's face. "Maybe he will be hunting you down, you can never be too certain with snakes, especially as he is said to have a direct telepathic link with them." He loved teasing his brothers, it didn't matter which brother it was either.

"You have yet to tell me what you want me for." Fukuro said as Itachi threw him a towel and some toiletries.

"Clean yourself up, myself and Kisame have to answer to the leader today, but I am sure that he would like to see you once you are clean." Itachi then threw him one of the robes for Akatsuki members. "Tie your hair back, it's best that as few members as possible knows of your existance as possible. Otherwise you look just like I do, just try not to look at them directly, and keep your sentences short and curt, you know, to the point."

"I get the point." Fukuro said as he caught the robe. "Don't do anything that you wouldn't do." He saw Itachi smirk as he left to meet up with Kisame. "Obnoxious prick."

The Kyubi team were told to enter the leader's room. "Where have you been?" The leader asked from the shadows as Itachi and Kisame knelt before him. "Nobody heard anything from you for a while, and then you waltz back in here as though you were heroes."

"We were trying to get the kyubi." Itachi said. "He just... got lost in transit, that's all."

"Got lost, the great Itachi lost something!" The leader bellowed. "You will just have to go and get him again." He walked over to Itachi. "I mean it, go and get him."

Itachi could se some movement in the darkness of the room, and in the dim light he could see the Sharingan gleam like two spots of blood. "But, leader, I brought you a gift." Itachi said. He saw the robe move closer. "If you look behind you, you will see what it is." The leader of Akatsuki didn't trust Itachi one little bit, no matter how sincere he was. 'Damn it, he isn't falling for it.' Itachi thought, his Sharingan eyes changing to Mangekyo Sharingan. 'I may have to do it myself after all.' Then he heard his brother's voice.

"Aren't you curious as to what has been brought back for you?" Fukuro asked, and the leader suddenly turned around.

"Ita..." He was cut off by being caught in a hypnotic trance.

"Why does everyone think that I'm you?" Fukuro asked as Itachi got to his feet.

"It doesn't matter." Itachi said as he pulled the kunai that he had hidden in his sleeve out. "As long as the three of us know that you are the evil one its all fine." Fukuro gave a sadistic grin at that.

"Just hurry up and get it over with." Fukuro snapped as he grabbed the leader of the Akatsuki and held him tightly, turning him from the hypnotic effects of the Sharingan. He knew the moment that he had become aware, with the struggling against his grip.

"Well, leader, looks like you are outdone." Itachi said. "I never really liked taking orders from you." He smiled coldly. "I think the world would be happier without you." With that he thrust the kunai into the struggling body, watching as the thick blood flowed freely from the wound. Eventually the old leader of the Akatsuki died. Itachi wiped the blade on the man's cloak before secreting it away once more. "I believe that I should introduce myself to my men." Itachi said with a smirk at the fallen leader. He walked to the door, and opened it, and saw Sasori and Deidara standing guard. "Sasori, Deidara, clear my office." Itachi said, seeing the shocked looks of both... artists. He looked at Fukuro again and threw him the ring that he had worn before he took the ring of the deceased leader. "Well, quit standing there, gaping and get to it." He left the room, Kisame and Fukuro following him, the latter pulling out the tie that held his hair back. "Kisame, call the other members to a meeting." Itachi said, then he faced Fukuro. "You are going to be Kisame's partner now." He said. "He is much more experienced than most of the other members, and I trust him and you to watch my back."

"Of course, brother." Fukuro said, looking over his shoulder at the blond. "I hope that you will be giving introductions later too."

"Forgotten Orochimaru's kitsune already?" Itachi asked. "Deidara would be quite happy to have you in his bed, however Sasori wouldn't be so happy about that. You wouldn't be the first one to get on Sasori's bad side because of a facination with that blond." Itachi thought for a moment. "I don't think that anybody in Akatsuki is actually single. Sorry, brother."

It didn't take long for the members to assemble to greet their new leader. Itachi could hear the quiet unsettlement as they wondered what would happen. "Settle down." It was as though a blanket had been thrown down on the members. "Before I take over where the late leader left off, I can assure you that things are not going to change." Itachi said. "We are going to spend more time trying to get the remaining bijuu. We already know that Konoha is home to at least three of the bijuu, the Ichibi no Shukaku, the Hatchibi no Orochi anf the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We cannot attack Konoha as yet, not without seperating at least the Orochi and the Kyuubi. Although the pair is natural enemies, there is nothing preventing them from fighting together against a mutual enemy. With the Shukaku there, they have a weaker, but still present, ally. There is also a possible fourth in the village, my brother mentioned that Orochimaru, whom we know for certain that is the Orochi after the attack on the Hokage over a year ago, since he was able to utilise the Kusanagi. Fukuro, here, believes that he has a gobi no kitsune accompanying him." There was quiet murmurings in the group. "We need to confirm that though." He then started walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going, Itachi-sama?" Zetsu asked. "You shouldn't leave the building." Itachi stopped and slowly turned around. Both Fukuro and Kisame knew what was going to happen and looked away, Zetsu wasn't aware until it was too late. A moment later and he was screaming on the floor.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do." Itachi said, releasing the ex-Kusagakure from Tsukiyomi. "That is your only warning, I do not want to lose you as you are a very valuble ally, however I am not afraid to kill you. Fukuro, is as powerful as I am, and I know that I also have Kisame's support." He looked at the pair. "They will make sure that you do not get into any trouble." He continued on his path. "Don't follow me, you don't want to end up like the old leader do you?"

Itachi soon found himself at Konoha, but remained outside the gates until nightfall. With the fall of night, Itachi entered Konoha, immediately making his way towards where his Clan once resided. He knew that he would find his brother there, in the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke looked out the window, and could see a form skulking outside. Curious to why this stranger was inside the compound, Sasuke left the mansion. It didn't take long to realise that the stranger was no stranger. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, my little brother, I came for a chat." Itachi said as he started to walk towards one of the unoccupied houses. "Don't worry, I won't be staying long. Please walk with me." Sasuke walked at Itachi's side. "Did you feel okay two nights ago?" He asked, and realised that Sasuke had stopped. "I guess that you felt strange then." He said. "Fukuro tried to get to you, to warn you, but ended up in a spot of bother." He opened the first door and entered, Sasuke following him. "Certain events causes emotional turmoil in Mangekyo Sharingan users, things like the full moon, solar eclipses and thunder storms."

"Is that all you came to tell me?" Sasuke asked, fighting off a small blush.

"Don't be so impatient." Itachi said. "I have come to tell you the progress of Akatsuki..."

"Then you should speak to Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said. "She is the one to know, not me."

"Like I could get any closer to the Hokage than this." Itachi snorted. "Have you forgotten what everybody thinks of me?"

"If you stay here, I'll get her to come to you." Sasuke said. "She knows about Fukuro and..."

"Very well, get her, I'll remain here." Itachi butted in. "Go and get her."

Sasuke soon returned with Tsunade. "Uchiha Itachi, what a surprise." Tsunade said as she closed the door behind her. "Sasuke said that you have some news for me." Itachi showed her his right thumb.

"I'm the new leader of Akatsuki." He said simply. "I came to tell you what our plans are, and then it will be up to you whether you get involved in stopping us or not."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tsunade asked. "We are on opposite sides of this war." Itachi smiled.

"I was giving you fair warning. You may wish to collect the remaining bijuu before we can. To clarify, we have one third of the number available." Itachi said, "You also have one third of the number in this village alone." He walked towards the door. "I am going to go now." He said.

"Itachi-san." Tsunade said, halting the departing Uchiha. "Why did you wait so long to take over Akatsuki?" Itachi turned to look at her. "You could have done so at the beginning, couldn't you?" Itachi walked back into the room.

"Even I fear the future, Hokage-sama." Itachi said. "No matter how strong an individual is, there is always one stronger. To boost strength we live in groups. Akatsuki is one of the strongest groups there is." He stared into her eyes. "There are those that desire only the deaths of those with Kekkai Genkai abilities. They have been quite successful in destroying a number of clans, almost destroying the Uchiha Clan also. I am not going to sit back and allow them to destroy me, nor my family any more than they have already done." A moment later and Itachi disappeared.


	27. Quest to be the Best

Quest To Be The Best

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"Come on, Kurama."

"I said no." Kurama and Kuwabara glared at each other.

"Don't you want to know who is stronger?"

"Not really."

"I wish the idiot would just give up." Hiei said. "He isn't going to get Kurama to fight him if the fox doesn't want to." The fire apparition then noticed Orochimaru standing on the other side of the glade, his eyes were fixed on Kurama's back. "Kurama, your 'sexy snake' is here." Hiei said, seeing the blush appear on the kitsune's face before he made a few seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke, to reappear beside the Sannin. "Looks like he has improved since leaving Konoha." Hiei said. "It must be all that 'intensive training'." Yusuke snickered at the comment.

Orochimaru looked at Iruka's trio, all three looked stronger than Kurama but he didn't care, looks weren't everything, ability on the other hand... His thoughts were on getting Kurama through the next Chuunin exams, hopefully with him being promoted. He had no doubt that Kurama could defeat the taller of the two dark haired boys when it came down to knowledge. His eyes moved to the other Genin, gold eyes studied the figure. 'Mentally weak, and relies on brute strength.' Orochimaru thought as his arms wrapped themselves around Kurama. 'More than likely he will have some kind of Kekkai Genkai like the other two.' He felt Kurama relax in his arms and smiled as he took the opportunity to take advantage of the other's lips.

Kuwabara gave a stangled cry. "Do you have to do that now?" He asked, but instead all that happened was Orochimaru taking control of the kiss even more, knowing that Kurama wanted it by the dig of nails in his back, that and the small moans emitted from the back of his throat. When Orochimaru eventually pulled away from the kiss, Kurama tried to pull him back in again. Instead, Orochimaru pulled him into a hug.

"What were you speaking about?" Orochimaru asked quietly, his fingers running through Kurama's hair.

"Kuwabara wants to fight, but I'm not interested." Kurama said. "I know too well that he will do, or rather use. He has a Kekkai Genkai called the Suegan. Yusuke told me that it allows him to predict an opponent's attacks by viewing the future, hence the name. I have seen him use it in a fight with Sasuke, and I do not intend on having egg on my face." He heard Orochimaru give a quiet chuckle.

"Accept the fight." Orochimaru said. "Every Kekkai Genkai has a weakness, even this Suegan." Kurama opened his mouth to say that he wouldn't, but Orochimaru kissed his cheek. "I think I could know what that weakness is." Kurama's eyes opened. "Tell him."

"Very well, Kuwabara, I will fight you." Kurama said. "However, not today, I have too much to do today." Kurama thought. "This time two days from now?" Kuwabara nodded.

"It's a date." Kuwabara said before he saw a rather guarded look in Orochimaru's eyes. "Well... um... I'll see you then." He said, before making a run for it.

"Kurama smiled at the others. "I have some training to do." He said. "I'll see you guys later." With that the two ex-Otogakure ninjas left.

"So what do you think that the weakness is, Orochimaru?" Kurama asked, having been told on more than one occasion to drop the titles when they were alone. "I mean if he can see the future then..."

"It isn't such an advantage." Orochimaru said. "Even a second into the future can give you a number of possible outcomes." Kurama blinked. "I believe that he attacks using what he knows of the opponent, coupled with what he sees to predict the most likely attack that his opponent does." Kurama's jaw dropped. "'Genius' really does tell you a lot about somebody's mentality."

"So all I have to do is the least likely thing that I would normally do." Kurama said. "I don't know how well I could do that. The thing I'm meast likely to use is Taijutsu, and that is because I am bad at utilising the attacks." Orochimaru smiled.

"Then we shall just have to get you used to using Taijutsu then." Orochimaru said as he draped an arm around Kurama's shoulders. "We need to push you past your limits for both days to get you used to it, not to mention that a few Genjutsu in your repertoire, would be very good to use. I have never seen you use anything but plants when you fought before." Kurama nodded. "He probably thinks that you haven't brought up any new skills."

"He never really witnessed me fighting here." Kurama said. "All that he would remember is what I used to do before we all joined Konoha." Kurama said. "His information is about two years out of date." Orochimaru laughed.

"That is even better, Shuichi-kun." Orochimaru said. "What was he like before you joined the village?"

"The village idiot." Kurama replied. "He wasn't the most inteligent, nor did he have the best ability. He was the weakest, with me being just above him on strength. However I was the best at working out strategies, so we made a good team." Orochimaru nodded.

"So he will be relying on what he suspects that you will use, rather than what he guesses that you would have learned. That makes things easier on us." Orochimaru said. "Well, let's start your intensive training."

Two days passed quickly by, and the two teams met up once more. Kuwabara and Kurama walked to the centre of the glade. "Kurama is looking more confident than I thought that he would." Yusuke said to Hiei. "He knows all about Kuwabara's ability and he doesn't seem to care."

"The fox has probably worked out some way to counteract the Suegan." Hiei said. "We both know that he isn't stupid." Yusuke wanted to point out to his boyfriend that he wasn't exactly stupid either, but he still lost to Kuwabara's Suegan.

"Do you want to give up, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, as he stood with his hands behind his back. "I won't go easy on you, and you could get hurt."

"You should remember that I'm not afraid of pain." Kuwabara said. "Anyway at least I know where my loyalty lies."

"As do I." Kurama said. "My loyalty lies with myself, the one person that I cannot betray, and who cannot betray me in return. Now if you're not going to turn back, then I guess that we should start." Instead of moving, Kurama remained motionless, not giving Kuwabara any clues as to what he was planning. He wasn't intending the fight to be an easy one.

Kuwabara started to feel very nervous. He had never had to fight Kurma before, and this was proving to be unnerving indeed. Now he knew how an enemy felt when they faced him in combat. The emerald eyes seemed to scan every movement he did. "Suegan." He said activating his kekkai genkai. Kurama then moved his hands from his back, raising them to his face. Immediately a number of possible futures flickered in Kuwabara's mind. However, what surprised him was the lack of plant-based attacks. Alarm bells began to ring in his head.

Orochimaru watched Kurama closely, he was interested in how the other held himself. He was so confident, that he could almost feel it from where he stood, leaning against a tree, a small smile on his lips. He could see how nervous Kuwabara was, and then he looked at Yusuke and Hiei, who were quietly speaking to each other. He could imagine that they could sense that something was up.

Kurama's left hand moved to his left eye, pulling back the lower lid and touching his actual eye as his right hand removed a kunai from its holster. A moment later and the Genjutsu took effect. It gave Kuwabara a frightening image of his own death, bringing about deep shock. Kurama then approached Kuwabara.

"That's enough, please." Orochimaru said as he walked from the tree, his form shifting to reveal that the Sannin was actually Kurama. 'Kurama' changed to reveal Orochimaru.

"That's not fair, you cheated!" Kuwabara shouted.

"We decided to check out how sharp you are." Kurama said. "You should have noticed that I... Orochimaru-sensei... didn't go for the Rose Whip." Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, but if you're not able to detect that, then there is little chance of you actually defeating me." Kuwabara was still stunned that Kurama would pull off something so... devious. "If you still want to face me, then you can, but it really will be unforgiving on you this time."

"I still want to face you." Kuwabara said as he got to his feet. "You are a cheat, Kurama. I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will show you how a real man fights." Kurama laughed.

"Very well, Kuwabara-kun." Kurama said, still smiling. "Who am I to hold you back?" He stood in the same position as Orochimaru had, but had his hands by his sides. He held a similar confident look about him as Orochimaru had when he had faced Kuwabara. "I'm ready whenever you are."

For the longest time, neither of the combatants moved, both waiting for the other to strike first. Then Kurama got bored, and he removed two roses from his short hair. Immediately a number of possibilities entered Kuwabara's mind, one of which was a possibly deadly, attack with two Rose Whips, it was an attack that he doubted Kurama would actually use, on a friend. He prepared himself for the one he thought was the most likely atack. The one he remembered Kurama use on Karasu during the Dark Tournament. How wrong he was.

Kurama remembered what Orochimaru said about Kuwabara choosing the one that he thought would most likely occur, and that he suspected that Kuwabara never thought that he would attack a friend with his Double Rose Whip, however the other was sadly mistaken. He had to be shown that his kekkai genkai had a serious flaw.

The next thing that Kuwabara realised was that he had a wound running down his left leg and that Kurama had two Rose Whips. "Why?" He asked.

"To prove to you that you are not infallable." Kurama said. "I have learned of your weakness, Kuwabara-kun." he chanced a smile at Orochimaru. "I would probably have missed it if not for Orochimaru-sensei." He dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared from view. Kuwabara looked high and low for him, but couldn't see him anywhere. A moment later and Kuwabara was dragged underground, however it was just a replacement. The real Kuwabara had managed to narrowly avoid being caught by Kurama.

'That was close.' Kuwabara thought as he leaped away from the attack. 'Too close.' The pair stared at each other once more. 'I knew that this would be more difficult than facing Hiei, but this is ridiculous. I guess I have no other choice.' Kuwabara disabled the Suegan before charging at Kurama, the Spirit Sword activated in his hand.

Kurama's eyes went wide, and he remained frozen to the spot. He hadn't expected Kuwabara to use the Spirit Sword, and it took him by surprise. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten all about that little bit of information. He managed to move, ducking just in time to avoid decapitation. However the same couldn't be said about his newly grown hair, the ends having been sheared off. Kurama looked mournfully at the hair that fell to the ground. He had spent so long growing the little that had been taken off, and now he had to do that all over again.

Kuwabara looked at Kurama in shock. How had the kitsune forgotten about his signature move? Was this actually the fake Kurama after all? He ran forward, but his Spirit Sword was caught by Kurama's Rose Whip. When he looked at Kurama he saw the same self-assured look that he always wore in battle, however it also contained relief. "I should have remembered the Spirit Sword." Kurama said with a smile. "I won't forget again though." With a flick of his wrist the pair was separate once more. Kuwabara then attacked Kurama once more, but Kurama ducked and kicked the back of Kuwabara's knees, making him drop to the ground. It took only a moment for a kunai to be pressed to Kuwabara's throat, and for him to surrender. Then Kurama had a nasty idea, and gave Kuwabara an impromptu hair cut. "You look much better now, Kuwabara-kun." Kurama said as he deposited the kunai back into its holster. "I must admit that I enjoyed out little skirmish." He smiled openly. "We will have to do it again sometime, no?"

"Did you have to cut my hair!" Kuwabara shouted. "Do you know how long it'll take to grow back?"

"About as long as mine, Kuwabara." He said as he helped the larger human to his feet. Orochimaru moved to stand behind him.

"You fought well." Orochimaru said, draping an arm around Kurama, who blushed. "You both did."


	28. The Search for the Tailed Beasts Part 1

Search for the Tailed Beasts Part 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked as he closed the boor behind him, and took a seat. "What seems to be the problem?" The blonde looked up from her paperwork.

"I have heard that you have been trying to recruit Konoha Genin for Konoha." Tsunade said, trying not to laugh. "Surely you have better things to do with your free time?"

"What can I say, Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked with a slight smile. "Old habits die hard, I'm afraid."

"That is why I asked you to come here." Tsunade said. "I want you to put that eloquent tongue of yours to good use for Konoha." She handed Orochimaru a sheet. "You are going on an S-class mission, my old friend." She said. "Oh, Sabaku no Gaara shall be joining you permanently as another member of your team. He needs a Jounin instructor, and you have a space free on your team." Orochimaru sighed. "Feel free to take any Genin and newer Chuunin that you want with you. I cannot afford to lose many more Jounin and Chuunin than I have. However under your guidance, I am sure that you could easily make any Genin as efficient as any Chuunin here in the village."

"I can choose any number of Genin that I believe could be required and whichever Genin I desire?" Tsunade nodded. "Very well, on top of Sabaku no Gaara and Minamino Shuichi, I want Hatake Kakashi's team and Umino Iruka's team." He took some time to think. "I also want Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee." Tsunade nodded. She understood his reasoning without asking. He was keeping the Jinchuuriki together, and also keeping them out of the village.

"Very well, I shall let their Jounin instructors know. You shall leave tomorrow at dawn." Tsunade said as Orochimaru stood up, turning to leave. "Orochimaru!" He looked around at Tsunade. "Please be… discrete with Shuichi. I don't want the others to return traumatised." Orochimaru laughed. "I'm sure that they'll traumatise each other before we traumatise them, considering most of them are 'couples' themselves. I believe half of them are in fact."

"The thing is, none of them are as old as you are." Tsunade said. "The age gap between you and your… partner is quite big."

"Indeed, although you have to remember that he has a spirit fox inside him. He isn't a normal human child. His other half is far older than I am." His memory travelled to the other beauty that resided in Shuichi, the ancient, aloof Youko Kurama. At first he had only got closer to Shuichi to be closer to the fox inside him, however that had all changed. His love for the redhead blocked out any of the lust that he had once felt for his other side. "We shall keep our… activities to the minimum around the others."

The next day and Orochimaru and Kurama met up with the other members of their squad. Orochimaru took his time to look the others over. "First thing, remove everything that shows you as a Konoha ninja." He said. "We don't know where our targets are, and there are a number of villages that aren't friendly towards ninjas, and those that are less hostile are likely to be sympathetic to Akatsuki. If somebody asks you who we are, think of something believable… like a group of travellers. However if too many questions are asked, kill them." He started separating the others into groups. "While inside villages, this is the grouping that we shall stay in. Only one group shall be inside the village at any one time, understand?" They all nodded. "Good, remember no acting like ninjas at all. I know it goes against all your training, but it is the biggest challenge you can face." A moment later and the same Jounin that accompanied the Sound trio in the Chuunin exams stood before them. "Modify your appearances slightly. That way you can make people believe that they had mistaken your appearance the first time they looked." His eyes moved directly to Naruto and Gaara. "You both need to take extra care. You both have very distinctive features."

They started moving through the forest, acting like their age and less like the ninjas that they were brought up to be, and they soon reached their first camping place, and they set up camp early, allowing them all to do their own things when night finally fell. For some, it meant making an escape into the forest in pursuit of pleasure. For others it was a chance to spar. Sakura was one of the former. She sighed happily as she walked through the undergrowth when she suddenly heard a noise, sounding suspiciously like a moan, and followed it to a glade. She saw a suspicious looking orange suit chucked over a bush and giggling. "Shh, you're going to get us caught!" A voice hissed, a voice that she recognised as belonging to Naruto. "Do you really want the world to know how…?"

"Dobe, if you don't start moving soon, I'll kick your ass into tomorrow." The voice of Uchiha Sasuke said. "You're not going to get many chances to do this." Sakura couldn't help but to look, and she almost screamed and covered her nose to stop a nosebleed. She fled the scene, having heard a waterfall earlier, and she knew that she could spend some time there to collate her thoughts before facing them again.

The waterfall was soon found, however when she got there she saw that Kurama had already beaten her there and was already naked in the water. Suddenly Kurama stopped what he was doing. "I know that you're there. Come out." He said, and just as Sakura was about to do just that, Orochimaru left his hiding place.

"Your detection has improved." Orochimaru said, clearly enjoying the view of the other's body. "This time last year you wouldn't have been able to do that."

"This time last year and Youko would have had you tied up in vines long before now. He would then have proceeded to finish bathing before teaching you not to spy on a bathing kitsune." Orochimaru stripped off his clothing and entered the water, wading to where his lover was waiting for him, before he wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist before the hands cupped Kurama's ass. Kurama whispered something that made Orochimaru smile before Kurama's body pressed against Orochimaru's, who then proceeded to guide the kitsune to the shore. "Orochimaru, I need you to…" Sakura heard before she fled the scene.

She came to a halt below a tree and rested with her back against it. She really didn't need to know what the private lives of Kurama and Orochimaru were like. At least she could relax where she was. "Detective, stop wriggling. You're going to fall out of the tree at this rate."

"I have splinters, you inconsiderate apparition!" She heard Yusuke shout.

"You told me not to treat you like a doll." Sakura couldn't listen to any more and ran from the tree too. She was running out of places to go, and ended up heading back towards the camp before she heard:

"Harder, Gaara!" Being shouted to the world. "It needs to be harder." Sakura whimpered as her nose started to bleed again and fainted.

Lee's head turned in the direction of the whimper. "Stop, Gaara." Lee said as Gaara pulled the sand back before it hit Lee. He went in the direction of the whimper and saw Sakura in a pool of blood. Gently he carried her back to the camp, slightly miffed that his train… physiotherapy had been bothered. He left her in Ino's care. "I don't know what all she had seen, but she bothered my workout with Gaara." He said before heading back to try and finish what had started.

It took no time for Sakura to become aware of her surroundings and she sat up, expecting to hear two of the boys at _it_ again. "What's the matter, forehead girl?" Ino asked as she finished cooking. "See something that you liked too much?" She asked innocently, making Sakura blush. "Come on, tell me."

"I saw Naruto and Sasuke." She said blushing harder, making Ino laugh. "Then I chanced upon Kurama bathing, then Orochimaru joined him in the water and…" Then Yusuke and Hiei… and Lee and Gaara." The last was squeaked. Ino laughed harder.

"I don't know what the others were doing, but you bothered Rock Lee's physiotherapy." Ino said. "He was as upset as he ever could be. I swear he won't be happy until he is back in the infirmary again."

The rest of the night passed without incident, as did the next day. That night they arrived at their first village. "Remember what I told you." Orochimaru said. "Keep quiet, and give as little information as possible, while find out as much as you can about any old legends and rumours." They all nodded. "Stay well away from anybody wearing black coats with red clouds, especially Naruto and Gaara. They are likely to be Akatsuki members. Shikamaru-kun, take your team in first. Try to be back in two hours."

Shikamaru quickly led his group into the village, making sure that they stayed close together before linking his arm with Ino's. "This is bothersome." Shikamaru said. "The whole trip is bothersome."

"You are just lazy." Ino chided. "We need to do this." She noticed a woman looking at them. "We're travellers." She said quickly. "We are collecting old myths and legends, especially those of the tailed beasts that are rumoured to exist." Shikamaru tried not to groan. "Storytellers from our land pay us a good wage to collect them."

"Where are you from?" The woman asked, now curious.

"Please, forgive her, she talks too much." Lee said. "We are in a hurry collecting supplies, unless you happen to know of any tales that you would like to share with us."

"Well there is the tale of the Kyubi no Youko or the Kyubi no Kitsune as he is sometimes referred to." The woman said. "Have you got that one?"

"Unfortunately so, wasn't he supposed to have been defeated by Yondaime Hokage?" Lee asked. The woman nodded. "That tale is a favourite at our home. We are actually looking for information on the four, five, six and seven tailed beasts."

"Then I am sorry, son, I cannot help you." The woman said, turning back to the stall that she was at. "However, maybe you could try the pub over there." She said. "There is always tales to share there." She then gave them smile. "Good luck collecting those stories."

They returned two hours later with no new knowledge. Orochimaru was waiting for them. "Yamanaka Ino, what did I tell you before you went in there?" He asked angrily. Ino gulped. She had heard about the tempers of all the Sannin, and that Orochimaru was the worst one to be in the wrath of. "I said not to give away unnecessary information. Next time you aren't going into the town unless you are in my company, understand?" She nodded. "We need to go now." There was a lot of loud grumbling from the others. "We can't stay here as we don't know who, or how many overheard what Ino said." With that Orochimaru started leading them away from the village.

Later that night, a silent figure stole through the forest. 'I saw you, I know I did.' The figure thought as he leaped through the trees. 'You cannot remain hidden from me.' The figure stopped as he saw the camp and saw the thirteen people that he had seen earlier, and also that one was heading out into the forest. With his enhanced vision, he knew that this male was the most likely to be the one that he sought. He followed him as far from the camp as he could. "You are far from home, Orochimaru-sama." The man paused in his step, looking over his shoulder.

"Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru said when he realised who it was. "What are you doing here?" Orochimaru paused as he looked at the midnight roses, a beautiful variety of rose that was rare to find outside a flower shop. 'A certain kitsune would like to see this.' He thought as he waited for Kabuto to talk.

"I am glad that you are free." Kabuto said as he approached Orochimaru. "We are waiting for you to rejoin us, Orochimaru-sama." He reached out to touch the Sannin. "Come home with me."

"Home is where the heart is, is it not?" Orochimaru asked as he pulled away, he felt the familiar energy of his fox approaching, then stop. He knew that Kurama was waiting for his signal to attack if need be. He could see, by Kabuto's eyes, that the other knew that Kurama was there also. "I no longer belong in Otogakure." He licked his lips. "This is the only time that I will let you run, Kabuto-kun. Next time we meet, you will die." He motioned to Kurama to approach him, which Kurama did. His green eyes never leaving Kabuto, never losing their hating glare.

"I suggest that you run far and fast." Kurama said as he felt the Sannin drape an arm around his waist. "I will not hesitate next time I feel your energy near my lover." Kabuto's eyes widened. Was this the same… creature that Orochimaru had tricked into working for him? The same beast that Orochimaru had him transform into night after night because he wouldn't… conform to Orochimaru's desires?

Kurama could feel Youko's anger flood through his mind too. 'I thought that you didn't like Orochimaru.' Kurama said to his irate other half.

'I don't, but I like him more than that silver-haired traitor. I hate him.' Youko replied, snarling at Kurama. 'I will not have him drag away what has made you happy either.' Kurama laughed quietly. Youko was beginning to like the idea of having the snake-using man as a lover, even if it was reluctantly. A wave of demonic energy surged through the clearing.

"Tick, tock, time is running out." Kurama said without breaking eye contact with the other male. "I'll happily kill you if that is what you want, or rather I'll let my other half do the deed, he hates you more than I do. I pity you if you don't get away before he breaks free." It took Kabuto all of two seconds to disappear. Kurama then faced Orochimaru, emerald eyes meeting gold. Then a moment later and Orochimaru felt a pair of lips against the skin of his neck, before he felt Kurama suck on the skin, leaving a mark, leaving _his_ mark. "Don't forget who you belong to." He purred. "I would hate to have to remind you of that fact."

Fukuro smirked at Kisame. Why did the group have to give themselves away so easily? It had been so obvious that they were there for the same reason that they had been, and if that was the case, then they had at least one bijuu with them. 'Itachi will be proud of us if we get Sabaku no Gaara.' Fukuro thought. 'Especially as it will be so easy to bag him too, he won't know what hit him 'til it's all over.' Fukuro knew that they wouldn't stay in the area for much longer, but a group that size would be easy to track.

They made sure that they stayed well back, using only Fukuro's Mangekyo Sharingan to track their movements, and when the group stopped, they did too. Fukuro counted thirteen in number, three of which were definitely bijuu, and then there was the other little fox, the one that couldn't be decided if he was a bijuu or not. They noticed movement, and one of the group left the site, heading out into the forest. Then a second followed shortly after. Around the same time, Fukuro felt the chakra of a fourteenth person in the area, following the first. 'So, Orochimaru has a second hunter.' Fukuro noted, before realising that the group was now virtually defenceless. 'This should be even easier than I first suspected.' Itachi had told them to follow any group that left Konoha on the search for the bijuu. He trusted them to follow his orders, and that pleased Fukuro more than he cared to admit. He and Kisame had already bonded quite well in the short time that they had been working together, and understood what the other meant without questioning.

They sneaked closer to the group, suddenly Fukuro stopped, unable to move. 'What kind of…' he thought when he noticed that both Sasuke and Shikamaru were looking directly at his location. They hadn't picked up on Kisame, but they had with him. He had forgotten about his little brother also having the Mangekyo Sharingan. It was a, potentially fatal, flaw that he had to fix before it would really cost him something precious. Without a word, Kisame swung Samehada, his large sword, and allowed the two Akatsuki members time to escape; they would have to be more careful in the future.

Soon after the failed attack, Orochimaru and Kurama returned, and the moment that they entered the site, they knew that something had happened. Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan was a good indication. "What happened?" Orochimaru asked.

"We had a visit from one of my brothers." Sasuke said as he disengaged the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I think that it was Fukuro, however he wasn't alone. Someone, or something, managed to suck away Shikamaru's chakra while he had whichever brother it was in his Shadow Imitation."

"Sounds like Kisame." Orochimaru said idly. "That would mean that it was Itachi, however Itachi wouldn't have relied on cover, he would have come in, did what he was going to do and left. We will just have to be more vigilant." He subconsciously moved closer to Kurama as though to protect the kitsune from the phantom presence of Fukuro. He knew that in this place, Kurama was the one most likely to be protecting him, but he couldn't help but feel protective over his love. What Kurama said in the presence of Kabuto was also how he felt over him. Even the thought of losing the kitsune made the Hatchibi no Orochi's Jinchuuriki nervous. It was something that he couldn't afford to lose. He could feel the cold touch of the snake in the back of his mind, and forced it back. He wouldn't become its slave again. "Get some rest. We move at first light. We have a lot of ground to cover, and very little time to do it in."


	29. When the Students Are Away

When the Students Are Away, the Senseis Shall Play

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"We're late, get up!"

A black eye opened as the owner was dumped out of his bed. A hand reached for the one that dumped him on the hard floor. "Why are we late? What exactly are we late for?" Kakashi asked as his free hand ran through his silver hair. "Iruka, love, neither of us has our teams. Orochimaru has the terr... erm has the children." Iruka glared at his lover. "We have all the time in the world, or at least until Tsunade summons us." Kakashi winked at Iruka.

"What are you hinting at, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, then he saw a gleam in the other's eye. "Kakashi?"

"Well, there is a few places that we haven't... well... broken in." Kakashi winked, getting a slap on the cheek. "Well, that's a little harsh." Kakashi said, nursing his handprinted face. "We don't even have to confine ourselves to this house. I've always liked the idea of having you against a tree, or in the Hokage's office, or... well, in any public place." Iruka went red. "There are plenty of ideas in the Icha Icha books."

"Does any of your ideas not come from those books?" Iruka asked. "I bet you can't live without them, or not do anything perverted or... sexual, for a whole week."

"I can!" Kakashi said, disagreeing with Iruka. "I'll tell you what, if I can't... I'll be your slave for a week, any week. If I, indeed, go without doing anything you said, you shall be my slave. Deal?" Iruka nodded and they shook hands. The deal was on.

DAY ONE

(Kakashi's POV)

What can I say? I love a challenge, and this one is no exception. Umino Iruka is going to regret his agreement. At least that is what I hope. Already I'm feeling withdrawal symptoms... Hey, what is my little dolphin doing? I'm curious so I ask.

"I'm making sure that you stay away from these." He replies... I can't believe that he is wearing bright yellow rubber gloves to touch them...his marigolds as he calls them. IT'S ONLY PORN! I see him closing the lid of the box where he is holding my babies... maybe thats not the right term... captive. He then puts an exploding tag on the box, and I scream at him to stop.

He doesn't.

(Iruka's POV)

Finally a chance to get some peace from my perverted partner... hey that's a good bit of alliteration there. I watch as Hatake Kakashi hugs the box that holds his entire porn collection. I remove my beloved Marigolds, yes they are ever so important to me, enough so that they get capitalised, and sit back to watch the show.

Kakashi didn't disappoint. He is so expressive when he wants to be. You can't blame him for trying the 'puppy dog' eyes on me. The only thing is that they don't work; I'm immune to them. 'Why?' I hear you ask, it is because they are my speciality. I use them when I need Kakashi to do something and with him it always works. I am wise in the way of the eyes. I bet Kakashi won't last a day.

(Kakashi's POV)

Okay, it was worth a shot. However, nor Iruka is smirking at me. I bet he is thinking of some way to torture me. He knows that I am helpless to his charms, and that was _with_ the 'Icha Icha' books. Oh dear, now he's smiling at me.

"Kakashi, I'm going to have a shower."

My control almost flew out of the window. The image of my Iruka in the shower, lathered with soap, running his hands down… I better stop. I feel a nosebleed coming on. I swear he is trying to make me… Iruka, you cheater!

(Iruka's POV)

I can't believe it took Kakashi so long to realise what I would do to win. So much for one of Konoha's best geniuses. I refuse to be his slave for a week. He would likely have me do the most… lewd things in front of my… our adopted family. No, I would rather have things happen before they return. I wonder if I should get him a pair of Daffodils to match my Marigolds.

I watch as Kakashi flees. I am one step closer to winning.

THREE DAYS IN

(Kakashi's POV)

I can't stand this. I should… I should fight it. Yes, I should fight the urge. My eyes move over to the box with my books. I need my fix. I have never been without an 'Icha Icha' book since I discovered them eight years ago. My hand twitches every time I think about the dust that they are collecting. I can't take it, I just… I call for Iruka.

(Iruka's POV)

I was in the kitchen when I heard a strangled call from Kakashi. Maybe I shouldn't have used all those aphrodisiacs in our dinner last night, but it was fun while it lasted. I walk into the bedroom and see my poor defenceless boyfriend drooling. Things were worse than I thought. I asked him what was wrong and he pointed at the box and made a small squeaky sound. I asked him to repeat it, and eventually I got what he was saying.

"I want my books please."

I reminded him about the reason why they were in the box and he said he didn't care if he won or lost any more. I opened the box.

I have never seen somebody so happy to see so much pornographic material in my life. Although some of them do look quite interesting… Maybe I'll take a look some time.

I think I'll be seme for a week. Yes, that'll teach Kakashi a lesson!

Author's Note: I have never written in First Person before, so I'm not sure if it was done well or not.

On a happier note! MERRY WINTER HOLIDAYS TO ALL MY READERS! I WISH ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	30. Search for the Tailed Beasts Part 2

Search for the Tailed Beasts Part 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

FIVE MONTHS AFTER PART 1

"We have the remaining bijuu." Orochimaru said, looking at the two children that Ino and Sakura were holding. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sasuke and Naruto all looked at Orochimaru sharply. They knew that he was lying, and although he had told them to make out that it was true, they couldn't help their reactions. "We have more than two days to go before we are safe in Konoha. If we finish early tonight and get a good rest we can keep going for two days." The rest looked at him. "The reason why I left the search for the Land of Rice Fields to last was because of Otogakure. The Village that I once led will be deserted apart from wild animals that are more than likely to have moved in."

Orochimaru led them to the deserted Village. There was no sign that it had been used in a long time. "Take care in here, and look out for each other and for traps. I did teach those that lived here, remember." Orochimaru looked at the group. "Neji, you're good at spotting traps. That is one of the reasons why the Byakugan is highly regarded. Could you go in first and check out the area? Shuichi will take up the reverse and place his own trap. We need to know if we are being followed or not and also if they are aware of our specific abilities." One after the other the group entered the silent corridors that made up Otogakure, taking care when needed. As Kurama entered the corridor, he quickened the growth of the grass that was already starting to take root in the corridor, leaving some of his youki in the grass as he continued He smiled as he felt Orochimaru's hand catch his and gently squeezed it.

After a bit they reached a large area, suitable to keep them all out of direct view of those that could follow. "Your priority is to keep the bijuu out of the grips of Akatsuki." Orochimaru said as he looked at Ino and Sakura. "We know that Akatsuki are after those that are not currently in their grasp, i.e. all of those that we have here, myself included. If you can't protect them and yourself, then run. Now get some rest, we have two long days ahead of us."

The group settled down into their usual routine of three watching at one time, one from each group. However Kurama was half asleep when his eyes snapped open. "We have been followed into here." He hissed at Orochimaru, raising his head off of his 'pillow', which was actually one of Orochimaru's thighs. Orochimaru motioned to Hiei and Shikamaru, who were also sitting on guard. They approached Orochimaru and Kurama.

"Shuichi said that we have been followed in here." Orochimaru said. "Warn the others…" Then he saw Kurama's eyes widen. "What's the matter?"

"Whoever entered has stopped." Kurama said. "I suspect that he knows that I am here, otherwise why would he have stopped?" His eyes closed. "As far as I am aware, there is only one person that isn't among us that knows the extent of my abilities, and that is Kabuto. I suspect that Uchiha Fukuro knows that I have a certain ability with plants, but I don't know for sure." Orochimaru nodded.

"Take precautions." Orochimaru said. "Get away at the first opportunity. If the worst happens, listen to Hiei and Sasuke." Orochimaru said directly to Shikamaru. "They know more about what to do than you, I'm afraid, Shikamaru." The two Chuunin nodded as they returned to their teams, rousing them from their slumber.

It didn't take long before the first member of Akatsuki entered, followed by another and another until seven stood in there. Kurama let out an involuntary whimper; Fukuro's scent was amongst those that were there. "Get them." Fukuro's cold voice said. "Kill the others if you want. They are not required for the ceremony."

Soon a fight for the lives of the Konoha ninja started. It didn't last long. No Genin or Chuunin could last very long against an S-class missing-nin, and against seven was overkill. Eventually it was Orochimaru and Kurama against an Akatsuki member that Orochimaru didn't recognise, but Kurama had an idea. Youko snarled a name, which Kurama's eyes narrowed with the mention of. "Why do you hide yourself, Kabuto, you traitor?" Kurama snarled. Kabuto chuckled as he revealed himself.

"I am no traitor, ask Orochimaru if you don't believe me." Kabuto said, his eyes moving to the Snake Sannin. "He, and I use the term loosely, released me from Sasori-sama's mind control. The thing is, that was meant to fool you into believing that I wasn't an active Akatsuki member. Have you never wondered where your ring disappeared to?" He showed his left hand, and on it's littlest finger lay an Akatsuki ring. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. He had wondered where the ring had went, but hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Now he knew, and he wanted it back.

Kurama could feel Orochimaru's killing intent in the air and started encouraging plant growth from around him. However he soon found that his ability seemed... off. A moment later and Orochimaru pushed Kurama to the ground, a thorny spike penetrating his body instead of his lover's. Kurama looked up at him from where he lay, his eyes then followed the trajectory of the spike and saw a man... at least he thought it was a man. He was surrounded by, what looked like, a venus flytrap. "That was low, Zetsu." Orochimaru coughed, blood landing on the ground. He then pulled out the spike, dark blood flowing from the wound too. The Hatchibi no Orochi was quickly dealing with the poison that had been on the spike. "Shuichi, run." Kurama speang to his feet and ran a few paces before skidding to a stop. "What are you doing?" Orochimaru shouted as Kurama returned to his side.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't betray anyone like I betrayed Kuronue." The harsher voice of Youko Kurama said. "He told me to leave him behind because he had to retrieve his pendant. He was killed." Youko stood against Orochimaru's back, still keeping Shuichi's form. "I refuse to allow Shuichi to feel the same agony that I had to live through more than a thousand years ago." Youko knew that Orochimaru had a serious injury, and that he had to heal himself. Until then the ancient kitsune would have to battle both Akatsuki members, and it was on an uneven playing field. It made the thought of winning seem so far away, out of the reach. He had to try though, if it meant sacrificing his life he had to try.

Orochimaru could feel the kitsune tense behind him. They both knew that there was very little chance for them to defeat the pair. 'At least the Chuunin and Genin got away.' Orochimaru thought. 'They will be able to get the last bijuu without worrying about Akatsuki tailing them.' He felt a tail wrap itself around his thigh.

"Don't you dare think about sacrificing yourself for me... us again." Youko said. "Shuichi hates that, especially as every time you do, you end up even more injured than the previous time." He looked at Kabuto, glaring at him. "Orochimaru, is there any chance that you could deal with 'flowerhead' there?" He asked, however he felt Orochimaru shake his head. "I thought not. If I go too far away from you, they'll use you against me. Although I have no love for you, and think that you are a waste of space, Shuichi cares deeply for you." Orochimaru heard the slight chuckle in the other's voice. "I cannot use my speciality, although I _am_ more powerful than Shuichi is, another plant-user complicates things. I cannot use plants that he is familiar with, which leaves the much more deadly plants that I know well." Youko reached into his hair, and Orochimaru's eyes opened wide as he felt claws running through his tresses, before the hand retreated.

Youko smiled. 'You are lucky to have him, Shuichi.' He said to the human inside him. 'I may not entirely agree with you on him, but he will do anything for you. You deserve to have him and I'll be damned if I'll let another just waltz in there and destroy the little happiness that you have created for yourself.' He knew that if Shuichi was out, there would have been tears streaming down his face... well not streaming, he wasn't Naruto after all, but they would definately be in his eyes. 'He loves you and you love him.' Youko clenched his hand around the seed that he held in his hand. A moment later and a massive plant sprouted out, surrounding his hand with its vines. However, Zetsu took the opportunity to attack, quickly avoiding snapping, acid-filled, jaws to add another injury to Orochimaru, before holding another spike to his throat.

"Give up, or else I'll be forced to kill him." Zetsu said. "I doubt even the Kyuubi's healing abilities could heal damage dealt directly to the brain, and a lesser beast..." He was cut off by a snarl from the kitsune. Youko glared at him, taking his eyes off of Kabuto for a moment, and the next he fely a fiery sensation flood through his body, scorching his nerves. He heard Orochimaru scream something, and then nothing.

Shikamaru grumbled about how bothersome things were, especially since he had an unconscious Sasuke thrown over one shoulder. It was bothersome and uncomfortable to say the least. He had to knock him out, if he didn't then things would have been worse. The small group eventually came to a stop. Shikamaru then turned on Hiei. "What in the names of the Gods did Orochimaru mean back there?" He demanded. "What do you know more about than us?"

"There is another tailed beast for us to find." Hiei said as he turned his attention to the sword in his hand. "Kur... Shuichi can't be counted as one of the tailed beasts. He doesn't belong in this world." He could see the shocked expressions of the others. "Neither are Yusuke, Kuwabara or myself for that matter. We don't understand how we ended up here, or how to get back from where we came. We are making the most of this situation."

A hundred questions flew at them. "Shut up!" Sasuke snarled, just becoming conscious. "Why does it matter where they are from, they are not from here!" Sasuke activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I am going to get my boyfriend back." Hiei grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Don't you dare try to stop me!"

"I was going to ask you to stay your hand for a moment." Hiei said. "You cannot go alone. What would Naruto do to you if you ended up dead?" Sasuke growled but stopped. "Yusuke, Kuwabara and Sakura should go with you. Shikamaru can take the rest and search for the bijuu."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked, hoping that Hiei would be joining him.

"I'll return to Konoha as Orochimaru planned us to do. I can tell Tsunade and she can send reinforcements to help the two groups." Hiei said. "We need to get going though." Hiei grabbed Yusuke and kissed him roughly. "I'll find you wherever you are." Hiei growled as his hand slipped along Yusuke's shoulder. "Look after Sasuke." With that the fire apparition started running back towards Konoha, as the others headed off in opposite directions.


	31. Imprisoned

Imprisoned

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Kurama's eyes opened slowly. He knew that he was in some kind of cell, and that he had something attatched to his abdomen. "I thought that you'd never waken." A strange voice said, before its owner walked into Kurama's view. "I'm afraid that with all my abilities, healing is one of the skills I lack. However it seems as though your demon is taking over now." Kurama saw red eyes, red Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Kurama asked, getting a slight nod in reply. "Why are you being held here? I thought that you were a member of Akatsuki."

"I was." Itachi said, helping Kurama to sit up. "My brother saw fit to dethrone me and take over Akatsuki." Itachi said. "Precious few is loyal to me, with the exception of Kisame. He is spying on Fukuro for me. Maybe there are others, but I doubt that they would openly show support for me." Itachi looked Kurama over. "So you're Orochimaru's fox?" Kurama nodded. "You aren't what I expected. Orochimaru usually goes for light or black-haired individuals."

"My other half is white-haired." Kurama said with a smile. "Although I am sure that it is he that Orochimaru wanted originally, I am the one that he has ended up with. Youko Kurama has a closed heart." He could see the confused look in Itachi's eyes. "He and I are a lot closer than the other jinchuuriki are to their tailed beasts. I doubt any of them could tell you. in detail, anything about the bijuu sealed inside them. I know every intimate detail about mine, I could probably even tell you how many times he has... never mind." Kurama said, breaking off when he heard Youko's growl. "Let's leave it at that." He looked down at what was attached to his abdomen. "What is this... thing?"

"It drains chakra." Itachi said. "It is causing a much greater strain on me using the Mangekyo Sharingan now than before, but I know that Sasuke will come for his boyfriend. I have no doubt about that. I am giving him pointers where to go to quicken him. I just wish that I could get out of here. Kurama gave Itachi a sly smile. "What?"

"Youko was a thief, he didn't just steal though. He could break himself out of most cells. The problem is that, even with Youko's memories, I'm not as good as he is. His fingers are much more nimble than my own is." Kurama said, awakening a grouchy Youko from his slumber. With a flicker he changed, showing his 'full' demon form, complete with ears and tail. Youko smirked as he watched Itachi quietly faint.

"Well done, Shuichi, you just scared the brat into unconsciousness." Youko said. "Now, lets get rid of this... thing." With a blast of concentrated youki, the object fell off. Itachi, having regained consciousness, could only stare in wonder. "Want that off?" Itachi nodded, and a moment later it was dropped to the ground beside the other one.

"How did you do that?" Itachi asked. "They're not supposed to come off unless..."

"They are built for handling chakra, not for the purely demonic energy a demon, such as myself can emit." Youko said. "At least that was what I assumed anyway, and it looks like I was correct. Either way it was worth the effort to find out. Now to get out of here." The kitsune walked to the door. From where they were imprisoned, they could look into a few other cells, and in one of the cells was Kurama's desired one. Using plants, Youko worked onthe lock until he heard it click. "Bingo." He said as he pushed the door open. "I still haven't lost my touch."

The pair released the other Jinchuuriki, Orochimaru being the last. The moment that Youko opened the door and entered, he knew that something wasn't right. Not only was the scent off, but so was Orochimaru's reaction. The keen, gold, eyes looked at him, but not with the warmth they once held. Now the eyes were cold and, almost, hateful. No matter what was said, this was _not_ Orochimaru, but he would play along for the moment. 'Orochimaru' approached him. Youko allowed his other half's fake lover to hug him, and used his claws to cut into the skin when he felt lips brush against his neck. "Orochimaru, we need to get out of here, and soon." Youko said, dragging the fake with him.

The group fled the jail, however they met three Akatsuki members during the escape. "You got out!" Kisame exclaimed as he hugged Itachi. Itachi flashed a quick 'save me' look to Deidara and sasori, who just laughed at his predicament. He then looked at the jinchuuriki, who were looking the other way, and that he saw the white-haired fox having changed back to the pretty red-head.

"There, there, Kisame, I'm fine, honestly I am." Itachi panted once the shark-like man released him."Next time a little lighter on the hug?"

"I'm glad that you're having a nice reunion, but I want the _real_ Orochimaru back." Kurama said, too sweet for his own good. He turned to face 'Orochimaru'. "Not only is the scent wrong, but so is almost every reaction that he has for me." Kurama chuckled darkly. "Maybe I should kill you like I promised, Kabuto." The Orochimaru-a-like gaped at Kurama. Embedded inside you is a little... pet. It is known as the Shimaneki Soo, or the 'Deathbringer Weed'. As long as I have a little control, I won't have to use it to kill you. Oh, and only I can remove it now. You could try to remove it yourself, but it will kill you. It is a demonic plant filled with my other half's bitterness and anger towards you." Kurama kicked Kabuto against a wall, winding Kabuto, and bringing an end to his illusion. "You will take us to Orochimaru."

"He'll kill me." Kabuto croaked.

"I will kill you if you don't. At least with me you can do some good for the time you have in this world." Kurama said. "I don't have a lot of patience either, so I suggest that you get moving."

"If he guides you wrong, we'll let you know." Sasori said. "He is Fukuro's little pet." He glared at his ex-spy. Kabuto backed away from the ex-Sunagakure nin. "Had I thought that he would have caused such a problem, I would never have placed him in Orochimaru's retinue." Kabuto stumbled in the direction where Orochimaru had been taken. He knew that the Sannin was likely being tortured, just because Fukuro could order him to. They had discovered that as long as they held Kurama then Orochimaru would do anything to stop the threat of harm from centering on the fox.

Kabuto stopped outside a door. "Here." He said. "This is where he is being kept." A moment later and Kurama opened the door. On the bed, bound, bloody and unconscious, was his Orochimaru. Kurama ran over to him, licking some of the blood from his love's back.

With the gentle touches, Orochimaru allowed himself to awaken. "Kurama?" Orochimaru asked, seeing the warm green eyes meet his. It took Kurama all of two seconds to free Orochimaru.

"Can you move okay?" Kurama asked, raking through the drawers and such for anything to cover Orochimaru's naked body.

"Yes, I'm stiff, but I can move just fine." Orochimaru caught the pants and top that was thrown to him. He dressed quickly, feeling the urgency in the air.When the pair left the room, Orochimaru saw Itachi and the other Akatsuki members and froze.

"They're on our side." Kurama said. "Well, Kabuto has no other choice, considering that he has one of Youko's little pet plants growing inside him right now, but Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori are on our side. They seem to hate Fukuro as much as we do."

"It has been a while, Sasori." Orochimaru said. "How have you been?"

"I missed you for a while, Orochimaru." Sasori said quietly. "I see that you have settled somewhat."

"Indeed. Just like you said, Sasori, it's not what you lust after that remains. It's the bond strengthened by love." Orochimaru pulled Kurama closer to him. "So don't have any ideas about turning him into a puppet, okay?" Sasori chuckled.

"Keep your snakes away from Deidara and we have a deal."

The group eventually managed to escape the labarynth-like corridors, and had to admit that if it wasn't for the Akatsuki members then they would still have been trapped. However, no sooner did they step outside than an alarm went off, and they ran towards the trees. However Zetsu appeared in front of them. "Not so fast." He said with an evil grin.

"Sharingan!" Two voices said at once. "I'll deal with my bastard brother." Itachi said as he faced the other Uchiha. "I think that you should be able to handle Zetsu..." He suddenly felt a third Mangekyo Sharingan join his and his brothers. "You're a little late, Sasuke!" He shouted.

"Sorry, traffic was a bitch." Yusuke said as he appeared behind Zetsu as Sasuke faced off against Fukuro. "Now plant-thing, prepare to meet your maker!"

Hiei was hurrying through the trees as quickly as his followers allowed. He couldn't afford to lose them, the fight would be difficult as it was with them. "We're almost there, Iruka-sensei." Hiei said as they hurried quickly through the trees. "Just a little further, a fight has already begun!" They arrived shortly later.

"Finally, I thought that you lost interest in fighting." Yusuke said, feeling Hiei's youki.

"Hn, you should have known better." Hiei said as his form blurred and appeared a moment later in the field. He looked the group over before he looked at Zetsu, who had started to disappear into the vegetation. "Oh no you don't." Hiei said before starting a fire in the vegetation, forcing Zetsu to show himself. A moment later and Hiei summoned the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The angry, black, creature threw itself at Zetsu, before carrying him to the Akatsuki hideout, using all its might to knock the building down, however one chamber remained untouched, as though nothing could harm it.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Yusuke asked. "When we were being attacked in Otogakure, you could have done that them."

"No, I only just rediscovered that ability. Strange that what was once just flames actually becomes a living beast." The dragon returned to Hiei, settling beside its small master. Hiei saw Kakashi, Iruka and the other ninjas that had followed them from Konoha, attackling some of the other Akatsuki members. The dragon followed Hiei's directing gaze, tackling some of the other Akatsuki members.

"So we all meet once again." Itachi said as the three brothers looked at each other. The Mangekyo Sharingan protecting the three from the effects of Tsukiyomi. "All three of us on even ground." Sasuke's gaze met Itachi's.

"You said that Naruto would be safe." Sasuke growled. "Then you sent your dogs after him."

"I said that, but I didn't send Akatsuki, did I, Fukuro?" Itachi asked. "Once I returned from Konoha, I was thrown into prison where the bijuu was kept. I thank the day that I found out that I had Shuichi in the same cell. He helped everyone escape." Sasuke's eyes moved to Fukuro.

"So you're the one that had Naruto kidnapped from me." Sasuke growled. He felt his anger and hatred flow through his form, he felt stronger than ever before. Every negative emotion he felt fuelled his strength. He ran forward, attacking his brother with his new-found strength and speed. It was Itachi who realised that Sasuke had discovered the third technique, and was using it, successfully, against their much more experienced brother.

Itachi only stepped in before sasuke killed Fukuro. "Enough, Sasuke." Itachi said, his hand resting on Sasuke's shoulder. "You didn't kill Orochimaru, so don't sully your hands with him either. Not to mention we need him alive. I would like to know everything that he can tell me about this organisation that he was once a member of." He saw Sasuke's glare. "You can kill him afterwards." He said, seeing Sasuke nod. He quickly bound up Fukuro and shouted to the others. As quickly as the fight started, it was over. "Kisame, the Akatsuki is yours." Itachi said. "I think that it is time for me to meet with my past."

"If thats so, then I'm going with you." Kisame said. "I am sure that Sasori and Deidara can take care of things, and don't try to stop me." Deidara and Sasori could only stare at the pair.

"Very well, but you keep out of trouble." Itachi said, knowing that Kisame would follow him if he said 'no'. "Just don't do anything that would get you thrown out of Konohagakure... or get you handed over to Kirigakure." Kisame only gave a grin, giving him an 'as if' look. "You better not. I won't be there to stop them if you do."

"I give you my word that I'll be a good boy." Kisame said, making Itachi laugh. "I won't go around eating everyone... no that would make me ill."

"That's enough, Kisame." Itachi said with smile. "You'll give them a bad impression."

Author's Note: Well only the epilogue to go 'til the end of 'A Strange New World'!


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Koenma had finally found a way to go home... at least that was what he thought. If being caught in the reflected blast of the Jigen Tou got them there, then it would surely bring them home. However it was getting his boys to agree to go home with him. He couldn't force them to, but it would be desirable. His first stop was to see Kuwabara, he had figured out that Kuwabara would be the easiest to persuade. The human wasn't hard to find. "Hello, Koenma." Kuwabara said as the young god approached him. "What can I do for you?"

"Would you like to go home?" Koenma asked, and he saw Kuwabara's eyes light up. He had been right. "I think that I have found out exactly how to get back, and I know how much you miss Yukina and the only way for you to see her would be to return home."

"I now, and I thought that I'd never see my dear Yukina ever again!" Kuwabara said. "I want to tell her everything that happened here!" Koenma smiled.

"I have to go and ask the others. Could you ask Kurama? I believe that I will have to convince both Yusuke and Hiei that going home is a good idea." Kuwabara nodded. "We shall leave in two days time. If he is going to come, then he could meet us at the exit of the village at noon." Again Kuwabara nodded, heading off to the one place that Kurama was most likely to be found.

Kuwabara knocked on the door of the apartment that Kurama and Orochimaru shared and waited for an answer. A few minutes later and Kurama answered, wearing a simple robe. "Kuwabara, please come in." He said, inviting the taller human into his home. "Please sit, I'll be back in a moment." Kurama walked back to the room to dress, which he managed to do, even if Orochimaru was trying to keep him naked. "Kuwabara's here, and he is waiting my return!" Kurama said protesting weakly. Orochimaru smiled as he left the bed, watching as Kurama's cheeks reddened a little more when Orochimaru whispered something into his ear.

Both Kurama and Orochimaru appeared at the same time. "Kazuma-kun, would you like some tea?" Orochimaru asked. "I was just about to make some for Shuichi and myself." Kuwabara nodded, and Orochimaru gave a slight smile before he left the room.

"What is the matter, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as he sat down. "Anything that we can help you with?"

"I'm going home." Kuwabara said suddenly. "Koenma asked me to ask you if you would be coming too." Kurama's jaw dropped open, and in his stunned silence he couldn't hear anything from the kitchen for a moment, and he knew that Orochimaru had heard too. "This could be your only chance to go home, to see your mother again." Kurama could hear water being poured, and his head dropped down, thinking.

"Kuwabara, if this is the last chance that I'll have to see my mother, if I go it will be the last time I see Orochimaru." Kurama said. "Do you understand just how difficult that is for me to decide? What would you choose, your mother or your lover? The one that gave birth to you, or the one that makes you happy?" He heard a cup being placed in front of him, and felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He didn't need to look to know that it was Orochimaru offering him the comfort. He leaned into Orochimaru's body, allowing tears to fall from his eyes.

"You should go home." He heard Orochimaru say. "You've missed your mother a lot, and although it would hurt at first, you would find another to love, and to love you in return. You can never get another mother." Kurama only wrapped his arms around Orochimaru. He didn't want to have to choose. Orochimaru had practically told him to go, told him to find another to love. Agony flooded through his heart when he thought of that, and an equally as painful agony when he thought about his mother. "Your mother will be so worried, it's been a number of years since she saw you. Do you really want to keep her worried?"

"I can't just leave you! I cannot just turn off my feelings!" Kurama shouted, his nails digging into Orochimaru's arm. "I can't!"

Kuwabara could only watch the scene as it unfolded. Now he wished that he hadn't said anything to Kurama, he couldn't believe that the kitsune had such a problem in deciding what he should do. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. The next minute, Kurama fled the room, leaving Orochimaru in the room, alone, with Kuwabara. "I'm sorry." Kuwabara said.

"I don't need your apology, Kurama does." Orochimaru said. "I think that you opened a half-healed wound. He had just got used to knowing that he would never see his mother again, just got used to forcing himself to think of this as being his home." Orochimaru sipped his tea. "Now he is placed in a situation where, no matter what he decides, he will be hurt. If he goes back to his mother, he will always regret leaving. If he remains here, there is a high chance that he will blame me for him losing his mother. This will lead to him hurting more if he remains here." Kurama could hear the strain in Orochimaru's voice as he spoke the words. "I am sure that he will come to the same conclusion when he allows himself to think over everything. If not, then I am sure that his other half will explain things to him."

"Tell Kurama that we leave in two days time. Noon at the exit to the village." Kuwabara said, having a feeling that it wasn't just Kurama that wanted to be alone. Orochimaru nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Well... I've gotta go." Kuwabara said making a beeline directly for the exit.

Once Orochimaru knew that he was alone, then he allowed himself to feel the pain of his words. Giving up Kurama would be one of the hardest things that he would ever have done, if not the hardest. His hands clenched into fists, feeling his nails dig into the palms, he felt warm blood fall from the wounds. He wouldn't let his feelings over run his mind, he couldn't allow it. Inside, his heart felt like it was dying.

In his room, Kurama lay silent on his bed. His heart was heavy with the weight on his memories. With Orochimaru, he had allowed them to run free, to run away from him. Now they returned ten-fold. He had wanted nothing more than to find himself in another's arms, that one loving him as much as he loved them in return. Someone that he could tell all his darkest secrets to, and who would still accept him for who he was. 'Youko Kurama, what should I do?'

'It is your decision, Shuichi, not mine.' The kitsune spirit said. 'I cannot influence you any way. You need to decide what you would be willing to lose. Would you be able to look at Orochimaru the same way, knowing that you sacrificed the chance to see your mother once more? Would you be able to forgive your mother for keeping you away from your lover? Would you be happier here, or back from whence we both came?' Youko wished that he could take the agony his other side felt and bury it in the back of Kurama's mind, but he couldn't.

It was a knock on the door that roused Kurama from his inner discussion. "Come in, Orochimaru." Kurama croaked. He hadn't realised how much he had cried until then, and Orochimaru walked in, and handed him a glass of water, which Kurama drank.

"I wish you didn't have to decide." Orochimaru said quietly. "But you have only two days. That's what Kazuma-kun said before he left." He looked down at his hands. "Whatever you decide, make sure that it is right for you. As long as you are happy with your choice I'll..." He was cut off by a kiss.

"Don't talk, just love me." Kurama said when he pulled back. "Give me two days to remember no matter which way I choose." Orochimaru gave a single nod and pulled the kitsune into a hug, before kissing Kurama and lowering him to the bed.

Two days passed by too fast for Kurama, and Kurama picked up his packed bag. Orochimaru had given him a few things to take as a reminder, and had pleaded the night before for Kurama not to waken him when he left. That he didn't think that he couldn't stand saying 'good bye'. Kurama took one more look at the sleeping figure and leaned over, stealing a kiss from the sleeping man's lips, placing one of the midnight roses that he had picked from that glade where he had told Orochimaru that he belonged to him, on the pillow beside Orochimaru, before turning once more and leaving the room, then the apartment, and then the village.

A figure walked up to the door and run the bell before he disappeared. A black-haired woman answered the door and saw a bunch of the most beautiful roses that she had ever seen, and saw an envelope amongst the flowers, it was addressed to her. She walked back inside, closing the door behind her. She put the roses into water before turning her attention back to the envelope. "Who was it darling?" Her husband asked as he entered the kitchen.

"There was nobody at the door, nothing except these flowers and this." She showed him the envelope before she opened it, showing a letter.

Mother,

If you are reading this then I have changed my mind, for good this time.

I never meant to leave you three years ago, and there isn't a day that I don't miss you, that I wish that I was with you. However I have also made a life for myself where I am, and it was the hardest decision that I could have made, to give up one or the other. Had I taken the chance to leave here, I would have been heartbroken. I would have lost one of the best things that I have ever had. I have the kindest, most loving, caring partner that I could ever have found. Orochimaru wanted me to leave him to return to you, to the life I led before the accident happened.

Please understand, although I love you, I love him also, and I wish that you could meet him, but it is impossible, at least at the moment. Although I can assure you that he treats me well. We hve our ups and downs, as any couple does, but we love each other deeply.

I wish you, Hatanaka and Shuichi all the best.

I love you.

Shuichi.

Quietly Kurama opened the door to the apartment, walking in and closed it behind him. In the end he couldn't go through with leaving Konoha, and Orochimaru, behind. He couldn't say good bye to the man he loved, and although his heart hurt, he knew that in time, it would mend. There would always be a space there for Minamino Shiori, and he would never forget his mother, but he refused to give Orochimaru the satisfaction of getting rid of him. He looked into his room and saw that his bed was empty, but that the rose had been moved to the kitchen. 'So he's up at least.' Youko said as Kurama walked into the living room. There he saw Orochimaru, asleep, in Jiraiya's arms. The other Sannin clearly pained by Orochimaru's sadness, however his eyes widened when he saw Kurama at the door. Kurama swiftly moved into the room and with a nod from Jiraiya, he lifted his love from the other Sannin, mouthing 'Thank you' to him.

Orochimaru could feel another lifting him from where he was sitting, and automatically protested, but that was stopped when he saw red hair, his eyes widened and he muttered 'Kurama'. "I couldn't leave." Kurama said. "I couldn't go through with it. I love you too much just to say good bye to what we had, and still have." Kurama blushed. "That is if you still want me."

"I'll always want you. You're mine forever, and for always." Orochimaru said, kissing Kurama gently. "I will never squander our time together."

End of 'A Strange New World.

Author's Note: Story continues in From the Light Comes Darkness


End file.
